Naruto Style Mass Effect
by TheBaneOfOlympus91
Summary: Commander Shepard couldn't be revived through Project Lazarus, but the Illusive Man always has plan. If he can't have Shepard, he'll just have to have the next best thing; a blond haired ninja from the Leaf Village. Takes place after Mass Effect 1. The squad will consist of the ME2 squad and some of Naruto's friends. This is the ME2 storyline, ME3 will be coming soon!
1. Restored To Life

**A/N - So before you start reading, just know that Commander Shepard will NOT, I repeat NOT be in this fanfic as a character. I'll mention him of course, but he wont have any dialogue. I thought long and hard about it, and writing a story of this caliber from two POV's would be too hard for me. If that's a problem for you, you're welcome to move on to a new story with no hard feelings from me. I will be including characters from the Naruto and Mass Effect Universe obviously since this is a cross fic. For love interest, I'm not sure if I'll be huge on them but we'll see. And finally from the Naruto side, there is a character who did die, that is going to be in the story you'll figure it out when we get there. NOW I am done talking enjoy chapter one.**

The Illusive Man was sitting in his chair in the Cerberus Station like most days staring into outer space. He had sent his best agent; Miranda Lawson out nearly seven weeks ago. Commander John Shepard of the Alliance Navy and Hero of the Citadel had been killed by the Collectors while searching for rogue Geth in the Terminus Systems. The Collectors were an agent of the Reapers that needed to be destroyed. Lawson had already found Shepard and now, using the Lazarus Project she would bring him back to life. The Illusive Man took a long deep puff from his cigarette. If this project were successful, it would nearly cost a trillion credits but the Galaxy needed Commander Shepard.

**"Incoming call from Miranda Lawson," said the automated VI in the room.**

"Patch her through," replied T.I.M. exhaling his smoke.

The grey circle within the room lit up blue and an image of Miranda Lawson appeared. She was an attractive woman in her mid-twenties. Thanks to her father Henry Lawson a wealthy businessman, she had all the best things money could buy. Miranda had looks and brains. And on numerous occasions as well, she had proven herself to be a dangerous enemy. She was proficient with several firearms, was good in hand to hand combat, and had proved herself to be an above average biotic. This and her dedication was how she had risen through the ranks at Cerberus.

"Illusive Man," she said. "I have an unfortunate update."

"How bad is he," was the quick reply.

"There's nothing we can do."

"I wasn't expecting to hear that from you Miranda."

"I didn't expect that I would ever say it, but there isn't anything that can be done for Shepard. I've spent nearly five weeks trying to get brain activity to no avail. I can repair all the other organs, but without a brain he'll never be the same person."

"You're sure there's nothing that can be done for him?"

"I've thought of everything and it will always result in a failure. I'm sorry sir but Commander John Shepard isn't coming back."

T.I.M. took a long deep puff on his cigarette in frustration. He hadn't expected that Miranda would fail, that's why he'd assigned her to Project Lazarus. When Miranda was in charge of anything, it never failed until today. T.I.M. sat long and hard before he made up his mind. He took another deep puff of his cigarette before speaking again.

"There is someone else that I want you to look for Miranda."

"Who sir?"

"A man that is possibly deadlier than Shepard in nearly every aspect."

"Is this man well known?"

"Few people know of him."

"So is he a mercenary?"

"In a small sense he was. What do you know about ninja Miranda?"

"Is this a joke?"

"You should know by now I never joke Lawson."

"Well… ninja were a Daimyo's last resort in ancient Japan. He'd hire them to get a job done, most likely assassinate a rival enemy, or family member who was getting too close to taking his seat of power."

"Correct as usual. About 15 years ago, there was a battle on a distant planet. It was called the 4th Shinobi War. The Lands of Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water all came together for the first time to defeat a man named Madara Uchiha. Many people died but in the end they managed to stop him."

"Why wasn't the Council informed the world needed help?"

"They were, but like always they drag their feet unless their own species' safety is placed in peril."

"Shepard never should've have saved them during the Battle of the Citadel."

"I agree but continuing with my story, Madara was eventually defeated by a young man named Naruto Uzumaki. He was from the Land of Fire and lived in a village called Konoha. He was also the host of the 9-tailed demon fox."

"9-tailed demon fox?"

"A powerful creature capable of unquestionable levels of destruction."

"What kind of power are we talking about?"

"The 9-tails could most likely destroy a fleet of frigates in one shot."

"And it was placed inside of a human being?"

"The day Naruto was born, the fox under control from one of Madara's subordinates named Tobi, attacked the village. To save the village his father Minato, the then Hokage sealed the beast within him. Once Naruto learned to control the foxs' powers, he became an even deadlier force to reckon with."

"So where is he?"

"Dead." T.I.M. could tell Miranda was getting noticeably frustrated. He smiled, finished his cigarette and stood up. "Naruto died in an explosion nearly 3 months ago, but don't worry I had some agents sneak in and retrieve his body. His has some damage, but I'm hoping that we have a chance with him unlike with Commander Shepard."

"Where is his body?"

"On its way to the Lazarus Station."

"You knew Shepard wouldn't be able to be revived?"

"I had a small feeling." T.I.M. lit another cigarette and sat in his chair. He stared at her with his blue orb like eyes. "Devote every minute that you are awake to bringing Naruto Uzumaki back to life Miranda. Humanity and the Galaxy both need him."

"Understood."

Miranda vanished off the screen and the Illusive Man smiled.

* * *

"_Na… Nra… Naruto."_

He slowly opened his eyes as bright white lights flashed right into them. He looked around and noticed that he was on an examination table. There were numerous wires attached to his body, and needle in his arm.

"_Naruto," came Kurama's voice. "What's… going on?"_

"I… have no idea," he said. "The last thing I remember is… being on that mission for Granny. And suddenly the damn building we were on exploded. Shields and armor dropped way too fast, next thing I know we're engulfed in flames."

Naruto covered his ears as an alarm began blaring through the room. As he tried to ignore the noise he noticed he was definitely in a hospital med-bay of some sort.

**"Naruto get up," roared a voice on the intercom. "I know you can't see me but my name is Miranda Lawson and I'm here to help you."**

"Where am I," he cried removing the wires and the needle.

**"I'll explain it to you later, but right now you have to get out of there."**

"I want you to explain it now!"

The med-bay door exploded open and Naruto took cover behind the table he was sitting on. A robot mech entered the room holding a pistol and it was opening fire.

"_This is a lovely wake-up call," Kurama snarled._

Naruto silently agreed, but just his luck he looked on the desk and saw it. A Katana shotgun. He made his favorite hand seal.

"Time to see if I still got it," he said. _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."_

One shadow clone appeared next to him already knowing what to do. The real Naruto went for the gun, while the fake ran at the mech unarmed. As expected the clone was destroyed, but it didn't matter. He grabbed the shotgun and blasted the mech literally into two pieces. The voice came back on the intercom.

**"There's more on the way Naruto, so unless you wish to be trapped and overwhelmed I suggest you get out of there. In the locker in the room, there's some armor, hurry and place it on."**

"It seems we're trapped," Naruto growled.

"_For now," replied Kurama. "When this is all said and done, I want answers!"_

"We can agree on that my old friend."

Naruto quickly rushing to the locker ripping the door off with pure strength. Inside was a piece of standard N7 armor that was black and orange. At least whoever was holding him prisoner had style. He threw the armor on and rushed out the room. That was an obvious mistake because there was another mech waiting for him. Ducking into cover again, he clasped his left hand on his right wrist and concentrated his chakra. A blue swirling ball slowly appeared in his hand. Naruto rolled out of cover and began charging at the mech, dodging the shots.

"_RASENGAN,"_ he cried smashing the ball into the robot. It blew up, blasting metal and scraps everywhere.

"_Don't think you're showing off just a little," asked Kurama._

"Just making sure that I still got it old fox."

"_Then by all means, let me see if I 'still got it'."_

Naruto allowed Kurama quick control of his body. The 9-tails cloak formed around his body. Being cloaked in the red chakra felt so refreshing as if he hadn't done it in so long. His canine teeth grew longer, and his finger nails grew sharper. The next mech he unfortunately saw was immediately slashed into four pieces. Then crouching on all fours, Naruto began to run throughout the station killing any mech that got in his way.

"_Oh yeah I still got it too," said Kurama relinquishing his control._

Naruto stood up on two legs and entered a large atrium of the station, but once again he immediately had to duck as more mechs were shooting. Thankfully this time he wasn't alone. There was an African American looking male shooting and ducking at the same time. He crouched down next to him.

"Naruto," he said.

"Are you with Miranda," he replied.

"Yeah, my name is Jacob Taylor. I'm in charge of security here."

"You're doing a fabulous job."

"You're sarcasm aside, how're you feeling?"

"Like I've just been punched by a woman named Tsunade."

"What does that mean?"

"She flicked me on the forehead once when I was 12 and I went flying back twenty feet."

"Damn sounds tough. Well I've give you a quick version of events. You've been clinically dead for almost two whole years. You died in an explosion on a planet. Do you remember anything?"

"Nothing but fire."

Both men ducked as the mechs released another wave of shots their way. Naruto looked at his leg wishing that he had kunai strapped to it. But thankfully he could always use jutsu. Making three quick hands sign Naruto cried,_" Futon: Shinkugyoku."_

From his mouth shot out 8 compressed bullets of air each of them hitting one of the eight mechs in destroying them. Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"Not bad," Jacob admitted. "Think you could teach me that?"

"If you don't mind going through years of strenuous painful training, then not at all."

"Forget I asked."

"Already did, now how do we get the hell out of here?"

"We'll have to get to the shuttles, but they're on the other side of the station." Jacob suddenly pressed a finger into his ear. "I read you Wilson, yeah… okay; Naruto and I are on our way. Yes he's awake, just stay where you are and hang on." Jacob looked back up and added a thermal clip into his pistol. "Wilson, one of the workers from the science team is alive c'mon we may be able to still save him."

Naruto nodded his head and followed Jacob. They ran through two rooms and a flight of stairs before they found Wilson. He was middle aged man going bald. He was on the floor clenching his bleeding leg.

"BASTARDS SHOT ME," he bellowed.

"_What a baby," muttered Kurama._

Naruto rushed to the medi-gel container on the wall. He opened it and removed three packs. He tore one open with his teeth and lathered the blue gel into Wilson's leg. The wound closed almost instantly.

"Thanks guys," sighed Wilson slowly standing. "Didn't think I was going to make it."

"How are all your fucking mechs out of control," snarled Naruto.

"If I knew the answer to that I wouldn't have gotten shot!"

"Let's calm down," said Jacob trying to keep the peace. "Things are getting a little tense. Naruto if I tell you who we work for, will you trust me?"

"The boss isn't going to like that Jacob."

"I don't want him to expecting a shot in the back Wilson. Naruto, the Lazarus Project, is a program that rebuilt you after you were killed in that explosion. It's funded and controlled by Cerberus."

Naruto took a moment to think. He had seen files of Cerberus numerous times back in the village. It was a group that was devoted to advancement of human kind.

"I've heard of the group," he said. "Aren't you guys like a Splinter cell?"

"The Alliance is always telling people that," sighed Jacob shaking his head. "It's a little more complicated though. Cerberus spent a damn fortune bringing you back to life though."

"For what?"

"That I can't answer but my boss the Illusive Man will be able to I promise."

"I'm supposed to trust someone named the Illusive Man?" Jacob and Wilson both looked at him because they were just as confused as him. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

They both nodded and the trio made their way to the shuttles. Along the way to the shuttles Naruto activated his demon vision. His eyes turned bright red and he stared at Wilson and Jacob from behind. Jacob's energy was warm and cool, but Wilson's was nervous and dishonest.

"One moment Naruto," said Jacob as he began putting some codes into a computer. "This is just going to end the lockdown and then the shuttles will come."

"Wilson," said Naruto ignoring Jacob. "How did you get shot?"

"Why is that important," he growled.

"Humor me."

"A mech came at me. I used Overload and disabled it, but not before it pulled the trigger and blasted me in the leg."

Naruto sighed and in one quick motion he ran his fist through Wilson's chest killing him instantly. Jacob turned around completely horrorstruck. The door opened and in walked the most beautiful woman Naruto had ever seen. She was in a black and white one piece outfit with the Cerberus logo above her breast, she had long wavy black hair, and the uniform was tight on her butt in just the right places.

"I see you killed Wilson," she said completely unfazed. "Good job."

"What the hell do you mean good job," cried Jacob.

"Wilson betrayed us all Jacob, Naruto simply killed him before I could."

Jacob turned to Naruto and asked," you knew Wilson betrayed us?"

"I know when people are lying," explained Naruto dropping Wilson's body on the ground. "You've been telling the truth the entire time Jacob, Wilson has been lying since we met. I didn't want to kill him, but I wasn't going to let him kill us either."

"Very good instinct," admired Miranda. "Now if you're ready, we should go. My boss wants to meet you."

"You mean the Illusive Man? I know you work for Cerberus."

Miranda sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. "Ah Jacob," she said with a grin. "I should've known your conscience would get the better of you."

"Lying to Naruto is no way to earn his trust," he growled at her.

"Well since we're exploring our feelings, Naruto is there anything that you wish to ask Jacob and me right now?"

"No I just want to leave this station. I've had enough of it to last a lifetime."

Miranda smirked and said," or in your lifetime, two."

They all boarded the shuttle and a minute later, they were traveling in space. Naruto was never not amazed by space travel. The first time he went into outer space it felt like a dream, now it was just a norm.

"Before you meet the Illusive Man," said Miranda 10 minutes into the trip. "We need to make sure that all your memories are in place."

"I remember everything," said Naruto at once. "Your test is a waste of time."

"We'll see about that; ask the questions Jacob."

"Okay," said Jacob opening his omni-tool. "Records show that you were born in Konoha nearly 29 years ago. Your father Minato Namikaze was the 4th Hokage of your village, and your mother Kushina Uzumaki was the previous 9-tailed host. During the 4th War, a man helped you to learn to control the fox within. What was his name?"

"His name was Bee; he was the host of the 8-tails. But I nicknamed him Old Man Octopops."

"Not bad, who was the only ninja around your age who couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu but he could open the Eight Inner Gates?"

"Rock Lee or Bushy Brows."

"Who was on Team 10?"

"Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi the Ino-Shika-Cho trio."

"What was special about the 5th Mizukage Mei Terumi?"

"She had two Kekkei Genkai: Lava, and Boil."

"Naruto all your memories seem to be intact. Are you satisfied yet Miranda?"

"No," she admitted. "Let's try something different. You failed to bring your friend Sasuke Uchiha back to the village after he defected to Orochimaru. Shortly after you left to train with your Master Jiraiya, and Sakura Haruno began training with the Hokage Tsunade. What was unique about this?"

"Everyone one on Team 7 save my teacher Kakashi Hatake, was being trained by one of the Legendary Sannin. Sasuke with Orochimaru, me with Jiraiya, and Sakura with Tsunade. Are you satisfied or do you want to keep grilling me with pointless questions?"

"One more and I'll leave you alone." Naruto was quiet and Miranda continued speaking. "Was the 9-tailed demon fox-"

"Kurama."

"What?

"His name is Kurama not 9-tailed demon fox."

"What does that matter?"

"If someone has a name you use it. Use him name when you're referring to him."

"Fine, does Kurama still reside within you?"

"Yes."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Naruto smirked and replied," he says if you didn't absolutely revolt him and he was a human male, he'd want to touch your ass."

Miranda glared daggers at him, but was finally silent.

"_This is why you can never win with women," sighed the Kitsune. "You lie to them and they get mad at you. And even worse, you tell them the truth and they still get mad at you."_

For the remainder of the trip Naruto simply concentrated on a spot on the wall. It didn't look like anything in particular but it did give him piece of mind. About twenty minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Naruto exited the shuttle into regrettably another station. He placed his shotgun on a table upon entering. He followed Miranda and Jacob into a waiting area. They both went and sat on a chair, and a second later, a mech brought Miranda a laptop she began typing furiously into.

"So nobody's going to tell me where to go," Naruto angrily asked.

"The Illusive Man is waiting for you in that down the hall," said Jacob pointing.

"Don't keep him waiting," ordered Miranda not looking up from her laptop.

"_I have a growing lack of disgust for her," said Kurama._

Naruto silently agreed with his companion for life and walked down the hallway. The door opened and he walked into a room about the size of a large storage closet. And there wasn't anybody it in. He took a few steps forward until the floor lit up blue. Light began to rise up from the ground. Naruto looked forward and could see man sitting in a chair. He was wearing a black suit like outfit, with wavy hair, extraordinary blue eyes and smoking a cigarette.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he sighed puffing out a cloud.

"Illusive Man, I must say my I thought we would be meeting face to face."

"A necessary precaution for people like you and me. Now tell me how are you feeling?"

"You may be the reason I'm alive, and for that I'll say thank you. But let's establish some things: you're not my friend, you don't know me, and because we aren't meeting face to face I now don't trust you."

"I'm not your friend true, but I do know you Naruto Uzumaki. The only child of Minato and Kushina, host of Kurama, and the savior of Konoha many times."

"You've been to my planet?"

"I have spies every where young man. You've even killed several of them."

"Get to the point of what you want or I'm leaving."

"You may not like me and I understand that, but you need to put your personal feelings aside. Humanity is up against the greatest threat of our brief existence."

"And that would be?"

"The Reapers."

"_The Reapers were the creatures that destroyed the Protheans," rumbled Kurama._

Naruto relayed the message and T.I.M. shook his head yes exhaling some more smoke.

"I'm glad that Kurama is alive and well and still present inside you Naruto. You're going to need him for the task ahead."

"Well the both of us would love to hear what that task ahead is Illusive Bastard. So get to the point!"

T.I.M. stood up and paced about the empty room for a brief second before turning to face Naruto.

"No one wants to admit it, but humanity is under attack. While you've been asleep whole colonies have been being abducted. We believe that it's someone working for the Reapers. Just as Saren and the Geth aided Sovereign."

"But Commander Shepard stopped them at the Citadel. A few of my friends and I were there helping along with all the fighting."

"Shepard did stop them, but it wasn't enough."

"So why bring me back?"

"To put it blunt Naruto, you're dangerous. You get things done, and save a lot of people in the process. And that's what I need you to do now."

"So if humanity is being threatened, why not ask the Alliance for assistance?"

"They suffered too many losses fighting during the Battle of the Citadel. They're still rebuilding, and are stretched too thin to waste resources verifying the Reaper threat. The Alliance is saying that the colony abductions are the work of mercs and pirates. Using this excuse makes it so that they don't have to conduct a full investigation."

"_Do we trust him," Naruto asked Kurama._

"_For the time being yes," replied the fox. "I doubt someone as powerful as him would make something up like this."_

"If what you say is true," said Naruto slowly. "If whole colonies are being taken, and the Reapers are behind it, I'd help you. But don't take me for a fool; I'm not helping you without some kind of evidence."

"If you helped me without proof," said T.I.M. with a smile. "I'd be very disappointed." He turned around and sat in his chair grabbing a cup and a bottle of Scotch on the ground. "I have a shuttle ready to take to Freedom's Progress, the latest colony to be abducted. Miranda and Jacob will brief you."

"I don't need either of them. If know about me, then you know the damage I can cause alone. I don't need any help."

"Jacob Taylor is one of the best soldiers we have in Cerberus. He's never fully trusted me but he's honest about it and I can respect that. Miranda Lawson is my top agent and 2nd in Command during most operations. Without her this conversation wouldn't even be happening because you would still be a corpse. You'll be fine with them for the moment."

"So if I do this and find nothing?"

"Then you go your separate ways and you don't have to worry about seeing me ever again." Naruto glared at him knowing that was a lie. "But first, go to Freedom's Progress. Find any clues you can. Who's abducting the colonies? Do they have any connections to the Reapers?" T.I.M. drank his shot of Scotch quickly. "I brought you back Naruto, it's up to you to do the rest." T.I.M. pressed a button on a hollow screen and he vanished and Naruto was suddenly back in the storage space.

"_Bastard brings us back from the dead and thinks we owe him," barked Kurama._

"True," replied Naruto. "But if he's telling the truth and people are being abducted there's no way we can just ignore that."

"_With the exception of you Naruto, I hate humans; I can ignore it just fine."_

"Well unfortunately my friend, you're along for the ride."

Naruto exited the storage space and walked back into the waiting area. Miranda was already on the shuttle and Jacob was coming out the bathroom.

"So already back in action huh Naruto," he asked.

"You might say that Taylor, but don't get it twisted I am not joining Cerberus. I just can't fully trust you guys yet."

"Noted, but do you trust me?"

"I told you I read your body energy Jacob, I trust you. You might not be working for the right people though. Now come on, there's a colony waiting."

"Yes sir."

They got on the shuttle Jacob sitting next to the Ice Queen and Naruto across from them. It turns out the colony was only about 10 minutes away. Miranda informed Naruto that the colony had gone dark about 16 hours ago.

"Before we land," she said. "Are there any instructions we should know?"

"You have don't have a problem following my orders," he replied.

"Boss says you're in charge Naruto," said Jacob. "That's all we need to know."

"Then first and foremost we look for survivors, but if anything runs at you gun it down."

"Understood."

The shuttle landed on the snowy world and upon exiting everyone grabbed a parka. Naruto traded Jacob the Katana shotgun for M-3 Predator Pistol he was using, while Miranda would be using an M-4 shuriken SMG. They passed several houses all the same. Doors open, lights on, but no signs of any humans.

"It's so unnervingly quiet," sighed Miranda as they walked around.

"I agree," said Naruto. "Even back at my village at night, it was never this quiet. Something has gone horribly wrong here."

"What's that noise," asked Jacob.

Naruto turned and was immediately pounced on his back by a security dog mech. Jacob blasted it off with his shotgun, but it rolled back up.

"Deploying Overload," cried Miranda. She extended her arm and an arc of lightning struck the dog knocking it over. From the ground Naruto fired his pistol until the lights on the mech cut off.

"I am so fucking tired of getting attacked by mech's today," he growled as Jacob helped him up. "Even so, I doubt mech's are kidnapping colonists."

"Well this is the colony where we'll find something," said Miranda opening the next door. That was a mistake because at once a group of Quarians pointed guns at her. Jacob raised his shotgun, while Naruto sprouted his chakra arms. He disarmed several of the Quarians and pushed two of them against the wall.

"Let them go or she dies," shouted a Quarian female in purple.

"You won't even get a shot off," growled Naruto back. "Lower your gun or I crush their throats."

"Everyone calm down please." A woman stepped in between them facing the Quarians. "Tali you said I could handle this if we ran into humans."

"They're Cerberus," Tali shouted back.

"We're just investigating what happened here," Jacob cried. "This is a human colony I believe we have more right to be here than you guys."

A Quarian Male in grey ran forward holding an assault rifle yelling," I don't give a damn what you're doing here Cerberus!"

"Prazza, Tali, both of you lower your weapons please," begged the woman. "And as for you guys." The woman turned around and dropped the papers she'd been holding and stared at Naruto. She immediately flushed and her mouth was wide and agape. "NARUTO?!"

"You know the blond bosh'tet Hinata," asked Tali.

"He's a good friend of mine."

"So why's he working with Cerberus?"

"I don't know Tali just please calm yourself and put your weapons down!" Tali slowly lowered her shotgun while Hinata turned to face him with tears in her eyes. "Naruto… is that… you're alive?"

"It's me Hinata," he said slowly. "Cerberus brought me back to life and at their request I'm investigating the human colonies."

"Likely story," shouted Prazza. "Hinata told us of you ninja, and Cerberus wouldn't spend so much time and money bringing back only one of you."

"Trust me Prazza," said Hinata. "I've seen Naruto in action and it was money well spent. I'm glad you're here perhaps we can work together."

"I'm not working with Cerberus Hinata," said Tali.

"Tali I know you don't trust Cerberus, but I know you do trust me. Have a little faith… please?"

Sensing the Quarians weren't going to trust them easily, Naruto release the two he had been holding against the wall with his Chakra arms.

"I'm open to working together," he said raising his hands in good faith. "Jacob lower your gun please." Jacob slowly complied. "Now Hinata, what do you need us to do?"

"One of the Quarians' people is here on Pilgrimage. His name is Veetor."

"Why would a Quarian come to a human colony for their Pilgrimage," asked Miranda.

"We choose where we go for Pilgrimage," explained Tali. "Veetor liked the idea of a small settlement, but he was obviously injured when the humans were abducted. And if his suits C02 scrubbers were damaged he's likely delirious from an open air infection. He saw us landing and he hid in a warehouse."

"And with how good Quarians are at hacking," said Jacob putting everything together. "He probably programmed the mechs to attack us."

"Then we need to find him," said Naruto. "He's the only one could can tell us what actually happened here. You're right Hinata, we need to work together."

"I'm not working with Cerberus," snarled Prazza.

"It's either that or Veetor may die Prazza," retorted Tali. "We don't have a choice."

"Head for the warehouse in the center of the colony," said Hinata as the Quarians began to leave. "We'll circle around and draw off the mechs. Keep in radio contact." Hinata smiled at Naruto one last time, and then she left too.

"Well that was fun," said Miranda putting her gun in her hand. "Not holstering this for the rest of the mission."

"What's the matter Lawson," teased Naruto. "Don't like having a gun shoved into your face?"

Out the corner of his eye, Naruto saw her briefly give a weak smile. It took them about five minutes to get to the center of the colony. Along there was there were obvious signs of a struggle. Kicked off shoes, broken glass, and trails of blood.

"Where are the Quarians," asked Jacob.

**"Naruto," came Hinata's voice over radio. "I tried to stop them, but the others rushed ahead to Veetor to try and take him away but he thinks they're intruders. Veetor reprogrammed the heavy mech and its destroying them."**

"Goddammit," yelled Naruto placing his hands together and sitting down. "Hinata get this door open for us, Jacob you help Hinata and the Quarians, and Miranda, don't let anything touch me for about one minute."

"What fo-"

"JUST DO AS YOUR TOLD MIRANDA!"

They both nodded and the door opened. A heavy mech was gunning down the Quarians. Hinata was standing in front of Tali who was down clutching her leg in pain. Jacob rushed for and added incendiary ammo to his shotgun firing round after round at the heavy mech but he couldn't get through the armor. It turned and fired a rocket at him which he had to dive into a house to dodge. The rocket crashed into a wall bringing some debris down. The mech turned it's gaze back to Hinata who had her Byakugan flared.

"Move Hinata," Tali groaned trying to stand. "Don't sacrifice yourself for me."

"MIRANDA GO NOW," roared Naruto. "I'M GOOD, PROTECT THEM!"

Miranda rushed ahead firing from her SMG, but the mech was already firing at Hinata. Hinata began to move her arms faster than the normal eyes could see.

"_Shugo Hakke,"_ Hinata cried. _"Rokujuu Yonsho!"_

Using her precise Chakra control, Hinata palms began to glow blue. She formed a slight energy bubble made of chakra protecting herself and Tali from the attack. Miranda roared and from her palm came a biotic Warp attack shattering the mech's armor. Naruto felt the surge in power and stood up.

"_Sennin Mode_," he growled. He raised his right hand and a giant ball of Chakra appeared in it. "Miranda get clear, and Hinata keep your shield up." Miranda moved behind a pillar as Naruto charged at the mech. He slammed his palm into it. _"SENPO: ODAMA RASENGAN!"_ The mech was blasted back into a house, and on contact it exploded causing a small fire.

"Impressive," sighed Miranda in awe.

Naruto rushed to Hinata and Tali. The Quarian had her arm around Hinata seeing as how she could walk on her leg. Naruto took some medi-gel out, but Tali stopped him.

"You're medi-gel is most likely unsterile," she explained. "Applying it to my wound could kill me. We have some on our ship, but thank you."

"Hinata where's Veetor," asked Naruto.

The Hyuuga looked and pointed at the warehouse. Naruto's group rushed ahead and inside they found Veetor typing at a monitor.

"Hello," said Jacob.

Veetor continued typing not saying a word at all. Naruto pressed a button his omni-tool and all the screens vanished. That got Veetor's attention and he turned around.

"You," he whispered. "You're human. Where did you hide? How come they didn't find you?"

"Who didn't find us," asked Miranda.

"The monsters… the swarms. They took everyone that was here.

"Tell us what happened Veetor," Naruto said slowly.

"You don't know. You have no idea how horrible it was. But I see, Veetor sees everything." The distressed Quarian touched a button on the screen and the screens reappeared. There were various insect looking creatures hauling the humans away in containment pods.

"My god is that a Collector," asked Miranda when Veetor stopped the screen.

"They're the species from the Omega 4 Relay right?"

"Yes, they normally work with slavers and mercs. Trade with them to get what they need, and then vanish just as soon as they appeared."

"You think their involved with the Reapers Miranda," asked Jacob.

"It's highly possible."

"The seekers swarms are what paralyzed most of the humans," continued Veetor. "One hit and hit and they freeze you. Then the monsters take you away." Veetor began to shake uncontrollably obviously upset at what he had seen and refused to say more.

"I think he's done talking," sighed Jacob.

"We appreciate what you've told us Veetor," said Naruto gently rubbing his back. "I know it wasn't easy for you."

"I… I studied the monsters," sobbed Veetor. "I recorded them with my omni-tool. Lots of readings."

"We need to get this data to the Illusive Man," said Miranda. "Grab the Quarian and call the shuttle."

"NO!"

Tali and Hinata walked in, the female Quarian obviously upset at what she had just heard concerning one of her race. She wasn't leaning on Hinata anymore, but she was walking with an obvious limp.

"Veetor is injured," she continued. "He needs treatment, not an interrogation!"

"We won't hurt him," Jacob reassured her. "We just need to see if he knows anything else."

"Not to mention you and your people already betrayed us today," growled Miranda. "If we give you Veetor, we'll never get the Intel."

"Then just take Veetor's omni-tool," said Hinata angrily. "You don't need to take him."

"As Miranda already said," cried Jacob. "You all can't be trusted to agree to plans."

"It was a stupid plan of Prazza's," agreed Tali. "I got shot, and the rest of them died Cerberus has no right to take Veetor. This will mean war with the Migrant Fleet if you don't give him to us."

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP NOW!" They all went silent after Naruto's outburst. They were all driving him crazy and making his head hurt. The data was significant and the Illusive Man needed to see it ASAP. "Hinata, give us Veetor's omni-tool and you guys can have him."

Hinata nodded and removed it from Veetor, passing it to Jacob. Tali was obviously taken back by his decision.

"Th-Thank you," she stuttered.

"I didn't do it for you," Naruto retorted. "Jacob, shuttle now."

"Yes sir," he replied. "Shuttle this is Operative Taylor, we're ready for pick up."

Tali and Veetor some how walked out with her being injured, and him being on the verge of a psychotic break. Miranda and Jacob left to obviously give Naruto and Hinata a minute alone.

"I still can't believe you're alive," she said.

"Neither can I Hinata, but Cerberus is right, these attacks on our colonies are going to get worse if I don't help them stop them."

"So you're joining up with them?"

"Not officially, but yes and if you will, I'd appreciate it if you came with us."

"I can't Naruto. I work too closely with the Quarians, and Tali is my friend."

"I'm your friend too."

"My friend who I believed to be dead for two years. Look I don't want to argue, but I can't go with you after what happened here today. Give it a while, and if you somehow manage to find me again, I'll help you."

Naruto reluctantly nodded his head yes, and exited the warehouse. Two minutes later, he was on his way back to the station.

**10 minutes later**

Naruto was staring into the Illusive Man's office out of the grey closet again.

"Good job on Freedom's Progress," he said. "The Quarians forwarded a little more information from Veetor's debriefing. No new data. You and I have different methods, but I can't argue when you get results."

"You catch more flies with honey than vinegar," said Naruto.

"Diplomacy is great when it works but difficult when everyone already thinks that you're the enemy. But more importantly, you confirmed the Collectors are behind the abductions."

"Did you know about them?"

"I had suspicions but there was no point in bringing it up without proof. Until now we've had no direct evidence of direct aggression by the Collectors especially against a single species."

"_He still hasn't told us how this all ties in with the Reapers," grumbled Kurama. _Naruto relayed the message T.I.M lit a cigarette.

"The patterns are there Kurama," he said. "They are buried in data. The Council and the Alliance want to believe that the Reaper threat died with Sovereign, but we both know better. I wont wait until the Reapers are on the march. We need to take the fight to them."

"I agree with you," said Naruto folding his arms. "But I'm just one man and I can't do it alone. If this truly is a war, I'm going to need an army. Or a really good team."

"I've already complied a list of soldiers, scientists, and mercenaries. You'll get dossiers on the best of them. Convincing them to work for you may be a challenge, but you are a natural leader Naruto. While you build your team, I'll track the Collectors and when they strike I'll notify you."

"Understood."

T.I.M. finished his cigarette before speaking again. "Good. Two things before you go. First head to Omega and find Mordin Solus. He's a brilliant Salarian scientist. He should be able to find a way to counteract the paralyzing seeker swarms."

"I haven't even started and your already telling me what to do," groaned Naruto.

"I'm just giving you direction, what you do with it is your own choice."

"Fine what's the second thing?"

"I've found a pilot I think you might like. I hear he's one of the best. Someone you can trust." T.I.M. pressed a button and Naruto was back in the storage space.

"_Bastard could've said goodbye," said the fox._

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto turned and saw a man about 5'9 limping towards. He had a hat on it that said SR-2 and was in a standard Cerberus outfit.

"That would be me," he said turning around.

"Jeff Moreau," he said extending his hand. "I'll be your pilot."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Moreau."

"Call me Joker everyone does."

"Okay Joker, and are you okay I've noticed you're walking with a limp."

"I have Vrollik's Syndrom, so my bones are literally like glass. If I sneeze too hard, I can break my all my ribs."

"Charming and you seem really familiar?"

"I served on the first Normandy with Commander Shepard."

"You were flying the Normandy during the Battle of the Citadel. I saw some of the maneuvers you made while I was fighing the Geth there, very impressive. But you were Alliance, why join Cerberus?"

"It was partly my fault that Shepard died. I wouldn't evacuate when we were attacked the Collectors. He saved me at the cost of his own life, and after that the Alliance grounded me and took my wings away. Those bastards and the Council took away the only thing that made me feel normal, hell yeah I joined Cerberus."

"Do you trust the Illusive Man?"

"I don't trust anyone who makes more money than I do. But they aren't all bad. They brought you back to life, and let me fly."

"Fly what?"

Joker smiled and just kept on walking. Naruto followed until they came to a hangar and his mouth dropped. It was the most beautiful frigate that he'd ever seen. He'd seen pictures of the original Normandy, but this one was better in nearly every aspect. This one was twice the size, silver and black with a Cerberus logo, on the front and it big black letter SR-2.

"Are we ready to go?"

Naruto turned around and saw Jacob holding three suitcases while Miranda dragged one.

"You two coming as well," he asked with a smile.

"I'm not missing the adventure of a lifetime," cried Jacob.

"I'm coming simply because the Illusive Man ordered me," said Miranda.

"That's apparently Lawson language for 'hell yeah I'm coming too'," said Joker.

The ramp to the ship extended and the four walked on to it. Naruto was silent as the three conversed. He entered his subconscious. Kurama was laying with his head on his paws that were crossed, while Naruto relaxed on his forehead.

"We gotten ourselves into a big mess this time my foxy friend," he sighed.

"_What do you mean 'we'? You got us into this mess like you get us into every other mess. You should've told the suspicious human no and we could've moved on with our lives."_

"I don't trust him either, but like I said we can't ignore people being kidnapped and taken God knows where. And besides with the type of mission we're going on, I'm sure that a we will kill a lot of people."

The fox opened his mouth and laughed really loud causing echoes.

"_Then perhaps this won't be so bad."_

**A/N - Well that was chapter 1 people, hopefully most of them will be this long. Next getting familiar with the Normady, and then off to see the Pirate Queen of Omega. And the jutsu will be in Japanese, so I'll be putting translations. If I forget to message me and let me know. And if you have anything or anyone you'd like to see inbox me and I'll do my best to incooperate them. Now Review!**

_Kage Bunshin - Shadow Clone_

_Futon: Shinkugyoku - Wind Style Vacuum Bullets_

_Shugo Hakke: Rokujuu Yonsho - Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms_

_Senpo: Odama Rasengan - Sage Art Giant Rasengan_


	2. Omega Pt 1

**A/N - So I didn't expect as many favorites as I got so I must've done something right with the first chapter. These literally take like 2-3 hours to write though and battles are tough cause I don't want them to sound repetetive. As to characters who won't make this story Kasumi and Jack (unfortunately) won't make it, but I have someone to replace Jack. Also if you see any grammar mistakes let me know please.**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto had his head against a pillow in his cabin. He still couldn't believe that he had his very own cabin on a Cerberus frigate. It took up the entire first floor. After everyone got situated all he wanted to do was go to sleep. At least he knew where his friends would be too. Jacob was stationed in the armory, and Joker was in the cockpit. Both of them were on Deck 2 while Miranda was in the XO office on Deck 3. As Miranda was giving him the tour, she let it slip that he had his own cabin on Deck 1. Naruto immediately told her he was done touring, and sped off to his cabin. The cabin was a beautiful sight to behold. He had his own desk with a terminal that kept his mail, a large fish tank he was going to overflow with fish, and the most comfortable King sized pillow top. He took off his armor, threw on some shorts, set the alarm to wake him in 9 hours and knocked out.

**"Commander," said a voice. "We will be approaching the Omega Station in one hour's time."**

Naruto opened his eyes fully from the long sleep. He looked over at his alarm clock, but found that he still had 30 minutes to sleep.

"Uh who said that," he asked loudly.

**"I did Commander."** Near the fish tank a blue circular orb looking hologram appeared. Naruto wiped his face and climbed out of bed and walked over to it. Before he could ask what it was, it started speaking again. **"I am the Normandy's Artificial Intelligence. The crew likes to refer to me as EDI."**

"An AI?"

**"Yes Commander. When the Normandy was being reconstructed the Illusive Man thought it would be a good idea to install one aboard the ship to assist with information of all kinds, and time management."**

"So you run the entire ship?"

**"This is a false assumption. During combat, I operate the electronic warfare and cyber warfare suits. But beyond this I cannot interface with the ships system. I observe and offer the best analysis possible. Nothing more."**

"I see, well I have a question?"

**"I am ready."**

"Is there any ramen on board?"

**"No, Cerberus only has the basic military culinary supplies for long term space travel. If you wish to place a requisition order to the Citadel to request for more advanced culinary supplies, I can do so now."**

"Then do it, I tried the Chef's Surprise before I went to sleep, absolutely terrible. I may be out to save the galaxy but I'll be damned if I'm eating that every night."

**"Very well, I will send one out at once. The Citadel has a deal where they will deliver your supplies to the Normandy at an extra cost of 1000 credits. Shall I allow it?"**

"Yes and keep that account open just because I don't know how long our mission will take. And tell them to make sure they send over a reasonable amount of Ramen, I don't care about the cost. Cerberus is paying not me."

**"Of course Commander."**

"EDI, just Naruto will do and that will be all."

**"Logging you out Naruto."**

"_I take it you like your new AI toy already," teased Kurama._

"Shut up, EDI is pretty useful."

"_Oooh first name basis with EDI already huh? It's just a machine."_

"Aw is the fox inside of me jealous of an AI?"

_"Go to hell."_

"Yeah yeah, just know you'll come with me. And if I wasn't afraid that it would go crazy, I'd probably find a way to release the shackles that are on it."

Naruto threw on a sleeveless orange shirt and some black sweat pants along with some black sandals and headed to Deck 3. He walked around the corner and could see the crew members making faces at the Chef's Surprise. He smiled knowing at least they wouldn't have to eat that crap for much longer. He briefly said hello to Doctor Chakwas. Turned out she was Commander Shepard's old doctor as well. Then he walked over to the XO office and found Miranda already dressed, sitting at her desk with a cup of coffee.

"Commander," she said when he walked in. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Just Naruto is fine Miranda."

"Very well Naruto, what can I help you with?"

"Well for starters, the two of us should attempt to get along. The Illusive Man has put you under my command and I'm sure you don't like it very much. But I figure the least we can do is be civil with one another."

Miranda looked and him and sighed. "I suppose you're right," she said moving a loose strand of hair out her face. "No need for us to both be miserable. If you'll be patient with me, I'll do my best to not be a bitch."

"I didn't think you were being a bitch."

"I can tell when people are lying too Naruto."

"Well how about you tell me something about yourself," he said loudly with a smile. "You all seem to know plenty about me, but I don't know anything about you or Jacob, or Cerberus really for that matter."

"Well talking about Jacob's personal life would be gossiping not to mention rude so I won't do that. If you wish to know more about Jacob, then ask him."

"In other words the two of you used to have sex but it didn't work out?" Miranda glared and smiled at the same time. "Just making sure I was right."

"Cerberus stands for humanity and we do what we can to help our species go forward in life. And I definitely believe in what Cerberus and the Illusive Man stand for."

"Are those eyes of his even real?"

"I'll admit the eyes can be a bit intimidating, but he's the best man for humanity's interest. We couldn't ask for a better advocate."

"He seems to have earned your loyalty which I'm guessing is no easy feat?"

"My father is possibly the most sadistic person you'll ever be unfortunate enough to meet. All he ever wanted was to continue his dynasty that's why he had me. I've had extensive genetic tailoring. My looks, brains, and biotics have all been bought with money. I never even had a chance to be a kid. I was always studying, or playing violin, and moving things with my mind."

"Having it bad as a kid is somewhere I can sympathize with you. Growing up with the fox that destroyed most of my village, killed my parents and hundreds of other people inside of me wasn't easy. Apart from my friends, my teachers and the Third Hokage, everyone else hated me."

"_I was brain-washed by that goddamned Sharingan using bastard," Kurama growled. "It wasn't my fault."_

You are your own person Miranda," Naruto continued. "All your father did was put you ahead in life, and it worked too. You managed to get away from him didn't you?"

"I suppose you maybe right," she said leaning back in her chair.

**"Naruto, Operative Lawson," said EDI. "We are preparing to dock in Omega Station. According to the Illusive Man's dossiers there are three people here who may be willing to help us. Archangel, Professor Mordin Solus, and finally Zaeed Masani."**

"Go time Lawson," cried Naruto stretching. "See you on land." Naruto rushed out of Miranda's office and back up to his cabin. He threw his black and orange armor on but left his helmet off. He touched his forehead and realized that he didn't have a forehead protector anymore. Without one, he felt completely naked.

"EDI place a requisition order to my home world and send it to the village of Konoha."

**"What am I asking for?"**

"A new leaf village forehead protector."

**"At once Naruto."**

He smiled and rushed out. Once he, Miranda, and Jacob exited the ship he immediately regretted it. Omega was dark, and dusty, and there was garbage and filth all over the floor.

"Is this station always like this," Naruto asked horrorstruck.

"You've never been to Omega before huh," asked Jacob.

"I didn't think it would be this bad."

"Don't worry Naruto it's only going to get worse," said Miranda with a smile.

The ship had dry docked them somewhere in an ally. As they were leaving it a Salarian that looked as though he was going to drop dead any minute approached them.

"Welcome to Omega," he said spreading his arms and grinning. He had exactly three teeth. Before he could say another word, a Batarian walked behind him holding a pistol and hit him upside the head.

"Leave Fargut," he snarled raising the gun. "NOW!" Fearing for his life, the Salarian sped off without another word. "Welcome to Omega humans. Aria wants to speak with you, so I suggest you get your asses to Afterlife now."

"Chill out four eyes," said Naruto. "We're not here to cause trouble."

"Well you're going to find some on Omega if you don't follow Aria's orders. Get to Afterlife now!" He turned and walked away.

"Do any of you know Aria," Naruto asked grumpily.

"I've heard of her," said Miranda. "She's quite popular among the Asari. She runs this entire station with an iron fist."

"Sounds impressive," admitted Jacob.

A Batarian in tattered clothing suddenly ran past them screaming for help. A man in his late forties ran past them also and shot him right in the leg.

"Haha," he said in a gruffy voice. "No one is going to help you, you little bastard."

"Please Zaeed," begged the Batarian. "You know I didn't do it. I paid you 10,000 credits to go away."

Zaeed kicked the Batarian in the face and replied," and someone else paid me 20,000 credits more to make sure that I brought them your ass back dead or alive Gryko."

"Zaeed Masani," asked Naruto.

The older man turned around. He was in a red like jump suit with large shoulder pad. On both arms were numerous tattoos. Strapped to his back was a sniper rifle, and an assault rifle. He had graying wavy hair but what stood out the most was his eyes. One was green, but the other was a light shade of blue.

"I take it you must be Naruto," he said extending his hand. "Pleasure to meet you; I hear we have a galaxy to save."

"That we do, report to the Normandy when you're ready old man. It's dry docked in that back alley."

"ZAEED! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER COWARD! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE! SHOW YOURSELF ZAEED!"

"Fuck," muttered Zaeed.

"What is it," asked Miranda.

"I've got this huge competitor. And when I say huge I mean literally. You'd think the bastard was part Krogan. Sometimes we work jobs together but most times we don't. And he swore to me the next time I stole a bounty of his that I was going to regret it and I'm inclined to believe him."

"Who's your competitor," asked Jacob.

Before the mercenary could, the wall burst open shattering rocks everywhere. Everyone was thrown a few feet back from the impact. Naruto brushed the rocks and dust off and drew his pistol. He could see an enormous figure obscured by a smokescreen. When the smoke cleared Naruto felt like he was 15 again staring at a giant. The man was dark skinned with white hair that was slicked back. He had a pointy beard and somewhat of a mustache. He had piercing gold eyes and sharper than usual canine teeth. He was wearing a white trench coat with no shirt, with black pants and boots. Around his wrists were weighted golden vambraces. Standing before Naruto, was Ay of the Cloud Village. He walked over to Zaeed and easily with one hand lifted him by the throat.

"ZAEED," he bellowed. "PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH!"

"Oh shit," Zaeed choked out.

"Raikage," cried Naruto happily. "Long time no see." Hearing his title get called out Ay turned around. When he saw Naruto, he grunted and smirked. He walked over to the blond ninja and in one quick motion placed him in his Iron Claw technique. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW," screamed Naruto trying to pull Ay's enormous hand off. "LET ME GO, LET ME GO!"

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD YOU LITTLE SHIT?! I WEPT TEARS OF SADNESS FOR YOU!"

"Let him go," ordered Miranda preparing to use her biotics. Ay looked at her out of the corner of his eye and snarled baring his teeth not intimidated by her at all.

"No Miranda it's okay," moaned Naruto in pain still trying to remove the hand. "Ay it's a long story but I was dead, the human group Cerberus brought me back to life."

"Cerberus?" Ay removed his vice grip hand from Naruto's head. "You're working with Cerberus now? Last time I checked they weren't exactly the good guys."

"But we're the only ones who're looking into the humans colonies vanishing," explained Jacob.

"I've been hearing about the human colonies vanishing, but I didn't think it was a big deal so long as our home world remained safe. Do you know how many colonies have been abducted exactly Naruto?"

"I don't know," he replied rubbing his head. Naruto watched the old Kage sigh and fold both his arms. "And if memory serves before I died you only had one hand. How did you get your arm back?"

Raikage looked at his left arm that was previously destroyed like it was old news. It had no traces of Sasuke's Amaterasu on it. "Trying to chop Uchiha in the neck while he had that damn fire shield was the dumbest thing I've ever done. Took a while and I had to have several species help to create this: Salarian, Turian, and Volus. They managed to make me a cybernetic arm, exactly like my organic one. I have feeling in it and everything but the goddamned thing cost a ton of credits. Thankfully it doesn't short out when I use my Lightning Armor either." As Ay was moving his left arm, Naruto could hear the electrical noises in it. "Does Cerberus know who is behind the attacks?"

"The Collectors," said Jacob.

"And you all are going to destroy them?"

"That's the plan," replied Miranda.

"If the Illusive Man is getting involved then it truly must be worse than I thought."

"You know the Illusive Man?"

"He's not as illusive as he likes to believe. The bastard used to send agents to my village to spy, but I always had them caught and killed them. After a while he caught the hint: any Cerberus agents in my village weren't returning to him alive to make a report. That man is like any other viper I've ever met and he's just out for himself. Are you sure you can trust him Naruto?"

"I'm not sure of anything right now," Naruto replied. "But I know the Collectors need to be stopped."

"Agreed. If you're going to do this foolish task with the Illusive Man, I'm sure you want some people you can trust 100% with you. No offense to your new lackeys here, but you can count me in."

"Aren't you in charge of the Cloud Village? You can't just leave your village."

"Bee has been in charge of the village for nearly three years now. I don't stay there because I hate that stupid rapping he has most of the village doing. To graduate from the Academy now on top of doing ninjutsu, you have to rap while doing it. It's either help you, continue to do solo work or go back home and I'd much rather not do the last two."

"Well we're happy to have you Ay," said Jacob.

"As for you Zaeed! For the time being I'll let you live, but when this mission is over, I'm going to destroy you."

"Shut up you giant fuck," spat Zaeed. He took out a hand gun and shot the Batarian in the forehead killing it. "I'm going to go turn this thing in before it starts to stink. I'll put my things on your ship too and when you need me I'll be locked and loaded Naruto."

"If it's all the same to you sir," said Jacob. "Do you mind if I return to the Normandy?"

"For what purpose," Naruto asked.

"I have some contacts that are willing to help us get some Asari Silaris Armor to outfit the Normandy with at a decent price. But it's a one time offer, so I need to be on the Normandy when the call comes or we're going to pay a shitload for it."

"Go ahead." Jacob nodded and headed back to the Normandy and Zaeed picked up the dead Batarian and headed out through the hole Ay made. "Anyone else want to leave while the goings good?"

Miranda and Ay both shook their heads no and together the trio made their way through the streets of Omega. Everything about the place just screamed it was a home for criminals. A Turian grabbed Miranda on her ass and she dislocated his shoulder. And a Vorcha tried to rob Ay of his credit chit but the former Kage slapped it so hard it went flying thirty feet. They finally reached Afterlife and walked into the night club. The music was blaring loud. There were Asari dancers doing things on the pole Naruto found very impressive. He looked and saw an area that was well guarded and assumed that was where Aria would be. As he was walking up the stairs a Turian placed a gun to his head. He looked behind hm and saw Miranda and Ay had guns on them as well.

"That's close enough," said Aria refusing to turn around. She was wearing tight black pants, and wearing a white jacket. Her skin color was a rich purple.

"Stand still," ordered a Batarian beginning a weapons scan.

"You could've just asked," growled Naruto.

Aria chuckled and replied," I don't ask."

"_We should kill her," said Kurama._

"They're clean," said the Batarian.

"You run Omega I take it," asked Naruto.

Aria openly laughed at that statement. She looked at them and Naruto could see tears had poured down her eyes. She turned away from him and spread her arms. "I AM OMEGA," she roared.

"Isn't that cute," sighed Miranda.

"Like it or not human, Omega has no titled ruler and one very simple rule everyone who wishes to stay alive follows." Aria got comfortable on her couch and crossed her legs. "DON'T FUCK WITH ARIA!"

"Sounds simple enough," said Naruto.

"And if you forget someone will remind you." She indicated for him to sit down which he did. "Now who are you and tell me what you want?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, these two are my associates: Miranda Lawson and Ay. I'm putting a team together to take down the Collectors and I'm looking for people."

"And am I on that list?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm trying to track down Archangel and Professor Mordin Solus."

"If you're planning on keeping Archangel alive, then you're going to make some enemies. All the various merc groups on Omega: Blue Suns, Blood Pack, and Eclipse, they all want him dead and are working together to do it."

"Where can we find him," asked Ay.

"He's in an old building a few miles away from here. The merc groups are taking free lancers now for those who want to help. They have to keep increasing the amount of credits they say they're going to give out. The merc groups wont risk any of their own men and Archangel keeps killing all of the free lancers like Varren."

"What about Mordin Solus," asked Miranda.

"Ah the Salarian doctor. He's working on a cure for the plague in the apartment district. I had to close it off so all of Omega wasn't infected. Don't know why but for some reason I always liked Mordin. He's just as likely to shoot you, as he is to heal you." Aria reached over and grabbed a drink and slowly sipped it.

"But he's a doctor," said Naruto sitting forward. "Why would he know how to kill people?"

"Anyone can kill Naruto," sighed Aria. "Doctors probably better than most. But Mordin is special. He was in Salarian Special Tasks Group, so he knows a thing or two about killing." Naruto got off the couch and began walking out of Aria's section. "You seem interesting, so do a favor. Try not to get yourself killed."

"Would you miss me?"

"Not at all," said Aria waving him away.

"_Can we kill her now please," begged Kurama._

"Where do we start first," asked Miranda.

"Archangel seems like he's in the most danger," said Ay.

"Then we go there first," said Naruto walking to the area for mercs.

All three of them signed up although Naruto had to order Miranda not to kill the coordinator when he mistook her for a stripper. They got in the car with a Blue Suns merc and in 10 minutes made it to where all the gangs were preparing. Naruto looked around. There were Turians, Batarians and Humans with the Blue Suns, Vorcha, Krogan, and pet Varrens for the Blood Pack, and Salarians, Humans, and maybe one or two Asari for the Eclipse. In all there were about 250 people. Whoever this Archangel was he'd pissed a lot of them off.

"So you all are here to fight Archangel," asked the Batarian driver. "It's about time they sent someone who looks like they know what they hell their doing. Do you know what you're going up against?"

"Just point us in the right direction," ordered Miranda.

"Archangel's holed up in a building at the end of the boulevard over there. He's a sniper who never misses and unfortunately only way into the building is through an exposed bridge. But he can't go forever and that's when we'll get him."

"What's your plan," asked Naruto.

"We got teams going to infiltrate the hideout, but we have to draw out his fire first. You free lancers are going to be on a distraction team. You'll go over the bridge and keep him busy until the team can sneak in the back."

"That's goddamned suicide," laughed Ay.

"I'm pretty sure you guys can handle it. Head over and speak with Sergeant Cathka and he'll get you on the right direction." The driver turned and walked away to a group of Blue Suns.

"_Getting in will be relatively easy," said Kurama. "But getting out is gonna be a damn bitch."_

Naruto told the other's the fox's message and they all agreed. It seemed that except for the free lancers, nearly everyone wanted Archangel dead for a personal reason. Jaroth the Salarian leader of Eclipse wanted to kill him because Archangel murdered his Lieutenant who was also his brother. The Krogan leader of the Blood Pack Garm wanted him dead for killing a squadron of his best people. And the Batarian leader of the Blue Suns Tarak, wanted him dead because Archangel had attacked him in his house. For a brief moment, Naruto and Ay lost sight of Miranda. She appeared a second later saying that before they left to save Archangel she was leaving the soldiers with a surprise. When they reached Sergeant Cathka they found him underneath a suspended jet covered in oil and crud.

"Cathka," asked Naruto.

"What is it," he replied walking to a table.

"We're the last of the free lancers."

"Good Tarak has been blowing a lot of smoke up my ass to get this thing operational. If you free lancers fail, we're just going to use this to destroy the whole building."

"Something like that will be enough," asked Miranda.

"Against Archangel and his little sniper rifle, it had better be." Cathka touched his finger to his comm. "Alright the plans a go, get out there and hope you survive."

He turned around and started repairing the ship again. Naruto looked at Ay and he understood at once. The former Kage walked behind Cathka and silently broke his neck with one hand. Naruto started stretching, finally happy he could take some people out.

"We ready," he asked with a smile taking out a Carnifex-6.

"Yep," replied Miranda with a Tempest SMG.

Ay let out a loud roar and activated his Lightning Armor then he pulled out a Krogan Claymore and loaded it with thermal clips.

"What the hell are we waiting for," he growled.

Charging forward, the threesome ran with the free lancers. The bridge was a fair distance and because Archangel didn't know they were on his side he was firing at them. His first shot ripped right through Naruto's shields.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"_ cried Naruto.

He made three quick clones and moved back in forth with them to confuse Archangel while his shields recharged but it didn't matter. Archangel's shots were flawless. He destroyed every one of the clones without fail. Thankfully Ay remained near him since his Lightning Armor was capable of taking a lot of damage. That was when they turned on the unsuspecting free lancers. The first person to get shot with the Krogan Claymore got his chest blown open. Miranda warped some free lancer woman's armor allowing Naruto to take a headshot at her. Once they were inside the building was when the most damage was done. After Miranda destroyed the free lancers shields with her Overload; Ay was there to slam them through a wall, or Naruto ended them with a quick pistol shot to the heart of forehead. Ay rushed upstairs and immediately grabbed two men trying to break down the door by their faces and raised them in the air.

"_IRON CLAW,"_ he yelled. Electricity ran through his body shocking the men, and then he threw them over the banister. One crashed through a bookshelf, the other landed on a couch; but either way they were both dead. The door opened and Ay walked into where Archangel was and stopped moving. Naruto and Miranda walked in and the same effect happened to them.

"I can't move Naruto," shouted Ay.

"Me neither," grunted Miranda. "What is this?"

"Our last resort." Archangel walked forward slowly. His face was covered with a helm, and he was holding a Mantis sniper rifle. He was a Turian. His armor was blue and black and the gun was pointed right between Ay's eyes. "Let's see your shields hold up at point blank range," he said.

Ay yelled and pushed his Lightning Armor all the way to full power. His hair stood on end and more shocks began to fly out but he still couldn't move. Naruto looked through the room recognizing the feeling and smiled. There was a couch in the room that wasn't facing them. Using his Chakra Arms he tipped it over and there was a grunt. Ay broke free, disarmed Archangel and pushed him to the ground.

"Too close," said Miranda breathing fast.

Naruto looked at Archangel and said," I must admit that was a good back up plan if someone ever made it pass your defenses and got into this room."

"How did you know," replied the Turian.

"I only know one person who could think of a plan like that. And pretend to sleep at the same time."

The other person in the room stood up and rubbed his head. Naruto heard him mutter "what a drag" as he walked forward. In black and green armor with his leaf headband strapped around his arm and hair in a ponytail was Shikamaru Nara.

"Hey Shikamaru," he said.

"Naruto," he said in shock rubbing the back of his head. "I thought you were dead."

"I was but it's a long story."

"See you brought Raikage with you. No wonder it was so challenging holding my jutsu up."

"Are you sure we can trust them," asked Archangel.

"Relax," Shikamaru said with a smile. "They aren't here to harm us. Naruto Uzumaki, Lord Raikage, I would like to formerly introduce you to Garrus Vakarian AKA Archangel."

"The Garrus who helped stopped Saren Arterius," asked Miranda.

Garrus took of his blue helmet and showed his face. He looked like any other Turian but had blue face paint on the lower portion of his face, and was wearing a visor over his left eye.

"The one and only," he said taking a bow. To Ay he said," sorry about trying to kill you back there but couldn't be too careful with a giant man covered in lightning."

"What exactly are you here for Naruto," asked Shikamaru.

"I came to recruit Garrus here for my mission to stop the Collectors," he explained.

"Couldn't buy me dinner first," asked the Turian.

"I could, but I think we'll have to make it out of here alive first."

"Agreed. I think they know their attack failed." Garrus lifted his sniper rifle to look through the scope. "They're preparing to come across the bridge again. It's the Eclipse and their mechs."

"Well," sighed Shikamaru getting into his thinking stance. "How to overcome them?"

"What are you doing," asked Miranda.

It was of course a shock to her because she was just meeting him. However Naruto and Garrus had personally worked with him, and Ay had worked with his father Shikaku during the war. They recognized this stance. Shikamaru opened his eyes a minute later with a smile.

"Okay," he said grabbing an Avenger assault rifle. "Naruto, Ay, and I will go downstairs. We've got the best close to mid range skills to keep them out. Garrus simply get in your spot and fire shot after shot with your Mantis."

"What about me," Miranda asked.

"You're a biotic right? Stay up here with Garrus and hit them with the good stuff. Warp, Throw, Pull, and give them whatever you can. Just keep them disoriented. Keep in radio contact; Naruto, Raikage, let's go."

Shikamaru rushed downstairs with the two Kage level Shinobi in tow. Naruto got behind a pillar; Shikamaru ducked under a windowsill and Ay was right by the door. The Eclipse started storming up the bridge. A number of combat drones were deployed and the soldiers were firing tech attacks, but the five were ready. Naruto created two quick clones and they were all firing from their pistols. Shikamaru with his shadow could paralyze up to six people at once time. Then Miranda would overload their shields and together with Garrus they'd finish the rest off. Ay upset that no one was getting in the range of his Claymore activated his Lightning Armor and rushed into the middle of the field and did some critical damage. He bounced from spot to spot decimating the Eclipse soldiers.

"Oh damn," shouted Garrus over the radio.

"What's wrong," replied Naruto ducking an energy attack from a drone.

"That little bastard Jaroth and the rest of Eclipse are coming with a heavy mech."

"Trust me that problem will take care of itself," said Miranda.

Naruto watched as the Eclipse started to come up the bridge again. To the mercenaries horror when the heavy mech powered on it started firing on them. That's what Miranda meant. She must've reprogrammed the mech to attack it's own. One by one the Eclipse were all quickly gunned down by the mech. Then Garrus with precision blasted heavy mechs head and it glowed bright white before exploding.

"C'mon back up stairs quick," said Shikamaru adding more clips to his Avenger. "I didn't think they were going to attack us on this kind of scale."

"Unfortunately Eclipse is probably the easiest as it'll get," barked Ay. "The Blood Pack has Krogan, and the Suns have Batarians and Turians."

No sooner had they got back upstairs in the room with Garrus an alarm started blaring.

"What the hell is that," asked Miranda wiping sweat off her head.

Garrus looked at his omni-tool and cried," damn it. They're coming in through the lower basement levels."

"Shit I thought we sealed them," shouted Shikamaru.

"We must've forgot."

"Do we know who's coming through them?"

"I see Vorcha from the cameras, so it's the Blood Pack. We have to get them closed; otherwise we'll be completely overwhelmed in a few minutes. Naruto you think you can close them?"

"No problem," he replied. "Let's change the teams up a bit. Miranda you're coming with Shikamaru and me this time. Ay since Krogan are going to be coming in here, that means up close combat. Think you can keep them off Garrus?"

"They won't pass me," he roared flaring his Lightning Armor.

Naruto nodded and rushed out of the room Miranda and Shikamaru close behind him. They found the first shutter relatively easy but it was slightly damaged. Miranda got down and began repairing it. As the doors were closing three Vorcha came sliding through. Two with pistols and one with a shotgun.

"_I hate those freaky bastards,"_ _Kurama. "Let me have at them."_

Naruto consented and the fox took control of his body. Kurama strapped the pistol to Naruto's hip and activated the 9-tails cloak. He immediately tackled one Vorcha into the wall and ran Naruto's clawed hand right through its face coating his hand in blood. The second Vorcha jumped on his back, but using the cloaks' tails it was pulled in half.

"Miranda," roared Kurama with Naruto's voice. "How much longer before they close?"

"Just another minute," she said brushing her hair out of her face. "Naruto one more behind you!"

Kurama turned and got pounced into the wall. Through sheer power alone the fox roared and blasted the Vorcha off into the one Shikamaru was fighting with.

"_Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu,"_ cried Shikamaru. The shadow around his feet shot out in two different directions wrapping around his enemies. It coiled around their bodies until it reached their necks strangling them.

"Got it," said Miranda. The door slammed shut just before more Vorcha got through.

"Come on to the next one," Kurama cried. He turned and ran away on all fours with the others bringing up the rear.

"_I think you're scaring them," said an amused Naruto._

"_As soon as we get the next one closed take control," ordered the fox. "I don't want to have too much fun with this."_

"_Gotcha."_

When they reached the second shutter there were two Krogan coming out firing at them.

"Hurry guys," Garrus grunted over the radio. "Garm and two other Krogan are here. They're regenerating too fast from my shots and Ay can't fight all three simultaneously."

Kurama raised his Chakra and entered the Version 2 state of the 9-tails cloak. He leaped up and punched one of the Krogan right in the jaw cracking it. He didn't account how close he was to the second Krogan it shot him right in the back causing him to fly forward a bit.

"_Kurama our shields have dropped," roared Naruto._

Using one of his tails, the fox snatched the gun from the Krogan and blasted through it's armor. Shikamaru was right behind the Krogan, ready with another shadow jutsu.

_"Kage Nui no Jutsu,"_ he said quickly. His shadow shot forward and separated into several long thick strands each one of them impaling the Krogan in the legs, arms, chest, and face. Using one of the strands from his shadow, Shikamaru closed the shutter doors.

"We did it," sighed Miranda.

"No time for rest," said Naruto now back in control. "Back to Garrus and Ay."

The three turned and headed back to upstairs. Naruto tore open some medi-gel and slapped it on his skin. Even though he and Kurama fought together, Version 2 of the 9-tails cloak always burned his skin. They got upstairs just in time to see Ay receive a head butt from one of the Krogan. He went flying into the wall, and passed out. Shikamaru ran into the room and began firing his assault rifle at one Krogan, while Naruto concentrated on the other. He created three clones that went for the Krogan but were batted away. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Garrus attempting not to get cornered by the Blood Pack leader Garm.

"Naruto I need help," shrieked Miranda. She was in front of Ay trying to protect him while he recovered. The Krogan had gotten passed Shikamaru who was on the ground bleeding and holding his shoulder. It charged at her with full speed. She was firing from her SMG but the Krogan wasn't even flinching. Naruto got distracted and the Krogan he was fighting smacked him to the ground with his shotgun. Then went for Miranda as well.

"Naruto," gasped Shikamaru. "Create two Rasengans and then stick your arms out." Standing quickly, he did what Shikamaru ordered and formed two wind Rasengans. The entire room was ringing from the sound of the wind. _"KAGE NUI!" _The shadow sewing jutsu flew towards Naruto but instead of impaling him, it wrapped around his wrists lifting him in the air. Then with great speed, the shadows threw him at the Krogan.

_"Futon: Rasenrengan,"_ Naruto roared slamming the attacks into the Krogan. The Krogan were blasted through the wall and debris landed on everyone.

"_Naruto the Turian," cried Kurama._

Naruto looked out the corner of his eye to see Garrus on the ground panting as Garm approached him. Garm took one step forward before he was grabbed by a blur. Ay was back up. Three Krogans were too much for him, but one wasn't even a challenge. With his Lightning Armor at full strength he lifted Garm above his head. Jumping out the 16 foot window he bellowed," RAIGA BOMB!" Ay landed on the ground and the impact caused several lightning bolts to fly in the air and a quake that shook the entire building. They all rushed to the opening in the building. Ay was standing brushing rocks off himself and Garm was planted in the ground head first completely dead.

"At least he's alive," said Miranda.

"Krogan are such a bitch," growled Garrus.

"No doubt about that," shouted Shikamaru in pain as Naruto popped his shoulder back into place. "The sad thing is that we still have the Suns to fight."

"I suggest we take them head on," said Ay walking back into the room. He tore open a medi-gel pack and rubbed the gel on his forehead that was bleeding and the cut closed. "I doubt they could do worse to us than the Blood Pack."

"I'm inclined to agree," said Garrus wiping sweat off his brow. "Tarak has the largest group but its nothing we can-"

"ARCHANGEL!" The helicopter Cathka was working on swerved into view firing shots. Everyone ducked for cover. "COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!"

"Damn I thought we destroyed that thing," yelled Shikamaru.

"Its not fully repaired," shouted Miranda over the blowing gusts of wind.

"If we take out its gun turret it can't fire," said Garrus.

"Don't leave cover," ordered Naruto. "Too dangerous."

But the Turian was deaf to all warnings. He stood up as the turrets were recharging and fired from his rifle knocking one of them out. What he didn't count on was the chopper having rockets. The helicopter fired and the rocket hit the Turian vigilante right in his face. Garrus flew into the wall and smashed down hard blood pouring out his wound. Naruto stared at the helicopter, it was unstoppable and he could see the Suns beginning to cross the bridge.

"AY WITH ME," Naruto bellowed. "WE'LL HANDLE THE REST OF THE SOLDIERS AND THE HELIPCOPTER. MIRANDA RADIO THE NORMANDY AND TELL THEM TO SEND A SHUTTLE OVER HERE!"

Miranda nodded, and Naruto and Ay charged at the ship. They jumped out the window as another rocket was fired at them. Ay had his armor activated and as soon as the rocket smashed into it, his shields dropped, but they landed on top the chopper.

"Can you destroy it," Naruto yelled.

Ay nodded and grabbed the helicopter blade with one hand like he was catching a ball. Immediately the ship spun out and began to lose altitude. Naruto jumped off just in time to meet the Blue Sun soldiers coming across the bridge.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu,"_ he said quickly slamming his hand to the ground. Gamakichi appeared under him. He had grown more in the time Naruto had been dead. He was now bigger than Gamabunta was the first time Naruto summoned him.

"Naruto," he said dropping his cigarette out his mouth. "Pops told me that you were dead?"

"Long story," Naruto cried. "I'll tell you what happened later if you blow some fire out."

"You got it!"

Gamakichi inhaled as Naruto made some quick hand seals. He took a deep breath and cried_," Futon: Shinku Renpa."_ He released a blast of large blast of wind from his mouth the size of an X as Gamakichi shot out an arc of fire. The two jutsus combined engulfed the entire order of Blue Suns burning and killing them. Naruto could see the shuttle headed their way, as did Ay who was covered in Tarak's blood. They both ran up the wall of the building to see the medics with Garrus gently placing him on a stretcher.

"EDI," shouted Naruto into his radio. "Inform Dr. Chakwas that we're coming in with Garrus Vakarian. Tell her to get all her Turian tailored meds ready because he's in critical condition!"

**"At once Naruto."**

The shuttle took them to the Normandy at full speed. When they arrived Miranda and the crew members rushed Garrus to Deck 3, while Naruto and Ay held Shikamaru back.

"You're worried about your friend and that's honorable," said Ay with a hand on his shoulder. "But you're too stressed right now to be of any help to the doctor. Let her work and you can see him soon." Shikamaru nodded his head. "Computer where is Zaeed at?"

**"Mr. Masani had stationed himself on Deck 4."**

"Good I need several drinks after all the shit I've been through today."

Ay headed to the elevator and left. Naruto took off his chestplate, and grieves. His armor had been damaged slightly in the fight. He'd give it to Jacob for him to repair it.

"Tsunade told us you were dead," said Shikamaru leaning against a wall. "How are you alive?"

"I didn't survive that mission," said Naruto passing his armor to a crew member. "My body was never recovered huh?"

"No we thought you burned alive."

"Cerberus took my body and brought me back to life. They have evidence that colonies are being taken and the Alliance and Council aren't doing anything to help. So long as we have an agreement, I'll help them. Now my turn for a question, what the hell were you doing on Omega?"

"Been helping Garrus for nearly a year now. After a mission one day Temari and I were on our way back to the village when we were attacked. Completely ambushed, we knew we were going to die. Garrus and his team showed up and killed the people attacking us, but not before Temari was killed. Hardest thing I ever had to do was tell my son what happened."

"Asuma?"

"Yeah, he was 13 when it happened. You've been dead two years so he's 15 now."

"Have Ino and Choji forgiven you for breaking the Ino-Shika-Cho tradition yet?"

"No and I doubt they ever will. I didn't know how to cope at all without Temari. Finally I came here one day and found Garrus. Been helping him kill mercs ever since."

"And your son?"

"He knows how important it is to me, but I spend at two weeks at home in between months. One thing Asuma did get from Temari was her barbed tongue. Always telling me I shouldn't be so lazy."

"You are kind of a lazy ass, not to mention a genius, a kickass fighter, and I-"

"Here it comes."

"I could really use you on this mission Shikamaru."

"Aw man you're still the same pain in my ass Naruto dragging me along in your quests to save everyone. It's the chase for Sasuke all over again."

"Techincally because you were the Chunin in that situation you dragged me along."

"Not funny."

"So are you in?"

"If it's to save the galaxy, then yeah I'm in," he groaned.

**"Naruto, Doctor Chakwas has finished surgery on Garrus, he is stable for the time being. She says you can check on him if you wish."**

"Thanks EDI."

Naruto looked for Shikamaru and found him already at the elevator. The went to Deck 3 and the Med Bay. Garrus was already sitting up rubbing his neck. The Turian's face on the left was fine, but on the right it looked like holy hell. Pieces of skin were drooping and there were many burn marks. Chakwas had banaged a the lower portion of his right side."

"Naruto can you please tell the Doctor here to give me a mirror," he barked. "I mean how bad is it?"

"You look like a Batarian stripper," laughed Shikamaru.

Garrus laughed and quickly winced in pain. "Oh don't make me laugh you ass my face is barely holding together. But it's for the best I suppose. Women are always looking at me and informing me of how sexy I am. At least with me looking like this you two humans will have a chance."

"I'll be back with some food for you Garrus," said the Doctor leaving.

"So I only know you from what Shikamaru's told me Naruto, but he said you have a good sense of judgement. Are you sure about working for Cerberus? I ran into them a few times while I was chasing Saren with Shepard. They're pretty ruthless and not fully trustworthy."

"That's why I want people I trust watching my back," said Naruto.

"And you trust me?"

"Shikamaru trusts you, so I trust you too."

"And your lazy ass is going to help him huh?"

"I know it's so unlike me," he groaned. "My son would be so proud."

Garrus laughed, winced and smiled. "You know I've really got to stop joining up with people I just meet," he sighed. "I've only got one side of my face left."

"You sure that isn't going to bother you," Naruto asked pointing at his face.

"This isn't anything. Some would call my face an improvement over your average Turians. I'm fit for duty whenever you need me Naruto. I'll settle in and see what I can do about the forward batteries. Pretty sure they could use some calibrating." Garrus got off the medical table and exited the room.

"Perfect," said Naruto fist pumping the air. "Got someone to work on my guns."

"Whatever you do just don't bring up calibrations," warned Shikamaru. "He never shuts up about them. Now are we finished here on Omega?"

"There's still a Salarian named Mordin we need to snatch up. We'll take a day's rest and then head back out to shore."

"Good, EDI where's the most comfortable place to nap?"

**"Mr. Moreau, the pilot, has expressed the leather seats in the cockpit are the most comfortable fantastic thing in the known galaxy to lie down upon."**

"Well... I'll be in the cockpit if you need me. But seriously try not to need me."

Shikamaru turned and practically jogged out of the Med Bay while Naruto could only shake his head and smile.

"_That lazy ass," rumbled Kurama._

**A/N - So that's the first part to Omega. I'm really torn if I should have a Naruto character working in the clinic with Mordin just not sure. If there's any particular Naruto person you want on the squad just let me know and again I'll see if it'll fit in with the story. Until next time.**

_Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu - Shadow Strangel Jutsu_

_Kage Nui no Jutsu - Shadow Sewing_

_Futon: Rasenrengan - Wind Style Rasengan Barrage_

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu_

_Futon: Shinku Renpa - Wind Style Vacuum Blast Barrage_


	3. Korlus

**Been a week or two but I managed to get another one up. **

**Enjoy!**

Naruto yawned and turned the page to his magazine as the Normandy shook roughly again. He was in his cabin lying on his bed, while Garrus was testing out the new Thanix Cannon he had installed on the ship. Normally a gun of that size and caliber needed to be approved by the Citadel Council or the Turian Government before it was placed on any ship. Luckily Garrus' father had some old friends within the Turian Government. And the Turian Governmet was all too happy to help Garrus since he had helped Commander Shepard stop the rogue Specter Saren that had given all their kind a bad name.

"EDI," asked Naruto. "Is the new armor plating Jacob got from the Asari installed?"

**"Yes Naruto, the Asari arrived on Omega last night when most of the crew were asleep and installed it in two hours."**

"That's damn impressive. Inform Jacob, Shikamaru, and Zaeed that we're going to get Mordin Solus in about one hour."

**"Very well, also you have a message from Warlord Okeer."**

"From who?"

**"He is a Krogan, the one on the Illusive Man's dossier of possible recruits for the mission. According to him he is currently on the planet Korlus doing some research and requires immediate extraction from the Normandy."**

"How come?"

**"Okeer is under attack by a large group of Blue Suns led by a woman named Jedore. He has been breeding an army of tank bred Krogan for her but refuses to do so anymore because he has created 'The One'."**

"And I take it Jedore isn't at all too happy about that?"

**"According to Okeer's message, she isn't. Jedore's ordered him to be killed, but at this time the mercenaries cannot get past the Krogan that are running free, but it's only a matter of time."**

"_Do you think Mordin can wait," Naruto asked the fox._

"_He's curing a plague right now," replied Kurama. "If anything he isn't in any type of danger at all. One Krogan may be dangerous, but it can't take on a full faction of Blue Suns."_

Naruto agreed and said," EDI, patch Joker through."

_Joker came on the radio and said," what you need Naruto?"_

"I need you to get us off of Omega for now and take us to the planet Korlus where Warlord Okeer is."

_"What about Mordin?"_

"We'll be back for him; right now Okeer, the Krogan we're supposed to recruit is in danger and needs a little support. We're going to snatch him up before we get Mordin."

_"Fuel for ships isn't exactly cheap Naruto. It's gone through the roof since you died and it keeps on rising."_

"Yeah yeah, just get us to the Krogan please."

_"Alright, heading to the Mass Relay. We should be there in about one hour."_

Naruto nodded and began to put his armor on. Once he was dressed, he headed to Deck 3 to have a small chat with Garrus. He just wanted Garrus to have one more day of rest before starting field missions but he was sure the Turian would insist he was okay. Naruto entered the Gunnery Station and found Garrus at a computer typing away.

"Need something Naruto," he asked not turning around.

"Yeah, we're headed to get a Krogan from a distant planet. I'm taking Jacob, Zaeed, and Shikamaru with me."

"So did come here to tell me you're leaving me out because you don't need me, or because you think I'm too injured?" Naruto didn't respond and the Turian sighed before turning around. On his scarred face he was wearing a smile. "Relax Naruto; I know eventually that you'll end up needing me. No point in putting up an argument when you'll just tell me to rest anyways. Just be thankful that I'm having too much fun calibrating the Thanix Cannon."

"Good so are we cool?"

"We're cool."

"Then can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away."

"How did you end up on Omega fighting mercenaries? Hell you fought with Commander Shepard to stop Sovereign, Saren, and the Geth. You could've gotten a better job than being a vigilante."

"Well," said Garrus leaning against a rail. "After the old squad had gotten news of Shepard's death, we all went our separate ways. He was pretty much the glue that kept us all together. I ended up back at C-sec on the Citadel. For a while it was okay, but sooner or later it was the same thing. Bad guys get away with things, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it because there were rules to follow. I finally got fed up with all the bureaucratic crap, left the Citadel and never looked back."

"It was that easy for you?"

"No it wasn't. I once told Shepard that when a Turian hears an order they follow it whether it's good or bad. But I can't do that and sleep well at night. So I made my way to Omega and after blasting a few bad guys with the old Mantis, and creating a deadly team, I'm suddenly Archangel instead of Garrus."

"You had a team?"

"Yes and they were damn good. Group of 12: former military operatives, C-Sec agents, mercenaries wanting to change their ways. Only one ninja with Shikamaru, but he was a damn army all by himself. I've never met anyone who could plan out a strategy in two minutes and then execute it flawlessly. But we were all skilled with numerous weapons and just itching to get back at the gangs on Omega for all the harm they had caused."

"_The Turian speaks in the past tense," said Kurama. "He keeps using words like they were, and had."_

"Garrus how come your squad wasn't helping us out," Naruto asked.

"They all died," he growled. "And it was my damn fault. One of our own betrayed us. He was a Turian named Sidonis. Told me that I was needed elsewhere just before we set up an ambush on a group. As I followed him, he gave me the slip. When I returned to our hideout, everyone was dead but a Krogan, a Salarian, and Shikamaru. The Krogan died within the hour, and the Salarian died three days later."

"Maybe they got Sidonis too?"

"No that traitor is still alive, and well. My contacts told me he escaped from Omega just before we were attacked. Cleared out his bank accounts and everything. His trail completely goes cold after he left Omega. But I'll keep hunting his ass. Some good men who were trying to make a difference died because of him. And sooner or later, he's going to join them." Garrus got up and began typing at his computer indicating the conversation was over. As Naruto was leaving Garrus said," I'm going on the next mission Naruto whether you want me or not." And then the doors to the Gunnery Station closed shut.

"_I like him," said Kurama._

Naruto silently agreed as Joker got them through the Mass Relay. They arrived at the planet Korlus nearly ten minutes later. As they descended from orbit, he could see a large unused facility. Shikamaru walked next to him in his green and black armor and looked outside the window.

"What a drag," he sighed. "Why do we need this Krogan now?"

"Any Krogan who's willing to help is a good thing," replied Naruto. "Besides this one is a scientist and likely pretty smart."

"So you want a smart killing machine with coming on board with us?"

Before Naruto answered Shikamaru just shook his head and walked towards the shuttle that would take them outside. Jacob and Zaeed arrived one minute later and they all climbed inside. Jacob had only a shotgun, and Shikamaru was carrying a Vindicator Assault rifle, but Zaeed was armed to the teeth. He had a Mantis like Garrus, inferno grenades strapped to his hips, and an old looking white gun.

"It's called a Mattock," the old man replied as if reading Naruto's mind. "Semi-automatic, pretty heavy, and can't hold a real large clip. But you won't find a better goddamn gun to kill a son of a bitch with."

"Still can't believe we're taking mercenaries as allies," said Jacob.

"Grow up boy! Do you want to save the galaxy or not? Cause if you do you might want to pop your moms' tit out of your mouth, and stop worrying about good and evil. We got a job to do, so let's get it done."

"_I really like him," chuckled Kurama darkly._

"Alright," said Naruto loudly before Jacob could respond. "Let's get one thing straight right now. We all don't have to like one another, but we are going to respect one another. Now let's just get the damn Krogan, and get back to Omega. Any questions?"

"No sir," Jacob replied angrily.

"Good boy," Zaeed said to him smugly.

"You have such a way of making people work together Naruto," said Shikamaru with a smile.

The shuttle landed, the doors opened, and they immediately walked into a sandstorm. Naruto and Zaeed put on their helmets, and Shikamaru and Jacob put on breathers. The four walked into the broken down facility. There had been obvious signs of battle as there were bodies of Suns mercs, and Krogan all over the floor. Shikamaru grabbed a radio from a dead Blue Suns member and tuned their radios to the frequency. This was an obvious mistake because Jedore the leader wouldn't stop speaking.

_-"Kill or be killed"_

_-"Perfection is your goal"_

_-"You must earn your place in the new world"_

_-"Okeer thinks his Krogan will destroy me, when it I who shall destroy him"_

"Son of a bitch," cried Zaeed turning his radio off. "She talks too goddamn much."

"Isn't she worried about giving away her position," asked Jacob.

"It is unlikely that she even knows we're here," explained Shikamaru.

"Well," said Naruto spotting the first mercs. "If Jedore didn't know we were here, she's about to find out.

The Jinchuuriki charged into battle holding onto a pistol. There were a total of 13 mercs all caught off guard by him when he killed the first with a headshot.

"Arm up," cried the Suns Captain.

"Sit down jackass," growled Zaeed. He shot a Concussive Shot from his Mattock blasting the captains' armor open and killing him. Jacob with his shotgun, much like Ay, had to get up close and personal and in the process his shields dropped and he took a shot in the leg and dropped. Thankfully Shikamaru was there with his Shadow Jutsu and after immobilizing them; Naruto sprouted his 9 chakra tails. He pierced 9 hearts, and flung the bodies against the walls.

"Never get tired of seeing your 9 tails Chakra Naruto," said Shikamaru holstering his gun.

"I'd make serious creds with that power," said Zaeed spitting on the ground. He walked over to Jacob, and tossed him a medi-gel pack. "Here this should help."

"Got careless," sighed Jacob slathering the gel on his wound and closing it at once. "Thank you."

"Just attempt to be more careful boy. I once knew a man who got shot in the knee once and it ended his adventuring days."

"Shit, Shit! It won't stop bleeding… I'm gonna… son of a bitch!"

The group turned around and saw there was one merc still alive. Naruto examined him from afar. He had a few scrapes on the cheek but nothing that would result in lasting damage.

"_We barely touched him and the pussy is fucking crying," sighed Kurama._

"Hidan got his head cut off by Asuma and wasn't moaning like that," said Shikamaru lazily. "He's not even hurt."

"I don't think he really needs to know that," said Naruto. He walked up to the man with a smile. "That looks like it hurts badly."

"Fuck you," the merc cried holding his ribs.

"Manners or I might not be willing to part with my medi-gel. I don't think you want for those cuts to get infected do you? Infection means that limbs need to start getting chopped."

The man looked at his non-existent wound before replying," what do you want?"

"Okeer you daft bastard," yelled Zaeed. "Where the hell is he?"

"The old Krogan? I don't know he's somewhere in Jedore's lab breeding more Krogan test subjects for her. But the ones he's creating now are insane and are killing anything that gets in their way."

"_Hansen… Hansen come in. This is Team 2, and we need information. Which direction are the Krogan coming from?"_

"Ignore him," said Naruto.

"You'll get them killed," cried Hansen.

"And I don't care, ignore him."

Hansen sighed but put his head down in defeat while Naruto and the others began grabbing thermal clips and filling their guns up again.

"Fuck it," shouted Hansen. "Team 2, listen to me the Krogan are-"

Hansen didn't finish his final sentence because one of Naruto's chakra tails was impaled in his throat lifting him off the ground. Blood was dripping down his armor.

"Wrong choice man," sighed Shikamaru.

"Come on," said Naruto. "We need to find Okeer."

Following Naruto, they entered the main part of the abandoned lab. There were bodies of Blue Suns soldiers every where with the occasional Krogan body. Shikamaru picked up a datapad and stared at it.

"Well," asked Jacob.

"Jedore is out of her mind," he replied. "According to this pad, Okeer was supposed to be making her an army of 500 of these unstable Krogan."

"Stupid bitch," growled Zaeed. "One Krogan is dangerous enough, but did she honestly think that 500 of the damn things were going to listen to her?"

Naruto activated his 9 tails chakra. Sprouting all 9 tails, he grabbed onto a large piece of metal that was blocking their path and ripped it off the wall before throwing it to the left.

"You can't blame Jedore," he said. "It's human nature to want more when you believe yourself to be invincible."

Before anyone could respond to him, more Blue Suns began heading their way. But they weren't like the first group. They were running terrified from something, but they still began firing. Zaeed switched his Mattock, for the Mantis and immediately put a hole through a man's forehead. Naruto and Jacob charged in. Naruto created a quick Shadow Clone which confused the Suns. Shikamaru used that opportunity to trap all 4 of them with his shadow allowing Jacob to kill them all.

"_What were they running from," asked Kurama._

"They were in a tunnel," replied Zaeed after Naruto relayed the message. "A tunnel means close quarters."

"So," said Naruto.

Before Zaeed responded, he flew forward 10 feet and crashed into a rocky wall. He had been charged into head first by an emerging Krogan.

"Oh shit," yelled Shikamaru.

The Krogan roared and rushed for Naruto and behind it five more emerged. Two ran after Jacob and the rest went for Shikamaru. Naruto formed his cloak and rushed up the wall. One tail grabbed Zaeed, and the other grabbed Jacob. One second later Shikamaru was right next to him squatting on the wall. They had to keep moving because the Krogan were shooting at them.

"_Give me control," growled the fox._

Naruto reluctantly agreed, and felt as Kurama began to move his limbs. Kurama sprung off the wall at top speed feet first. He collided into a Krogan without a helmet. The back of its head collided into a metal spike on the wall killing it instantly. Kurama was on all fours snarling. Thankfully, Naruto had learned a different element affinity besides wind, the fox made the hand seals.

_"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu,"_ he cried. Kurama shot several fireballs throughout the small cavern, at least one hit a Krogan apiece. The biggest Krogan charged him but was blasted off its feet by a Concussive Shot. Looking at the wall, he noticed Zaeed had awoken again holding onto his Mattock. Realizing the odds were even again, he released Jacob and the old man. Jacob ran for the Krogan on the ground and immediately blasted his head open at point blank range. Zaeed was firing shot after shot at once Krogan whose armor was exposed around the mid section. Finally the veteran mercenary hit the beast with the butt of his gun in the stomach. The Krogan opened its mouth out of reaction, and Zaeed shoved a grenade down its throat. Kurama catching on pulled him back with a Chakra tail, and two seconds later it exploded killing the Krogan near it.

"_Two left," said Naruto._

The remaining beasts were snarling in frustration. Suddenly they began to lift off the ground. The Krogan dropped their guns and began clawing at their necks. Kurama looked up and saw Shikamaru upside down on the ceiling drenched with sweat on his forehead as he maintained his focus through his Shadow. He was hanging the Krogan. Two minutes later, they stopped moving and simply stared there until Shikamaru dropped them.

"Nice going," said an amused Kurama.

Shikamaru dropped down next to Zaeed. He sat on the ground on the ground to attempt to catch his breath.

"Not bad," said Jacob who had his hands on his knees. He reached into his pocket and tossed Zaeed a medi-gel pack. "I think I owe you one of these. That was a nasty hit you took."

"Goddamn hit hurt like hell," said Zaeed pouring the gel on the back of his head. "Gonna feel that shit in the morning."

"Are we ready," Naruto asked.

They all groaned but shook their heads yes. The four men entered the cavern and luckily they didn't spot anymore Krogan. Zaeed however took any credits off the dead mercenaries stating "they weren't going to need them any longer". Upon exiting the cavern, they took their helmets and breathers off. After that, Naruto's shields immediately dropped.

"Snipers," bellowed Jacob.

"Take cover," shouted Shikamaru standing behind a pillar.

Before Naruto could take cover he was blasted in the shoulder. The shot didn't go all the way through, but it still stung like hell. Krogan were one thing, but fighting snipers would be next to impossible especially with only one of their own.

"_Is this the time to say you should've brought the Turian," asked Kurama._

"_No it isn't," Naruto growled back._

"_Fine you big baby. But if you get shot again though I'm going to say it."_

"How many can you take out from here Zaeed," asked Jacob.

"I can't even turn without getting my damn head blasted at," he replied. "We're pinned down."

"You could use a Rasenshurikan," said Shikamaru.

"Not in this close a range I can't," Naruto sighed. "We'd get caught in the blast."

"_Yeah you should've brought the Turian," laughed Kurama._

Ignoring Kurama, Naruto stopped moving completely and entered Sage Mode. Using nature energy, he could sense there were six snipers all of them. And thanks to being around Garrus energy signature, he knew they were all Turians. As he was planning to take out the one nearest him, the life signature died. Naruto looked at his companions.

"Did someone just kill a merc," he asked.

"What's wrong with your eyes," asked Zaeed. "They're yellow."

"I'll tell you later, now did anybody kill someone just now?"

"No we haven't moved," replied Jacob. "Why?"

"Someone's killing the snipers; I just felt two more die."

"Are you sure?"

"Scratch that, they're all dead."

Naruto rushed out into the open and nothing. He was right; someone had killed the snipers and quick. He released Sage Mode completely confused. This didn't make any sense whatsoever. Noticing Okeer's lab right ahead, he stopped caring because the door had a huge hole in it.

"C'mon," he cried. They all rushed in, pulling out their weapons. Naruto arrived on the scene first. Okeer was on the ground backing away as a man with brown hair walked towards him holding a pistol.

"Time up old man," he said in a raspy voice.

"Drop the gun," snarled Naruto. "I won't say it again."

The man snapped his fingers and Naruto raised his guns expecting more soldiers. He yelled out loud as he flew forward and crashed onto his chest. He quickly got up and was slammed up against the wall by a large white dog. Using a chakra tail he clamped its mouth shut and lifted it into the air. He looked at Okeer, and holding the gun on him was Kiba Inuzuka.

"Kiba," Naruto shouted.

The tattoo faced man looked at Naruto like he had seen a ghost. He was wearing a breather mask which was weird because the room had oxygen within it.

"What the hell," he cried raising the gun. "Who're you?"

"It's Naruto dog breath."

"Naruto's dead."

"Not anymore."

"Prove you're him."

"Remember how I defeated you during the Chunin Exams?" Kiba's face turned red at the humiliating defeat he had taken, and he dropped the gun. Naruto in turn released Akamaru, who slammed him against the wall again and began licking his face. "Did this damn beast get bigger?"

"Just a little," said Kiba walking up to Naruto. He waved Akamaru down, and then shook Naruto's hand. "You owe me a huge explanation you mad fuck. We all thought you were dead."

"Don't worry you'll get it in due time. Why are you wearing a breather?"

"Do you have any idea how much Krogan smell?"

"Fair enough... Okeer you okay?"

The Krogan stood and nodded. Naruto's group entered a second later, and upon seeing Shikamaru, Kiba waved.

"Kiba," said Shikamaru. "What are you doing here?"

"About to kill this Krogan," he replied. "But apparently Naruto knows him, so I'll wait for the time being."

"Appreciated," said Naruto. "Zaeed, Jacob, this is Kiba Inuzuka. He's a friend of mine and Shikamaru's." They both nodded at him. "Alright Okeer, what's so important that we needed to get here ASAP?"

"Besides your friend trying to kill me," he asked.

"We're here to help you," said Jacob. "So just get to the point."

"You may claim to be here to help, but a Shinobi of any kind will always be dangerous. Surprised I know of your kind? I'm a lot smarter than most of my race."

"I don't really give a damn how smart you are," shouted Naruto. "Why is Jedore trying to kill you?"

"I gave Jedore the rejects for her to form her army with. But now she grows impatient. It's time for you to take me out of here."

"No one gives a damn about your problems jackass," growled Zaeed. "If you know about the Collectors tell us, or I'm going to start shooting."

"I see," said the old Krogan. "Yes, Collector attacks have increased. That is a human concern. My requests were focused elsewhere." Okeer pointed at a tank in a corner of the room. Inside was a Krogan that was apparently sleeping. "I acquired the knowledge to create one pure soldier. With that, I will inflict upon the Genophage the greatest insult an enemy can suffer. To be ignored."

"Last warning," said Naruto drawing his pistol. "Tell me what you know about the damn Collectors."

Okeer let out a laugh before sighing. "They are strange. So isolated, yet very available when your sacrifice is big enough. I gave them many of my rejects. I may have the information you need, but all the tech is within my prototype."

"_Just kill him and take the prototype," grumbled Kurama._

Naruto was about to offer Okeer a deal against Kurama's judgment when Jedore came on the radio again.

"_Attention! I have traced the Krogan release. Okeer of course. I'm calling 'blank slate' on this project. Gas these commandoes and start over from Okeer's data. Flush the damn tanks!"_

Everyone in the room looked around as gas valves began to go off.

"Oh shit," said Kiba.

"She's that weak willed," roared Okeer. "She'll kill my legacy with a damned valve. Naruto if you want my information on the Collectors, then stop her. She'll try to access the contaminants in the storage bay."

"You're position has just weakened old one," said Naruto.

"Then go. Jedore will be with the rejected tanks down in the cargo bay. I will stay, and do what I must to save my legacy."

"Coming Kiba," asked Shikamaru as they headed for the door.

"Why not," he said. "Killing bad guys is always fun."

They all rushed out the door, weapons drawn. As soon as they entered the Cargo Bay, a rocket shot towards them. Everyone dived in different directions, as the impact caused the door to cave in.

"I don't care who they are," Jedore screamed. "I want them dead! This is my world! I'll poison them all!"

"SOMEONE SHUT THAT BITCH UP," yelled Zaeed adding a clip to his Mattock.

Jedore rushed over to a control panel, and laughing madly she pressed a button. The Krogan reject tanks opened up freeing 7 of them, and a heavy mech was also released.

"Well this is just lovely," said Kiba taking cover. "What's the plan Shadow guy?"

"How good is Akamaru at killing Krogan," asked Shikamaru dodging a shotgun blast.

"He's killed more than I have today."

"Alright then. Jacob, Akamaru, and I will take the Krogan. You three take the heavy mech."

"The hell kind of plan is that," asked Zaeed angrily.

"Just trust him," Naruto cried. He activated the 9 tails cloak and rushed the mech. The 100 shots it fired at him, nearly ripped through his chakra shield combo, but it didn't. He used all 9 tails to try to push the mech back, but it didn't even move. The mech fired a rocket at Naruto which he dodged. Kiba threw an exploding Kunai at it, and blew the rocket up. Unfortunately he got caught in the blast radius and flew into a wall with some rocks crumbling onto him.

"Son of a bitch," cried Zaeed. He threw four inferno grenades at the mech that didn't have much effect. "We can't drop the damn shields!"

"_Kage Nui,"_ said Shikamaru. He managed to stop a Krogan that was in Zaeed's blind spot and pull it to the ground. Naruto stood up and made a Rasengan. Then jumping into the air, he killed it.

"How many is that," sighed Jacob. He had a wound of his forehead. "I'm almost out of clips."

"That's only four Krogan; we still have three more, the heavy mech, and Jedore."

Zaeed fired from his Mantis blasting one of the Krogan through the eye, making that count to two. Naruto was about to use a Rasenrengan on the remaining Krogan when rocks flew into them. He looked up and saw Kiba literally flying in the air toward the heavy mech. He was bleeding from the mouth, left ear, and his nose.

"_Doton: Kengan no Jutsu,"_ he roared. Kiba's fist formed into a giant rock fist. He punched the mech right in the torso area sending it flying.

"Since when do you fly," asked Naruto using a Rasengan on the last Krogan.

Kiba didn't respond, he just flew up above the mech. He slapped his hands together, and when he pulled them apart there was a bright white cube in his hands. The only person he'd ever seen using jutsu like that was the third Tsuchikage Onoki.

"_Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"_

Kiba fired the attack and it engulfed the mech and a portion of the area. When the light faded, there was nothing left of the mech, and there was a large hole in the cargo bay. Jedore stumbled backwards in complete shock. It was the last mistake she'd ever make, because at that moment Zaeed shot her right through the forehead.

"Didn't want that bitch talking again," he said placing his gun on his back.

"Kiba when," started Naruto.

"Later," he said out of breath. Akamaru rushed to his side, and Kiba jumped on his back. Naruto was about to press the issue of Kiba's new techniques further, but alarms began to sound.

"What has the Krogan done now," snarled Shikamaru.

**"Naruto," said EDI. "The lab alarms coincided with a systems alarm failure. The remaining systems are unprotected and I have gained limited access. According to my scanners the room is filled flooded with toxins and Okeer's life signs are failing rapidly. I recommend haste."**

"We can't get in the room EDI," replied Jacob. "Jedore collapsed the passage way."

The Cargo Bay lined up adjacent with Okeer's Lab. Using his shadow, Shikamaru shattered the glass window to the lab. Naruto expanded his helmet, and placed it on his head. He walked up the wall into the lab and saw Okeer lying on the ground dead. He looked at screen and saw a press play button which he did. Okeer appeared on the screen talking.

"You gave me time Naruto," he said breathing slowly. "If I knew why the Collectors wanted humans, I would tell you. Everything you will require is in my prototype. My legacy is pure." Okeer took a moment and was overcome by a fit of coughing. "This… one soldier, this grunt. Perfect." The recording ended. Naruto radioed over to everyone downstairs.

"_Okeer's dead," he explained. "Died saving the Krogan in the tank."_

"_What a jackass," sighed Zaeed._

"_I say we take him," said Shikamaru. "Any Krogan is a powerful enemy, and if Okeer died to protect this one it must be valuable."_

"EDI," said Naruto. "We're ready for extraction, but we have a package that needs to be picked up. Tell Ay to come down and pick it up because he's a big one."

**6 hours later**

"So let me get this straight," said Kiba eating what must've been his 9th plate of food. He, Naruto, Akamaru, and Shikamaru were on Deck 3 eating. "Cerberus and the Illusive Man brought you back to life, gave you a ship, and told you to hunt the Collectors and you agreed?"

"It makes sense Kiba," replied Naruto. "I went to Freedom's Progress, one of the abducted colonies, and it wasn't pretty. Every man, woman, and child was gone. The Collectors need to be stopped."

"And you're staying with him," Kiba growled at Shikamaru.

"Naruto saved me and my friend Garrus from certain death," replied the lazy guy. "Not to mention it isn't the first time he's saved my life. I owe him enough to go with him."

"Yeah well count me out. You should've told the Illusive Man to go and fuck himself. Then you should've brought your ass back home to the village. A lot of people were hurt when you died, me being one of them."

"I fully intend to go back to the village once the Collectors and Reapers have been stopped," shouted Naruto.

"Reapers Naruto? Are you even listening to yourself?"

"You were there when Sovereign attacked the Citadel Kiba," Shikamaru reminded him. "You mean to tell us that wasn't a damn Reaper attack?" Kiba was silent at that. "And think, that was only one and Commander Shepard and the Alliance barely managed to stop it."

"I don't trust Cerberus though. I've heard about the Illusive Man and he's a ruthless bastard, and you two are idiots to keep working for him. As soon as he gets what he needs from you Naruto, you're utterly fucked!"

"I'm not arguing with you anymore Mutt," said Naruto standing up. "I don't have time to deal with this, we'll drop you off back home, and then we have a mission to continue."

"Whatever," said Kiba.

"I have a question though," said Shikamaru. "When the hell did you learn the Tsuchikage's jutsu?"

"After the war ended, Tsunade assigned ambassadors to each of the allied villages because she wanted to remain on good terms with them. You got Gaara's village because of Temari, Naruto got Raikage's because he would train with Bee sometimes, Sakura got the Mist village, and I got the Stone village. Old man Onoki was old in years and retired the Kage position to his son-in-law immediately after the war. Whenever I visited the village on business, I took a day or two out to spend with the old geezer. I eventually realized my affinity or Earth jutsu and he taught me a whole bunch. Then when he found out I was having sex with his granddaughter, he tried damn hard to kill me. He was going to use the Particle Style on me, but thankfully he managed to throw his back out. Once he calmed down, and I swore never to do it again, he taught me everything about that style of jutsu." Kiba took a minute and smiled. "The old man died nearly 5 years ago. I miss his grumpy ass some days, best instructor I've ever had."

"Why were you on Korlus," asked Naruto.

"I was sent to investigate Okeer because the Hokage felt he was getting too dangerous with his breeding experiments. Oh well at least I don't have to worry about him any longer."

**"Naruto; Operatives Lawson and Taylor are heading to your position to speak with you."**

No sooner had the AI finished speaking did, Miranda and Jacob turned the corner. Both had scowls on their face.

"Will you please inform Jacob we will not be keeping the new package you've brought aboard," cried Miranda. "A normal Krogan is dangerous but this one was created by a madman."

"But that's what makes it fun," teased Naruto.

"I don't understand why you're making jokes out of this Naruto, that Krogan is dangerous. We should space it now, and just be finished with it. Or hand it over to Cerberus for study and see what it knows."

"That's a little drastic don't you think," asked Jacob.

"Very," agreed Shikamaru.

"I'm not wasting a potential resource Miranda," sighed Naruto. "Or giving it to the Blue Eyed Bastard. It's staying and as soon as I finish with Kiba and Shikamaru, I'm going to wake it."

"But Naruto-"

"This is going to come out highly inappropriate," Kiba said interrupting Miranda. "And I apologize in advance, but you are hot as fuck."

"Bite me," she growled.

"Tits or ass, you choose and I'll bite." Using her biotics, Miranda lifted Kiba and threw him across the table getting food every where. Akamaru growled at her, but Shikamaru rubbed his ears and he calmed down. Realizing she wasn't going to win the argument, Miranda stormed off to her office. "Hurts so good," moaned Kiba rubbing his ribs.

"Nice going," chuckled Jacob. "You've pissed Miranda off already, impressive." He turned around and headed back to the armory.

"Does she always wear clothing like that," asked Kiba wiping BBQ sauce off his face with a napkin.

"For the most part yeah," said Naruto with a grin. "It allows you to ignore her attitude for the most part."

"Then you can count me in."

"What," cried Shikamaru. "You just bitched a fit about how Naruto should return home, and now you want to join us?"

"That was before I saw that beautiful body. Sooner or later after being around me and having some Asari vodka, Miranda is going to fall for the old Inuzuka charm. When that happens there is going to be a lot of moaning, screaming, and howling."

"I don't even want to guess who is going to howl if that encounter ever happens," replied Naruto standing up. "Whatever welcome aboard. Settle in here on Deck 3 with the rest of the crew, get checked up by the Doc, and keep Akamaru away from Gunnery Station and the table at dinner time."

"Aww c'mon Naruto! You know he knows how to behave at the table."

"Fine, but if there's more than ten people at the table at a time, keep him back."

"Deal."

"Well," yawned Shikamaru. "This has been fine and dandy, but my leather seat is calling for me to sleep on it."

"Before you start fantasizing about your seat," teased Naruto. "When you get to the cockpit, tell Joker to get us back to Omega please."

Shikamaru nodded and walked away, and Kiba and Akamaru regrettably headed to Doctor Chakwas' office for a check-up. Naruto took the elevator down to Deck 4 where the Port Cargo was. He could hear Zaeed and Ay both drunkenly arguing with one another down the hall. He entered the room, and the giant tank was in the middle.

"Alright EDI," he said rubbing his hands together. "Open up the pod please."

**"Cerberus protocol is very clear about-"**

"Don't care, I'm in command and you don't have a choice. But I'll repeat it; open up the pod please."

**"Very well Naruto, the controls are online. The choice and the consequences are yours."**

Naruto pressed a button and the tank immediately opened and the Krogan fell out. It was wearing silver armor with blue lights. He coughed liquid out of his mouth and opened his eyes. They were baby blue with black slits for irises. He looked around the surroundings and upon seeing Naruto, charged and slammed him into a wall.

"Human, male," the Krogan growled. "Before you die, I need a name."

"They call me Naruto and I'm in charge of the Normandy."

"Not your name, mine. Okeer imprinted many things into the tank, but not name. His words are hollow in that area. Warlord, legacy, grunt…grunt. 'Grunt' was among that last, it has no meaning but it will do."

"Nice to meet you Grunt."

"The feeling is not mutual. If you are worthy of your command, prove your strength and try to destroy me."

"Why do you want me to kill you?"

"Because my I'm bred to seek out the strongest fighters and destroy them. Without a reason that's mine, all fights are as good as any. I may as well start and kill you."

"_Do you want this one," Naruto asked Kurama._

"_Why not," he replied lazily._

Kurama took control and kicked Grunt so hard he sailed across the room. Then using a chakra arm, he grabbed Grunt and threw him into a wall again before giving control back to Naruto. Grunt stood up, and had black blood dripping down his lip. He cracked his neck and smiled.

"You are strong," he said with fire in his eyes. "Very strong, I'll fight for you."

"Glad you saw it my way," said Naruto with a smile.

"Wise Naruto, if I find a clan or something like that; I will be honored to eventually pit them against you."

"You going to be fine in here?"

"Yes, but any who come into this room need to be as strong as you or I'll kill them."

Naruto exited the room mentally reminding himself to inform Ay, and only Ay to enter Grunt's room alone.

"_Just how many freaks are you going to acquire," asked the Fox._

"That my foxy companion is a very good question," replied Naruto.

**A/N - And we have everyone's favorite Krogan, unless you like Wrex. Headed back to Omega for Mordin next time! Now it's time for you to review**

_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu - Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu_

_Doton: Kengan no Jutsu - Earth Style Stone Fist_

_Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu - Particle Style Atomic Dismantling Jutsu_


	4. Citadel and Return to Omega

**A/N - So I attempted to put some what of a mini backstory into the story. I don't want to go to far into it though so I hope its enough. Quick stop to the Citadel, and then back to Omega.**

"Okay okay I get it really I do," said Joker.

"Do you," asked Naruto in a bored voice.

"No not at all, can you explain it again?"

"Why not ask Shikamaru these questions?"

**"Mr. Nara has expressed that explaining things to Mr. Moreau can be a drag or troublesome," explained EDI.**

"Not to mention Shikamaru spends most of the time sleeping," sighed Joker. "So could you explain it to me one more time? Come on be your best friend."

Naruto sighed as he took a bite of his apple silently cursing the faking Shikamaru. Yes, explaining things to Joker could be extremely agitating, but it was easy to understand why he was slightly confused. If he hadn't been an inhabitant of his planet, he probably couldn't make sense of it either.

"So," started Naruto. "It happened almost 100 ago when our world was first colonized. The people living there were accidently exposed to large amounts of Eezo, and radiation. The Council immediately sent doctors to our planet in droves, but surprisingly not one person was killed from the exposure, instead we got our abilities. Enhanced strength to a degree, speed, and stamina. Certain families gained certain abilities unique to them such as Shikamaru's family able to use shadow powers. Most people have the ability to use one of the 5 main elements. Ay is one of the fastest people you'll ever meet since he uses lightning to enhance his speed. And Kiba ever since we were kids he's always had a perfect nose."

"What about the 9 tailed fox," Joker asked.

"Our records indicate that tailed beasts lived on the planet before we arrived. After we gained our skills we also gained the knowledge to learn how to seal them into a human."

"And everyone on your planet can use the abilities?"

"No," said Shikamaru sitting up from his fake nap. "While everyone is born with the inner abilities, if you don't train to increase them, like Asari with their biotics, the power will gradually grow weaker."

"What about Kurama?"

"What about him," asked Naruto.

"Do most people have something that powerful inside of them?"

"Of course not. There are only 9 tailed beasts, 9 different hosts, each placed within different villages. It takes years of practice but once you learn to control the beast within, you are virtually unstoppable."

"Well what about the war?"

"What war," sighed Shikamaru.

**"I believe Mr. Moreau is referring to the 4****th**** Shinobi War which took place 15 years ago," said EDI.**

"The war happened because of a crazy ninja named Obito," said Naruto. "Suffice it to say, he believed the idea of an even crazier ninja named Madara Uchiha. I remember all the Kages petitioning the Council for help, but of course they ignored us. Long story short, they tried to rule our world and all the villages banded together to stop them."

"I think I'm starting to understand now," said Joker stroking his beard.

"Really," asked Shikamaru.

"Uh… no."

Naruto walked away knowing that he was undoubtedly going to strangle Joker if he remained in the cockpit. Just before he touched the elevator to return him to his cabin he heard Yeoman Kelly Chambers say," you have received a message at your private terminal Naruto." He groaned knowing that it was most likely a message from the Illusive Man again. He walked over to the terminal and opened his mail.

_"Dear Naruto, you and I have never met. My name is David Anderson, and I'm the Councilor for humanity and also the former Captain of the previous Normandy. Word has gotten out that you are assisting the rogue group Cerberus for something. If you have the time to speak, please meet me on the Citadel - Office of David Anderson; Humanity's Councilor._

Naruto thought as he closed the letter. If he could miraculously get the Council to aid him, this whole battle against the Collectors might not be so hard.

"_Naruto, just keep going to Omega," advised Kurama. "Talking with the Council is an utter waste of time. They didn't help in the battle with Madara, and they wont help now."_

"_I've heard of Anderson," Naruto replied. "He seems like a pretty straight shooter and if we could get help we should take it."_

"_No where in that letter did he say he'd be willing to help us."_

"_This means he also might be open to the suggestion."_

Naruto could sense Kurama's aggravation but this was a chance that he couldn't pass up. He ran back up to the cockpit.

"Joker make a quick detour to the Citadel," he ordered. "We'll only be there for an hour at most. I need to go and speak with Councilor Anderson."

"Alright but don't expect me to go with you," he replied.

"Anderson would be happy to see you."

"I'm sure he would, but technically I left the Alliance without permission. And you don't just leave the Alliance without permission legally."

Naruto chuckled and said," understood."

Joker got them through the Mass Relay and a minute later they were approaching the Citadel, the heart of the galaxy. The Normandy docked and everyone exited. Naruto gave the crew various orders of what to buy. Zaeed headed to the gun shot stating he needed a new sniper rifle, while Ay went to the Krogan gym to buy some heavier vambraces for his wrists, Jacob volunteered to watch Grunt so he remained out of trouble and Miranda remained aboard insisting she had work to do.

"So where are we headed," asked Garrus.

"I vote we hit up the bar," cried Kiba. "Our supply of booze on the ship is crap."

"We're on a mission Kiba," Naruto reminded him. "We don't need to be drunk when we eventually catch up to the Collectors."

"Whatever still buying booze for us and a couple of skin mags for myself." He gave them all a fangy grin, and sped ahead with Akamaru at his heels barking loudly.

"Go with that idiot Shikamaru," said Naruto. "Keep C-Sec off his ass. There has to be some rule on the Citadel about bringing a dog that big and not having it on a leash."

"Alright, but after I hit up the furniture store," he replied. "I need more comfortable pillows and blankets." He yawned and walked through the entrance gate with his hands on the back of his head.

"Well aren't you lucky Naruto," said Garrus hitting his shoulder playfully. "Now that the beast, dog boy, and lazy ass are gone you get the honor to be my wingman. It's not an honor I bestow on many humans, but you qualify."

"Why do I have to be the wingman?"

"Because you're human and Turians are far better looking."

"Garrus you have seen your face lately right? There is no way in hell that you'll ever get more chicks than me ever again."

A woman with black hair walked up to Garrus and ran her finger down his armor. She winked at him and passed him a small datapad before walking away. Garrus activated it and above shone a holographic figure of a phone number.

"Soooo," asked the Turian. "Where are we headed wingman?"

Naruto sighed and muttered," to see the Council."

They caught a cab to the Presidium where the Council had all its meetings. There were waterfalls pouring, Elcor's walking across a bridge, and cars zooming through the air. Councilor Anderson was speaking with hologram images of the other three Councilors.

"This meeting would be more productive if Udina was to join us," said the Asari.

"Perhaps Tevos," Anderson growled. "However Udina is simply my advisor and unavailable. As Councilor, I represent the voice of humanity and the Alliance." Anderson turned and smiled. "Garrus good to see you again."

"Anderson," he replied.

"What happened to your face?"

"Nothing big just got hit with a rocket."

"Unfortunate but I'm glad you're alive. I take it you are Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I am," said Naruto. "A pleasure to finally meet you Councilor Anderson."

"Likewise, I've heard a lot of good things about you. Allow me to introduce you to the Councilors: Sparatus, Tevos, and Valern." From left to right, he pointed to a Turian, an Asari, and a Salarian. "We wanted to ask you some questions about your return."

"What do you mean?"

"We've heard some unsettling information about you Naruto," said Valern.

"What are you talking about?"

"We called this meeting so you could explain how you returned," said Tevos. "Everyone believed you to be dead. We spoke with the 5th Hokage Tsunade from your home world and she insisted that your body was never recovered. And yet here you stand before us brand new and using a warship that is Alliance and Council property to do Cerberus' bidding."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly Naruto. You are working with a known enemy of the Council doing who knows what. The Illusive Man is not to be trusted."

"And believe me, I don't trust him one bit. He is helping me to discover what's happening with the human colonies that have been disappearing. This Council is obviously too busy to help with those issues because just like the are with the Reapers, because they don't involve Turians, Asari, or Salarians."

"Ah yes Reapers," growled Sparatus mocking him. "The immortal race of sentient starships allegedly waiting in dark space. Ah we have dismissed that claim."

"How do you just dismiss something like that Sparatus," asked Garrus angrily. "You saw Sovereign during the Battle of the Citadel. Hell the Destiny Ascension was nearly destroyed because of it. If Shepard hadn't decided to save you three, you'd all be dead and this conversation wouldn't be happening."

"Garrus," said Anderson sadly. "No one else encountered the hologram on Ilos that told you and Shepard's crew about the Reapers. Without evidence from another source, the others think Saren and the Geth were behind the attacks."

"_Oh that's a load of shit," snarled Kurama._

"Just speak with vigil on Ilos," said Garrus.

"That hologram is no longer functional," explained Valern.

"The Geth are capable of remarkable technological achievements," said Tevos. "This is probably why Saren recruited them."

"You cannot be serious," yelled Naruto. "Are you all really that daft?"

"This Reaper threat proves just how fragile your state of mind is Naruto," said Sparatus pointing at him. "You have been manipulated by Cerberus and the Illusive Man, just as Commander Shepard was by Saren."

"Don't you dare speak about Shepard that way," Garrus cried. "We chased that bastard Saren all over the galaxy trying to stop him from conquering it. Shepard was one of the most courageous humans I've ever met, willing to do whatever it took to stop the enemy. He was a good friend of mine, but I will never forgive him for saving you three especially since you're just sweeping everything he discovered under the rug."

"All of this is irrelevant," shouted Valern raising a hand before Sparatus could respond. "The point of this meeting was is to discover Naruto's purpose for working with Cerberus."

"And you know now," said Naruto. "I'm trying to save the human colonies, that's it."

"That is all fine, but you shall do it with another ship," sighed Tevos. "As we have explained to you, the Normandy is Alliance and Council property. We are having an Alliance Warship brought to this area as we speak. You and your crew can continue your mission on that ship."

"I don't think so, we'll keep the Normandy."

"That is not a decision for you to make," shouted Sparatus.

Naruto laughed and brought his right hand down to the Kunai pouch he had strapped to his knee. He took out 3 and raised them.

"I am not a Spectre beholden to this Council," he said to them. "Therefore you three have no authority over me at all. Cerberus and the Illusive Man rebuilt the Normandy, and it is MY ship. It's no longer Alliance property so fuck you three useless bastards. I'll stop the Collectors without you, just like Commander Shepard stopped Sovereign and Saren without you. And unlike Shepard, when the Reapers do get here, I'll be here to say I told you so." Throwing the kunai knives with perfect aim, they hit the same spot on all three holograms projectors cutting the Council off at once.

"Assholes," muttered Garrus.

"I'm sorry about those guys," sighed Anderson. "As much as I would like to help you, there's no way I could overrule the three of them that much and get you the help you need without them noticing. I'll try to keep them off your backs as much as I can though."

"Thanks Anderson," replied Naruto.

The old man nodded to them, and they left before the Council could get guards down to the Presidium to arrest them.

**2 hours later**

**Omega **

Naruto was headed to the slum area of the Omega district he was in. He was having very little luck of tuning out Kurama who kept reminding him that the Citadel trip was an utter waste of time. Walking behind him was Garrus, Grunt, and Kiba. Grunt kept laughing as he clenched the Krogan shotgun Zaeed had bought him in the market. 'That big bastard should do some damage with this' Zaeed had told him. As they reached the entrance to the quarantine zone there was a human woman arguing with a Turian.

"I told you to get lost lady," he shouted pushing her.

"I need to get my things," she said angrily.

"No, we can't risk you bringing the plague back out to the rest of the population."

"I'm human you ass, we're immune to the plague."

"You're still not going in."

"Well I need to get in," said Naruto stepping forward.

"Didn't you hear what I just told her," the Turian barked. "No one is getting in. Aria's locked this place down so the rest of the station doesn't get sick."

Grunt walked up slowly to the Turian and head butted him knocking him out. Then he picked up his unconscious form, and flung it into a wall. As he was going for his shotgun Kiba grabbed his hand.

"I think you got him Grunt," he said.

"He's weak," replied the Krogan. "He has to die for being weak."

"Let this Turian live Grunt," said Naruto opening the doors. "And you can kill the next one with a gun I promise."

"Heh heh heh, fine."

"So the first mission you take me on is into an area where a virus is spreading that kills Turians," sighed Garrus drawing his sniper rifle. "How come we don't ever go any where nice?"

"Don't be a baby Garrus," laughed Kiba. "What's a little head cold?"

"A virus is not a cold, and I notice you didn't bring your little doggy with you this time."

"I can't replace Akamaru, but we can always get another Turian for the mission."

"Enough," said Naruto. "Let's get going."

They walked into the plague area not sure of what to find. There wasn't really any sunlight in this area of Omega so it was slightly dark. The streets were littered with the bodies of dead aliens: mainly Turians, a few Salarians and Asari, and one or two Krogan. As they turned walked onto the main street, there was a mound of corpses every where on fire. Naruto noticed Kiba placed a breather on.

"What's with you," he asked.

"There are too many dead people around here," he said. "I can't begin to describe what they smell like."

"I've grown accustom to burning bodies over the years," explained Garrus. "That's probably a really bad sigh?"

"Anybody else hungry," asked Grunt. They all glared at him. "No… guess it's just me."

Naruto looked up at a wall and it had a medical symbol with an arrow pointing at it. Sitting directly under it was a Batarian throwing up.

"Get away from me human," he moaned as Naruto approached. "I don't need your fucking help."

"I beg to differ," replied Kiba. "You look like hell, let us help you."

He raised a pistol weakly pointing it at them. "I SAID GET AWAY! YOUR KIND HAS ALREADY INFECTED US WITH THIS PLAGUE. THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS LET ME DO IS DIE IN PEACE BEFORE YOU ROB ME!"

"We aren't here to steal from you," said Naruto raising his hands. "We're just here to look for Professor Mordin Solus."

"The Salarian? I'm not helping you get to that evil bastard." The Batarian began to vomit and this time there was blood mixed in with it. Naruto wanted to help him but he knew it was already too late. The Batarian rolled over and died.

"Poor bastard," muttered Garrus as they were walking away. "And I never thought I would say that about a Batarian."

"Just what kind of plague could do this," asked Kiba. "Most aliens are affected, but not humans at all. It doesn't make any sense."

Before Naruto responded he heard laughing mixed with snarling. He looked up at the rooftops and standing was a Vorcha holding a shot gun. As he looked around he could see more of them appearing all holding weapons and laughing. There were about 20 of them. Their razor like teeth and claws all sharpened to perfection.

"_Vorcha," growled Kurama. "I hate Vorcha."_

"Time to party," said Kiba. Everyone drew their weapons and took cover. Garrus was sporting his Mantis rifle, Naruto an SMG he borrowed from Miranda, and Kiba had a shotgun. Kiba and Grunt both charged ahead with Naruto close behind them. Grunt head butted the first Vorcha he saw into a beat down old car killing it. Kiba dove forward and pounced onto a Vorcha blasting its stomach open, but then he was pounced by three. Naruto ran towards him but the remaining Vorcha all headed his way. He sprouted his chakra tails, and pinned 9 of them to the ground. As he was taking aim at the leader, a hole appeared in its head.

"Scoped and dropped," cried Garrus reloading.

Naruto smiled then fired his SMG at the ones on the ground killing them, and swung his tails hard slamming all nine enemies through a wall. He looked at Kiba who was standing despite having three Vorcha on his back.

"_Doton,"_ he grunted. _"Kajugan no Jutsu."_

The Vorcha plummeted off his body and slammed onto the ground. Naruto watched them struggle to get up, but none of them could move. That jutsu dog boy had used, increased each of their body weight nearly by 200 lbs each. Kiba lifted his gun off the ground, and one by one killed each of the Vorcha. He turned to look at Grunt and the remaining 7. The Krogan was walking towards them covered in blood and all the Vorcha were on the ground dead. He had several scratches all over his face but otherwise he was unharmed.

"Nothing more pathetic than a Vorcha," he growled with a slight cough.

"Did you notice they weren't sick though," asked Kiba. "There's no way that anyone who has that plague would've been able to fight with us like this."

"Vorchas can adapt to anything almost," said Garrus breathing fast. "Their metabolism moves even faster than the Salarians."

Before Naruto could ask the two aliens were they alright, there was a scream. He looked up at some apartments, and saw man against a window with a Turian pressing a gun to his head. Garrus and Grunt headed for the stairs, but they'd never make it in time. Naruto grabbed Kiba with a Chakra tail and flung him through the window. There were some grunts and yells and when he climbed through the window he saw two Turians in Blue Suns uniforms lying on the ground dead. The man was holding a gun in his hand.

"Are you two okay," asked Naruto.

"Yeah," the man grunted. "My name is Steve, this is my wife Karen."

"Why did they attack you two?"

"Because we're human," shouted Karen. "No humans in the area are getting the plague. The Suns which is mostly made up of sick Turians now are killing any humans in the area."

"The Vorcha aren't getting sick," said Kiba.

"Then they must be responsible."

"Come on Karen," the man said. "Vorcha can barely add two and two, there's no way they could think of a plague like this."

Garrus and Grunt burst through the front door ready to fire when Kiba stepped in front of them. Garrus was breathing hard, and Grunt had a small amount of froth on the corner of his mouth.

"Do you guys know where Mordin is," asked Naruto.

"He's about 10 minutes away," said Karen. "He's set up some clinic and is offering anyone who comes protection from the Blue Suns and Vorcha."

"He's that strong," barked Grunt.

"We heard a rumor that the Blue Suns showed up trying to extort protection money from him. He told them no and to never return. They ignored him and prepared to fire, but he stunned them with some nerve gas and gunned them down. Positioned their bodies in the streets as a warning. After, he went right back to treating patients. Doctors don't do that."

"You should still go to the clinic," advised Naruto. "If Mordin is offering protection it would be safer than being here. Do you believe that someone else can save you from the Turians?" Steve and Karen looked at one another and remained silent. "Look we're headed to the clinic now, just follow our trail, in about 20 minutes and everything should be safe."

Naruto's gang looked at the husband and wife and they nodded their heads. They exited the apartment and got back on the path to the clinic. As they got back to the main road, Garrus leaned against street lamp and placed his head against it.

"Are you okay," asked Kiba.

"Just fine," he replied. Garrus coughed and promptly threw up all over the ground. "Okay… I'm not just fine. Oh crap this isn't good."

"You've got the plague," said Naruto quickly.

"No I've got the Turian clap. Of course I've got the damn plague."

"More Vorcha," growled the Krogan. Naruto turned and saw Grunt running directly at him. He turned around, but didn't see any Vorcha. He looked back at his charging ally realizing it a second too late and Grunt collided him into the wall. "Die scum."

Before Grunt pulled the trigger, Garrus fired a sniper shot destroying his shields and staggering him backwards. Kiba got on all fours his claws extending.

"_Tsuga,"_ he roared. He ran forward and spun turning into a tornado. He crashed into Grunt pushing him back into a rusted car. He sprung back by Naruto and Garrus with a back-flip. "Naruto what's wrong with your Krogan?"

"It's got to be the plague," sighed Garrus. "It's causing him to hallucinate. He thinks that we're Vorcha."

"Shit," groaned Naruto. "Alright we have to stop, but attempt not to kill him unless we're out of options."

"Well ain't this a bitch," groaned Kiba.

Grunt stood up slowly and wiped his bleeding forehead. He roared at the sky and charged again firing from his gun. Naruto used a quick wind jutsu and blew a gust of wind out of his mouth. It was slowing Grunt down and preventing him from taking proper aim, but not stopping him.

"_Doton: Doryuheki,"_ cried Kiba. A small wall of earth sprung up out of the ground. Unfortunately it obstructed Naruto's wind and Grunt picked up speed again. The Krogan charged right through the wall and hit Kiba head on. Kiba flew right into Garrus, knocking the ill Turian onto the ground. Naruto formed a regular Rasengan as Grunt closed in on him. Naruto charged and hit Grunt straight in the forehead with the attack, but the Krogan kept coming. He batted Naruto away with one hand towards a wall. Just before he hit it, Kiba flew through the air and caught him.

"How do we stop him," asked Naruto when he was back on the ground. His forehead was bleeding and his face was slightly bruised. "Bastard regenerates way too fast."

"If I can touch him then I can stop him," said Kiba.

Grunt roared and picked up a large boulder. As he prepared to fling it but Garrus shot him right in the stomach breaking through his shields again. Naruto activated a Chakra tail and tied Grunt's hands together forcing him to drop the boulder. Wrapping the remaining tails around the Krogan he began to slowly tug it closer. Kiba flew around and got behind Grunt and placed a hand on the back of his head.

"_Doton: Chokeijugan no Jutsu,"_ he roared. Naruto watched as Kiba grabbed Grunt by his leg and effortlessly slammed him against the ground and a wall several times before knocking him out.

"What kind of Jutsu was that," asked Naruto.

"Drops all his body weight and literally makes him lighter than a feather. I don't know how long he'll be out though. Garrus you okay?"

"I'll be fine," he said getting up slowly. "But we need to find that clinic quick. I'm starting to get dizzy."

Kiba flew and grabbed Grunt by his collar and lifted him into the air with no trouble. Naruto stayed near the limping Garrus as they continued on to the clinic. They rounded the corner, seeing the sign of the clinic. There were LOKI security mechs outside and numerous dead Blue Suns all up against the wall.

**"Please holster all weapons before entering the clinic," one ordered.**

They complied and entered the clinic. Many sick aliens were on stretchers coughing and a few were asleep. There were humans tending to the sick.

"Get those Batarians in that corner more water!"

Naruto eagerly turned around recognizing the voice. There was a woman standing in blue pants and heels holding a clipboard and giving out directions. She had on a white shirt and her black hair was tied up in a small pony tail.

"You there," she ordered. "Professor Solus needs more painkillers to be given to the Turians in Wing B so hurry with your lunch and get going. Archie there's an Asari going into labor and she's also infected with the plague. We can't treat her because the drug is lethal to infants. Set up a sterile area so I can get ready to help her deliver, and then cure her."

"Hi Shizune," said Naruto quietly.

Upon hearing his voice, Shizune dropped the clipboard she was holding and turned around. Her face was pretty much the same save for a few streaks of gray hair. She took a step back and placed her hands together.

"Genjutsu release," she cried. Shizune turned around and scanned the room for enemy ninja. Naruto reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around wielding a senbon dripping in poison. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Shizune it's me Naruto."

"Impossible, Naruto's dead."

"I was dead, but I'm not anymore."

"I don't believe you."

"Shizune," said Kiba. "Believe him, he's Naruto."

"Kiba you're here too? Just what is going on?"

Garrus sank to his knees and vomited again. Naruto then in horror looked over at Grunt who was starting to stir. If he went crazy from another hallucination again inside the clinic, then people were going to die.

"Listen Shizune," cried Naruto. "I can't explain it right now, but I am alive. Now I have a sick Turian and delusional Krogan with me both ailing from the plague and they need immediate treatment. Can you help me?"

"Charles," she said pointing at an Asian man. "Take them to Mordin; I have to help that Asari. Whoever you are, we are not finished talking about this. Do not leave this clinic." Shizune turned and sped down the hall. They followed Charles until they came to a room where a Salarian was pacing back and forth at an astonishing speed. He was pretty old looking probably in his late 30's to early 40's, had a cream colored pigment and one of his horns had been severed.

"Professor Mordin Solus," asked Naruto.

Mordin looked right over, and upon seeing the sick aliens rushed right over to them.

"Krogan," he said extremely quick. He scanned Grunt quickly with his omni-tool and gave him the cure. "Already showing hallucinations signs would've been dead within hours. Cure supplement with neural blocker to avoid blood rage reaction. Excellent will be fine, will be fine." He turned to Garrus and cured him too. "Turian physiology resilient with simple immunobooster. Should be fine now." The Salarian turned to Naruto and continued his tirade. "Now to greetings, human. Curious. Don't recognize you from area. Too well armed to be refuges. No mercenary uniform. Quarantine still in effect. Here for something else. Vorcha? Crew to clean them out? Unlikely. Vorcha a symptom not a cause. The plague? Investigating possible use as a bio weapon? No no no. Too many guns, not enough data equipment. Soldiers not scientists. Yes yes. Hired guns-"

"Mordin," sighed Naruto with a weak smile. "Just relax we aren't hired guns. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I came here to find you."

"For what purpose?"

"I'm on a mission with Cerberus to stop the Collectors."

"Crossed paths with Cerberus on occasion. Thought they only worked with humans. Turian involvement slightly surprising."

"This mission goes further than just one races' interest Professor," said Garrus. "We have to work together to take down the Collectors."

Yes, Collectors very interesting. Plague hitting these slums is engineered. Collectors one of the few groups with technology to design it. Our goals may be similar."

"So you'll come with us," asked Kiba.

"Yes Collectors must be stopped. But have to stop plague first. Already have a cure but need to distribute it to the entire district at the environmental control center. Vorcha are guarding it. Need to kill them."

"Yes we do," snarled Grunt with a smile.

"We'll handle the Vorcha," said Naruto. "Just be ready to leave."

All the lights in the clinic suddenly cut off. Four seconds later, back-up power came on and there was a red dim light throughout the room.

"What the hell was that," shouted Kiba.

"Vorcha," cried Mordin. "They've shut down environmental systems. Trying to kill everyone. Need to get power back on before district suffocates. Take cure and get going. Environmental center is just up the street."

Kiba took the cure from Mordin, and he Garrus, and Grunt all rushed out.

"Mordin," said Naruto. "Tell Shizune that we'll be back and not to leave."

"Don't worry," he said smiling. "Patients injured, and she's the best doctor here. She won't leave while they're in peril."

Naruto nodded and sped after his team. They were almost to the environmental group when a Vorcha jumped in their way. Grunt no longer hallucinating killed it by jamming his shotgun into its face. Before entering the environmental center, Naruto entered into Sage Mode. Using nature energy he could sense where the Vorcha were. There were too many to count. They rushed into the building, weapons at the ready. Garrus immediately dove behind a pillar and did what he did best sniping the unsuspecting. Grunt was laughing the entire time while showing the Vorcha no pity. He was head butting them, ripping their limbs off, and blowing them away with his shotgun. Kiba and Naruto fought back to back holding only Kunai. The unarmed enemies rushed towards them thinking them frail and weak only to go down. Kiba had two giant stone fists and were decimating the Vorchas bones. Naruto was hitting them too but enough to kill with one blow. Nature Energy amplified his blows making them that much tougher.

"Got any metal cord with you Kiba," bellowed Naruto holding a Vorcha so it couldn't bite his throat.

"Yeah," he grunted back. Kiba did a back-flip kick sending a Vorcha towards Garrus who took it out with the Mantis. He opened his pouch and flung a ball of metal like string at Naruto. Naruto caught it and placed the tip in his mouth tossing it back to Kiba.

"What are you doing," asked Garrus adding clips to his gun.

"Just stay back," Naruto ordered through clenched teeth. One by one Kiba flew around grabbing the Vorcha and began dropping them onto one another. Two sometimes three Vorcha were falling out of the sky at once time, but every time he grabbed one he tied a piece of the string to them. Kiba dropped the last Vorcha out of the sky at Grunt who grabbed it and threw it hard into the pile. They were all knotted and couldn't move at all. Kiba took out three small vials of oil from his pouch, and from the air poured it onto the Vorcha. Naruto made his hand seals and took a deep breath. _"KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU!"_

A large arc of flame blasted from Naruto's mouth and sped down the metal cord and engulfed the Vorcha igniting them at once. No matter what they did, none of them could move fast enough to avoid the flames. One by one they all fell to the ground dead, and finally Kiba smothered the flames with a quick earth jutsu.

"Not bad," said Garrus putting his rifle on his back.

"A lot of dead meat," agreed Grunt wiping the blood off his armor.

Naruto sighed and took Mordin's cure. With a little instruction from Garrus who knew a few things about tech, he fixed what the Vorcha did to the environmental center, and added the cure. The lights all changed from red to green and a giant fan began to blow.

"Can we get the hell off of Omega now," asked Kiba. "This place makes my skin itch."

Naruto nodded and they headed back to the clinic. Upon arrival Mordin smiled at them and shook their hands. All of the patients who were previously inside had come out, and were already beginning to look a little bit better. The formerly pregnant Asari was standing holding her newborn with a large smile on her face.

"Knew you could do it," said Mordin as he shook Naruto's hand. "Placed faith in the right people."

"I kept my end of the deal Mordin," said Naruto. "Are you ready?"

"Of course, will be strange working with Cerberus, but keep my promises. Will inform assistant that he will be taking over." Mordin sped away and Shizune walked forward with her arms folded.

"You look enough like Naruto," she said looking him up and down. "And you have the same fire in your eyes he had."

"Shizune," he said placing a hand on his forehead. "It's me."

"Is it really him Kiba?"

"He has the same stink the old Naruto had, it's him alright."

Hearing that was good enough for Shizune and she pulled him into a bone breaking hug. Naruto could hear her sobbing so he rubbed her back.

"What are you doing with Cerberus," she asked wiping her eyes.

"Long story," he sighed. "C'mon I'll explain it back on my ship."

"You have a ship?"

**30 minutes later**

**Normandy Deck 2 Briefing Room**

"It all makes sense now," said Shizune leaning against one of the ships walls. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba had been getting her caught up. "Cerberus has done what Orochimaru's Reanimation Jutsu couldn't do. They truly brought you back alive flesh and blood with your own freewill. It's incredible and terrible all at the same time."

"What were you doing on Omega," asked Shikamaru. "That's not exactly your kind of place."

"Life hasn't been easy on me since Lady Tsunade left."

"WHAT," shouted Naruto. "WHERE DID SHE GO? SHE ISN'T STILL IN THE VILLAGE?!" They all looked at him knowing something that he obviously didn't.

"The 5th vanished from the village about a month after you died," said Kiba using the quotation symbol. "She just wasn't the same at all."

"It was the day after your funeral," continued Shizune. "At this point it had been about three weeks since you were gone Naruto. I showed up to work as usual and there was a note addressed to me on her desk. Lady Tsunade was basically telling me that with you being gone that she had nothing and no one else left to live for. She told me to enjoy what was left of my life, and to never attempt to find her because I wouldn't. That's the last anyone in the village ever heard of her."

"That was nearly two years ago though," said Naruto.

"True," agreed Shikamaru. "But we couldn't devote all of the resources to trying to find her. The other villages gladly kept a look-out for her but she never went there either. Not to mention it's a big galaxy Naruto. If Tsunade doesn't want to be found, it would be relatively easy for her to hide."

"So who's the Hokage now?"

"Naturally it would've been you next, but everyone agreed that it would have to be Kakashi."

Naruto couldn't even believe what he was hearing. Tsunade just vanished because he died? Unthinkable and horrible.

"What do you know about the Collectors Shizune," asked Kiba. Naruto looked up praying that she had an answer. He needed some good news at the moment.

"I don't know that much," she said slowly. "But I have heard of them. From the Omega 4 Relay correct?" They all nodded. "I've only ever seen them once on a mission. They were on a far planet making deals with a group of Batarian slavers we were sent to stop. As soon as we arrived, they fled."

The doors to the Briefing Station opened and Mordin walked in with Jacob.

"All settled in," he said with a smile. "Excited and shocked to be working with Cerberus." Mordin took a deep breath and continue." Illusive Man really branching out yes?"

"You're well informed Mordin," admitted Naruto.

"The Collectors have been abducting human colonies," explained Shikamaru.

"Not simple abductions," said Mordin quickly. "Wouldn't need me for simple."

"Entire colonies just vanish," growled Kiba. "No distress signals are sent out. No signs of attack, no evidence except that every human man, woman, and child is always gone."

"Gas? No spreads too slow. Airborne virus perhaps-"

"Hold on Mordin," said Naruto stopping him before he got on a roll. "You don't have to guess. We have samples from the colonies I'd like you to analyze."

"Of course analyze the samples. Going to need a lab."

**"There is a fully equipped lab on the combat deck Professor Solus," said EDI. "If you find anything lacking please place a requisition order."**

"Who's that pilot? No synthesized voice couldn't be… have to ask is that an AI?"

"EDI is an AI," said Jacob.

"An AI on board, non human crew members too. Cerberus more desperate than I thought. Which way to the lab?"

"Follow me," said Jacob. He and Mordin exited and turned right. All three men turned and looked at Shizune smiling.

"Am I supposed to read your minds," she asked.

"You know what we're up against Shizune," said Naruto. "You saw what the plague the Vorcha used on Omega was capable of. If the Collectors aren't stopped, this will spell trouble for humanity."

"I still don't understand why you guys need me."

"You're a medical ninja," exclaimed Kiba. "We could always use some quick healing out in the field."

Shizune smiled and said," you three may be grown up, but to me you're still the same brats who still used to beg Tsunade to give you a mission, or beg her to let you take the afternoon off so you could sleep."

"Just come with us please," sighed Shikamaru.

"Ohhh…. fine I'll come with you all. But I'm not one for doing a lot of field missions. I saw some medical station on Deck 3 when Miranda Lawson was giving me the tour. I'll be in there with the Doctor if you all need me." She turned and exited out with Kiba and Shikamaru closely following.

"_Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shizune," rumbled Kurama. "Who's next from your home?"_

Naruto smiled at that comment because the suspense of it was killing him too.

_Doton: Kajugan no Jutsu - Added Weight Technique_

_Doton: Chou Keijugan no Jutsu - Ultra Light Weight technique_

_Doton: Doryukei - Earth Style Mud Wall_

_Katon: Ryuuka Jutsu - Fire Stle Dragon Flame Bullet_


	5. Experiment H

**A/N - Got one up before school**

Hold still Naruto," ordered Shizune. "I don't want to have to do this more than once!"

Naruto grumbled as Shizune placed the needle near his arm. He hadn't had a proper doctor's appointment since he had been brought back to life and she knew it. Shizune had insisted on giving him the full checkup that he flat out refused to get form Doctor Chakwas. Unlike the old woman however, she could easily recognize a Transformation Jutsu and found out where he was hiding in his cabin and dragged him to the med bay.

"Come on Shizune," he growled. "I don't need any shots."

"Big baby, hold still before I tie your ass down." Despite wanting to run away again, he knew she'd eventually find him. She gave him the shot, examined his entire body for cuts and bruises, and checked him for probably every disease known to human beings. "Okay Naruto, you are clear to go."

"Thanks," he said putting his sleeveless shirt back on. "So what more can you tell me about Tsunade vanishing?"

"Nothing at all. I woke up and she was gone, its as simple as that. Sakura and I each led our own searches for her but it's like she didn't even exist anymore. Eventually we both gave up, the village proclaimed her dead, and Sakura left the village."

"Where did she go?"

"At first she went to Earth, saying she wanted to see humanity's home world. And finally she just started doing a bunch of planet traveling throughout the galaxy. Every once in a while I'll get a message from her but she never remains in one location too long."

"I see… well I'm starving and it's dinner time, you coming?"

"No I still have to check out Joker with Doctor Chakwas, and give Akamaru a bath because he smells terrible."

Shaking his head at her, Naruto exited the med-bay and walked over to the dinner area. There was a bowl of ramen set aside for him as usual but he just wasn't in a ramen mood tonight.

"Hey Naruto," said Jacob rounding the corner.

"Jacob how's life," he responded.

"It could be better and I wish we weren't on a mission to save the galaxy, but all in all I think things are going pretty well." Jacob grabbed a large pan and placed it on the stove.

"What's on the menu," asked Shikamaru coming into the dining area with Kiba.

"Fried chicken, pasta, salad, and the beer Kiba bought," replied Jacob. "And so long as no one makes a black joke I'll throw everybody a few pieces on."

They all nodded and waited while the Cerberus operative went to work. As things were starting to smell good, Mordin walked around the corner yawning.

"Nothing more refreshing than good night's sleep," he said.

"You went to sleep nearly an hour ago," said Kiba.

"Salarians only need to sleep one hour a day to function. Besides need to counter Collector swarms so no real time for sleep."

"Don't burn yourself out Professor," advised Jacob. "Without you we can't defeat the Collectors. You're no good to anyone if you burn yourself out."

"Appreciate concern Jacob, but unnecessary. Not the first time I've worked on operation that is important for galactic safety."

"Is that food I smell?" Ay rounded the corner shirtless and drenched in sweat. Across his chest there was a bleeding cut and he was breathing fast. "Room for one more?"

"Of course Ay," replied Jacob. "What happened to you?"

"I've been teaching the Krogan proper fighting techniques to go with his size. While Grunt is not as strong as me, I would say that he's pretty close."

"You were saying Mordin," said Naruto curious to hear the tale.

"Where was I," he said. "Oh yes, used to work in STG. Did typical recon missions, and sometimes stopped flat out war from commencing between species. Most challenging and difficult work was on Krogan Genophage."

"Okay so we've all heard of the Genophage," said Kiba. "But all I know is that it is like a sterility plague that stops the Krogan from having babies."

Mordin sighed with frustration. "Genophage is a bio weapon designed to affect every cell in the Krogan body. Created by the Salarians, and deployed by the Turians in the Krogan Rebellions. Commonly and incorrectly assumed to be a sterility plague. Actually adjusts viable fertility to compensate for high Krogan birthrate."

"Then the Genophage basically made it so that Krogan have a hard time reproducing," asked Naruto.

"Correct, makes it so that 1 in 1000 Krogan pregnancies come to term. 15 years ago, Krogan population suddenly began to increase at faster rate than expected. Krogan were adapting to Genophage faster than expected. Overcoming disease."

"They weren't just having a good year," asked Jacob putting pasta in boiling water.

"Please, Jacob. Social environmental concerns like everything else accounted for. Not an undergraduate, Krogan were adapting to Genophage. No other possibility."

"So what caused them to adapt," asked Ay.

"Natural evolution. Krogan physiology incredibly durable. Multiple organs capable of repairs and cellular regeneration. Genophage like any other disease, meaning species could evolve from it."

"Wasn't that a good thing though," asked Naruto. "From what I've read about the Genophage it nearly destroyed the Krogan and their entire culture. And since they began to adapt to it, maybe they can began to thrive as a species again."

"Naïve viewpoint Naruto. Krogan far too dangerous to allow unchecked birthrate. Deaths in Krogan Rebellions proved that. Salarian Government had to act. Personally led a team of scientists, geneticists, chemists, sociologists, and mathematicians. Created modified version of Genophage. Released it on Tuchanka, and other Krogan areas to re-stabilize population."

"Why would you do that," asked Shikamaru in horror.

"Had to take action. Krogan were expanding far too fast, needed to re-stabilize population."

"I can't believe you," growled Kiba. "The Krogan were about to overcome the one thing that hinders them as a culture and a species. And you Salarians took it upon yourselves to just destroy that hope?!"

"Calm down Kiba," ordered Naruto. "Did you all ever consider other options Mordin?"

"Hundreds, thousands of options. Modified Genophage always best outcome. Population was stabilized. Avoided publicity that could incite Krogan anger. Modified Genophage was best solution for whole galaxy."

"The Salarian has a point," said Ay gruffly.

"You agree with him then," asked Jacob placing plates at the table.

"I agree with the Turian mindset of war in terms of massive retaliation. When you have an enemy down, you don't extend a hand to help him up. You shoot him in the face six times and light his ass on fire to prevent any kind of recovery. That's why the Turians used the Genophage on the Krogan even though the Salarians invented it."

"That's still doesn't make it right."

"Doesn't it? We've all seen Krogans in action and unless they're on your side, they are a pain in the ass to injure, let alone kill. If it was the Genophage or allow the Krogan to continue to expand during a war with them, then the Salarians made the correct decision."

"No they didn't," yelled Kiba helping Jacob serve the food. "Ay how can you possibly justify the basic murder of a species? And I don't give a damn if you get mad Mordin that's what your people did and by modifying the Genophage they're still doing it! I mean… why even give the Krogan hope? Why not just fucking sterilize them point blank?!"

"Salarians not murderers," snarled Mordin eating some salad. "Genocide unnecessary, Genophage was best option. Krogan as a whole aggressive. Still have outlives, those not violent and worth saving. Genophage Modification protected whole galaxy and allowed Krogan to survive. Everyone wins. Good for us, good for them!"

"And what about two non-violent Krogan that may want a daughter someday you bastard? THANKS TO YOU, THE CHANCES OF THAT EVER HAPPENING ARE ONE IN A FUCKING THOUSAND!"

"That's enough Kiba," said Naruto calmly.

NO IT'S NOT ENOU-"

"I said… that's enough. Take a walk, go pet Akamaru, go punch shit in the shuttle bay do something. And then come back to us when you've calmed down."

Kiba grabbed his plate of food and sped away furiously. Naruto knew that the Genophage was just always a touchy subject for Kiba because despite his hard exterior he was a really good person and didn't like unfairness to anyone human or not. He had to admit, what Mordin had done with the Krogan disease was a special kind of foul.

"Didn't mean to cause unrest Naruto," said Mordin.

"Don't worry about Kiba," said Shikamaru with a smile. "He'll apologize to you in an hour or two once calms down."

"Regardless make no apologies for what I did. Did what had to be done for galactic safety."

Mordin nodded to them all, and grabbed his food heading back to the lab insisting that he had to get back to work on the seeker swarms. Miranda came out of her office and grabbed a chair.

"So who are we supposed to be grabbing next," she asked grabbing a plate.

"EDI," asked Shikamaru biting his chicken. "What's the word?"

**"The Illusive Man has given funds to a ship in the middle of the Terminus Systems that apparently houses dangerous criminals. We are heading to pick up two people. A person named Jack and someone referred to in the dossier only as Experiment H."**

"Experiment H," said Miranda between bites. "Are you certain that's what is says EDI?"

**"I am positive Operative Lawson."**

"Care to explain Miranda," asked Jacob opening a beer.

"Naruto you were the second person to go through the Lazarus Project," she explained. "Experiment H was the first. Records showed that he had only been dead a few hours. The Lazarus Project was in its infancy then, but regardless it still worked. When we revived him though, he had extraordinary biotic abilities that he claimed to never have had. We offered to help him train with his powers and for a while he agreed. He stayed with us for nearly two years, and finally he said that he wanted out and we let him leave."

"Do you guys let anyone die in peace," asked Naruto angrily. "You can't just bring people back from the dead whenever you see fit."

"You're honestly complaining about something like that? Anyways, one day he was kidnapped by a rogue group posing as Cerberus. They held and tortured him for nearly 4 years. When he managed to get free, he killed his captors and sent all 200 of their heads to the Illusive Man swearing that everyone in Cerberus was going to die for what they did to him."

"How do you know that it wasn't actually people in Cerberus," asked Shikamaru.

"Because we don't torture people."

"What is his real name," asked Ay.

"No one in Cerberus knows, he wouldn't told us."

"Did you ever meet him Jacob?"

"I'm a soldier, not a Cerberus Cell Leader like Miranda," he explained. "So I wouldn't have."

"Well we're headed there tomorrow morning," said Naruto stretching. "I'm full and exhausted as hell right now. It's been a long day of doing nothing. Ay, Miranda, you two can come with me. And EDI let Garrus know that I want him coming with us too."

Everyone got up and cleared their dishes away. As Naruto headed back to his cabin he entered his subconscious. As usual he was relaxing upon Kurama's head with the fox pretending to be sleep.

"_Krogan, vigilantes, doctors, and now criminals," said an amused Kurama. "Not to mention you're seeing people from your past left and right. What are the chances you'll see someone tomorrow?"_

"_We're going to a prison ship," he reminded the fox. "I doubt any of my friends are prison material, not to mention with all the jutsu we know they could break out relatively easily. I'm more pissed about the Lazarus Project. Cerberus just brings back people whenever the hell they feel like it. Not to mention the Illusive Man still hasn't located the Collectors."_

"_Patience Naruto, the Adder will do his job, let us worry about our own."_

**Next Day**

"Joker," said Naruto tying on his new delivered leaf village headband. The group was in the shuttle on the way to retrieve Jack and Experiment H. "Keep the ship at the ready."

"Aye aye Naruto," he replied. "Joker out."

"You think we'll be attacked," Ay asked. "The Illusive Man made the payments, we're just here to retrieve the two prisoners."

"In my personal experience," said Garrus. "Things never go as they're supposed to."

"Then keep your guns at the ready," finished Miranda.

Everyone nodded as the shuttle got them to the ship. Purgatory was a prison ship in the middle of outer space that housed criminals. Their planets had to pay monthly to keep them locked up. Upon entering the ship they were met by an armed gun of Blue Suns mercenaries.

"Welcome to Purgatory Naruto," said a Turian with a helmet on. "As this is a prison ship, you need to turn all your weapons over to security so we can proceed."

"I'm sorry but I have to refuse," Naruto replied. "Guns have to stay with us."

All the Suns raised their guns and pointed at the foursome. One even summoned a combat drone.

"And I'm going to have to insist that you relinquish your weapons."

Ay activated his Lightning armor, Miranda pulled out an SMG, Garrus took aim with his sniper, and Naruto pulled out two pistols.

"All I'm going to relinquish is bullets, tell me where you want them!"

"ALL OF YOU STOP!"

Everyone lowered their weapons as an old Turian with one red eye and one yellow eye approached. He had a large Revenant assault rifle on his back.

"I understand you're Naruto. I'm Warden Kuril and this is my ship. I understand how you feel but I need you to give up your guns, they will be returned to you as you are leaving."

"The guns stay with us," said Naruto glaring at him.

"Very well, we are far more than ready to deal with four armed people. Now before we begin I have some unfortunate news."

"And that is," asked Miranda.

"Jack was killed in a prison riot she started nearly two days ago."

"What," shouted Naruto. "How?"

"She got loose her shackles and just started frying my men with her biotics. I didn't have a choice. She had to be put down before she killed everyone aboard."

"Is Project H at least still alive?"

"Yes, I made it a point that he and Jack never be released from their cells at the same time. They were just too dangerous with their biotic powers, and unlike her he's good at up close fighting."

"Then let's get to it," said Garrus.

The interior of the ship was unlike most others. There were cells all over each housing at least one prisoner. Humans, Turians, Salarians, Krogan, and any other species that you could think of were in the cells. Naruto looked as two people outside their cells began a small skirmish. A guard next to them pressed something on his omni-tool and they were separated by an electrical field that confined the both of them.

"How can you afford such a high functioning ship," asked Miranda.

"Most of these prisoners are captured on their home worlds," explained Kuril. "Later they are sent here to serve out their prison sentences. After the mandatory sentence we can volunteer to keep them at the planet's discretion but for a fee."

"What if a planet refuses to pay," asked Ay.

"We release the prisoner back onto the planet at an unspecific time and place."

"So you remain in business by extorting planets?"

"You don't have to agree with my methods, but we do what we must to keep the galaxy safe."

"What can you tell us about this Experiment H?"

Kuril sighed as an officer brought him a paper which he quickly signed. "I can't believe that Cerberus didn't tell you. H is the meanest handful of violence and hate I've ever been unfortunate to encounter. He's been on my ship nearly seven months. First day he got here, he got into an argument with Jack. They shook the hell out of the ship with their biotics. Between the two of them they killed nine of my guards."

"They were that strong," asked Naruto.

"I didn't think it possible for human biotics to become that powerful. Regardless, like I said Jack is dead, and we have H suspended in a cryo unit. We're bringing him out now. Take this hallway down to out processing that's where you'll find him. I need to make sure that the funds from Cerberus have cleared."

Kuril gave them a small nod and walked away. Naruto's group continued down their path. On the way they saw a guard viciously beating a prisoner while another watched. After Ay threatened to break the glass down and kill them both for such an act, they both agreed to stop for the moment. When they entered out processing there was no one in the room. There was a large door which H was supposed to be in. Naruto opened the door, and found that it was nothing but another cell.

**"My apologies Naruto," came Kuril's voice over an intercom. "But someone like you is far more valuable as a prisoner than a customer. Drop your weapons and proceed into the cell. You will not be harmed.**

"_Son of a bitch," yelled Kurama._

"Don't do anything you'll regret Kuril," yelled Naruto. "Give me H, and let us leave and you can still walk out of this alive."

**"ACTIVATE SECURITY SYSTEMS NOW!"**

A horn began blaring throughout the ship. The lights began to flash red and the doors to out processing opened. A pack of LOKI mech dogs ran into the area. Ay batted the first one that tried pouncing on him into a wall with a chop. Miranda overloaded them all freezing them temporarily. Naruto took out a shuriken from his leg pouch and with his Wind Style chakra began to blow on it. The shuriken began to levitate as wind began to surround creating a wind blade. Once it was sharp enough he blew it towards the mechs. The wind shuriken cut right through them causing them all to explode.

"It is so cool the way you ninja fight," said Garrus.

"We gotta get H," cried Miranda.

They rushed out the room and headed down the hallway. The more Blue Suns that foolishly got in their way, the more that died. Upon reaching out processing Ay kicked the door opened and it fell onto a medical personal crushing him. Miranda rushed over to the control panel and began pressing keys.

"Well can you get him out," asked Ay.

"I don't know the password to just release H," she replied. "All I can do is open all the doors at one time. So if I free one prisoner, then I'm going to have to free them all."

"Do it," said Naruto instantly. "Fuck this ship."

Miranda nodded and pressed the buttons required. They looked ahead as the cryo unit raised a pod from below, and the Atlas mechs in anticipation of the prisoner turned around. The pod opened and frosty steam came out. Naruto squinted and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Strapped to a harness shirtless, muscular, and covered in several tattoos was the form of Neji Hyuga. His hair like before was just a little past his shoulders. He was wearing black shorts and shoes and around his neck was a dog tag cut into the symbol of the Leaf Village. Gone on his forehead was the former Hyuga family cursed seal. Neji opened and began breathing slowly. He quickly freed himself from his bonds and rubbed his eyes.

"_BYAKUGAN,"_ he cried. His eyes constricted, and the veins popped on his face. A biotic aura sprang onto his body. Neji leapt into the air and biotically tackled a mech which caused the entire ship to shake. One second after that the lights went out, only for the back-up systems to force bright red lights to come on.

"We need to get down there," shouted Garrus.

"Naruto," cried Ay as they ran. "Was that the Hyuuga who died in the war?"

"Yes that was Neji," Naruto said. "The Illusive Man has some serious explaining to do."

"So Neji's his name," asked Miranda.

Naruto glared at her. He wanted to hate her right now only because she was a part of Cerberus and for no other reason. He ignored that and followed Neji's trail of destruction. The ship was still shaking and Naruto could hear screams throughout the ship.

**"The hull has been destroyed in sections 25, 41, and 67," said the ship VI. "No survivors."**

"_Bastard is pretty destructive," said Kurama._

Naruto ran through a door that had been partially ripped off and walked into a battlefield. The LOKI mechs, dogs, and an Atlas mech were all firing at prisoners who had managed to acquire weapons. Upon seeing Naruto's group all their fire turned to him.

"Naruto," yelled Garrus with a smile. He was hiding behind a pillar.

"What," he cried back.

"I'm starting to think that working with you is a lot more dangerous than working with Shepard ever was."

Garrus turned and fired a shot that passed through three people. Naruto smiled as he took out a kunai knife and placed it in his mouth. Then he grabbed both pistols and ran throughout the area unleashing hell. Every pistol shot was point blank onto the mechs, and every time he got close enough to a human he slit their throat with the blade. Ay activated his Lightning Armor all the way to full power. The Atlas mech was trying to shoot him, but he was too fast. He ran up the walls using chakra and ran up on the ceiling until he was directly over the mech. He released the wall climb and at full force smashed onto the mech causing a slight explosion. When the smoke cleared, his Lightning Armor was gone and he had several scratches on his face, but he was otherwise okay.

"Come on," said Miranda. "We've got to find Neji before he destroys the whole damn ship."

**"Hulls 33, 72, and 81 have all been destroyed. No survivors."**

"At the rate he's going we're going to be killed too," exclaimed Garrus. "Are you sure we need him on the team?" Before Naruto could answer a body shot through a metal wall with a broken neck and blood gushing from the mouth. "Uh never mind don't answer that."

The next room they entered was a large one and the remaining soldiers and Warden Kuril were in it too. Kuril was standing on a platform that was about 13 feet in the air. Everyone took cover as he fired from his assault rifle. A Revenant could fire 100 shots that shredded right through any shields. Ay at full Lightning Armor charged for him firing from his Krogan shotgun.

"MAXIMUM SHIELDS," roared Kuril.

A large blue shield wall appeared around the platform and Ay attempted to run his fist through it. The former Raikage's armor was drained, and then he received a nasty shock and was blasted back into a pillar his armor gone. Naruto grabbed him with a Chakra arm and moved him to safety before the Turian Warden could start shooting at him.

"Ugh," grunted Ay breathing slowly. "I wouldn't recommend none of you try that."

"Well we can't stay pinned down here either," growled Garrus. "Does anyone have a good plan?"

"A shield of that size has to have generators," said Miranda scoping out the room. She moved her head around, and upon seeing one of the generators Overloaded it. It blew up killing a nearby prisoner and Batarian Blue Sun. Naruto looked up and saw that Kuril's large shield had gotten slightly smaller.

"Split up," ordered Naruto. "Miranda you and I will go left, Ay you and Garrus go left. If you see a generator anywhere, destroy it. And keep in radio contact." Before they split up the ship shook hard again.

**"The hull has been destroyed in sections 1, 30, and 83. No survivors."**

"_I suggest you move before Neji destroys the whole damn ship," advised Kurama._

Naruto ignored the fox and went left with Miranda. While they were dodging shots and running up stairs a Turian ran at them and quickly fired from a shotgun. At point blank range Naruto's shields dropped and he was wounded in the leg. He reached into his leg pouch and pulled out an exploding kunai. Flinging it hard it stuck to the enemy's armor. Miranda Overloaded the tag causing the flame to ignite and explode. The Suns member fell to the ground screaming and rolling trying to extinguish the flame.

"Are you okay," Miranda asked taking cover behind a pillar.

"I'll live," said Naruto with gritted teeth. He looked up at Kuril and suddenly the large shield got even smaller.

"_Naruto we just took out another generator," exclaimed Garrus._

Naruto peered around his location. There couldn't be that many generators left. He ran at two approaching Suns chakra forming in his hands.

"_Futon: Rasenrengan,"_ he roared. He smashed the attacks into their abdomens and sent them flying into Kuril's shield. They both screamed as the electric shocks went through their body. And that's when Naruto saw the last generator. Taking aim with his pistols, he fired until it exploded. The shield around Warden Kuril flickered and then finally it vanished. Ay at top speed charged at Kuril. The Suns mercenaries were doing everything in their power to slow him down, but they didn't stand a chance. He batted them away, kicked them through steel walls, and head butted them so hard he broke their necks. He jumped the entire length of the platform and grabbed Kuril by his neck.

"Let's see how you like being shocked," he said with his teeth bared. _"IRON CLAW!"_ Ay shocked the Warden for so long that his eyes popped out of the socket. When he finally realized that the enemy was dead, he threw him off the platform. The Warden's body landed next to one of the many dead within the room with a hard thud.

"Where's Neji," asked Garrus coming into view.

Naruto activated his Sage Mode. He led the way sensing Neji's life signature. When they finally reached him, Neji was holding a man in the air with his biotics.

"How do I get off this ship," he snarled. "Don't make me ask again!"

"I…don't…know," cried the man in between breaths.

Neji snapped his neck and turned around finally noticing his audience.

"Naruto," he asked. "Is that you?"

"In the flesh," he replied.

"Where did you come from?"

"Long story."

"And Lord Raikage with a Turian? Will someone tell me what's-"

Neji didn't finish his sentence because as soon as he saw Miranda's Cerberus logo he activated his Byakugan and charged. He biotically smacked Naruto out of the way and dove over Ay and raised a palm right to Miranda's chest.

"DIE CERBERUS!"

Ay jumped in front of Miranda and Neji's palm slammed into his vambraces.

"Whoa Hyuga," cried Ay. "Calm yourself!"

Neji threw Ay with his biotics and went for Miranda again, but Garrus cracked Neji in the back of the head with his sniper rifle. Neji stumbled to one knee, and turned around slightly dazed.

"_Hakke Kusho,"_ he yelled. A concentrated blast of air infused with Chakra shot out of Neji's palm and blasted Garrus right in the armor. The scarred Turian flew into a wall and struggled to get up.

"NEJI STOP," bellowed Naruto. "SHE'S NOT THE ENEMY!"

"SHE'S CERBERUS, WHICH MEANS SHE DIES!"

Neji entered his 8 trigrams stance, and that's when Naruto took action. He used a Chakra tail and wrapped it around Neji's neck and gently choked him. Naruto painfully watched as his friend lost consciousness.

"_This has been a lovely meeting," said Kurama in an amused voice. "You should knock out all your potential recruits when you first meet them."_

**3 hours later**

**Normandy Deck 3 Med Bay**

"How is he Shizune," asked Kiba. When he and Shikamaru found out that Neji was alive they rushed to the Med Bay and hadn't left his side since. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Physically he's obviously fine," said Shizune. "He's a lot bigger than he was before he died. Emotionally and mentally, I don't know where his state of mind his.

"He obviously hates Cerberus," growled Miranda. "He would've killed me without the others there."

"The logo on your outfit made him snap Miranda," sighed Naruto. "If he didn't know you were Cerberus he probably would've been willing to listen to us."

"You don't know that for certain."

"Well we'll never know now will we?"

"Naruto and Miranda," said Doctor Chakwas. "I don't care if you're both right or both wrong but I will not have you disturbing a patient, understand?"

They both nodded their heads.

"I don't know if we should trust him," said Garrus.

"What," cried Naruto and Kiba at the same time.

"Garrus why not," asked Shikamaru. "He's our friend."

"Think about it," said Garrus leaning on a wall. "He has a history with Cerberus and a bad one at that. We're on a mission which is being completely funded by the group who kidnapped him."

"We didn't kidnap him," shouted Miranda.

"And what proof do you have he's lying Lawson?"

"I've spoken with the Illusive Man on this matter, and I trust him."

"Then perhaps you aren't as smart as I thought you were."

Before Miranda retorted, Neji started moving. Everyone immediately backed up and gave him some space. He rolled around and finally sat up coming to quickly. It probably helped that most of the people in the room were familiar faces, but unfortunately as soon as he saw Miranda again he went on the defensive.

"BITCH," he growled.

"Neji," said Shizune approaching him. "I need you to calm down, you're in a hospital on the Normandy SR-2. I'm here and so are Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and the former Raikage Ay."

"Tell me what any of that has to do with Cerberus, and why I shouldn't splatter her head against a wall."

"Miranda Lawson is here because we need her and Cerberus' help," explained Naruto. "Human colonies have been vanishing. They are being abducted by a group of aliens known as the Collectors; and the Collectors work for the Reapers. Is all this making sense?"

"No it's not. I still don't give a shit and I'm still going to kill her. Does that make sense?"

"Alright Neji," said Shikamaru slowly. "I'm going to try a different approach with you? What's the first thing you remember about Cerberus?"

Neji looked around the room slowly, hoping for an escape. But the only way out was through the main doors, which were being guarded outside by Ay and Grunt. "I woke up in a lab," he started slowly. "I had a ton of wires attached to me, and a needle in my arm. I had no idea where I was, or how I had gotten there. Next thing I know, some man with a bald head is coming up to me and telling me 'welcome back to life'. I felt myself dying during the war, but it all seemed like a long nap when I woke up. He opened my eyes and shined a light in them and I waved him away and by accident I sent him through the window. Somehow between being dead and waking back up, I had achieved the power of biotics and according to their analysts, they had the potential to be strong. After a few standard procedures I was told they'd drop me off at our home planet. But I told them I wanted to master my biotics that way I could be in control of them and not accidentally injure someone back home."

"So you did that for two years," asked Kiba.

"Yeah, by the time the second year was through I could lift a bedroom set with a thought and not break a sweat. Deciding I had learned enough, I told them I was leaving to which the Illusive Man agreed. He paid for a ship and everything. Then the day came. As we stopped on a planet to re-fuel, the entire ship was attacked by Batarian slavers. Those four eyed bastards hadn't counted on me though and I managed to kill them all. But the crew Mr. Illusive sent me with weren't soldiers, so they had no idea how to use guns and they all died. As I was recharging, that's when I was attacked by none other than men in Cerberus uniforms."

"How do you know they weren't just wearing Cerberus outfits to confuse you," asked Miranda.

"You think Alliance and Council themed stores just sell Cerberus products princess? The uniforms and the guns both I had seen when I was training. I'm far from stupid; it was Cerberus who attacked me. And because I was out of power from attacking the slavers, I got captured. For four years, those motherfuckers tortured me. They cut me, spit on me, and beat me on a daily basis. Hell one even tried sodomizing me, but I ended up bisecting him with a scalpel. And before any of you ask, it's possible but it's slow and painful for the one that it's happening to."

"So you attacked them back too," asked Kiba.

"Grow up puppy and stop believing the best in everyone. Hell yeah I attacked them back, at every opportunity I got! I shoved my toothbrush up one man's nose, hit one guy with a metal chair so hard that brain matter splattered all over the floor, and strapped one guy to an operating table and shoved broke glass into every orifice of his body. And that's just what I did to the men, but I didn't discriminate. After I raped and murdered about 12 of the female staff it was decided that I wasn't allowed to be alone with them even if they had combat, gun, tech or biotic training. It still didn't stop me from doing it though, I just made sure that the bodies were never found. A lot of women died on that planet, after I was through using them to get off." Neji allowed himself a small smile before grabbing Shizune's hand and running it down his bare chest. "What do those feel like?"

"They feel like claw marks," she whispered slowly.

"They threw me in cages with six Varren at a time when I first arrived there. My biotics weren't strong enough at that time, so I had to resort to good old fashioned Gentle Fist to stay alive but I still got scarred up pretty bad. The bastards were breeding Varren too, so they never ran out even though I was killing them around the clock. I used my biotics on the Varren whenever I could, but they just weren't strong enough. And despite how good my ninja skills were, I knew I'd never escape those assholes without my biotics. Kakashi once told me 'a ninja must see through deception' and I caught on quick. Every 3 months, they would gas my room and surgically implant something into me. I realized they were putting biotic amps into me, but making my amps weaker and weaker. A normal person would've never escaped but they didn't count on me being as smart as I am. I eventually built myself two L5x implants and tricked those fucking idiots to surgically putting them into me." Neji pointed to the base of his skull." Headaches were like a whore you didn't pay at first, just an absolute bitch to deal with. Once I overcame them though, I was ready to escape."

"So how much stronger did you become," asked Naruto.

"I couldn't measure it on a power scale, but during my escape I killed 55 people in less than ten minutes and wounded the rest. Chopped off limbs, and ruptured organs but I kept them alive and shackled. I chopped off one head a day and sent them to various Cerberus bases that were stored on their ship. The message being plain and simple, I was taking their organization down if it killed me."

"Well that organization brought me back to life too," explained Naruto. "Two years ago, I was killed in an explosion. Cerberus brought me back and I'm trying to stop the attacks on human colonies."

"There's sufficient proof if you want to see it," said Miranda.

"I don't give a shit about the attacks on colonies," growled Neji.

"Well we can't allow you to kill her," said Shikamaru angrily. "I'm not going to say I understand what you went through, because I never will. But Miranda wasn't one of the people who attacked you because they're obviously all dead."

"Yeah they are, but like I said, I don't care about the attacks on the colonies. Drop me off at home, so I can move on with my life."

"Someone like you who was tortured isn't willing to help others who may be getting tortured," asked Garrus.

"No, I'm not. My only concern is for number one, everyone else can kiss my ass."

"EDI," asked Shizune. "How far away are we from our home planet?"

**"By engaging a Mass Relay, it will take approximately one hour."**

"What's with the sex voice," asked Neji.

**"I am the Normandy's AI, the crew likes to refer to me as EDI. I was placed aboard this ship specifically under the Illusive Man's command."**

Naruto watched as Neji's eyes lit up.

"How much data do you have on Cerberus," asked Neji hopefully.

**"While some of my data is blocked by hardware protocols, I still have sufficient data on Cerberus that I would be willing to share."**

"Join my mission and I'll give you full access," said Naruto praying his plan would work.

"Naruto you're not authorized to do that," shouted Miranda.

"Ignore her Neji, I'm in command not her. You join my mission and any information EDI can give you about Cerberus is yours to do with as you please."

"Think about it," said Shikamaru slyly. "There's probably load of info on you, what Cerberus has plans for the future, how man-"

"What about Jack," asked Neji.

"Jack," repeated Naruto. "She's dead."

"I know that dumbshit, but Cerberus experimented on her as well under the Codename: Subject Zero. Do you think there's any information on her?"

"Anything's possible," said Kiba.

"Give me access to the ship's files, and you have a deal."

"EDI upload all the data you can on Cerberus on to datapads in the cargo bay," ordered Naruto. "I'll have them brought up to you later."

"Good," said Neji springing off the bed. "I'll be somewhere towards the bottom where it's dark. Don't keep me waiting for those files Naruto." The doors to the Med Bay opened and Ay and Grunt were preparing to stop him, but at a sign from Naruto they stepped aside. Neji turned around with his Byakugan flared. "And keep your people off me too, it's better for them that way." He walked towards the elevator and was gone. Everyone nodded and left the Med Bay going their separate ways on the ship.

"_Is Neji being angry all the time going to be a good thing," asked Kurama._

"_For us probably not," replied Naruto. "And as for our enemies, they're fucked."_

**A/N - I wanted Neji to be just as dark as Jack since he's basically replacing her. Hope everyone is cool with this.**

_Futon: Rasenrengan - Wind Style Sprialling Serial Spheres_

_Hakke Kuushou - Eight Trigrams Air Palm_


	6. Horizon

**A/N - Just want everyone to know that I've always hated the mission that takes place in this chapter. On Insanity it's an absolute fucking bitch! Okay rant over.**

Naruto sighed as he took the elevator down to Deck 4 give Neji his final datapad of information on Cerberus. It had been two days since Neji joined the mission and in that time he had already killed 20 people. While scanning a jungle planet for Platinum deposits, EDI picked up an anomaly. A small settlement of humans was under attack from a large group of Batarian slavers. Naruto took Grunt, Jacob, and Neji with him to deal with the threat. Upon arriving on the planet, Naruto learned just how much Neji had improved in combat. With his Byakugan and natural ninja abilities, he was already a dangerous foe to have. But the biotics made him that much more unpleasant. He tore through the Batarians like they were frail kittens. Neji created a biotic shockwave so powerful that it destroyed a small group of trees as it passed them. Jacob unfortunately was hit with one of the branches on the head and had to be rushed back to the Normandy. He was still knocked out, but according to Chakwas and Shizune he just needed some rest. Neji even managed to rack more kills than Grunt, and no one ever got more kills that Grunt. He had expressed his concerns about Neji to other members of the crew. Miranda wanted him gone; Shikamaru and Kiba believed he would be okay, Mordin said he would be great for fights, but attitude towards others was problematic. Upon entering Engineering, he was approached by the workers Kenneth and Gabby.

"Uh Naruto," said Kenneth quickly. "Thank God ye got here."

"What's the problem," he replied.

"It's uh the new guy, he told me to tell ye that if ye weren't here in 20 minutes he was going to show us how much damage he could do to a frigate."

Naruto laughed at the suggestion. He knew damn well that Neji wouldn't do anything to the ship especially because the main escape pods were on Deck 2.

"Relax Kenneth," said Naruto. "He was bluffing."

"Not to be insubordinate sir," said Gabby. "But is it wise to allow someone as temperamental as him to be on the same deck as the drive core?"

"I appreciate your concern for the ship guys, but relax. Ay is on this floor and trust me he would be more than willing to stop Neji if he got out of control."

The engineers both nodded and headed back to their posts, as Naruto descended the steps. Neji's "room" was dark save for a blood red spotlight. He was lying on an examining table with one arm behind his head, and the other holding up a datapad that he was reading.

"Here's the last one," said Naruto setting it on a small bench. Neji nodded his head and continued reading. "Have you found anything out about Jack?"

"Not yet," ordered Neji. "But I'm pretty sure that I will. Cerberus isn't as sneaky as they would like to believe."

"I'm curious Neji, were you and Jack… you know… well what I mean to ask is did you guys like… have a thing going on?"

"Naruto we're both big boys in here; are you trying to ask me if Jack and I were having sex? Or do you prefer the term screwing? Or to be completely vulgar do you want to know if I was fucking her?" Naruto sighed in embarrassment making Neji smile. "The answer to all of the above is yes, but only a few times. She wasn't really my type, and was waaaay too much crazy for me."

"Then why are you looking through her files?"

"Because we made one another a stupid promise which I intend to keep. We promised one another that if one of us died, that the other wouldn't rest until they destroyed Cerberus. And despite working for them, I'm still going to find out what they did to her and show them what happens when you bring a man back from the dead and turn him into a deadly biotic son of a bitch."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Neji raised his eyebrows indicating for him to continue. "How come you never came home?"

"Because that life was over for me," Neji said instantly.

"How can you think that? Everyone would've loved to have known you were still alive."

"So why haven't you gone back home? You said Cerberus rebuilt you, yet here you are on a mission out to save the galaxy."

"The galaxy, unfortunately, is more important than our planet. If I can stop the Collectors and the Reapers, it'll be a lot safer for everyone."

"Always thinking about others Naruto, my god you're sickening sometimes. Why do you just absolutely have to make things better for every human being in the galaxy. 'I'll change the Hyuga for you when I become Hokage', remember telling me that?"

"Of course."

"Well you obviously aren't the Hokage since you're flying a warship-"

"But I did help change the Hyuga Clan." For the first time since entering the space, Neji visibly became interest in their conversation and he sat up.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Hyuga Clan no longer uses their curse mark jutsu. After you died, your Uncle Hiashi was a mess. Blamed himself completely as most adults do when a young family member dies. I told Hiashi that you wouldn't have wanted him to blame himself and that you sacrificed yourself for the good of the war and the village. Then a couple years passed, and one day a young Hyuga boy around the age of six was walking around the village. It was strange and I thought that Hiashi had another child, but it turns out that the young boy named Neji to honor you was from the side branch family."

"By age six he should've long had his forehead mark."

"True, but with the birth of Neji Hyuga II, Hiashi eradicated the main and side branch family separation rule. He said from now on, the Hyuga would be one family as they should've always been."

"I had no idea Uncle had it in him to be soft. He was always such a grouchy fuck while I was living with him."

"The transition didn't go easy though. There were some main family members who wished to preserve the old ways stating that was the only way to keep control, but in the end Hiashi got to make the decision."

"I see, and did Hinata keep the changes when she became in charge of the Clan?"

"Hinata never became leader of the Clan because she got married to someone of a different village after the war. And unfortunately the ninja she married needed to stay in his village, so she requested a village transfer from Tsunade. And a year and a half later, she had a pair of red headed twin boys named Robert and Mark Hyuga."

"Red hair could only mean Gaara?" When Naruto didn't shake his head no, Neji's eyes went wide. "GAARA?" Hinata married Gaara?! Holy shit!"

"None of us saw it coming either. But she was the one who nursed him back to health after he and the other Kage got their asses kicked by Madara, and they just took it from there."

"Wow, being dead is no fun. You miss a whole fucking lot."

"To get back on the subject of curse marks, how did yours vanish?"

"When I died, technically I was still a branch member, so my Byakugan was sealed to prevent someone from trying to steal it. The curse mark was only intended to seal a dead person's Byakugan, which I obviously am not. But it was also only intended for a one time use which is the reason it's thankfully not on my fucking forehead anymore."

**"Naruto," said EDI. "The Illusive Man wishing to speak to you in the debriefing room on Deck 2."**

"Guess I have to leave," said Naruto heading up the stairs.

"Tell that SOB that I'm still coming for him," growled Neji grabbing another datapad.

Realizing their conversation had been put on hold; Naruto exited Neji's space and headed to Deck 2. As he was coming out the elevator Mordin was heading into it.

"Naruto great timing," he said fast as ever. "Just coming to look for you-"

"Can it wait five Mordin," asked Naruto. "I'm about to speak with the Illusive Man."

The Salarian nodded and headed back into his lab. Naruto entered the debriefing area and the table vanished into the floor, and a grey circle appeared on the floor. Naruto stepped onto it, and was suddenly in the Illusive Man's office. T.I.M was sitting in his chair as usual smoking a cigarette staring into Naruto's direction. The blue orb like eyes ever intimidating. He took a long deep puff before speaking.

"Naruto I think we have them," he said exhaling. "Horizon one of our colonies in the Terminus Systems just went silent. I believe it's going to be under attack from the Collectors very soon. Has Mordin created a counter to the seeker swarms yet?"

"Not yet," Naruto said.

"Well tell him he needs to move fast. And you should also know that one of Commander Shepard's former crew is stationed on Horizon."

"Who is it?"

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams."

"How do you know all this?"

"While weapons, ninjutsu, and a 9-tailed fox are your weapons Naruto, information is my weapon. And I wield it flawlessly."

"If I'm correct, Ashley Williams is part of the Alliance Navy. Why is an Alliance marine in the Terminus Systems?"

"Horizon is a planet part of an outreach program to improve Alliance relations with the colonies. But I know they're up to something. And if they sent Chief Williams, it must be big. Ask her about it when you get to Horizon."

"Don't worry I will. Send me the coordinates for Horizon and we'll head there."

T.I.M. poured himself a drink and sighed. "This is the most warning we've ever had Naruto. Good luck." He pressed a button on the screen and vanished.

"Joker get us to Horizon," said Naruto to the speaker.

"_You got it Naruto," said Joker._

Naruto quickly rushed into the Lab where Mordin was pacing back and forth at an astounding speed of course. Before he could even say anything Mordin began speaking again.

"Naruto excellent timing," he said with a smile. "Have created counter to seeker swarms."

"Really?! I was just coming to ask you about that."

"Had to allow newest procedure cook overnight for total of 8 hours. Absolute torture in waiting terms. While waiting, tried discovering who brought scale itch disease aboard Normandy. Disease only transmitted sexually through Varren meaning details very problematic-"

"Mordin, get back to the counter measure please."

"Of course, have finished with them." Mordin led Naruto over to a bench where one rather large Collector swarm was buzzing about. On the bench were at least six circular pendants. Five of the pendants were black, with a red X going across them next to them, and the last one was white with a similar X.

"So how do we use these," asked Naruto picking one up.

"Simple, place on armor. Secretes a pheromone that will project us as Collectors. Have taken notice of Kiba's strong sense of smell, so white one made especially for him. Will have to do test run eventually though against real Collectors."

"The Illusive Man just located them on Horizon."

"Excellent! Will be good scientific study."

Naruto nodded his head and walked back to the elevator. Stopping on Deck 3 he rushed into the Gunnery Station.

"Need something Naruto," asked Garrus.

"What can you tell me about Ashley Williams," he asked.

"Ash, hmmmm… well before our tour with Shepard to stop Saren, she wasn't the greatest fan of any alien species. Being an Alliance soldier runs in her family like most. She was actually interested in Shepard but he let her know that the mission had to come first. There would be time for fraternization later. Guessing that made it all the worse for her when he died. Why do you want to know all this?"

"Because, the colony of Horizon was just attacked. She's on that planet."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the Illusive Man just gave me some info and we're headed there now."

"I'll be ready."

Naruto nodded and rushed to his Cabin. It was finally time to meet the enemy.

**Horizon**

The shuttle landed on a remote part of Horizon. There was grass all over the colony tinged a pale yellow, and cut real short. There wasn't a single person in sight, which of course wasn't a good sign. Naruto, Mordin, Garrus, Kiba, and Neji all exited looking around for people. The Collectors were ruthless in terms of leaving anyone behind.

"Mordin are you sure these pendants will protect us from the seeker swarms," asked Kiba.

"Certainty impossible," replied the Salarian. "But in limited numbers like now, should confuse detection, make us invisible to swarms. In theory."

"In theory," repeated Garrus in a skeptical voice.

"_Being alive was fun while it lasted," said Kurama darkly._

"That doesn't sound good," sighed Kiba.

"You got that right," growled Neji. "We're fucked."

"Experimental technology," continued Mordin with a large smile. "Only test is contact with seeker swarms. Looking forward to seeing if we survive."

As Mordin finished speaking, a large cloud of swarms headed in their direction. Everyone drew their weapons but the swarms passed harmlessly over them. With a quick breath of relief they move forward. The group must've passed a dozens of houses, each as empty as the next.

"_Naruto," cried Joker. "Commu. caoe… doyou… l-"_

Joker's signal cut out completely.

"Damn it," barked Naruto. "The swarms are interfering with our communications."

"What could the Collectors hope to accomplish by kidnapping humans," asked Garrus.

"Maybe we're unique to them," suggested Kiba.

"Unlikely," countered Mordin. "Humans a relatively long lived species true, though pretty frail after age sixty, not much use after that. Mystery why Collectors covet them."

Before Neji could retort sarcastically to Mordin's comment, there heard a buzzing. Looking up he saw them. A group of ten Collector troopers flying out of the sky. Everyone took cover as they began shooting. Kiba and Naruto barely fit behind the same block each taking weapons out. The Collector Captain in the front stopped and grabbed its head, then it rose into the air and lights shone all over the body.

**"I AM ASSUMING CONTROL OF THIS FORM!"**

"Naruto they're standing still," cried Neji from the house he was hiding in.

**"NARUTO UZUMAKI, COME FORTH!"** Hearing his name get called, he raised his head up but didn't leave cover. The Collectors eyes were all following him, but it was the Collector Captain who was speaking. **"HUMANS, WE ARE HARBINGER! YOU ARE ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE. SURRENDER, AND PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR ASCENSION OR FACE YOUR ANNIHILATION!"**

"We aren't giving up to you or the Reapers," growled Garrus.

**"TURIAN YOUR KIND ARE CONSIDERED TOO... PRIMATIVE."**

Garrus showed the Captain just how primitive he was by firing from his sniper rifle. His shot took off the Collector Captain's head. Seeing as how the time for talk was over, the Collectors began attacking. Naruto raised his pistols and fired away taking out two quickly. As he aimed for a third he heard moaning. Coming down a hill, were about 12 husks. Former humans that had been thrown onto spikes that mutated them. The bodies were gray in color, with obvious mutations all over the body. The eyes were blue in color. They all spread out and ran blindly and out of control.

**"WE ARE LIMITLESS!"**

Naruto noticed that another Collector trooper had been possessed, but he couldn't pay too much attention while dodging bullets. Firing shots he watched everyone out the corner of his eyes. Mordin was putting his old STG training into use. Incinerate, Cryo Blasts, and some kind of nerve poison that was causing the Collectors and husks to drop unable to move allowing him to finish them off. None could get within ten feet of Garrus without catching one through the eye. Kiba was on all fours running through the picnic area the battle was taking place and clawing the Collectors one after the other. Neji ran out the house he was hiding in, four Collectors on his heels. As they exited the all fired from their guns, Neji turning on his heel quickly.

"_Hakkesho Kaiten,"_ he cried. Neji began to spin and a dome of chakra surrounded him defending him from the blasts. He glowed blue with a biotic aura and smashed his hands together creating a shockwave blasting them back. Two of the Collectors impaled upon the spikes that created the husks. One flew through the wall of a house, and the final one landed on a container of explosives. Naruto entered the Version 2 state of 9 tails cloak. Then taking a page out of Bee's book, he hit three Collectors with a Lariat decapitating them.

**"WE ARE THE HARBINGER OF YOUR PERFECTION!"**

Before Naruto could turn to kill the talkative Collector, Neji beat him to it. Using his biotics, he biotically charged at it sending it through a tree. Naruto still in Version 2 jumped on the last Collector and ripped its throat out. He exited the state with his skin steaming, and his mouth dripping with black blood.

"Gonna taste that shit in the morning," he cried out. He spit on the ground several times making sure all the blood was out his mouth. Taking out a medi-gel pack, he poured it over his body feeling the sting as it healed his burned skin.

"I recognize those spikes," said Garrus. "Shepard told me the Geth used them on Eden Prime to impale people upon to create the husks."

"Illusive Man correct then," said Mordin a deep breath. "Collectors work for Reapers."

"Did those bastards have to be tougher than anything we've fought," asked Kiba angrily. "They tore through my shields at least 3 times."

"Not to mention these were just the troopers," explained Neji. "Just think what the big fuckers are going to be able to do."

Naruto let out a grunt of frustration knowing the Neji was right. As they pressed further into the colony they managed to find two men completely stuck in a stasis. One man was trying to help the other one up, and they were just frozen like that.

"Frozen in stasis," said Mordin scanning them with his omni-tool. "Yet completely aware of surroundings. Fascinating."

"I found an opening," cried Garrus.

They all rushed over to him and Mordin quickly bypassed the code. The doors sprung open. Judging by the tools all over the floor, they had to be in some mechanic's shop. There was a drop of metal and everyone turned around. Neji with his Byakugan activated, walked behind a stack of boxes. When he re-emerged he was dragging a flailing old man who was screaming.

"Leave me alone," the old man cried flinching. "I don't want to die."

"Did you have to drag him Neji," asked Kiba angrily.

"Bite me dog breath," Neji retorted.

"You know what; if you keep this attitude shit up believe me I will!"

"Who are you," Naruto asked the old man interrupting the fight.

"My name is Delan; I'm a tech worker in this area. Been on Horizon almost twenty years."

"When did Collectors arrive," asked Mordin.

"You mean those things are Collectors?! I thought that they were just a myth you know something that was supposed to scare us to keep us in Alliance Space. Oh man they got Lillith, and Sten and and…-"

"What do you do here," asked Garrus.

"I told you I'm a tech worker. I came down to check on the main grid after we lost our comm. signals. Next thing I know I'm hearing screaming. I looked outside and there were swarms of fucking bugs all over the place. Anyone they touched froze. I feared for my life, so I sealed the doors. This attack never would've happened if the Alliance hadn't stationed that Chief Williams here! They built those damn defense towers and it made us a prime target for invasions."

"Defense towers," asked Kiba. "From who?"

"The damn Alliance who else. High powered GARDIAN lasers. Mainly used for the purpose of keeping Batarian slavers, and other unwelcome ships away. The amount of power those bastards take are unreal."

"Do they work?"

"Of course, but we can't get the targeting systems online. We have the perfect weapon against a Collector ship, and we can't even use it."

"Perhaps EDI could get them operational," suggested Mordin.

"You'd need to calibrate the targeting system first. It's never worked right before and it won't work right now."

"Trust me, we know a thing or two about calibrations," said Garrus. "Just tell us where the guns are."

"Just outside this door and around the corner." Delan pressed a button on his omni-tool, and the door behind him opened. "The targeting controls are at the base."

Naruto rushed out, the others following him. He didn't even bother to ask Delan to help. While he seemed to love bad mouthing the Alliance, he didn't seem the type to sacrifice his life for anyone.

"I'm not seeing a lot of humans left here," said Neji. "I'm guessing that's really a bad sign."

"The Collectors are nearly done with this place," said Garrus. "We need to hurry."

Kiba touched a large door and it slid apart. Naruto could see the defense terminals close by, but there was also a terminal near. Maybe with that terminal, he could get access to the Normandy and EDI could take control of the towers. His wishful thinking was cut short as more Collectors flew into the area. That wasn't what caught his attention. Near the terminal, was a large construct of fused bodies, attached to its arm was nasty looking plasma cannon. The creature staggered for a second, and then much like the Collectors soldier it began to glow bright with energy. Harbinger had taken control of the creature.

"**THIS SCION SHALL BE THE END OF YOU!"**

It fired the same time Naruto activated his 9-tails cloak and one shot shredded half his cloak.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER," he roared. The all spread out to different locations of cover. Every time Naruto attempted to take aim, he nearly had his head blasted off. To make matters worse, there were husks running around and those fuckers had the tightest grip in the world if they got a hold of you. Naruto made six quick seals and jumped out of cover with his cloak again. The blast destroyed his chakra shield again, but his attack was ready.

"_Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu,"_ he shouted. Naruto blew a large ball of fire from his mouth engulfing the Scion in it. The Scion was unfazed and shot Naruto with the cannon again this time, catching his with it. He was blasted back into some crates. On his armor and parts of his skin was a gel like liquid. It was burned like hell, and was shorting his shields out at the same time. Garrus took aim at one of the sacs on the Scion's body and blasted right through it staggering the creature. Blue liquid spilled from the sac and that's when Kiba flew into the air and twisted.

"_Tsuga,"_ he cried crashing into the Scion. It was a perfect hit but the Scion held its ground. Lifting the cannon into the air, he smashed the still spinning Kiba in his back. Kiba smashed down face first out cold. Mordin attacked with an Incinerate attack making the Scion scream out in pain.

Neji ran forward and thrust his palm out crying,"_ Hakke Kusho!"_ A blast of wind with chakra in it escaped his palm. When it hit the Scion there was a small fire explosion which brought the creature to down to the ground allowing Naruto and Garrus to finish it with their guns.

"Hey mutt," said Naruto helping Kiba up. Kiba's entire face was covered in dirt and blood that was still leaking slowly from his forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look okay to you," Kiba snarled back. "Shit my head hurts!"

Mordin walked over to the terminal and began to hack into it. Naruto and the others looked down at the Scion. It was the most hideous construct of mutated humans he'd ever seen. Men, women, and children all fused together to create on dangerous adversary.

"Naruto hack complete," said the Salarian.

"Normandy do you copy," asked Naruto.

"_Signal's weak" said Joker quickly. "But we got you." _

"EDI, there's a defense tower here on Horizon. Can you get them back up?"

**"Errors in the calibration software are easily rectified," said EDI after a second. "But it will take time to bring the towers to full power. I recommend a defensive posture. I will not be able to mask the increased generator output."**

"Collectors will respond with force to stop it," sighed Mordin.

"Any other helpful tips EDI," grunted Kiba.

"**Just one. Enemy reinforcements are closing in. I suggest you ready weapons."**

Naruto turned as he heard the buzzing again. Everyone took out their weapons. The Collectors troops landed and released a ton of gunfire. Naruto watched as Kiba pulled out a blue scroll from his waist and opened it.

"What's that," asked Garrus killing a husk.

"Special scroll from our home world," cried Kiba. He stepped onto the center of the scroll and water poured from the center of it creating a rather large body of water.

"Perfect," shouted Neji running ahead forming hand seals. He jumped over a stack of boxes right into the water. _"Suiton: Hahonryu!"_ A large body of water spiraled in Neji's hand. He directed the attack at the Collectors and the vortex lifted the Collectors and spread them out scattering them across the colony.

"Taijutsu, biotics, Byakugan and now water jutsu," roared Naruto throwing a Collector to the ground and snapping its neck. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Shinobi abilities always impressive," said Mordin freezing four husks.

The wind that was blowing calmly began to pick up and blow faster. Naruto raised his arm and descending from the air was a giant looking beetle surrounded by a purple aura. At the same time EDI came on the radio.

**"GARDIAN anti-ship batters at 100% Naruto, I have control."**

The defense towers began to unleash absolute hell upon the Collector ship. Harbinger took control of the new enemy like the Scion and began to speak.

**"YOU HAVE LEFT US WITH NO CHOICE! THE PRAETORIAN SHALL BRING ASCENSION UPON YOU!"**

The Praetorian fired dual lasers from its eyes blasting Naruto in the chest. He flew backwards and crashed into Garrus. The monster fired the beams at Neji who responded with his rotation.

"GETTING REALLY DIZZY," cried Neji after about thirty seconds. "GET THIS FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I BLACKOUT!"

"I got it," shouted Kiba slapping his hands together. When he pulled them apart his particle jutsu was in the shape of a cone. _"Jinton: Genkai Hak-" _Naruto used a chakra tail and pulled Kiba away dissipating his jutsu. At the same time, the Praetorian smashed itself on the ground creating a large explosion. "What the hell Naruto?"

"That thing is in front of the defense towers," retorted Naruto. "If your attack misses you'll destroy them."

Neji and Garrus were firing from their guns trying to drop the Praetorian's barrier but not much was working. Using his biotics, Neji charged forward and hit the flying creature head on forcing it a back some. Using four chakra tails each, Naruto grabbed a pair of exploding containers and flung them which Garrus and Mordin both shot at the right moment. Fire exploded all over the Praetorian and it screeched dropping the purple aura that surrounded it.

"Perfect," cried Naruto. He raised both hands into the air and began to channel his chakra. He started running and dodging the Praetorian's laser beams. A minute later he was holding his ultimate jutsu, the Rasenshurikan in his hands. Jumping on a stack of crates, he dove over the enemy and slung his arm. The jutsu flew smashing the Praetorian into a wall and finally the attack began to shred into the creature. Naruto's attack exploded taking the south wall of the compound they were in with it. Simultaneously the Collector Ship, unable to take more fire from the defense towers took off into space. Kiba flew and fired a particle jutsu at the engines, but by the time his attack reached the ship was already out of range.

"Damn it," snarled Garrus sitting down. "They had to have had at least half the colony in that ship. And we weren't fast enough to save them."

"We did our goddamn best," countered Neji. "We did just fight a fucking giant mutate beetle on Krogan steroids."

"Who are you all?" Naruto turned around and saw a woman slowly standing up holding her head. She had pink and white armor, and her hair was tied into a tight loose bun. "Vakarian," she said. "Is that you?"

"Alive and kicking Ashley," said Garrus.

"What the hell happened to your face?"

"Rocket explosion, long story. Anyways Ashley Williams, I'd like to introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki, Commander of the Normandy SR-2."

"I heard rumors that the Normandy had been rebuilt. You aren't what I had expected though."

"Your skepticism is understandable," said Naruto. "How did you get away from the Collectors?"

"No clue. The swarms paralyzed me, and I was for sure that I was going to be taken away like everyone else, but then as the ship took off I was freed."

"Collector swarms have time limit perhaps," said Mordin touching his chin.

"Gather any data you can from that Praetorian Mordin, I think a leg or something blasted off when my attack smashed it."

"So the Alliance authorized you to fight the Collectors," asked Ashley.

"No," replied Kiba. "We're helping Cerberus fight them."

For the first time, Ashley had a visible look of disgust mixed with disappointment on her face. "Why would you work with Cerberus," she asked.

"For starters," said Naruto. "They brought me back to life, rebuilt the Normandy and gave it to me. I don't think it's a lot for me to help them out."

"You're a fool. Cerberus is only using you to get what they want."

"That's what I told them," said Neji folding his arms. "They didn't believe me either."

"Shut up Neji! Think about it Williams, human colonies are vanishing and the Alliance and Council aren't doing a thing about it. Cerberus is the only group willing to help."

"I have a feeling you aren't stupid Naruto. If you've lived this long then you've heard about the things that Cerberus has done in the past. You have to know what they are capable of."

"You saw it yourself Ashley. The Collectors are targeting human colonies and working for the Reapers."

"Cerberus is probably working for the Collectors."

"God damn it Ashley," cried Garrus. "You're so focused on Cerberus that you're ignoring the real threat that is the Collectors."

"I don't have to explain myself to you Garrus. I worked with you to stop Saren because I had to; Shepard isn't here anymore to force me. I don't trust Cerberus or the Illusive Man and I didn't think a Turian as smart as you would either."

"Williams I know you don't trust me," said Naruto. "And you have no reason too. But you know that the Collectors are dangerous. I need help taking them down."

"I'm not joining you if that's what you're asking. I'm an Alliance marine for life. I'll never work for Cerberus." Ashley turned around and began to walk away and then she stopped. "If you are stopping the Collectors Naruto, I hope you get it done. So long Garrus, stay safe." She turned and walked slowly out of the compound.

"You too Ash," he sighed.

Naruto glared after Ashley for a second just pissed off. She could've been a good help but because of her feelings towards Cerberus she was staying on the sidelines. Not to mention that a lot of the colony had been taken. Today had been nothing but absolute hell.

**Normandy Deck 2 Debriefing Room**

"Good work on Horizon," said T.I.M. when Naruto stepped into the hologram. "Hopefully it will be some time before the Collectors attack another colony."

"Stop sounding so happy," ordered Naruto. "We barely defeated them, and still lost a shitload of people."

"If you look at the numbers, half is better than an entire colony. The Collectors will be a lot more careful now but don't worry I'll find a way to lure them in."

"Well just make sure they don't abduct anyone else."

"I'm not going to make that promise Naruto because I know I'd be unable to keep it. I'm devoting all my time to looking for a way through the Omega 4 Relay. Make sure you're people are strong. There is no turning back on this mission."

"I'll handle my people old man, you just worry about the Collectors."

"As you wish; I forwarded EDI three more dossiers. Keep building your team while I find a way through that Relay. And watch yourself out there Naruto, the Collectors are watching you."

T.I.M. pressed a button and vanished. Naruto stepped out the hologram and found Jacob in the debriefing room.

"Good to see you back on your feet," he said. "You all right?"

"Takes more than a tree branch to take me out Naruto," said Jacob clenching Naruto's hand. Just wanted to hear your convo with the boss. Things are going to get a lot worse aren't they?"

"Afraid so."

"Well we have you and your kickass friends to help us stop this menace."

"Right," said Naruto with a yawn. "I'm headed up for a good eight hours. EDI wake me if I'm needed."

**"Yes Naruto."**

In the elevator, Naruto took out a doll he picked up as they were leaving Horizon. He squeezed it knowing it belonged to a child that was probably going to die before he saved them. The Collectors were going to pay.

_Hakkesho Kaiten - Kaiten_

_Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu - Fire Style Fireball Jutsu_

_Suiton: Hahonryu - Water Style Tearing Torret_


	7. Illium

**A/N - The first chp in my Illium Saga. I'm going to do things a little differently but not too much.**

"_Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"_

Naruto dodged a shot from a Geth Hunter as Kiba took aim at the Geth Colossus. A squad consisting of himself, Jacob, Kiba, Ay, and Shikamaru were all on the planet Haestrom in the Far Rim searching for the Quarian Tali'Zorah. Upon arriving on the planet though, it was discovered something was extremely wrong. Anytime anyone stepped into direct sunlight, the radiation overloaded their shields. They managed to track Tali's location, but there was a large Geth Colossus guarding the door she was hidden behind. Because of the Colossus' size, and the wide open area no one could get near it. Even Naruto and Ay both being faster than the regular eye could see, couldn't escape the machines' gaze. Naruto looked up and saw Kiba fire his particle jutsu only for the Colossus to fold up and protect itself. The jutsu hit that back wall leaving a rather large square shape on the wall.

"Damn it," shouted Kiba taking cover and drawing a pistol. "That's the third time it's dodged my attack."

"Maybe you should try a different attack," suggested Jacob who was allowing his shields to recharge. "Because the one you're trying obviously isn't working."

"Maybe you should bite me."

Shikamaru used his shadow to grab two Geth Rocket Troopers and throw them off the cliff. Then turning with his Vindicator rifle he started firing until he killed the trooper firing at him.

"It's obvious your jutsu won't work from long range Kiba," he said. "That Geth has an automatic repair function. We're going to have to get a lot closer to it if we want to destroy it."

"No one can get close to that thing though," countered Naruto. "There's a path of sunlight blocking us from the Colossus. If we try to pass through it our shields will overload and we'll be free for a direct attack." As Naruto finished talking Ay landed hard on his back, and quickly slipped into cover. "Are you alright old man?"

The former Raikage was bleeding from his mouth but otherwise unscathed. His face was nothing but fury. "I just hate Geth," he shouted. "And I'll live, it's nothing too serious. We should try another attack though."

"Agreed," said Jacob adding clips to his shotgun. "Do we have a plan?"

They all looked at Shikamaru who had his eyes closed deep in thought. He snapped them open, and began drawing in the dirt.

"Here's the plan," he explained. "Kiba I want you to fly as high as you can into the air. Fly right above the sun. They'll obviously fire at you, but don't shoot back. And I know you're shields are going to overload but just concentrate on dodging. If the are Geth focusing on you, hopefully they'll be too blinded by the sunlight to fire accurately. Naruto and Ay slip around the back and Jacob and I will cover you guys. I'm pretty sure the Colossus won't try to heal itself if you all are right on its ass. Go now!"

They all nodded and the plan immediately went off. Kiba soared into the air, and immediately all the Geth: troopers, rocket troopers, hunters, and pyros fired at him. Thankfully there were no Geth Primes in this area, or that might've made the battle that much more difficult. Twisting and turning in the air, Kiba made it impossible for the Geth to lock onto him. Naruto and Ay seeing their chance sped up the side with the most limited sunlight. As expected, the Geth jumped in their way. Shikamaru snatched most of them out of the way with his shadow, and Jacob snatching a Geth Plasma Shotgun off a dead hunter, used the long range shot and hit any Geth the shadow user missed. Reaching the Colossus, Naruto immediately charged and jumped into the air.

_"Futon: Rasenrengan,"_ he cried smashing the two wind spheres into the large Geth. The Colossus smashed into the wall, creating a blinding cloud of dust. Naruto could hear it creaking and see some of the sparks of electricity coming off of it. Hearing the snarl of a beast, he looked and saw Ay with his Lightning Armor pushed to the max, his standing up all the way. He jumped until he was but a few feet above the Colossus bring his right leg down.

"GUILLOTINE DROP," he growled. Ay's leg smashed on the Geth Colossus plummeting them both into the ground and creating a small crater. Naruto heard the sound of something shredding and when the smoke from the attack cleared Ay was holding the Colossus' head in his giant hand.

"Nice head lamp." The two turned and saw Shikamaru and the others walking into view with a few scratches but okay. "The Geth are all dead," said Jacob.

"Good," replied Naruto. He touched his hand to his radio. _"Tali, we've killed all of the Geth. You can open the doors now."_

"_Keelah Naruto," she sighed._ _"I must say you're starting to impress me. You kill Geth nearly as fast as Shepard could."_

There was a small pause and the door began to lift up. Tali was inside of a communications room typing. In the room there was a dead Geth Prime with three dead Quarians around it. Lying on the floor next to Tali knocked out was Hinata Hyuga.

"Hinata," cried Kiba rushing to her at once. "Is she okay? What did you do to her?!"

"Relax Kiba," Jacob said quickly. "Tali is friends with Hinata, she wouldn't hurt her."

"It was my fault she got injured though," said Tali sadly. "She was using her shield to protect me from that Bosh'tet Geth Prime when it got through. She took the brunt of the attack and hit her head. She's been knocked out for nearly 30 minutes now."

"She'll be fine once we return to the Normandy," said Ay.

"The Normandy?! The Normandy was destroyed with Shepard!"

"Cerberus rebuilt the Normandy," explained Shikamaru. "We're using it to take down the Collectors."

"Well that makes sense… I'll make sure to pass all this information on to the Admiralty Board when Hinata and I return to the Flotilla."

"Forget it," snarled Kiba. "She's not going anywhere with you."

"Wait a minute," said Naruto quickly. "Look Tali, the reason I came to Haestrom was to recruit you for my mission against the Collectors."

"Why would I, a Quarian, help Cerberus," asked Tali. "They attacked the Migrant Fleet."

"I have no knowledge of that, but I know that we could use your technical expertise against the Collectors. At least come back with me to the Normandy while we treat Hinata, and then if you still wish to leave, we'll take you to the Flotilla personally."

Naruto couldn't tell if Tali was glaring at him, but she shook her head yes.

**Normandy Deck 1, Naruto's Cabin**

Naruto was on his 12th set of 20 push-ups when the doors to his cabin opened. Neji opened looking somewhat frantic.

"Kiba said Hinata was injured on Haestrom," he cried immediately. "Where is she?"

"Deck 3 with Chakwas and Shizune," he replied. "There was some internal bleeding so they're doing minor head surgery."

"Is she alive?"

"If she wasn't, I would've answered you differently."

"I'm going to go see her."

"No you're not."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?!"

"BECAUSE… Chakwas and Shizune do not need you breathing down their necks asking is Hinata okay. They know what they're doing, give them some time and then you can see her. Not to mention it's going to be difficult for her seeing you. You're going to be the second person Hinata's seen in a while that she believed to be dead."

Neji glared and stormed out no doubt heading for Deck 3 anyways.

"_I'm getting tired of that one," said Kurama. "His attitude was cute at first but now it is just annoying."_

"I know," sighed Naruto continuing his push-ups. "I'm trying to be patient with Neji, but he's being nothing but a grade A dick to everybody."

"_Then kill him and be done with him."_

"You know Kurama we really need to work on your reasoning skills."

**"Naruto," said EDI. "Doctor Chakwas and Shizune have finished their operation on Hinata."**

"Did you tell Neji yet?"

**"I figured you would wish to know first."**

"Good don't tell him just yet, is he on Deck 3?"

**"He has returned to his regular spot on Deck 4 underneath Engineering. He is currently throwing his datapads on Cerberus against the walls cursing your name. Shall I inform Lord Ay, Grunt, or Mr. Masani to keep him on Deck 4?"**

"No he's fine for now."

Naruto quickly put on a shirt and rushed to Deck 3. When he arrived Tali, Shikamaru, and Kiba were already outside the Med-Bay waiting the verdict. Upon seeing him, Naruto nodded giving them all the okay to go in. Hinata was sitting up holding on to a glass of water.

"Been a while since I've felt this lousy," said Hinata with a smile.

"Glad you're okay," said Naruto.

"A day or two with some rest and I'll be 100%."

"Did the Geth know you guys were coming?"

"Haestrom is in the Far Rim," explained Tali. "That's Geth territory so technically we had no business being in that system. The Admiralty Board wanted us to figure out why that systems Sun was messing up though. There are several Quarian colonies in that system, and if somehow retake our worlds back from the Geth one day, we're going to need all the planets we can get."

"I'm sorry we didn't save the rest of your team," said Kiba.

"Everyone died," said Hinata in shock.

"Some Male Quarian named Kal'Reegar crawled out at the end as we were preparing to leave. Tali and Naruto signaled the Migrant Fleet, and they picked him up."

"I see… how's your mission going?"

"Okay at best," growled Naruto. "As you can see Hinata some of our friends are willing to help along with the former Raikage, a man named Zaeed, a Krogan named Grunt, a Turian named Garrus-"

"Garrus," said Tali in shock. "Garrus Vakarian?!"

"The one and only. He's probably in the Gunnery Station around the corner doing-"

"Some calibrations, I know he never gives it a rest."

Tali turned and rushed out of the room.

"Those are all the people you've found," Hinata asked.

Everyone in the room looked around at Naruto. He knew there was no way he'd be able to keep Neji away from Hinata especially if she decided to come with them. Before he could say a word about the issue, the Med-Bay doors opened up and in walked Neji. Hinata looked as though she had seen a ghost as she slowly stood up of the sick bed. Everyone in the room watched as she approached her cousin and slowly touched his face.

"Neji," she whispered.

"Hi Hinata," he said gently.

Seeing that their moment didn't need an audience Naruto said," alright clear the room and give them a moment."

"_What no yelling at Neji," asked Kurama. "He did disobey yet another one of your orders."_

"_I'll let this one slide," sighed Naruto._

"Do you think Hinata will want to stay," asked Kiba sitting at one of the dinner tables.

"She's a descent fighter," said Shikamaru grabbing an orange. "Not to mention an adequate sniper with her Byakugan, I don't see why she wouldn't stay."

**"Naruto," said EDI. "You've just an encrypted message that Yeoman Chambers could not decipher alone, but with my aid she has. It is from an Asari named Liara T'Soni on the planet Illium. She is requesting that you meet with her as soon as possible."**

"Did she say why EDI," asked Shikamaru.

**"No Mr. Nara, however according to the new dossiers the Illusive Man forwarded me, there are two possible recruits on Illium: a Drell named Thane Krios, and a Justicar warrior named Samara. Liara says that she can help you find them."**

"What do we know about this Liara T'Soni?"

**"Accessing Extranet… Dr. Liara T'Soni is an Asari who has spent the past fifty years studying Protheans, publishing several journals and articles which have all received high praise. She is the only known daughter of the late Matriarch Benezia. Dr. T'Soni was born in the city of Harmali on the Asari homeworld Thessia in 2077."**

"Do you think she wants to join us," asked Naruto.

**"It is unlikely. Currently Dr. T'Soni is an information broker on the planet Illium."**

"A Prothean researcher is an information broker," said Kiba with a hand on his chin. "That doesn't add up at all. Also, how was she able to track where the Normandy is to even send you that message Naruto? We don't exactly broadcast our location for everyone."

"She's obviously very good at her job," said Shikamaru.

"Tell Joker to plot a course for Illium EDI," ordered Naruto. "We have a Doctor to see."

**Illium**

"Alright everyone," said Naruto out loud. "We're taking a little bit of mini-shore leave. We are going to be here on Illium for about three days. Any information or resources that you can find to better help us against the Collectors would be excellent. Keep your communicators on at all time so I can reach you. If you need me for anything too, I'll be available. Cerberus has given us enough funds to buy the Terminus Systems so don't be cheap about buying anything that you want. Other than that: Grunt, Tali, and Ay you're with me; everybody else, stay out of trouble and enjoy yourselves."

The crew all nodded and walked into Illium. Liara had paid a substantial amount for the Normandy to dock and be re-fueled anytime they landed on the planet. She had obviously done this as a gesture of good faith. So in other words she wanted his help with something.

"So off to see Liara huh," asked Tali.

"That's the plan," said Naruto. "And I want to thank you again for agreeing to come with us on this mission Tali. I know you didn't have to especially because it's so dangerous."

"Chasing Saren was dangerous too you know. And you didn't give me a choice but to come with you."

"What are you talking about? I did give you a choice: stay on the Normandy or we would signal the Migrant Fleet to come and pick you up just like with Kal'Reegar."

"No I mean you keep saving my life. You saved me back on Freedom's Progress, and you saved me on Haestrom. How could I honestly tell you that I wouldn't help you out with your mission? Besides, Hinata trusts you and she's one of my closest friends. That's good enough for me."

The part of Illium where the Normandy had docked in was some sort of large station. It was on a cliff over seeing the sunset, with a ton of skyscrapers surrounding them. Every where you looked there were Asari of all different shades of blue and purple. Most of them were selling things from a kiosk.

"This place smells wrong," said Grunt. "Too sweet."

"Well it smells a lot better than Omega did," argued Raikage. "Nothing but piss, shit, and death. I'm just fine with a sweet smell."

They followed the direction to Liara's office and the door opened. Liara was standing with her back facing them as she spoke calmly to a man on a vid screen.

"Have you ever faced an Asari Commando unit before? Few humans have. I'll make it simple. Either you pay me, or I'll flay you alive. With my mind." She waved her hand and the vid screen vanished.

"I like her," said Grunt.

Liara turned around and smiled. She looked like most Asari, though she was slightly prettier. Her skin tone was a deep blue as were her eyes.

"Welcome to Illium Naruto Uzumaki," she said shaking his hand. "And Tali, it's wonderful to see you again."

"You as well Liara," replied the Quarian. "Flaying people with your mind now?"

"Oh that, just a mild threat. He wasn't satisfied with the information I gave him, but he'll pay, they always do." Liara took her seat. "If you wouldn't mind Naruto, I'd like to get straight to business. I can help you as long as your willing to help me."

"And what do you need my help with," asked Naruto sitting as well.

"I'm going to kill the Shadow Broker and I want your help with that."

"You want my help to kill the most famous information Broker in the galaxy that no one has ever seen?"

"Yes I do."

Hmmmm… fair enough. But how could you help me; this helping things has to be a two way street after all?"

Liara reached into her desk and pulled out a small chip and tossed it to Naruto. "There is someone on Illium named the Observer," she explained. "That person is one of the Shadow Broker's top Lieutenants. I need you to hack into information feeds to locate this person so I can kill them. The Observer is one of five possible people of five different species: Vorcha, Turian, Krogan, Batarian, or Salarian."

"Where did you acquire the information," asked Ay.

"My assistant Nyxeris gave it to me."

"So why not go out and look for the information yourself? You are an information broker right?"

"And you are a ninja former Lord Raikage. So surely you know that walking out in broad daylight and hacking information feeds is technically stealing, which at the same time is illegal. Not to mention I can't walk outside my office without drawing attention to myself especially in my line of work."

"How does this benefit us though," asked Naruto.

"Help me to find the Observer, and I'll tell where the Drell Thane Krios is going to be tonight."

"Deal."

"Thank you Naruto." Liara pressed a button on her omni-tool and sent some info to everyone else's. "The information feeds that you need to hack are all within a mile radius, just walk around and you'll find them. When you get close to one, your omni-tools will glow red."

"Alright we'll be back in a bit."

Naruto and the group all nodded and exited the office. Before they got back into Illium's main floor his comm. went off.

"_Naruto, it's Miranda. Don't reply to this message, but if you can hear me could you please meet me in the bar 'Eternity' in ten minutes. It's urgent, and please come alone."_

"_What was that about," asked Kurama._

"_No idea," said Naruto truthfully._

"Naruto are you coming," asked Tali.

He looked up and realized that he was a few paces behind everyone.

"Can you guys hack those information feeds without me," he asked. "I have to take care of something."

"What," asked Grunt.

"Nothing too serious just a rash near my… uh lower regions. It's kind of itching like crazy. There's a specialist here who can handle it but if you guys want to come see-"

"Enough," growled Ay in a disgusted voice. "Just go and get that shit treated."

"Rash," asked Tali. "What's a rash?"

Naruto chuckled as Ay groaned. He pulled up a map on his omni-tool and rushed to Eternity. Kiba and Joker were both sitting at a table with their eyes glued on the Asari dancing on it and Shikamaru was asleep two couches over. Spotting Miranda at the bar he walked over to her.

"Hey," he said. "What was so important?" Miranda got up and immediately walked away. "Hello Miranda Lawson, what was so important?"

"Not here," she whispered quickly. "Just follow me."

Naruto was highly curious as to what Miranda was doing but he didn't pry, he just followed in silence. She took them to a taxi and Naruto got in and that was when Miranda began speaking again.

"Remember the talk we had about my father?"

"You said all he wanted to do was expand his dynasty that's why he had children. He even genetic tailored you."

"Correct, but I wasn't the only one. After I escaped from my father with Cerberus, he had another daughter using my cells. Her name is Oriana and she is my genetic twin."

"And she escaped too?"

"No when I went back I took her from him. I wasn't going to let that bastard to do her what he did to me. Cerberus found her a nice replacement family and I've been watching over Oriana, but I think my father is getting too close to finding her. Using my resources, I'm having her family relocated."

"So why have me here?"

"They've already reached the train station. There were some issues, but I've taken care of it. I just want you here now to make sure that nothing else goes wrong."

Naruto nodded his head as the taxi dropped them off. They blended in with the crowd until they finally entered an atrium with a room full of people waiting for trains.

"There she is," whispered Miranda.

Oriana was a young girl sitting in a chair reading a book. Her legs were crossed and she was wearing a blue and black dress. Her hair was cropped just below her ears. Because she was Miranda's genetic twin, she looked very similar to her.

"What's Harry Potter," asked Naruto squinting to read the title.

"It was a famous back during the new millennia. It's one of the oldest book series that you can still actually buy as a book, and not on a datapad."

"Must be good stuff."

"We should go."

"Wait what? What do you mean 'we should go'?"

"My sister is safe Naruto, that's all I needed to confirm."

"So you're not going to speak with her? Do you know what I would have given growing up to have had a brother to rough house with? Or a sister to be overly protective of? Miranda I never thought I would say this to you, but have you lost your damn mind?"

"The less Oriana knows about me the safer she will be Naruto." Naruto glared at Miranda and grabbed her by the wrist and started walking towards Oriana. "What are you doing?!"

"Are you Oriana Lawson," he asked once they reached her.

Oriana put her book down and replied," yes I am."

"This is your older sister Miranda. Trust me, I know that sounds crazy, but it's true. Just start talking with her, and everything will make sense in a few minutes. Have fun Miranda!"

Naruto walked away leaving Miranda with an embarrassed look, and Oriana giggling. As he was calling the taxi, his comm. buzzed.

"_Naruto it's Tali, we hacked all the information feeds and something's not right. We can't figure out who the Observer is."_

"What do you mean?"

"_I can't explain it, none of the people Liara have scoped out fit the description."_

"Send me the info."

Naruto's omni-tool glowed bright yellow and all the data came up. He read it and re-read it several times. He even took a seat in the train station to work it out, but it didn't make sense. Finally one clue tipped him off. All of Liara's suspects were male, but the Observer was a female.

"Liara," he said calling her.

"_Yes Naruto how can I help you?"_

"We've discovered all of the data feeds, and the Observer is a female. She obviously doesn't fit the description of any of these men. Who did you say gave you this information?"

"_My assistant Nyxeris… Nyxeris gave me the information. Damn her!"_

"Do you want me to locate her?"

"_No she'll be back eventually and I'll be ready. I'm pretty sure Nyxeris has already figured out that I'm on to her. Thank you Naruto, this is a big help. Now for your reward, Thane is going to be attacking the Dantius Towers tonight. His target is Nassana Dantius whom he's planning on killing around midnight."_

"Thanks Liara," he said. Quickly switching the channel on his comm. Naruto said," Grunt, Ay, Tali, go time."

**Dantius Towers; 11:30**

"What happened here," asked Tali slowly walking through with a shotgun. On the ground were the bodies of several Salarians. Some of them were missing limbs, but most of them were just oozing green blood all over the floor.

"Whoever did this is weak," said Grunt. "Salarians aren't a challenge to kill."

"Help me." Everyone turned around and saw a Salarian alive but just barely. He had two people piled on top of him, and was bleeding from a head wound. "Please help me." Ay walked over and lifted the dead bodies off with a hand each. He picked the worker up and leaned him up against the wall. "Thank you."

"What happened to you," asked Naruto.

"Nassana had us attacked."

"For no reason?"

"She's a bitch… plain and simple. We're just night workers, we were doing what we normally do when the Eclipse soldiers and their mechs began firing at us. I'm not sure how many have been killed."

"Get yourself to a hospital," said Tali giving him a medi-gel pack.

"Really," barked Grunt. "Help this guy? Why?"

Ignoring the Krogan, Naruto opened the doors as the Salarian limped the other way. Everyone armed themselves and walked in. The room was packed with Eclipse mercs. Silently, Naruto and Ay killed at least eight of them snapping their necks. That was too much for Grunt, and he charged in loud as usual. He head butted on Eclipse female through a window killing her. Tali jumped onto some stacked rectangular metal pieces and summoned a combat drone with a purplish color. The drone raced forward as the soldiers and mechs shot it and finally it exploded taking out numerous shields. Using his nine tails cloak, Naruto hung from the ceiling and spinning in a circle fired from his brand new assault Geth assault rifle Garrus had modded for him. The enemy fell instantly all dying from the pulse shocks.

"I wanted to kill them," snarled Grunt.

"Gotta be faster my Krogan friend," teased Naruto.

"What's that banging," asked Tali.

They all listened and sure enough there was a banging going on in the room they were in. It was coming from a closet door that had been sealed. Using her technical expertise, Tali hacked through it and it opened. Inside more Salarian workers.

"Thought we'd be trapped in here forever," one said.

"Who locked you in here," asked Ay.

"Some guy in all black. There was a soldier about to shoot us, and he comes behind him and breaks his neck. If I never see that happen to another human in my short lifespan again I'll be happy."

"Did the man say anything to you all?"

"He didn't say one word. Just sealed us in here and left."

"Was the guy you saw a Drell," asked Naruto.

"He wasn't shaped like a Drell, more like a human."

"So we have two killers in here," said Tali. "Unexpected."

The Salarians rushed out of their cell, and Naruto activated an elevator. Who else could be in the Dantius Towers and why were they killing Eclipse soldiers? Before he could think further the door opened to reveal a Krogan of the Blood Pack, and two Eclipse females. The Krogan roared and charged into Naruto knocking him into Tali. Grunt charged at the enemy Krogan throwing his shotgun to the side. Ay grabbed one of the Eclipse females and Iron Claw smashed the back of her head against the wall. The remaining soldier ran behind him and cracked him hard aside the head with her gun. The old man fell to one knee, but quickly turned and punched the woman in her gut. She went flying through a wall and impaled on a metal rod.

"Grunt," cried Tali springing up. "Give me a boost."

Grunt head butted his enemy causing him to falter back. Tali'Zorah ran towards Grunt and she stepped onto his cupped hands. Receiving a boost, Tali took aim and with her shotgun, she blasted the Blood Pack Krogan in his face three times killing him. Just before Tali landed on the ground, Naruto grabbed her with one of his Chakra arms.

"Bitch," shouted Naruto holding his forehead. "Damn that hurt. Ay that was a bad hit are you okay?"

"Felt like a bad bee sting," he replied. "I'll live."

They all nodded and after gathering themselves took the elevator up to the top floor. The Dantius Towers had over 200 floors making it a truly large tower. After a long ride, they exited on floor 200 where they could hear more banging. Tali unlocked the doors, but this time there was a Salarian inside holding a pistol.

"Get back," he ordered.

"Drop the gun lizard," warned Grunt.

"Get back or I'll shoot."

Quicker than the eye could see, Ay placed his hand over the pistol and clamped it shut.

"Let's all calm down," he said calmly. "Nobody needs to get hurt."

Noticing the dead Eclipse on the ground Naruto asked," who killed him?"

"Drell," replied another Salarian. "Shot him right through the head before he even realized it. We thought we were next but-"

"He sealed you in here," said Tali finishing the sentence. "What kind of assassins care if innocent people die?"

"One's with good morals," explained Ay. "Every Shinobi is potentially an assassin. We taught our young at the academy don't let anything get in the way of your mission. But killing innocent civilians was always unacceptable."

"Get out of here guys," ordered Naruto. "The ground floor is safe."

Naruto looked at the Eclipse body on the floor. One bullet right in the direct middle of the forehead. One of the assassin's favored guns, while the other preferred to use his bare hands. Which one of them was going to reach Nassana first? The group pressed on through the top floor. Nassana's office was at the end of the hall. Roaring, Grunt charged through the front door with Ay cloaked in his Lightning Armor close behind. Tali activated a combat drone and it entered, and finally Naruto entered in his nine tails cloak. Nassana was glaring at them with a small squadron of Eclipse soldiers with guns ready to protect her.

"Before you kill me," she said. "Just tell me who hired you. Whatever they're paying I'm willing to pay triple."

"I'm not a merc Nassana," explained Naruto.

"So you broke into my tower to what… decimate my security?"

"I broke into your tower to look for the person trying to kill you."

"And stop him?"

"I didn't say that, I just want to speak with him."

There was a sound of metal up above and everyone looked up. The Drell Thane Krios burst out of the rafters at the same time a man in black shot through the window. Thane punched an Asari soldier in the throat dropping her instantly, while the man in black snapped a human males neck with one hand. Using a powerful biotic warp Thane eliminated four soldiers. At the same time the man in black shot two people in the forehead. That left just Nassana. Thane disarmed Nassana of her pistol and the man in black's hand began to crackle with electricity. They both attacked Nassana at the same time with the result being the same. Thane placed Nassana's corpse on her desk and folded her arms.

"So the Drell is our guy huh," asked Grunt with a smile. "Gooood heh heh heh."

"Thane Krios," said Naruto ignoring the stranger. He had a feeling it was probably Kakashi since no one else could use the Lightning Blade but him. However he needed to speak with Thane fist. "Can I speak with you?"

"Shortly," the Drell replied. "Prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken."

"She had her workers attacked," said Tali. "I don't think your prayers are necessary."

"Not for her… the prayers are for me. The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone. Take you for instance. All this destruction… chaos. I was curious to see how far you'd go to find me. Well here I am."

"How did you know we were even here," asked Ay.

"Gunfire and explosions. I prefer to work quietly. If I am ever discovered or have to fight my way through bodyguards then I have made a mistake. I rarely make mistakes. You disrupted my plans but also provided a decent distraction."

"You used me to kill Nassana," concluded Naruto.

"I needed a distraction; you needed to speak with me. You fulfilled your end of the bargain. What would you like to discuss?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm on a critical mission. There's a race out there called the Collectors. They've been abducting humans. My job is to teach them why that's a bad idea."

"Attacking the Collectors would require passing through the Omega Four Relay. No ship has ever returned from doing so."

"We'll be the first."

Thane turned around and stared out the window of Nassana's office. The sun was setting bathing the office with it's rays.

"Yes a suicide mission," he said slowly. "A suicide mission will do nicely."

"Why," asked Ay.

"I'm dying but I care not for my survival odds. I do care about the humans being abducted."

"Do you mind explaining why," asked Naruto. "You're a Drell assassin, but you want to help humans. That seems slightly weird to me."

"Aren't they innocents? Like all victims of the Collectors they need to be protected. The universe is a dark place. I'm trying to make it brighter before I die. Many innocents died today because I was too slow and they all suffered. I must atone for that." Thane extended his hand. "My gun is your if you would so have it Naruto."

Naruto smiled, shook Thane's hand and said," welcome aboard Thane. You guys all escort Thane back to the Normandy and take some time for yourselves."

"Will you be okay," Ay asked.

"I'll be fine old friend."

They all nodded to him and headed towards the door. Before Thane left he turned to the man in black and said," this kill puts me ahead by two. You're getting slower and sloppy which is unacceptable." Then he left leaving Naruto completely puzzled.

"You know Kakashi," he said. "I understand the not wanting to be seen assassinating someone. You are the Hokage after all, but using your signature jutsu with Ay and myself in the room; one of us was bound to know it was you."

"Too bad I'm not Kakashi."

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head upon hearing that voice. Using a chakra tail, he grabbed the masked man by the throat and flung him against a wall. Using two more arms, he pinned the assassin's arms and legs down and pressed his foot to his chest hard. Naruto furiously snatched off his mask and stared at the hated face. The man had raven colored hair that came down in bangs, a fair complexion that was slightly red from all the pressure Naruto was putting on him. His eyes in their regular state were onyx colored, but at the current moment they were in Sharingan state, red with three tomoe surrounding them. What confused Naruto the most was how this man was alive because he had personally killed him at the end of the war years ago.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he snarled.

"Naruto," he replied with a slight smile. "I'm guessing you're surprised to see me?"

"That's an understatement." As Naruto talked his fingernails grew longer and sharper. He even squeezed so hard that blood was dripping down Sasuke's throat. "I don't know how you survived, but I'm going to rectify my mistake right now."

"Naruto please… can we…. just talk?"

"_This isn't like you to just kill someone without reason," said Kurama._

"_I thought you said I should kill more people," Naruto yelled at him._

"_You want to know just as much as I do how the Uchiha survived."_

"_I could care less."_

"_You're lying, let him go."_

Naruto angrily sighed and freed Sasuke from his grasp who began massaging his throat. Having nothing more to say, Naruto turned and began to walk away.

"Naruto can you just talk to me?"

"YOU WANT TO TALK?! FINE! HERE'S A WARNING, IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN… I'M GOING PUNCH A WHOLE THROUGH YOUR CHEST AND CUT YOUR GODDAMN HEAD OFF AND THAT IS A PROMISE!"

Having nothing more to say, Naruto turned and walked out of Nassana's office.

**A/N - So who wants to know what happened between Naruto and Sasuke at the end of the war? Until next time**


	8. Illium Pt 2

**A/N - Next Illium chap here we go**

**Enjoy**

Naruto couldn't help but scowl as he walked back onto the Normandy. That bastard was still alive after all these years. It just didn't make sense. He knew for a fact that he had ended Sasuke with his own hands years ago.

**Flashback**

Naruto panted as he held a kunai knife in his right hand. He had been fighting Sasuke Uchiha for nearly 48 hours in a valley. A valley that was previously green with plenty of trees. Now after their continued attacks it was nothing but a desert wasteland. Currently they were fighting near a waterfall overseeing a large cliff. His left arm was dangling useless at his side since Sasuke had cut through the muscle tendons with his sword. They were both nearly out of chakra. Naruto couldn't hold his 9 tails cloak up any longer and Sasuke couldn't use Susanoo. He was bleeding from the forehead, mouth, and his clothes were ripped and torn in several places. Sasuke had put him through the ropes during their battle. They were fighting to kill. He had survived Sasuke's : fire attacks, his Chidori, Kirin, and his newly developed Yasaka Magatama. The fire attacks including Amaterasu were easy enough to dodge, he could match and overpower Chidori with his Wind Rasengan but that was about it. Kirin was where things got difficult. That jutsu was faster than the speed of light or in other words impossible to dodge. Naruto took the hit while fully transformed as the 9 tailed fox. It was the most excruciating shock he had ever received but somehow he managed to survive it. Sasuke extinguished nearly all of his chakra using his Yasaka Magatama. Naruto dodged all of them but one and it slammed hard into his ribs while he was transformed as the fox. He looked over at Sasuke who was on one knee with his sword at his side. Naruto had given Sasuke some pain through his attacks as well. He could hit harder than Sasuke in terms of Taijutsu, and a Rasenshurikan had exploded near him causing several cuts to appear over his body that were still bleeding. And despite being shrouded in a maximum powered Susanoo, Naruto managed to blast the impenetrable defense away after three consecutive Tailed Beast Balls. Sasuke was glaring at him bleeding from both eyes with nothing but hatred for him. Naruto returned the glare, with reluctant hatred in his eyes. He had no choice but to kill Sasuke. Too many had died in this war, a war that he along with the other Uchiha's being Obito, and Madara had started. And despite how much he wanted to bring Sasuke back to the village, Naruto couldn't continue to allow the world to be endangered because of one man.

Using what chakra he had left, Naruto entered Sage Mode and flung the kunai knife as hard as he could. Sasuke deflected it with his sword and upon contact, both blades shattered from the overwhelming force. Sasuke closed his eyes to prevent the shards from going in and Naruto charged. Putting most of his chakra into a punch he aimed at Sasuke's left hand or his Chidori hand, but Sasuke opened his right eye. Knowing what Naruto was aiming for, he twisted to the right and Naruto contacted with his right arm shattering the bone. Sasuke let out a roar of pain and gripped his arm, at the same time opening his left eye which constricted.

"_AMATERASU!"_

The black flames rushed right past Naruto who began dodging them with black flips and jumps. Although moving out the way of Amaterasu, the heat alone coming off the flames was so hot that Naruto could feel his skin getting burns. Naruto dodged for nearly a minute until Sasuke finally closed his eye grunting in pain.

"_Those flames are a pain the ass," growled Kurama._

"I know," laughed Naruto. "Amaterasu is the only reason Sasuke's ass is still alive."

"_Kirin and Yasaka Magatama are just weak little academy jutsu huh?"_

Naruto ignored the fox as Sasuke started charging at him again. He did a spinning heel kick which Naruto dodged and they began trading blows. Naruto punched Sasuke in the face and sent him flying. He was about to go after him when Sasuke was struck by a lightning bolt and vanished.

"What the hell," muttered Naruto stopping.

"_Wake up dolt," cried Kurama disrupting Naruto's chakra. "This is a genjutsu!"_

Thanks to Kurama, Naruto was back to normal. He looked and saw Sasuke in his Chidori stance gathering chakra into his palm for one final attack. This was it for them.

"Using genjutsu," snarled Naruto. "Really asshole?!"

Sasuke didn't respond he just kept charging. Naruto began forming a regular Rasengan in his hand since he didn't have the chakra for a wind styled on. He along with Sasuke forced chakra out they both didn't have to make the attack as strong as possible. When they were both finished preparing, they just stared at one another. Eyes red from 9 tails influence, looking into regular Sharingan filled eyes. It was the same as it had been years ago when he tried to prevent Sasuke from going to Orochimaru. But this time he had to win; his life depended on it. He and Sasuke both took one step back, and then they both sped towards the other. Each running as fast as they could to get the advantage. Naruto threw his arm forward the same time as Sasuke.

-"_RASENGAN!"_

_-"CHIDORI!"_

The two jutsus collided creating a large dome of energy. The force of the attacks alone were strong enough that anyone 20 miles away would feel the backlash from both attacks. Finally the attacks both equal in power, cancelled one another out with a large explosion. Naruto was thrown backwards scraping across the ground crying out in pain. When he finally stopped he could see Sasuke dangling off the cliff. Painfully crawling with haste, Naruto moved towards his former friend. He knew what he had to do. He reached the cliff's edge and stood on both legs. Sasuke's eyes had even returned to their black color because he didn't have the chakra to keep his Sharingan activated. He was staring up at Naruto and for the first time in a long time it was without malice.

"In another life we probably would've been good friends huh," he asked wincing in pain.

"We would've been the best of friends," answered Naruto.

Sasuke closed his eyes knowing what fate was about to befall him. Then Naruto as hard as he could muster stepped on Sasuke's hand. The Uchiha fell from the cliff yelling. He fell nearly 45 feet before he splashed deep down into a river that was raging hard. For his fallen former comrade, Naruto let a few tears fall from his eyes.

"_It is done," said Kurama._

"Yeah," said Naruto. "Let's go home."

**End Flashback**

"_I don't know how he's still alive," Naruto told Kurama._

"_Perhaps it's a miracle," suggested the fox._

"_Kurama,_ y_ou don't survive a 45 foot drop without chakra!"_

"_I know fool, that's why I called it a miracle! Think about it, no one in their right mind would've helped Sasuke all those years ago after the shit he pulled."_

"_Then perhaps whoever did wasn't in their right mind."_

Naruto looked up as Jacob walked into the debriefing room with Thane Krios and Ay behind him. For some reason Jacob had a scowl on his face as he completed his job of showing the Drell around the ship.

"This is the most fascinating frigate I've ever seen," said Thane. "I wouldn't be surprised if a ship this fine could outgun an Alliance Dreadnought."

"We're only here to fight the Collectors Thane," Naruto reminded him.

"Of course, I wasn't insinuating anything."

"I've heard impressive stories Krios," said Jacob folding his arms. "Sounds like you'll be an asset to the team. That is, if you're comfortable having an assassin watch your back Naruto."

"I've accepted a contract. My arm is Naruto's."

"Uh-huh right. Don't know about you, but I'm loyal to more than my next paycheck."

"He is too apparently," growled Ay. "He's going to help us save the galaxy. What's your problem Taylor?"

"My problem is that I don't like mercenaries. An assassin is just a precise mercenary."

"An assassin is a weapon human," said Thane calmly. "A weapon doesn't choose to kill. The one who wields it does." Thane looked at Naruto. "Where can I put my things? I would prefer a room that is dry if it is available."

**"The area near the life support plant on the crew deck tends to be slightly more arid than the rest of the ship Mr. Krios," said EDI.**

"An AI? Impressive, you have my thanks." Thane bowed and exited the room.

**"He seems quite civil."**

"And you will be too Jacob," warned Naruto. "Thane's helping us with this mission for free. So get over yourself."

"I just don't like working for people who kill for money," Jacob snarled.

"Zaeed kills for money, Ay has killed for money, and I've killed for money, hell half the people on this damn ship have killed for money! So don't make yourself out to be special just because you don't like someone's profession. Just lose the attitude with Thane. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

Naruto stormed out of the debriefing room with Ay walking behind him.

"Are you okay," the former Kage asked.

"Just peachy," sighed Naruto. "Absolutely fucking fine."

"_Liar," grumbled Kurama._

Ay turned and headed to the elevator as Naruto walked towards the cockpit. Joker was sitting with the ship surprisingly on auto-pilot while reading a magazine, Shikamaru was napping, Kiba stood cleaning a gun, and Akamaru was chewing on a Krogan femur bone.

"Frog guy settled in," asked Joker.

"Yeah Jacob doesn't like him, and Miranda doesn't like Neji," sighed Naruto. "I swear these damn Cerberus officers aren't satisfied unless they can hate somebody."

"You know this shore leave idea isn't so bad Naruto," said Kiba. "I got some new guns, watched a few Asari dance for me, and that Liara T'Soni even gave me some information for free."

"Oh yeah well I bet my day will top yours. I helped Miranda with a personal problem, killed some mercs, helped Liara decipher some information, found a Drell who killed a woman and her guards pretty fast, and there was something else but what could it be… oh yeah that's right; Sasuke Uchiha is still alive."

Shikamaru's eyes popped open from his fake nap, Kiba dropped the SMG he had started taking apart, and Akamaru snapped the bone he was biting in half.

"NO FUCKING WAY," cried Kiba. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Yeah no shit or at least I thought I killed him."

"So you saw him," Shikamaru asked sitting up.

"I'm positive. He appeared in the room with Thane and helped him kill Nassana and her guards and after Thane was gone he removed his mask. The son of a bitch is still alive guys."

"Brittle bone guy is feeling left out of the conversation," said Joker turning the page of his magazine.

"Sasuke Uchiha was a friend of ours from our home planet. He was one of the reasons that the 4th war broke out. Eventually he and I fought for nearly two days. After damn near exhausting ourselves, he was left hanging on a cliff. I stepped on his hands and he dropped into a river."

"But you never checked to see if he was still alive?"

"No unfortunately I didn't."

"I always assumed you put a Rasengan through him or something," said Kiba scratching his face. "I didn't know he fell off a cliff."

"It was from about 45 feet in the air mind you, I had right to assume that he didn't survive. But that's not what really bothers me. What I find confusing is that Sasuke seemed genuinely happy to see me."

"Sasuke doesn't do happy," replied Shikamaru.

"That's why it was strange."

"So do we keep this problem under wraps?"

"What do you think," asked Kiba. "If Ay even thinks Sasuke's still alive, he's gonna start yelling and breaking things. No way we tell him, but what about Hinata, Shizune, and Neji?"

"Just keep it quiet from everyone," ordered Naruto walking away. He couldn't believe it. The first day of shore leave on Illium, and a freaking ghost from his past returns to make his life a living hell. The elevator door opened and Miranda was inside with an unusual glow.

"Hi can we talk," she asked. Naruto didn't respond he just shook his head yes and stepped in. She pressed a button for Deck 3. "I wanted to thank you for forcing me to speak with Oriana. I know now, if I hadn't done it that I would've regretted it."

"Hey you don't have to thank me, I was happy to help."

"I can't seem to figure you out Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"You always seem to know the right thing to do even if someone else believes it to be the wrong thing. I must say, you impress the hell out of me."

"If I didn't know better Miss Lawson, I would say you're coming on to me. Are you coming on to me?"

"And just like that the moment is dead." He smiled as the elevator doors opened and Miranda walked out. "Thank you for helping me with my sister Naruto. If you ever need me for anything, I've got your back 100%." Miranda smiled and walked towards her office.

**"Naruto, Neji would like to speak with you on Deck 4."**

"Did he say why?"

**"It has something to do with Jack."**

His curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto took the elevator to Deck 4. Talking to Neji Hyuga 2.0 was always a challenge these days because he could be a real asshole. But anything was better than dealing with the current Uchiha issue at the moment. He exited the elevator and headed down to Neji's little hiding space underneath Engineering. He was meditating on the floor his Byakugan flared.

"You wanted something Neji?"

"Yes, you remember how I told you about the promise Jack and I made to one another if the other died?"

"Yeah."

"I'm ready to fulfill my end, but I'm going to need your help. There's a place called the Teltin facility and it's on the planet Pragia; that's where Jack was experimented on."

"Is the facility still in use?"

"No, when Jack escaped the place was shut down. It's been deserted for a few years now, but I want to go and check it out."

"And do what?"

"Blow the son of a bitch up and erase it from the galaxy's memory."

"You're talking about blowing up a Cerberus station, while we're on a mission funded by them. Not the brightest logic you've given me so far."

"I don't give two fucks about Cerberus and I've let you know that from day one. But I want to watch this place go up in flames. I'd appreciate it if you would help me Naruto. I would go myself, but I don't have the resources to get there unnoticed and I'm not getting captured again. Can you help me?"

Naruto grumbled and ran a hand down his face. The people in his little merry band who treated him the worst always had the biggest favors to ask of him.

"You, me, Shizune, Mordin, and Thane will go first thing in the morning. Don't let a word of this get out to Miranda and Jacob understood?"

"I owe you Naruto."

Naruto resisted the urge to say "yeah you do" and headed up to his Cabin for a good nights sleep.

**Illium Day 2**

"What do you mean you're leaving," asked Miranda.

"I'm just taking a small detour with these four," explained Naruto. "And as I said yesterday, we are on temporary shore leave."

"I have reports due to the Illusive Man. "

"Yeah well you don't today. We should be back before the end of the day so try not to miss us. Garrus think you could lean on Liara and have her give you the location of that Justicar?"

"Anything is possible," replied the Turian. "I'll do my best."

"Good; Kiba see if you and Akamaru can track down Nyxeris for her. Liara froze all her assets, and is having all the shuttles monitored so she can't escape off world to the Shadow Broker. As for the rest of you enjoy your day we'll be back as soon as possible."

The Normandy airlock closed on the smiling crew and the pouting Miranda.

**Pragia**

The Normandy appeared out of the Mass Relay and headed down to their destination. As soon as the ships shuttle crossed through the planets' atmosphere water began to downpour upon it. The planet Pragia had trees and woodlands that went on for miles with the occasional small village. Finally following the coordinates Neji found in the datapad, they came upon a building that the Wilds had long overtaken.

"This is the place," growled Neji. "The Teltin Facility."

"Cerberus trained young children here to be powerful biotics," asked Mordin.

"Trained?! More like kidnapped Drell. All of the children who were ever in this place were snatched away from their families before they were even 2 years old. Jack told me she didn't even remember any of her family. Her first memory was waking up in this hellhole."

"Then perhaps it is a good thing we are here to blow it up," concluded Shizune.

The shuttle landed and the doors opened. Upon exiting Naruto, was immediately soaked from the rain water. They all quickly rushed into the facility and took in their surroundings. The old building was obviously being destroyed and becoming one with the planet's environment. The tile that was on the floor was cracked and roots were emerging from the cracks. On the ceiling there was plenty of moss, and mildew. There was rusted equipment everywhere: hospital beds, and chairs with straps, and numerous biotic amps all over the floor. Naruto looked in the corner and could see a skeleton and in its clutches was a small filthy Alliance action figure. There had definitely been children here.

"This is… unbelievable," sighed Thane. "To house young children in a place such as this."

As they were taking all the horrors of the building, there was a snarl. Naruto looked at Neji and his face was nothing but a picture of vengeance. Yelling, he sped away from them all. Quickly following, they saw why he had a look of pure hate on his face. In the next room down the stairs, there had to be at least 20 Varren. And after being tortured with Varren, Neji had no love for them. The biggest one walked to the front of the group and barred its fangs blood dripping from them. Neji jumped onto the balcony, jumped in the air and biotically charged into the Alpha Varren sending it flying into a wall. Seeing their leader hurt, the pack mentality kicked in and they all rushed the Hyuga. Just before the first one could pounce him, its jaw was blasted off by Thane's Viper sniper rifle. The rest were sent back by Neji's Rotation technique. Naruto rushed down holding a pistol in one hand and a Rasengan. He pulled the trigger taking out two Varren, and smashed the Rasengan into another. Thane jumped down from his hiding place and with a strong biotic punch, he sent three Varren flying through a cracked window. Mordin's omni-tool was glowing as he hit beast after beast with the tech power incinerate burning their bodies. By Naruto's count they had killed 9 of the creatures.

"_Suiton: Mizurappa,"_ cried Neji. A large current of water shot from Neji's mouth blasting all of the Varren against the wall and soaking the floor.

"Everyone get clear," cried Shizune placing her hands together at the top of the stairs. _"Yoton: Sekkaigyo no Jutsu!"_ Shizune shot a gray looking paste from her mouth that splashed all of the remaining Varren. Nearly ten seconds later the substance hardened around all the Varren. No matter how hard they struggled, they couldn't escape from gray matter. "Let us go, they'll be no further issue."

"Why not just kill them all," Neji snarled.

"Because they'll all die when we blow the place up. There is no need for us to waste our energy, and bullets killing more of them."

"Shizune is right Neji," said Naruto. "The quicker we blow this place up, the sooner they'll die."

Raging, Neji walked towards the door to the next room and biotically pushed it off the hinges. The longer they walked through the former Cerberus facility, the angrier he became. Numerous skeletons littered the floor, and blood smears were painted into the walls.

"_I must admit the things in this place are wrong," said Kurama._

"_But you hate humans," exclaimed Naruto. "You love destruction, violence, and death."_

"_All true, but something about it happening to children is just wrong."_

"_Why?"_

"_If you're going to experiment on an adult he at least has the means to defend himself. But a child… a child is pretty much like a small kitten. They didn't ask to be brought into the world, they just were. To attack and experiment upon something that can't defend itself does nothing but show ones true cowardice."_

"Transmission Naruto," said Mordin.

Naruto looked to see everyone surrounding the Salarian as he fixed a machine with a damaged hologram. When Mordin finally fixed repaired the damage, it stopped the flickering and a man in a Cerberus scientist outfit showed up. He had a flustered look on his face, and from the hologram Naruto could tell that he was bleeding from the mouth.

**"It's all fallen to pieces," he shouted. "The subjects are rampaging and Zero is loose. We're shutting Teltin down. What a disaster! We'll infiltrate and piggyback off the Alliances' Ascension Program. Hopefully that will- NO ZERO WAIT!"**

The man went flying out of view as a girl about 16 years of sent him flying back with her biotics. She lifted him into the air and hit him with a biotic warp so hard that his chest exploded. She turned and faced the camera walk to it and turned it off.

"Neji was that Jack," asked Naruto.

"Yeah that was here alright," he said in an amused voice. "She always did favor the warp attack. Although here she had a full head of hair, I always knew her with a bald fade."

"We aren't alone," said Thane suddenly taking his sniper off his back.

"How do you know," asked Shizune.

"An assassin knows when he's being watched."

To prove Thane's words three Vorcha burst through a window and headed right for him Avengers rifles firing. Neji biotically pushed two of them out of the way and Mordin shot the third in the chest. Naruto watched as more Varren and Varren and unfortunately a Krogan came through all aiming for Shizune. Using his 9 tails Chakra, he snatched Shizune out of the way and placed her on a table in the room. Naruto wielding a Phalanx and a Carnifex fired away at the Krogan drawing it's attention away from everyone else. The Krogan roared and headed for him. Thane was surrounded by five Vorcha each with sharp teeth and claws trying to rip him to shreds. The Drell wasn't the least bit phased. Thane moved like running water twisting and turning and avoiding any and all damage. That all changed when one Vorcha came into the room using a flamethrower. Thane back flipped onto a table and took an SMG out of his coat pocket and started firing. He took out two of the Vorcha but had to duck as the one with the flamethrower got closer.

"Deploying overload tech," cried Mordin. An electric blast shot from his omni-tool and hit the flamethrower overloading it. Two seconds after there was a small explosion killing the Vorcha and the other ones next to it. Naruto after a little biotic help from Neji hit the Krogan in his face with a Rasengan as Shizune killed the last Varren in the area with a pistol.

"I thought this place was supposed to be deserted," said Shizune.

"If it's supposed to be deserted," said Naruto kneeling next to a dead Vorcha. "Then who are all of these guys?"

"Who we are is none of your concern." Everyone turned around with weapons as a man around 30 years old walked in. He had curly brown hair, a face full of beard, with dark green eyes. He was wearing clothing that was caked in dirt and mud. "Why have you invaded my home?"

"Who the fuck are you asshole," yelled Neji his Byakugan flared.

"My name is Aresh, and you are invading my home."

"Not a home," said Mordin. "Former Cerberus facility."

"I know what this place is. This is the old Teltin Facility where they used to house children and attempt to unlock biotic power. I was one of the Subjects here. Subject 12 to be exact, I was six when they brought me here."

"Why would you return to this place," asked Naruto. "If you were a Subject here then you know what they put the kids in this place through."

Aresh sighed and sat on one of the rusted hospital gurneys. "Growing up here was absolute hell," he explained. "When we weren't being experimented on during the day, we were just trapped in our cells at night. Food and water was barely given to us, showers were given only once a month… a lot of kids were brutalized in this place all in the name of unlocking stronger biotic power in humans."

"All of which you speak is understandable," said Thane. "But why have you returned to this place?"

"Because… everything they did to us was beneficial." Aresh roared and extended his arms and using his biotics began to shake the entire building. The walls cracked, the windows shattered, and the dead bodies throughout the room began to swirl around all of them. "I would never have been able to do this without Teltin," he continued. "I want to restart this place and doing what Cerberus had planned: unlocking biotic potential in humans!"

"You can't be serious," barked Shizune. "The experiments conducted in this slaughterhouse were atrocious."

"BUT THEY WORKED! LOOK AT ME, I'M SHAKING THE ENTIRE BUILDING AND NOT EVEN BREAKING A SWEAT! EVERYTHING WE WENT THROUGH MUST'VE BEEN WORTH SOMETHING!"

"So your plan is re-create the experiments that they put you and Jack through," shouted Neji. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" Neji started glowing with his own biotic aura and the building began to shake even harder. Aresh took a step back out of fright and stopped using his biotics. "I WONT LET YOU DO THAT YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! _HAKKE KUSHO!" _Neji thrust his arm forward and a blast of wind infused with biotics sent Aresh and the gurney he was sitting on flying into the next room. Neji pulled Aresh back to him with his biotics until he was lifting him in the air with one hand. "The only thing that's going to happen," he whispered to Aresh. "Is your death."

Neji thrust his palm as hard as he could towards Aresh's heart, but one of Naruto's chakra tails wrapped around his hand.

"Wait Neji," said Naruto. "You don't have to kill him."

"The hell I don't," he snarled back. "Look at him, he's pathetic and he wants to bring back a facility that tortured hundreds including Jack. I think we can all agree that since he wants to restart this place, so he needs to die."

"He's crazy and he'll never restart this facility. Let's just plant the bomb man."

The Byakugan eye stared into Naruto's as Neji decided what to do with Aresh. Neji finally muttered "fuck" and threw him away.

"Get the hell out of here," he cried.

"Neji," said Shizune when Aresh was gone. "Are you-"

"Let just plant the bomb and get the fuck out of here."

And that's what they did. The rest of the job was done in silence. Thane and Naruto lifted the bomb out of the shuttle and placed it in the Teltin Facility. As they were heading up to the Normandy in the shuttle, Neji pressed activated the detonator. The building went up in a blaze of flames and the blast radius shook the shuttle. When the shuttle landed in the Normandy's Cargo everyone got out but Neji. He just stayed sitting inside of it with a smile. And when he lifted his head up, Naruto could see tears stains on his face.

"Are you alright," asked Naruto leaning on the shuttle.

"I just blew up the place that ruined my friends' life when she was a child," said Neji with the first smile Naruto had seen since he found him. "I'm more than alright."

"I thought you and Jack weren't friends?"

"We… we were so much more. Two days before you picked me up from Purgatory, Jack told me she was pregnant and that I was to use her term 'the dipshit who had knocked her the fuck up'. For a quick minute I assumed that I might have a chance at a regular life again. But in one swift moment it was all snatched away from me."

"I'm not going to pretend like I understand what you're going through Neji. You died, came back, Cerberus experimented on you, and you wound up on a prison ship where the mother of your child was killed. Your life sucks."

Neji laughed and stood up. "Because your life is any better? You died, came back, let the and let Illusive Bastard rope you into a suicide mission where your chances of dying again are probably at least 87%. But regardless of everything that's happened, I appreciate what you did for me today. And I know I've been less than agreeable since I joined the merry band."

"That is an understatement."

"I will try to make life for you easier, but no guarantees."

"I'll take it."

"We don't have to hug it out now do we?"

"Only if you want to."

"The only thing I want to do is raid Zaeed's supply of booze while he's not on the ship. So, if you'll excuse me."

Neji exited the shuttle with a grin and he headed to the elevator.

"_Aw isn't that cute," teased Kurama. "You managed to calm your little brat down."_

**Illium**

**5 hours later**

Naruto was in the Eternity bar on shot number 7. He had seen the place of hell today, literally the devil's playground. A ton of skeletons belonging to children was just something that he did not need to have burned into his memory. Even though he was drunk enough, Naruto raised his hand to the Asari bartender indicating for another shot. She poured it and slid it his way. Before it reached his grasp a hand slid down and grabbed it. He looked up and the individual he hated the most was right next to him.

"Since when are you a drunk," asked Sasuke with a grin.

"Since when do you fucking smile," growled Naruto. "I thought I told you if I ever saw you again that I would rip your head off?"

"My god Naruto, you stink of Ryncol. You've been drinking Krogan alcohol?"

"I have plenty of reasons to be drinking it right now. I'm on the mission from hell to save the galaxy, I was in a place where hundreds of children were tortured and killed first thing this morning, and the worst thing about my day so far would have to be… you're still alive."

"Well that hurts my feelings."

"Ask me if I give a fuck?" Sasuke didn't ask he just pulled up a stool next to him. "I'm obviously too drunk to fight right now; so let's cut to the chase. What do you want?"

"I spoke with Thane last night right before he officially boarded the… Normandy right?" Naruto shook his head yes. "He told me about the mission he was going on with you to the Omega 4 Relay to try to defeat the Collectors at their home world."

"Yeah… so, what's your point?"

"I want to come."

"Oh is that all? Well the answers hell no and have a nice life." Naruto took that opportunity to quickly take his shot back from Sasuke, and drink it.

"Like you couldn't use my help?"

"Why would I want your help Sasuke? Don't you remember? I tried for years to help you, but you didn't want it. You just sank deeper and deeper and deeper. You killed Itachi and then Obito told you about his true sacrifice to save the village. You had finally gotten your revenge but it wasn't sweet revenge because you killed your big brother who actually still loved you. So instead of coming home, you joined Akatsuki and nearly killed my friend Bee. After that you attacked the Five Kage Summit: killed a lot of Samurai, injured hundreds more, and burned Raikage's arm off all to get to Danzo. Then you eventually killed Danzo for his role in the Uchiha Massacre and damn near killed Karin with that Chidori Spear. But that wasn't enough for you either, so you joined Obito and Kabuto's war AFTER you tried to kill Kakashi, Sakura, and me. And all this happened in like a 6 month period. For years I tried defending the things you did to everyone until I finally realized I was out of my fucking mind. You're a bad person Sasuke. And the real sad thing… is that you didn't start out that way; that's the only reason why I still feel bad for you."

Naruto got off the stool and drunkenly started walking towards the exit. Sasuke jumped in his path a look of determination on his face.

"You're right," he said. "Every goddamn thing you just said was true. I had all the chances in the world to make things right, but I always screwed things up. I've killed more innocent people than I care to count and I remember what everyone of their faces looks like. I've done atrocities and more all in the name of my own selfish vengeance. I want to make things right Naruto."

"And how can I do that when I can't stand to be around you? Or how can I even trust you?" Sasuke remained silent and looked at the ground in defeat.

"_You know you want him to join you," said Kurama._

"_Do I?"_

"_You're trying to make Sasuke feel bad for his crimes he's committed which to me it already looks as though he does. Let's face it Naruto, when you thought you 'killed him' that was the most miserable I've seen you in years. You didn't smile, or go out with your friends for weeks. You have a chance to actually get your friend back and for once he's doing the work to make things right between you two and not the other way around."_

"_So I should be a fool and just forgive and forget everything he's ever done?"_

"_I didn't say forget, but it is impossible to hold a grudge against someone especially when you're trying your hardest not to hate them."_

"_I DO HATE HIM!"_

"_You can lie to yourself but I've lived a lot longer than you, do not presume to lie to me. You want Sasuke to come with you on this accursed journey and you need all the people you can get. Now fix this, or you'll regret it!"_

Naruto looked at his former friend knowing the wisdom that Kurama had just imparted onto him to be 100% true. He didn't want to hate Sasuke, but he would be a fool to trust him right away. Quickly he punched Sasuke in the face and busted his lip. Everyone turned to look their way, and the Asari bartender prepared to use her biotics to force them out of her bar if necessary.

"If you fuck this up," he warned dangerously. "You're going to beg me to kill you from the pain that I cause you."

"You won't regret it I swear."

Naruto stuck his hand out and groaned," yes I will. The Raikage whose arm you burned off is a part of my crew. You said you wanted to atone; we're going to see just how true those words were. Apart from maiming or killing you, I really don't care what he does to you at this point."

"It's a start," said Sasuke shaking Naruto's hand back.

"_NARUTO!"_

"Hey Liara," he said touching his omni-tool.

"_NYXERIS!"_

"Have you found her?"

"_SHE'S IN MY OFFICE ATT-"_

The omni-tool communicatio went dead.

"Liara, LIARA," he called. Turning to Sasuke he said," let's go bastard." They both sped out of Eternity or rather Naruto stumbled out. Thankfully drinking alcohol was just like being caught within a genjutsu. So all Kurama had to do was disrupt his chakra flow and he was instantly sober. "Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji," he called into his omni-tool. "Meet me at Liara's office now!" Without waiting for a response he pulled out his pistols and continued running. Sasuke seeing how serious things were pulled out a Mattock just like Zaeed's. When he got to Liara's the three he had radioed for and Akamaru were already there ready to fight. Upon seeing Sasuke their faces dropped.

"Is Neji tatted up," asked Sasuke in shock. "AND ALIVE?!"

"Why the fuck is he with you," asked the Hyuga.

"This can wait we're supposed to be saving Liara," exclaimed Shikamaru.

"Right," said Naruto. "Neji what do you see? I don't want to walk into a trap."

Neji looked at the door and in their direction cried," _HAKKE KUSHO!"_ A blast of wind shot from his palm sending them all down the stairs and Neji jumped down with them. A second later the door blasted off its hinges sending Nyxeris flying into her former work station. There were some bullets fired in Nyxeris direction killing her for good.

"Son of a bitch," groaned Kiba holding his back as Akamaru licked his face. "You could've warned us Neji."

"That was all the warning I could give since the damn door was about to blast off," he replied.

"LIARA," cried Shikamaru. "Are you okay?"

"I'M JUST FINE," she shouted back. "ONE OF MY FIELD AGENTS GOT HERE A SECOND BEFORE YOU DID."

Everyone got up and as they headed up the stairs to Liara's office they could hear arguing.

"Seriously T'Soni, I'm gone two days for a vacation and some me time, and you get attacked?"

"You think I wanted to get attacked by the Shadow Broker's Observer in my office?!"

"Well I told you not to hire her in the first place because I didn't trust her!"

"So that's code for you just were jealous?"

"Me? Jealous of some purple Asari with face tattoos? You must not know me at all T'Soni."

Naruto looked at Sasuke who had a quizzical look upon his face. When they entered Liara's office they saw just how much damage the fight between her and Nyxeris had caused. The window was cracked, Liara's desk had been overturned and there obviously wasn't a door anymore. But that wasn't what caught the guys' attention. Standing in front of Liara wearing blue pants, high heels, a white blouse, and her pink hair in a ponytail down to her shoulders was Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura," said Sasuke quietly.

"Oh hi guys," she said turning to face them. "Glad you finally made it."

"You knew we were here," asked Kiba.

"Of course, I work for Dr. T'Soni. Even though I haven't been on the planet for almost two days my sources keep me well informed of everything that's important on Illium. Including a giant ship landing carrying plenty of people from my home planet including three men named Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke who by all rights should be dead."

"Death isn't ready for us," bragged Neji.

"And apparently you aren't ready to start wearing shirts again, but the tattoos are nice."

"How come you didn't tell anyone where you were," asked Naruto angrily.

"Because I didn't want to be found. For the first time since Lady Tsunade disappeared I'm happy. I wanted to live my own life, and that's what I'm doing."

"So you're Sasuke Uchiha then," asked Liara.

"I am," he replied.

"I see… Well I don't know whether greet you, thank you, or hit you with a biotic field so hard that your heart stops."

"And why might I ask would you do that seeing as how we just met?"

Liara smiled at him; walked up to Sakura and pressed her lips onto hers as all the guys stared back at them in shock (Sasuke) and or amazement (everyone else). Once they broke apart, Liara wrapped her arm around Sakura's lower waist.

"It's my way of thanking you for never seizing the opportunity," she said with a smile.

"Oh shit," said Neji with a large smile.

"Plot twist," said Shikamaru rubbing his neck.

"Wow Sasuke," teased Kiba. "You not dating her fucked Sakura up so bad mentally with men, that you turned her on to the other team."

Naruto walked up to Sasuke patted his shoulders hard and whispered," welcome to the crew Uchiha."


	9. Illium Pt 3

**A/N - I hated writing this chp, but I finally finished it.**

**Enjoy!**

"So big bad Sakura Haruno is dating Illium's most famous information broker," asked Naruto. "How in the hell did that work out?"

Sakura chuckled as she took a seat at one of the dinner tables on the Normandy's 3rd Deck. Naruto had been giving her the tour of the warship. Even growing up on their home planet Rimgar, he had never seen Sakura truly impressed. That all changed when she saw the Normandy.

"Liara gave me some reliable info when I first arrived on Illium about 8 months ago," she explained. "That same day, I caught a gang of Salarian Eclipse soldiers attempting to force her to give them information while she was on her way home."

"So you saved her?"

"I didn't have the chance to save her because she killed them all. Liara keeps a handgun hidden on her somewhere at all times, she's decent at hand to hand combat, not to mention she's a really powerful biotic; all of which she obviously needed when fighting Saren and the Geth with Commander Shepard. Those damn Salarians who cornered her never stood a chance. I offered to walk Liara home, but she explained to me that she would be fine. And when I insisted she said okay, but only if we could get food first. Once we got to Liara's house, she said told me that kissing on a first date was out. We would have to have true date if I wanted a goodnight kiss."

"Just like that you two were dating? You dating another woman? I didn't peg you for the lesbian type Sakura."

"Technically Asari don't have a gender so I could just as well be in a heterosexual relationship."

"Oh god please do not start with the Asari and their confusing ass sexuality."

"You opened the door with your curiosity about my love life. Asari are a mono-gender race; they can give birth or be the father in relationships regarding two Asari."

"Yet all they all look like women, and call their offspring daughters."

"They could just as well call them sons, but they don't."

"See this is why I didn't want to start with this."

Sakura leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. "So when are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"When are you going to ask me if I want to join you on your little voyage to save the galaxy from destruction?"

"I'm not dumb enough to even waste my time with that question. It's obvious that you aren't going to leave Liara to come and help me. Especially when the Shadow Broker is sending agents after her to attempt to claim her life."

"Perhaps you don't know me as well as you remember? I might just be willing to come with you."

"One, stop lying to me. I'm long past being that ignorant naïve little boy who would've done anything for you because I was madly in love. And two, get to your point already Sakura."

"So you would treat me like anyone else then?"

"You're damn right I would."

"And here I thought we were friends. Couldn't it be that I'm happy that you're still alive?"

"You've known that I was alive for weeks, yet you never once attempted to make contact with me. Now you can attempt to tell me the lie that you didin't know my location but with the resources Liara has, you could probably figure anything out in the galaxy."

"Maybe you have grown up just a little Naruto."

"Glad you see it that way, so this would be the perfect opportunity for you to repay me for saving your girlfriend."

"Excuse me? You must be high off something. The last time I checked, I was the one who punched Nyxeris so hard that she went through a platinum door. And the clip of bullets I poured into her after she went through the door match my gun too."

"All true."

"Then can you please explain to me how you are the one that saved Liara?"

"My associates and I were the ones who discovered that Nyxeris was the Observer."

"That's true but Liara told me that she gave you the location of the Drell Thane Krios for that service rendered. Sorry Naruto you'll have to do better than that."

"And had my people not discovered who Nyxeris truly was, then what? What if she had poisoned Liara's lunch? Or placed a bomb in her office? Nyxeris may have even targeted you first to get to Liara? Did you ever consider any of those possibilities?" Sakura simply stared at him as she sipped her water. "You and Liara both owe your lives to my crew and I. And I didn't think I needed to point this out also, but Liara called me when she believed her life was in danger, not you."

"She didn't know I was back."

"Illium's most famous information broker didn't know her GIRLFRIEND was back on the planet? I don't buy that crap for one second, and neither would you if you were in my position. You owe me Sakura."

"Well… it seems you aren't the naïve little boy anymore Naruto. A lawyer couldn't have argued that case any better." She sighed before making eye contact with him. "What do you want?"

"The location of the Justicar."

"Samara? You believe that a Justicar is going to go with you on this mission?"

"I have assassins, doctors, mercenaries, and former ninja, what's one more powerful killer?"

"Justicars only kill when they're forced too. They uphold the highest laws of the Asari culture."

"That's all fine and dandy, but I just need her location."

Sakura rolled her eyes and pressed a few buttons on her omni-tool. Naruto's glowed blue showing that he had received the information she sent him. Sakura stood up and stretched.

"Well I've had a long resting vacation," she said. "But I need to get back to work. This was fun Naruto. Next time we meet, perhaps it could be on less hostile terms?"

"I would hope so," he replied walking her to the elevator. "But let's not make promises we may not be able to keep."

"Good luck with the Justicar." The doors closed, and the elevator went down. At the same moment, Garrus came out of the bathroom.

"So she's gone," he asked.

"Yeah," answered Naruto.

"Every time you've met one of your old friends' gunfire, punches, or Rasengans get used. I'm surprised this was a peaceful meeting."

"You and me both."

"Do you trust her information about the Justicar?"

"Yeah."

"Do you trust her?"

"A long time ago yes; now I can't answer that honestly. EDI did she bug our systems?"

**"You gave Sakura Haruno a thorough tour of the Normandy Naruto. Several of the rooms you took her had computers in them."**

"Then run a systems check on every computer on this ship. Make sure that we aren't piggybacking any signals or information to anyone."

"Naruto I trust Liara," said Garrus. "She's my friend and she helped Shepard stop Saren."

"And I can respect that Garrus, but you don't know Sakura at all. And from the small conversation I had with her today, I don't know her all that well anymore either. I'm just covering our bases and making sure our computers are all bug free."

The scarred Turian nodded his head and walked back towards the Gunnery Station.

**"Naruto the hour you gave Mr. Uchiha and the Former Raikage to solve their differences is now up."**

"Are they still in the shuttle bay?"

**"Yes."**

Naruto quickly called the elevator and hopped it in. When Ay realized that Sasuke was coming on the mission, to say he was upset was an understatement. He punched a shop keeper's kiosk so hard that it exploded. After Naruto had paid for the damages he gave the old man a choice. Either fight with Sasuke for an hour and move past their issues, or he'd have to remove himself from the Normandy. Still wanting to help with the mission, Ay took the former opposed to the latter. The elevator doors opened to where the shuttles were kept. Naruto was expecting to see a ton of expensive things destroyed, but it wasn't that bad. The shuttle they normally used for mission drop offs wasn't damaged too badly and a few of the cargo containers had been destroyed littering the floor with paperwork and engine parts. Ay was sitting shirtless with bandages wrapped around his waist and one wrapping around his shoulder. He had taken off his huge wrist vambraces and his shoes. His left cheek was bruised and his lip was bleeding a little. Doctor Chakwas was wrapping Sasuke's head up with bandages, while Shizune was healing his leg with her medical ninjutsu.

"How they doing," he asked the doctors.

"This was idea of yours was ridiculous Naruto," said Chakwas angrily. "They could've killed one another down here."

"But they didn't Doctor." Turning to Ay he asked," so is everything good?"

"Yeah," grumbled the old man. "Uchiha wasn't bad, managed to keep up with my speed too." He stood up and placed his wrist protectors and his shoes back on. He turned and walked towards the elevator, and Shizune and Doctor Chakwas followed him. "We should do this again some time." The elevator doors closed and it went up.

"I'm surprised you're in one piece," said Naruto leaning against a cargo container.

"He managed to break through my Susanoo's ribs with nearly no effort at all," grunted Sasuke. "I had forgotten how strong he is. That bastard is super fast too, couldn't track him with my regular Sharingan, and was barely able to track him with my Mangekyou Sharingan."

"You use Amaterasu?"

"Only once and that was because he kept hitting me in the back when I wasn't ready for it, but I put it out as soon as I kicked him head first into the shuttle."

"It was an invigorating battle."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked as Thane stepped out of the shadows walking towards their position.

"You were here the whole time," cried Sasuke.

"Yes," replied the Drell. "Only to make sure that there was no lasting damage between either of you." Thane started coughing and it lasted for almost two minutes. When he stopped, he was clearly out of breath, but he put his hand up when Naruto attempted to help him. "I am fine."

"That cough sounded nasty Thane," said Naruto sadly. "You should have Chakwas or Shizune check it out?"

"I told you when we first met, I'm dying. There isn't anything anyone can do or any type of treatment known. I had Shizune look at me earlier this morning. Even her medical abilities can do nothing for my pain. The disease is called Kepral's Syndrome. It is a disease that nearly all Drell who lived upon the world Kahje will one day receive. The Hanar live in humid climates, which is hard on the Drell respiratory system."

"So that's why you asked for that dry room on the ship?"

"Correct. The Hanar have been attempting to come up with a cure for a few decades with no result but it's just a matter of time."

_Uh Naruto," said Joker. "Garrus says that he can hear Neji and Miranda having a disagreement right now. You might want to get to the XO office pronto."_

"Oh fuck," Naruto groaned. "I'll see you two later." He sped off to the elevator hopping in. The quick trip up to Deck 3 seemed as though it was taking forever. Upon arrival he rushed to Miranda's office to see a chair go flying.

"YOU STUPID BITCH," growled Neji glowing blue.

"Bring it you white eyed freak," said Miranda.

"HEY THAT'S ENOUGH," cried Naruto stepping in-between them sprouting his chakra tails. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?"

"Our little cheerleader here won't admit what Cerberus did to me and Jack was wrong," shouted Neji.

"It wasn't Cerberus, not really," said Miranda brushing her hair out of her face. "But clearly you were a mistake, and if Jack was anything like you then so was she."

"Wrong fucking thing to say bitch! You've got no idea what 'your people' put me through. But maybe it's time I showed you." Neji took a step forward both his Byakugan and biotics ready to do battle. Miranda showing no fear also took a step forward. Naruto stepped between them with his arms folded.

"Hey," he barked at both of them. "You hate her, and you hate him, but guess what? No one on this damn ship gives a shit! My opinion is the opinion on this ship that matters. From now on, until you two can get along, you need to keep a Deck apart at all times. Do you understand me?" Miranda nodded her head yes, but Neji just looked away. Having enough of his attitude, Naruto pushed him against the wall holding his shirt tightly. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Yes I understand," he shouted.

"This idiot can't be trusted Naruto," said Miranda. "He's been jeopardizing the entire mission the whole time."

"If we survive this mission you two can beat the hell outta one another," said Naruto. "But until then save all this hate you have for the Collectors."

"Trust me," said Neji exiting. "She'll survive I'll make sure of it, that way I can destroy her my damn self."

"Thank you Naruto," sighed Miranda picking up her work chair. "So long as he does his job, he won't have a problem from me."

Naruto exited the XO office with a grunt of anger and a large sigh. So much had gone on today and it wasn't even dinner time. He really hated his life somedays.

"Hinata, Shikamaru, Garrus," said Naruto touching his earpiece. "I'm transmitting a location to you guys. The Asari Justicar is somewhere within that area and we're going to get her now. Meet me by the shuttle."

**Illium**

The shuttle took the group to a run down part of Illium if that was even possible. Even in the rural looking areas, Illium was still more magnificent than anything he'd seen on Omega. Although Garrus was still slightly upset that Naruto didn't trust Liara and Sakura, Shikamaru being a tactician understood completely. At the current moment, Liara wanted something from him, and Sakura being a conflicted party had to be put on the distrust list as well. The shuttle landed in an area that was obviously a crime scene. There were Asari police officers every where. Some were searching for DNA, and others were questioning the civilians. A shuttle bus landed nearly the Normandy's shuttle, and a Volus in a black and white suit began walking towards it with two Turian body guards.

A purple Asari ran towards him and said," where do you think you're going?"

Taking a deep breath the Volus turned around and replied," I'm taking my goods to Omega detective."

"Sorry merchant, but you aren't going anywhere. Not until I solve this murder."

"I had nothing to do with my business partner Dakni's murder. It was those damned mercenary thugs you and your police force can't seem to get rid of."

"Well I haven't ruled you out yet. I will personally let you know, when I can leave."

"What about that Justicar that showed up two days ago? Everyone is saying that she might go crazy and start killing people! I need to get out of here!"

"Justicars only kill the unjust Pitne For, so I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. You are not to leave this area. If you need anything come and find me in the station." She turned and quickly walked towards the station a huddle of reporters swarming her asking questions.

"I bet this mission is going to be fun," joked Garrus.

"It'll be a drag," groaned Shikamaru.

They walked towards the police station to ask the detective for directions to Samara when the newsreporters attacked them as well.

"Excuse me sir," said a Salarian. "You guys look like mercenaries, are you here to put an end to the Eclipse sisters?"

"No comment," replied Naruto trying to push through.

"Ma'am," said a female Turian getting in Hinata's face. "Do you believe the Justicar is here to stop the murderer of Dakni Kur or does she have her own agenda?"

"Ummm," said Hinata backing up.

"Sir," growled a Krogan shoving an omni-microphone in Garrus' face. "Have you all been sent here to stop the Justicar incase her need to bring those to justice gets out of control?"

"No we aren't," said Garrus. "And since when the hell are Krogan reporters?"

Shikamaru sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun was high up with no clouds, just what they needed. Using his shadow jutsu he froze all of the reporters. "Go talk to the detective without me," he sighed sitting on the ground with a smile. "We'll all just stay here."

Naruto mouthed "thank you" as the complaining reporters freaked out about their bodies sitting down on the ground. The inside of the precinct had several Asari working at desks, some were looking at a board with various pictures, but most of them were on the phone. Naruto, Hinata, and Garrus walked up to the Asari who was speaking with Pitne where she was grumpily typing at her computer. She peered up at them and rolled her eyes.

"Cute guns," she said. "Try not to use them in my district. I'm detective Anaya of the Silver Star Police Department, what can I do for you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm looking for an Asari named Samara."

"Look if you guys are mercenaries take your fight with Samara some where else. I have enough crap going on with the Eclipse sisters and their leader Wasea."

"I just want to recruit Samara for my mission Anaya, and then I'll be out of your hair… err tentacles."

"Funny. Justicars normally only work alone, but they are drawn to impossible causes to protect the galaxy."

"We've got that covered," said Garrus.

"If you can get Samara out of her, then I'll help you locate her ASAP. Right now she's investigating the crime scene to look for any clues to who murdered the Volus merchant Dakni Kur."

"Why is she allowed in the crime scene," asked Hinata.

"I'm a cop and she's a Justicar. We both want the same thing, the murderer brought to justice. And Samara knows what she's doing. She's nearly 1,000 years old."

"Yet you sound anxious to get her out of here," said Naruto slyly. "You would think a cop would want someone like a Justicar on the police force right?"

"Wrong 100%. Justicars enforce the law, but they deal in swift punishment and not the right way. I would arrest someone like an unarmed bank robber, but if she deemed it necessary Samara would just kill him. My bosses idiotically want me to detain her. This neighborhood is filled with a lot of Turians and they're afraid Samara will cause a cross species incident. But that damn Justicar Code of hers won't allow her to be taken into custody. If I try it, she's going to kill me."

"Your superiors are sending you to an early grave Anaya, don't follow that order."

"We can disobey suicidal orders," asked Garrus. "Damn why wasn't I told?"

"According to most of the crew Naruto's suicidal orders come twice a day," teased Hinata.

"You two aren't funny," he growled back.

"Look guys," said Anaya. "I'm a cop and I know my duty. I've been ordered to detain Samara, and I will unless you guys can get her out of here."

"Where's the crime scene," asked Naruto.

"Around the corner in an abandoned warehouse, but be careful of the Eclipse mercenaries."

Naruto nodded and got out of the chair. With a quick wave to the detective, they made threesome made their way outside where Shikamaru was still holding the reporters shadow hostage.

"Done," he asked sitting up from his imaginary nap and freeing the reporters who all ran like hell.

"Yeah," said Hinata. "We need to find the Justicar before the detective has to arrest her."

"So Hinata," asked Garrus after they crossed the crime scene. "I noticed that you and Neji have the same eyes. Can you do that weird Byakugan thing too?"

"Yes."

"So that means you favor close combat too?"

"In most situations, but as you can see Garrus, I'm holding onto an Incisor sniper rifle. I like close range hand-to-hand combat, but long range gun combat."

"So you can actually use that thing?"

Out the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Hinata's Byakugan flared. She raised her gun up. She pulled the trigger and three bullets fired out. It looked as though she didn't hit anything, but a second later a body wearing an Eclipse uniform fell out of the darkness.

"She was the only one," said Hinata placing her gun on her back.

As the Hyuga female got out of hearing range with Shikamaru, Garrus leaned over to Naruto and said," that is a woman chasing after my own heart."

Naruto was about to respond, when he heard a thud. Followed by another, and followed by another. They opened the door to where the bumps were being heard and ducked as a body of an Asari flew their way.

"Those were my best troops," gasped an Eclipse sister holding onto her arm.

Out from the shadows came an Asari wearing a red one piece outfit zipped down showing plenty of cleavage. She wasn't Liara's hue of rich blue; she was more of a sky blue color. On top her forehead was a symbol. Probably something to do with the Justicar order. She was strolling casually up to the last mercenary glowing with a biotic aura. They had found Samara.

"Tell me what I need to know, and I will be gone from here. Where did you send her?"

"You think I'm stupid enough to betray her? She would hurt me in ways you can't imagine!"

Although Samara had a gun pointed on her, she was calm and collected. While the mercenaries face was filled with anger and fear, the Justicar was barely batting an eyelash. Her and the mercenary were circling one another.

"The name of the ship. Your life hangs on the answer, Lieutenant."

"You can kill me, but one of us will take you down Justicar!"

Using her biotics, Samara pulled the lieutenant towards her and then she flung her out of the window of the office they were in crashing her into several wooden crates. Samara levitated out of the office and walked towards the lieutenant. She placed her heel on the soldiers' throat.

"What was the name of the ship she left on," asked Samara calmly.

"Go to hell," she grunted back.

Samara sighed," find peace in the embrace of the Goddess." She twisted her foot quickly breaking the mercenary's neck. Spotting the group, the Justicar headed their way.

"_Oooh shit," said Kurama. "You might want to be careful with her."_

"_Acknowledged," replied Naruto._

"My name is Samara, a servant of the Justicar Code. My quarrel is with these Eclipse sisters but I see before me four well armed warriors. Are we friend or foe?"

"So long as you don't attack us, we are friends," said the blond. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm on a critical mission to destroy the Collectors. I need the best people Samara and you're on that list of people."

"You honor me with your words, but I am seeking an incredibly dangerous fugitive. I cornered her here but the Eclipse sisters smuggled her off world. I must find the name of the ship she left on before her trail goes cold."

"Damn." Everyone turned around and saw Anaya walking into the room with about 8 other Asari following her all holding guns. "I wish you were willing to go with the human Justicar. I've been ordered to take you into custody if you won't leave."

"And you thought bringing a small squad of officers would frighten me detective," replied Samara with a smile. "You risk a great deal following your orders but fortunately I will not have to resist. My code obligates me to cooperate with you for one solar day. After that, I'm afraid I must return to my investigation."

"We both know I can't release you that soon."

"And we both know that no matter how many officers you bring, you won't be able to stop me."

"Uh the human is lost here," said Shikamaru.

"Turian's not really in the loop either," said Garrus.

"I was trying to get her to go with you," groaned Anaya. "But Justicars and their Code."

"The detective has been ordered to detain me," explained Samara. "I can't force her to disobey a direct order."

"But after a day," said Hinata piecing it together. "You can escape and kill anyone who tries to stop you?"

"I'm afraid so."

"_Alright we get to see a bloodbath in one day," cried Kurama with glee._

"What if I got you the name of that ship," suggested Naruto. In his mind he could hear Kurama calling him every curse word in the book.

"If you do that the code will be satisfied," said Samara. "And I will join your mission."

"Any leads would be useful," asked Shikamaru.

"Yes. Speak with the Volus Pitne For. He's tied into all of this somehow. He didn't kill his business partner, but the Eclipse sisters are still planning on killing him. Get the truth out of him. I'm pretty sure he knows a way into the Eclipse base." Anaya sighed as another detective came forward with some cuffs. "Attempt to bind me in any matter, and I will be forced to defend myself." All the detectives backed away from Samara and she headed towards the door. "Good luck with your task Naruto." She exited the warehouse.

"Damn Justicars," said Anaya visibly shaking.

Naruto though not sharing Anaya's fear of Samara, had to agree there was just something different about her. She was cold and those eyes just seemed to cut through him like steel. Following the team of Asari back to the station, Naruto immediately spotted Pitne For.

"You Pitne For," asked Hinata.

Like all Volus he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Would you like to buy something Earth-Clan," he asked.

"No," replied Shikamaru. "What do you know about the Eclipse sisters?"

"Nothing at-"

Naruto pulled a pistol off his hip and pointed it at the Volus. "Alright you little rolie bastard," he growled. "Let's try it again, minus the lies."

"Oh dear… please put that away." Naruto put his pistol away and the Volus took a deep breath. "I… may know a way into the Eclipse base. I did a little bit of trading with them after all." Pitne reached into his pocket and pulled out a datapad that had a set of numbers on it. "This is the code to get into the Eclipse base. But be careful. They may not seem dangerous, but each Eclipse sister has to make a kill before she earns her uniform. So they are all equally dangerous."

Taking the datapad Naruto waved Pitne away. Thankfully the Eclipse base was surprisingly 10 minutes away from the police station of all places. Shikamaru was the closest thing to a tech in the group so he disabled all the alarms in the base before inputting datapad code. The door opened to a blond woman in an Eclipse uniform. Quick as she could Hinata rushed up and with a quick palm thrust filled with chakra killed her. Garrus walked up to the dead merc scanned her tech.

"Okay this place has two levels," he explained pulling up a small omni-map. "I'm guessing the second level is where we'll find the information that Samara needs."

Naruto nodded as they all pulled out their weapons and proceeded forward. With Hinata's Byakugan being their own personal enemy scanner there was no way they could be flanked or caught by surprise. Shikamaru's shadow could paralyze anything within its range, and Garrus was the best shot with a sniper he had ever seen. Not to mention his own skills with guns and chakra. They kicked the door open and the battle was on. Asari, Salarians, and Humans all appeared drawing weapons, summoning combat drones, and using biotics. While the Blue Suns and Blood Pack relied heavily on their muscle and strength alone, the Eclipse was more of a technical type of mercenary gang. On top of tech and biotic abilities, they always brought LOKI mechs to a fight. Naruto sprouted all 9 chakra tails and tossed any Eclipse soldier he could get a tail on, into the air. Then with his Geth assault rifle he gunned the down whilst they were in the air. Hinata and Garrus were both behind a line of cargo picking off the tech and biotic users who were remaining in the back. Hinata would drop their shields with her weaker gun that took three shots, and then Garrus with his powerful Mantis would kill them with a chest or forehead shot. Shikamaru was running throughout the building, his shadow moving beneath him like an Octopus' legs. Twice it threw a merc through a window, one Salarian got murdered in the fire place, but mostly the shadow just crushed the helmet of whoever it grabbed. Despite the combat prowess their attackers had, the Eclipse go down without a fight. Shikamaru got his nose busted open after get thrown biotically into a wall, a bullet nicked Garrus' cheek, and a combat drone exploded near Hinata dropping her shields and damaging her armor.

"_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu," _cried Naruto. He reached into his pocket, and pulled eight shuriken and threw them combining them into his fire attack. The shuriken fireballs flew towards the enemy, each one of them landing on an Eclipse soldier and igniting them.

"_Shugo hakke rokujuuyonsho," _cried Hinata. She spun her hands in an arc performing her own version of her family's rotation ability. The impact of the attack blasted and killed the two Asari soldiers near her. But she got tackled by the third one in her Byakugan's blind spot. As the Asari took out a knife, her head exploded showering Hinata's face with purple blood. Garrus with a smile small blew the smoke away from his Mantis.

"I think she was the last one Naruto," sighed Shikamaru. On the legs of his shadow were at least 4 dead Eclipse soldiers. As Shikamaru said that, Naruto saw an Asari crawl into a door that was slightly ajar.

"Maybe not," he replied walking towards her. They walked into the room, and Naruto could hear fast breathing. "Come out and I won't hurt you."

The Asari stood up in an Eclipse uniform looking terrified.

"Please don't shoot me," she begged. "I didn't fire my weapon once. I only pretended to because the other Eclipse sisters were watching, but I didn't really shoot."

"Yeah you're full of crap," said Garrus raising his gun taking aim.

"I'm not one of them I swear! I thought being Elnora the mercenary would be cool, but I didn't know what they were really like." Elnora reached behind her pulling out a Tempest SMG and Naruto raised his pistol.

"You chose your side Elnora," he growled. "And you lost." Before Elnora could say a word everyone fired a round leaving her full of bullets. A datapad dropped of Elnora's corpse and Hinata picked it up and hacked it. There was a recording on it.

"_Well it's official," came Elnora's voice. "Little baby Elnora is now a full fledged Eclipse merc. Got my uniform last night when I killed that ridiculous Volus. Up close exploding rounds it was so awesome. Blew the little bastards suit open too. I can't wait until I go home to Thessia my friends are going to be so jealous when I tell them."_

"Knew she was lying," snorted Hinata. "I'm pretty sure detective Anaya would like to see this once we find the ship name."

Naruto grabbed the datapad and placed it in a compartment on his armor. Then after everyone reloaded with clips they took the elevator upstairs. The doors opened and there was a Volus high off his ass muttering something about being a Biotic God. Naruto pushed him over and the Volus walked away mumbling about destroying the universe later. The doors opened to more Eclipse sisters, and a female Asari in purple armor drinking a cup of coffee.

"Intruders Wasea," replied a Salarian.

The purple armored Asari or Wasea sighed as she put her coffee cup on the ground.

"Everything's gone to hell since we smuggled that filthy creature off world," she snarled. She glowed a biotic aura. "And now there's some Justicar here messing up all my operations. As soon as I kill you guys, the Justicar is next."

Using her biotics Wasea lifted two 16 foot stacks of boxes that were tied together and flung them towards the foursome. Hinata protected herself with her jutsu, Shikamaru quickly to the wall and using his chakra ran up it. And Naruto using a chakra tail grabbed Garrus and moved them out of harm's way. The boxes exploded getting red sand everywhere. Naruto went for Wasea, while everyone else dealt with the Eclipse. Wasea was throwing everything biotically possible at him to try to stop him but using his Version 2 state of the Nine Tails chakra he was too fast for her. Naruto speared her head first into a wall snarling. He opened his mouth, clamped onto Wasea's throat, and ended it with one quick bite. He ran back to where his squad mates were just in time to see Garrus kill the last Asari with a Concussive Shot. They searched through the Eclipse sisters records of the ships that did smuggling for them.

**Police Station**

"Samara the fugitive left on a ship called the AML Demeter," said Naruto when they had re-entered the area. Samara who had been meditating on a small table looked at them with her first visible smile.

"I am impressed Naruto," said the Justicar. "You fulfilled your end of our bargain, and now I shall fulfill mine." Samara got down from the table and brushed her legs off before turning to Anaya. "I am ready to leave immediately if that will satisfy your superiors' detective."

"Thank the Goddess," sighed Anaya. "You're free to go Justicar. It has been an honor having you in my station. And I'm really grateful you didn't kill me too."

"Are you ready to go Samara," asked Naruto.

"Yes," she replied. "But first I must be sworn to your service, so that I am never forced to choose between your orders and the Code." Samara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she re-opened them they were glowing white. She got on one knee with her head bowed to the ground. "By the Code, I will serve you Naruto. Your choices are my choices; your morals are my morals. Your wishes are my Code." There was a deep _thunk_ and a biotic aura blasted throughout the room. Samara stood up a second later as though nothing had happened and continued speaking. "If you make me do anything extremely dishonorable I may need to kill you once I'm released from my oath.

"Lovely," groaned Garrus.

"Welcome aboard Samara," said Hinata with a smile. "It's always nice having another girl on the ship."

"Truly the life of a Justicar can get lonely," admitted Samara. "I must confess that I'm looking forward to being in the company of honorable heroes."

They all bid their farewells to Anaya, but not before Naruto passed her the datapad that declared Elnora as Dakni Kur's killer. Anaya said it was admissible, but with the word of the Justicar backing him up, it was allowed in. And apparently there was an off the books reward for anyone who got rid of the Eclipse sisters. He thanked the detective for the 30,000 credits and they headed to the shuttle.

**Normandy Deck 3**

"So you'll be staying on this floor," said Naruto to Samara once they exited the elevator. "There's a perfect view of space from the Starboard Observation."

"So then Deck 3 is pretty quiet," she asked.

"Apart from my own cabinet, I would say that Deck 3 is the quietest Deck on the ship. And the people here are pretty mellow and respectful."

"KIBA!" Naruto and Samara turned around as Garrus came out the Gunnery Station dragging Akamaru by the scruff of his neck. "KIBA YOU TATTOO FACED HUMAN DOG HYBRID GET OUT HERE!"

"WHAT IS IT I WAS SLEEPING," he cried coming around the corner.

"I thought Naruto told you to keep this mutt out of my work area. He chewed my damn keyboard up again. This is the third time!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?!"

"How about you watch him?"

"I can't watch him if I'm sleep."

"Then tie him down while you sleep!"

"That's animal cruelty!"

"Look animal cruelty or not I'm just warning you; I catch him in here again, and I'm going to put a sniper rifle round in him."

"You better not touch my fucking dog asshole!"

"Asshole?! Oh hell no where's my Mantis." Garrus turned around and headed back towards the Gunnery Station. "I'll show you who's an asshole!"

"Right this way Samara," said Naruto ushering her away as though nothing happened.

"Uh are they okay," asked Samara.

"Oh yeah Garrus isn't going to really shoot Akamaru." They reached the Starboard Observation and to his horror, Naruto heard a Mantis round go off and not a second later Kiba was screaming in pain. "Kiba on the other hand is a different story."

"YOU SHOT ME IN THE EAR YOU DICK!"

"THAT WAS A RUBBER PELLET DOG BOY, IF I CATCH AKAMARU IN HERE AGAIN IT'S GOING TO BE THE REAL DEAL!"

"Goddess the Turian shot Kiba," asked Samara.

"Oh shit," said Naruto running over by them to diffuse the situation. As the doors to the Starboard Observation were closing, Naruto shouted," welcome to the crew Sama- GARRUS VAKARIAN DON'T YOU DARE THROW THAT POTATO!"

**A/N - well that's that. I'm ordering you to review or I'll find you lol **


	10. The Collector Ship

**A/N - slightly shorter than usual**

**Enjoy!**

Nights aboard the Normandy were usually very peaceful. After a long day of working on the ship, the crew was always exhausted. Depending on if there was a mission of any sorts that day, Naruto and his squadmates were normally tired too. Even Mordin who could virtually sleep for one hour and go for two days sometimes pulled out the cot in his lab and slept a whole eight hours. The group's time on Illium was just about at an end having recruited Samara, Thane, and Sasuke. Although he was still determined to help Liara become the Shadow Broker, destroying the Collectors had to come first. Turning in his bed, Naruto punched his pillow to make it more comfortable and sank into the comfortable Asari made mattress for a good rest.

**"Naruto?"**

"What is it EDI," he grunted into the pillow.

**"Are you awake Naruto?"**

"No EDI I'm not."

**"The Illusive Man wishes to speak to you in the debriefing room."**

"Tell him to fuck off and call back tomorrow."

**"My hardware protocols prevent me from using profanity Naruto."**

"Then tell him I said to 'F off and call back tomorrow', I'm pretty sure that he will understand my message."

**"He has information about the Collectors that he believes you will want to hear."**

Groaning to himself, the blond crawled out of bed, grabbed his slippers, and got in the elevator. Upon getting out of the elevator, he turned the corner going through Mordin's Lab to get to the debriefing room. The Salarian Scientist was asleep in his lab chair in front of a white board with numerous math equations, and science formulas plastered over it. Naruto sighed and threw a small blanket over him, and walked into the debriefing room.

**"Patching in the Illusive Man Naruto."**

The debriefing table sank into the Normandy, and Naruto stepped on the platform that appeared. T.I.M. was standing off to the side a cigarette in his hand. His orb like blue eyes glowing in the darkness of the room.

"Good evening Naruto."

"No it's more like good midnight, don't you ever sleep? Or eat? Or change your clothes? Or not smoke?"

"Giving you answers to those questions would be irrelevant to the reason why I contacted you."

"Obviously, so tell me what is so important it couldn't wait for morning?"

"I've found the Collectors."

"_Definitely couldn't wait until morning," said Kurama._

"I intercepted a distress beacon from a Turian patrol," explained T.I.M. "They stumbled on to a Collector ship beyond the Korlus System. The Turians have been utterly wiped out, but they did manage to cripple the Collector vessel. You need to board that ship and get any hard data on the Collectors. Find me something that I can use to help you get to their home world."

"How the hell did Turians disable a Collector ship," replied Naruto.

"Turians have the best militaristic minds in the galaxy so anything is possible in a fight with them. My reports indicate the hull's intact, but all other systems on the ship seem to be offline. They could be making repairs right now and I'm not saying this won't be dangerous. But we can't let an opportunity like this slip by."

"_If this is a patrol," started Kurama. "Then how come recon teams haven't been sent in to look for survivors?"_

Naruto relayed the message and the T.I.M. replied," they will once I stop blocking their transmissions and giving them false reports."

"Pass the coordinates to Joker," yawned Naruto. "We'll go right away."

"Good, and once you're on the ship establish an uplink with EDI. She'll mine their data for information regarding the Omega 4 Relay." T.I.M. took a long deep puff of his cigarette. "Good luck Naruto."

**30 minutes later**

**Normandy Deck 2 cockpit**

"Can someone please explain to me why we're doing this again," sighed Joker. "If that damn ship comes online, the Normandy might get blown to hell again."

**"It is necessary in bringing down the Collectors Mr. Moreau," said EDI.**

"I just wish it was necessary after I had my morning coffee."

"To hell with the goddamn coffee," growled Zaeed. "I just want to take my ass back to sleep."

The Normandy had gone through the Mass Relay to get them to Nebula System. Naruto had woken up Zaeed, Tali, and Sasuke. Since he was still on probation like status Sasuke couldn't be upset about being woken up. He scared Zaeed when he woke him, so the old mercenary nearly shot him with the handgun under his pillow. Tali shocked him with an overload by accident. The Normandy got as close as it could to the Collector ship without being detected, and the group took the shuttle down. Because they couldn't be sure if the ship had oxygen or not the three humans of course had to wear masks, while Tali's suit was already insulated with oxygen. The inside of the Collector ship wasn't what any of them were expecting.

"Keelah," said Tali in amazement when she stepped off the shuttle.

"It looks like a giant insect hive in here," said Zaeed.

"It stinks in here too," sighed Sasuke. "Like death."

After walking about 30 feet ahead they discovered why Sasuke's statement was true. In the center of the floor was a ton of bodies all piled together. Men, women, and children fused and burned together into one large smelly pile.

"_What good are dead bodies to them," asked Kurama._

"Perhaps the Collectors are using them for study," said Tali once Naruto relayed the message.

"Well at least now they can't suffer anymore," sighed Naruto.

"Holy shit," said Zaeed. They turned and looked and saw that he was by an examination table where several bodies were lying. "Come take a look at this Naruto."

Hearing the confusion in the old mercenary's voice Naruto walked over and was just as baffled. Strapped to all the tables were the bodies of Collectors. Each one of them had been experimented on. Some had their chests sliced open, and others had limbs amputated. The head of one had been chopped off, and also sliced down the middle.

"Why were they experimenting on their own," asked Tali.

"EDI," said Naruto after scanning all the bodies and a nearby terminal. "I'm uploading some of the things we've seen and the tech they have here. See if you can figure out what these bastards were up to."

**"Data received," she replied. "Analyzing; the Collectors were running baseline genetic comparisons between their species and humanity."**

"What are they looking for," asked Sasuke.

**"I have no hypothesis on their motivations Mr. Uchiha, all I have are the preliminary results. They reveal something remarkable. A quad-strand genetic structure, identical to traces collected from ancient ruins. Only one race is know to have this form of DNA: the Protheans."**

"Keelah," cried Tali. "The Protheans didn't vanish, they were enslaved by the Reapers."

**"These are no longer Protheans Tali. Their genes show distinct signs of extensive genetic rewrite. The Reapers have repurposed them to suit their needs."**

"We have some of the greatest minds in the Galaxy," said Naruto. "How hasn't anybody ever discovered this?"

**"No one has ever studied a Collector's genetic code in this detail."**

"Well the sad thing is despite them being Prothean, they work for the Reapers now and we have to eliminate them."

"Damn straight," growled Zaeed. "They're not doing that shit to us."

"Agreed, let's move out."

The foursome pressed on throughout the ship expecting to see an enemy, but there were absolutely none. True the ship was huge and most likely had several levels, but there should've been some Collectors where they were. And while they were on the inside of a ship, the interior walls of the ship felt strangely crag like.

"_Hey Naruto," said Joker. "On a hunch I had EDI run an analysis on this ship."_

"What did you find," he asked.

**"I compared the EM profile against data recorded by the original Normandy two years ago. They are an exact match."**

"This is the ship that killed Shepard," snarled Tali. "No way this is a coincidence."

"_Something isn't adding up here Naruto," said Joker. "Watch your back in there."_

Naruto cut the communication and walked into the next room and stopped. The room space they were within could've held a small team of fighter jets. On the ceiling were millions of orange shaped pods. He could've kicked himself in the nuts for not bringing Hinata or Neji. At least with the Byakugan they could've seen what was in the pods, but he was pretty sure each one contained a large amount of humans.

"Son of a bitch," grumbled Zaeed after looking at the ceiling. "That's a helluva lot of pods."

"They could take every human in the Terminus Systems," sighed Sasuke. "And still have enough pods to start on a new race of people."

"This can only mean one fucking thing: the Reapers are heading to Earth."

"_Not if we stop them," said Kurama._

Naruto looked at the platform they were nearing. In the center was an object that was glowing green. After a quick scan from Tali, she told him that it would get them into the Collector ship main hardware. Naruto's omni-tool glowed yellow and he synced the Normandy with the Collector ship.

"Well EDI," asked Naruto. "Are we getting anything?"

**"Data mine in progress Naruto."**

Everyone waited with a painful patience until they heard a loud boom. Naruto looked to the side as a portion of the ship began to re-arrange itself.

"Someone wanna tell me what in shit in hell just happened," asked the blond.

"_Major power surge," explained Joker. "For a second everything went black, but we're all okay now."_

**"I managed to divert the majority of the overload to non-critical systems. Naruto, I also have bad news. What just happened wasn't a malfunction. It was a trap."**

The platform they were upon began to shake, and suddenly it shot upward. Tali fell onto Sasuke, while Naruto and Zaeed braced themselves so they didn't fall. The platform rose high enough until they were suspended in the air.

"Uh EDI," said Sasuke.

**"I am having trouble maintaining connection. There is someone else within the system."**

Before Naruto could respond, more platforms began to descend from a hole in the ship's ceiling. The Collectors had finally made themselves known. Collector Troopers, Captains, and unfortunately a Scion were on the platforms.

**"Connections re-established. I need to finish the download before I can override any of their systems."**

"Then you better get it done fast EDI," growled Naruto grabbing a pistol. "Everybody ready?"

"You bet your ass I'm fucking ready," yelled Zaeed setting his grenades on the ground next to him. Once they were in range the Collectors began to fire. Their shots just like before on Horizon seemed as though they were modded with something. The bullets shredded through everyone's shields and armor almost instantly. The Scion was the worst. Three shots from it nearly meant instant death, especially because two shots destroyed shields. And unlike before, because the ship didn't have any oxygen, Naruto and Sasuke would be unable to use fire jutsu against it.

"_The platform," cried Kurama._

"_What about it," asked Naruto._

"_It's within jumping distance for you dolt!"_

Ignoring the insult, and taking the fox's advice; Naruto got a running start and using his chakra, jumped from the platform he was on to the one furthest away. Upon landing he formed two quick Rasengans and smashed the nearest Collectors in the face. Turning to the left he ducked just in time to avoid the Scions swinging arm. He peered ahead quickly and could see Sasuke had copied him. He had jumped across to the second platform and was fighting the Collectors too. His sudden distraction was all the Collectors needed. A Captain tackled pulled him off the Scion slamming him hard onto his back. As he was covering his face to avoid the kicks, a purple combat drone appeared in the center.

"_Go Chatika," Tali cried over the radio._

The purple combat drone exploded and in the process destroyed Naruto's restoring shields, but it killed the remaining Collectors on the platform and stunned the Scion. Naruto took aim with his pistol and blasted one of the Scion's body sacks off making it scream. Naruto roared and pushed his 9 tailed cloak to Version 2. He stood on all fours as dark red chakra swarmed around his body causing steam to pour off him. Lunging forward with a giant claw he slashed across the Scion. Blue liquid gushed out of it, and not a second later a patch of Chidori Senbon stabbed the Scion. After one last gargle, it crumbled and died. Naruto stepped over the Scion that was dissolving into a messy puddle and hopped across the platform again. Taking a deep breath, he returned to his normal state as Sasuke landed next to him.

"Naruto your face is burned," cried Tali.

"Side effect of the Version 2 state," he explained. "I'll be fine once we get back to the ship and can take this helmet off." Walking up to the glowing symbol on the platform, he re-established EDI's connection. After about a minute, the holographic form of EDI showed up.

**"I have regained control of the platform Naruto."**

"I thought we were going to have to fight every goddamn Collector here," shouted Zaeed.

**"You are more than welcome to remove my AI shackles upon your return to the Normandy Mr. Masani." **With EDI back in control, the platform came back to life and returned them to the main area of the ship. **"I found data that could help us successfully navigate the Omega 4 Relay. I have also found the Turian distress call that served as the lure for this trap. The Collectors were the source. It is unusual."**

"It seems logical that the Collectors would try to trap us," said Sasuke.

**"You misunderstand. It is unusual because Turian emergency channels have secondary encryption; it is corrupted in their message. From what I can gather of his intelligence, it is not possible that the Illusive Man would believe the distress call was genuine.**

"Are you sure," asked Tali.

**"Positive. I found the anomaly with Cerberus detection protocols. He wrote them."**

"_Wait wait," cried Joker. "He knew it was a trap?"_

"Well fuck me," sighed Naruto putting his pistol on his hip. "The Illusive Man finally betrayed us. Who didn't see this coming?!"

"This is why I just wanted to sleep," moaned Zaeed.

"_Naruto I have more bad new," cried Joker._

"Is there any other kind?"

"_The Collector ship is powering up; you need to get the hell out of their before their ships weapons come on because I'm not losing another Normandy."_

**"I do not have full control of their systems. I will do what I can; sending coordinates for the shuttle."**

"Joker send a small team down with the second shuttle," ordered Naruto. "And make sure that they keep the exit clear for us."

"_Aye aye."_

Grabbing their gear, everyone raced off the platform and headed for the exit. Unfortunately now, it seemed as though every damn Collector on the ship was aware of their presence now. Sasuke and Zaeed led the charge, while Naruto and Tali remained close to the back. Zaeed for his age was pretty fast. He ran throughout the ships pulling inferno grenades from every location on his body. Within seconds several Collector troops were a blaze. Sasuke was holding his sword in one hand, a pistol in the other, and both eyes blaring his Sharingan. His kills were on point. Stabs to the heart with a sword covered in Chidori, or a perfect shot right to the forehead with his gun. Tali with her powerful Geth shotgun had two Combat drones surrounding her. The purple drone Naruto now knew as "Chatika" was doing the attacking, while the unnamed white drone was staying near her protecting her shocking any Collector got too close. Naruto entered the Version 2 state again. Anytime a Collector got in his path, he cut them down showering his body with black blood. Upon turning the corner, the worst of all the Collectors could be seen floating.

"Son of a bitch," cried Zaeed. "It's a Praetorian."

The creature floated towards them slowly and everyone opened fire. It had a swirling purple barrier that prevented anything from getting through. Sasuke roared and shined with a purple aura. A second later he was wrapped within the ultimate defense: Susanoo. He batted away the Praetorian and it smashed into a wall. Naruto formed a wind Rasengan and jumped into the open hand of Susanoo. Sasuke flung him, and before he could collide into the monster, it sprung off the wall. The Praetorian's eyes glowed bright blue and out shot two lasers going for Tali. Sasuke's Susanoo was too far from her position, but thankfully Zaeed managed to tackle her down just in time. Sasuke began channeling his chakra and his Susanoo raised its sword and it was covered in black Amaterasu flames.

"Give me some cover," he yelled.

Naruto raised his index fingers and made two quick mini- Rasenshurikans, and Zaeed had two grenades in each hand. Everyone attacked at once in a blast of fire and wind. Amidst the smokescreen, Sasuke thrust his sword in. When the smoke cleared the Praetorian was floating in the air, impaled, covered in Amaterasu, but still alive. It blasted a blue light from its eyes. Sasuke raised his shield and held off the beam, but after so long Naruto could see cracks along the shield. It was going to shatter any second.

"_Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"_

The Praetorian was encased inside a cube shaped energy block. A white light blasted throughout the room and there was a high pitched shriek, and when the cube vanished, so had the Praetorian. A second later, Kiba wearing an oxygen breather flew into the center of the room high above everyone.

"Is everyone alright," he asked.

"We are now," replied Sasuke dropping Susanoo. "How far away are the shuttles?"

"They're right around the corner, c'mon!"

Kiba turned around and soared back the way he came everyone following him. All of the Collectors had vanished, but there were husks every where. Tali and Sasuke were at the front blasting and cutting away, while Naruto and Zaeed gave cover fire. Upon reaching the bottom, they could see Samara behind a pillar using an Avenger and her biotics. Ay was using his Lighting Armor moving from spot to spot killing husks: punching them, throwing them into walls, and just decimating them. Naruto turned around after hearing a buzzing noise. Collector forces were approaching fast, along with another Scion.

"We're outta time," Naruto shouted. "ONTO THE SHUTTLES!"

"Ay and I will buy use some time," cried Kiba. "Only get on one shuttle."

"What are you talki-"

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN JUST EVERYONE GET ON THE SAME SHUTTLE!"

Everyone clambered into one shuttle except for Kiba and Ay. Kiba touched the old man making his body weight extremely light, and then he did the same thing to the shuttle. Ay picked up the shuttle and threw it towards the small crevice the Collectors were coming from blocking them off before any got through. Then Kiba added weight to the shuttle making it impossible to move. Scooping Ay under his arms, the twosome flew into the shuttle and it took off. Nearly two minutes later it was on the Normandy.

**"Collector ship weapons are preparing to fire," said EDI**

"GET US OUT OF HERE EDI," ordered Naruto.

**"Specify a location Naruto."**

"I DON'T KNOW EDI… UM…ILLIUM! GET US BACK TO ILLUIM!"

Naruto and the others stepped out of the shuttle into the shuttle bay and could feel the Normandy swaying from side to side.

"Any fucking day now," snarled Ay falling to the ground.

**"Engaging Mass Effect core." **The Normandy stopped moving from side to side, and zoomed forward and then all was calm. **"We have eluded the Collectors, and returned to the Athenian Nebula Naruto."**

"Thank the Goddess for our safety," sighed Samara.

"Yeah well I prefer to thank the AI," said Zaeed taking his mask off.

"Well I hope that damn trip was worth it," said Ay sitting with his back against the shuttle.

**"Naruto there is an incoming message from the Illusive Man."**

"_Time for a talk with that bastard," grumbled Kurama._

"Make sure to give him all our regards," said Sasuke as the elevator door was closing. The slowness of the elevator only seemed to increase the anger he was feeling currently at T.I.M. He stormed off the elevator once it landed on Deck 2, and rushed into the debriefing room. He stepped onto the connection cylinder and there was the Blue-Eyed Bastard sitting in his chair, smoking and drinking as usual.

"I've got one word for you," said Naruto starting the conversation. "Unfuckingbelievable!"

"You seem upset," he said blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"Upset is the wrong adjective for what I am; I am livid as fuck! You nearly got us all killed by sending us there, so you better have a damn good reason for doing it!"

"We needed information on the Omega 4 Relay. That required directed access to Collector data. It was too good an opportunity to pass up."

"I'll give you that, but why not just tell me?"

"Because I knew that you wouldn't willingly go to the Collector ship; especially since you and your crew aren't ready for a full scale fight against them. I put you at risk, yes. But without that information, we don't reach the Collector home world. And you and every other human in the galaxy may as well be dead."

"Whatever, what did you find out?"

"EDI confirmed our suspicions." He took a long deep puff from his cigarette before talking again. "The Reaper and Collector ships use an advanced heavy friend/foe system that the relays recognize. Now we just need to get one of them."

"And you couldn't tell me this while I was just aboard a damn Collector ship?"

"I told you EDI just confirmed it and you wouldn't have been able to find and extract it in time."

"So how are we going to find one?"

"An Alliance science team recently determined that the "Great Rift" on the planet Klendagon is actually an impact from a mass accelerator weapon. Mind you a very old mass accelerator. I sent a team to find it and luckily they did. Doing some research they have managed to find a 37 million year old derelict Reaper. It's damaged and trapped in the gravity of a brown dwarf."

"What's a brown dwarf?"

"To put it lightly, it's a dead star. They're gas giants that don't quite have the masses of stars. When you eventually go there, expect gale force winds, and high temperatures. The Reaper's Mass Effect field is keeping it in orbit for the time being."

"Is there a time frame on getting this IFF?"

"The sooner the better, however the Reaper has been holding itself up for centuries so it isn't going to fall out of the sky if that's what you're wondering."

"Then if there is nothing else, I want something from you."

"And what might that be?"

"Information on where to find the Shadow Broker."

"And what makes you think I can find him?"

"Because you can find anything."

T.I.M. exhaled and a screen appeared next to him. He lazily stroked a few keys with for about a minute and a half before finally finishing.

"The data is on your information terminal," he said pouring himself some scotch.

"Thanks," replied Naruto. "And as a friendly gesture… don't endanger the lives of me and my friends again. Got it?"

T.I.M. nodded his head and cut the connection. Naruto extremely tired took the elevator back to his cabin. He now had to go to a Reaper that was technically dead, and download data from it while dodging the Collectors who were definitely going to want payback for his invasion of their ship. This damn mission never got any easier, but one good thing did come out of it. He opened T.I.M.'s info about the Broker and smiled.

"EDI," he said.

**"Yes Naruto?"**

"Send Liara T'Soni a message from me and ask her how much information about a Drell named Feron is worth to her."


	11. The Fallen Pupil

"30,000 credits Naruto," said Liara.

Naruto chuckled at his computer screen as he was speaking with both the Asari and Sakura. After waking up, at about 12:30 today, he decided that he should probably call her and speak with her about the T.I.M.'s information on Feron.

"30,000 credits Liara," said Naruto biting the sandwich a crew member had made him. "Is that truly how much the information is worth to you? I mean if you stop to think about it, 30,000 credits isn't really that much at all. Garrus spends more than that anytime he goes to a gun shop, the damages Neji does to most objects are twice that amount, and sadly Kiba spends more credits than that on condoms in a week. I mean if that's all this Beron-"

"FERON!"

"Yeah that's what I said, Feron. That's all this Feron is worth to you?"

"Naruto," growled Sakura.

"I mean 30,000 credits won't even buy me two decent biotic upgrades. And do you know how many goddamn biotics I have on this ship? Too many. I mean personally I think you can do better than 30,000."

"50,000 then," yelled Liara.

"50,000 is getting closer to a better amount but that's still not enough. I want more creds and an apology from Sakura."

"Why would I apologize to you," she asked in shock.

"You can apologize first for not trying to contact me especially since you knew that I was alive for weeks. And then you can apologize for bugging my ships computers you pink haired heifer."

Liara turned and shot a look at Sakura that was filled with nothing but poison. Sakura's face and ears both turned scarlet with embarrassment and she looked at the ground. Liara turned to face the camera obvious rage still upon her face.

"75,000 credits and the apology you want," said Liara.

"Liara," said Sakura angrily. "I'm not apologizing to him!"

"YES YOU ARE! I NEED THAT DATA!"

"Tell you what," replied Naruto finishing his food. "I'm going to hang up now because I just received an email from my Salarian and apparently something he needs help with has come up. While I'm gone Liara, some things are probably going to occur. You and Sakura are I'm guessing going to have a verbal argument which will probably end in angry sex or at least that's how I want to imagine it. And once your clothing is back on, and Liara's office is back in order, you can call me back with a better price, or no deal."

And before either of them could respond, Naruto closed the feed. He allowed himself a small chuckle. Liara had proven to be a good asset, and he was just twisting her hair tentacles at the moment. He had planned on giving her the info about the Shadow Broker free of charge before EDI found Sakura's bugs in the Normandy's computers. No viruses or anything of that sort, but the Normandy's location and all its information were piggybacking to Sakura. He was still going to give Liara the info, but a little practical joke never hurt anyone. Deciding it was time to get on with the day, Naruto went down to Deck 2. Mordin was in his lab pacing back and forth at and astonishing speed even for him. To Naruto, he almost looked like a cream colored blur.

"Uh Mordin," he said.

"NARUTO," he shouted. "BIG PROBLEM, HUGE PROBLEM, NEEDS ADDRESSING URGENTLY!"

"Easy Mordin, calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"Right okay. Remember talk over dinner about Genophage Modification?"

"You said you adapted the Krogan Genophage so that it would continue to affect the Krogan."

"Correct, but now problem has surfaced. Maelon one of the scientists who worked with me, captured by Blood Pack soldiers. Would be a personal favor to me if we could save him."

"Where is he?"

"Krogan homeworld of Tuchanka; last seen outside of Urdnot camp."

"You get all that Joker?"

"_What makes you think I was listening," he asked._

"You're too nosy not to listen."

"_Yeah well my being nosy helped Mordin figure out that Christina on Deck 3 was the one with the Varren scale itch STD."_

"Don't remind me, she was the cook's assistant. All day long, all she did was touch and prepare the food. I brushed my teeth until they nearly bled when I found out it was her."

"_Garrus told me that he's still having nightmares about breaking out, but we should be at the Krogan homeworld in 30 minutes."_

"Thanks, and don't worry Mordin, we'll find Maelon."

"Appreciate it Naruto," said the Salarian sadly. "Maelon was my best student, will be extremely distraught if harm has come to him."

Naruto patted Mordin's shoulder, and then the ship suddenly shook very violently. Two seconds later it did it again, but this time it was longer. "EDI what is that," he cried.

**"It is Grunt on Deck 4," she explained. "He is flinging his stasis pod from one side of the room to the other."**

"Why?"

**"I am unsure."**

Fuck me thought Naruto. He got in the elevator and thankfully the ship didn't shake again while he was on it. But as soon as the doors opened, the Normandy shook so hard that he fell onto his knees. He rushed to Grunt's room and saw Neji outside the door with a small cut by his mouth and a large one his forehead.

"You alright," he asked activating his 9-tails cloak. Neji just put a hand out and slowly stood up.

"Tried to stop him," he panted. "Bastard's out of control."

Naruto opened the door to see the stasis pod flying towards him. Using his chakra arms, he caught it, and gently placed it down. Then he ran towards Grunt and with as much force, and chakra as possible punched him. The Krogan went flying into the wall hard before slinking to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING," roared Naruto.

"Something is wrong with me Naruto," sighed Grunt standing up. "This anger… this rage… I don't know what it is but it's driving me insane."

"What do you mean?!"

Grunt roared and rushed to the nearest window and head butted it several times. Thankfully the Normandy's windows were all reinforced so it didn't shatter, but it did crack.

"SEE," he snarled. "WHY DID I DO THAT?!"

"EDI please tell me you can figure out what's wrong with him before he destroys my damn ship!"

**"My scanners indicate that Grunt's health is at a normal level for a Krogan," said EDI. "And apart from the Genophage there is nothing wrong with him biologically. However since the creation of the Genophage, Krogan have been very secretive with their medical records."**

"Look you little lizard bastard," warned Naruto. "We're headed to Tuchanka now where we can hopefully find a Krogan to tell me what's wrong with you. Do you think you can stay down here for the ride without destroying anymore of my ship? Or I am I going to have to tie you down?"

"I'll… I'll try."

The blond walked out the Port Cargo shaking. That was the first time since Grunt's exit from the pod, that Naruto had truly felt terrified for his life while around him.

**Tuchanka**

Tuchanka's atmosphere was extremely cloudy. According to Mordin and EDI, the cause of this was a nuclear war that the Krogan themselves started. The Normandy remained in space, but two shuttles (Cerberus replaced the one left behind in the Collector base) took everyone down. Naruto, Garrus, Kiba, Mordin, Grunt, Samara, Jacob, Miranda, and Neji all exited the shuttles taking the planet in. Where they had landed already had a small group of Krogan waiting for them. Naruto was 6'2', and Grunt was 6'3', but the Krogan surrounding were all at least 6'5'. And not one of them looked friendly. A group of four walked up to them holding shotguns.

"What is your business here," one asked.

"Relax," said Naruto putting his hands up. "We're just here to speak with the clan chief, and then we'll be out of your way."

"Good, and get that pup the Rite soon, or otherwise we'll kill him."

Grunt bared his teeth, but Jacob put a hand on his plates calming him down. The young Krogan though still angry understood the message. They weren't here for a brawl with the Krogan as a whole, because it wouldn't turn out pretty for them. They took the passage that was being guarded towards the Urdnot campsite. It was a small distance away from the shuttle and along the way any Krogan they saw gave them a dirty look. It probably wouldn't have been so bad, but they had Mordin and Garrus with them. Krogan animosity for Salarians and Turians would always be inbred. Upon entering the campsite all eyes turned on them. A big Krogan with a hammer on his back walked up to Naruto.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't kill you," he barked poking Naruto with a claw.

"_Ooh ooh," begged the fox. "Can I deal with him?"_

Naruto relented and let Kurama have a run with his body. Using a fist filled with chakra, Kurama punched the Krogan. The impact was so devastating, that the Krogan's helmet he was wearing shattered off. He rolled into the dirt completely out. Kurama walked over to him, and stepped on his chest with both feet.

"Next person who touches either me or my crew," he rasped. "Is going to get something cut off that they'll wish they had if the Genophage is ever cured. GOT IT?!" All the Krogan in the area just nodded their heads yes. Kurama leaned down and playfully slapped the cheek of the Krogan he knocked out. "Nice talking with you."

"_You're such a savage," groaned Naruto._

"_You sir are too kind," the fox replied._

Naruto took his body back deciding it would be best before Kurama actually killed someone. He asked someone where the Clan Chieftain was. They pointed to a rocky throne and in that area he could see one Krogan sitting, another standing, and a few guards holding some guns.

"I'll be damned," said Garrus peering ahead with a smile.

"What is it Garrus," asked Samara.

The Turian didn't respond he just rushed ahead of them all to the Chieftain. When he reached his destination he tried to past the guards but they wouldn't allow it.

"The Clan Chieftain is in meetings," one said. "I'm sorry, but you must remain here until he finishes."

"SO I GUESS THEY JUST LET ANY KROGAN CRYBABY BE THE CHIEF THESE DAYS HUH," Garrus bellowed.

The Krogan leaning back on the rock throne sat up immediately at Garrus' insult. The top portion of his head was red, with a matching pair of blood red eyes, and he had a wicked scar going down half of his face. When he stood he was easily 6'10' feet. He looked mean but as he got closer, Naruto could see the smile on his face.

"Krogan crybaby huh," he said in the deepest voice Naruto had ever heard. "If you want to see a Turian cry all you have to do is bend his favorite scope daddy gave him as a birthday gift."

"You still owe me for that scope Wrex it was my best one."

The Krogan burst out laughing. It literally sounded like laughter mixed in with a small rockslide. He shook hands with Garrus and slapped him on the back.

"Ah Garrus, it's been far too long since we last met."

"Likewise Wrex, too bad Shepard couldn't be here." For the first time Wrex noticed everyone else. "So I'm guessing you're wondering what's with all the aliens?"

"Would be nice to know why they're in my campsite."

"Long story, but this guy here is the important one."

Realizing Garrus pointed at him, Naruto walked up to the Wrex and extended a hand. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki, I'm in charge of the Normandy SR-2, nice to meet you."

"I'm Urdnot Wrex, and SR-2? So the Alliance rebuilt the old girl huh?"

"Actually it was Cerberus," said Jacob.

"Haha, you're working with Cerberus now Garrus?"

"Someone has to kill the Collectors Wrex."

"Agreed."

"Who are these aliens Wrex?" Naruto turned to his left and saw a Krogan with a green head walking towards him. "Why are all these aliens and a whelp on our planet?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Garrus Vakarian, and company," groaned Wrex. "Meet Gatatog Uvenk, leader of Clan Gatatog. He is the result of Varren and Krogan inbreeding."

"Insult me if you want to Wrex, but your allowance of these aliens onto Tuchanka proves just how weak you've become. The Krogan need not stand with any other race. Your reforms will not work."

Wrex head butted Uvenk sending him back just a bit. Uvenk was slightly older, but Wrex looked to be in his fighting prime. Any fight between them would easily end in Wrex's favor.

"Speak when spoken to Uvenk," growled Wrex. "I'll drag your clan to glory whether it wants it or not."

"I like this guy," said Neji.

Wrex climbed back on his throne which was at least three feet off the ground so that he towered over everyone else. "So Naruto," he asked. "What can I do for you?"

"Before we get to that," said Naruto. "Uvenk said you're doing reforms? What did he mean?"

"I meant that he wants to change the Krogan," shouted Uvenk. "Wants us to be integrated with the rest of the galaxy. All he will prove to everyone is that we're weak. The Krogan do not need to change."

"Because your species on the verge of extinction and your planet being rubble is a good thing," asked Miranda.

"Watch your mouth you filthy human."

"Enough Uvenk," ordered Wrex. "And despite what most clans think, this is the right way to go about things. The Krogan are dead unless we can prove to the galaxy we're ready for change. But I doubt you've come to Tuchanka to hear of that, so again… what can I do for you Naruto?"

"Well I have a Krogan on my team," he said pointing a Grunt. "He started tripping out earlier smashing things every damn where. Can you tell me what's wrong with him?"

Wrex hopped off his throne again, and approached Grunt. He sniffed him a few times, and sized him up. And while Wrex towered over him, Grunt didn't seem the least bit afraid. "Where are you from whelp," asked Wrex. "I can't seem to place your sent with any one clan. Was your clan destroyed before you could learn what was expected of you?"

"I am tank bred," Grunt cried. "I was created by Warlord Okeer."

"Okeer is a very old name. Not to mention a much hated name."

"He is dead."

"I suspected as much."

"My line distilled from Kredak, Moro, Shiagur-"

"You are born of a syringe," roared Uvenk. "You are nothing!"

"I am pure Krogan, you should be in awe."

"Can someone please just tell me what the hell is wrong with him," begged Naruto.

"Stupid human thinks there's something wrong with him," sighed Uvenk.

"_I say you let me punch this one too," said Kurama._

"There's nothing wrong with him," explained Wrex. "He's becoming a full adult."

"So puberty is what's wrong with him," asked Miranda.

"Then this is like entering the Maiden Stage," suggested Samara.

"I don't think male Krogans like to be called Maidens Samara," laughed Kiba.

"Spirits he's going through adolescence," Garrus said putting a hand on the scarred side of his face. "Can't we just take him back to Omega and buy him a few dances?"

"All that other crap you all are speaking of isn't important," barked Wrex. "Young Krogans must go through the Rite."

"Too far Wrex," shouted Uvenk walking away. "I'm not going to allow the Rite to happen for a syringe created freak."

"He is a true pain in the ass," remarked Neji.

"Of that I'm sure we can all agree," sighed Wrex. "Uvenk is definitely more of a traditionalist in terms of Krogan behavior. He and a few of the other clans would prefer that things remain the way they are. But what those quad munchers fail to realize is that our species is on it's last leg. The first thing all young Krogan males want to do is go out and join mercenary gangs. They want to prove themselves, but most of the time all they do is get killed."

"It has just occurred to me that the last time I saw a female Krogan was centuries ago," said Samara.

That is understandable; the females never leave Tuchanka. They even live in separate camps apart from us males. And the fertile females that we do have need to remain on Tuchanka to breed. Despite what the other clans may think, this is the best option for us to prolong the Krogan race."

"But what about Grunt," asked Kiba. "He still has his growing up issue?"

"Ah yes, the Krogan Rite. He will need to speak with a Shaman, but currently the only Shaman in Clan Urdnot is out giving the right to another young male. Grunt will have to wait." Grunt picked up the nearest boulder and flung it at least 100 yards. It nearly hit a Krogan wearing brown armor. The male turned around and roared barring his fangs. Wrex only laughed at the entire situation. "Baby pyjak nearly hit my brother Wreav just now," he teased. "I think he'll fit in fine with us. He just has to wait for the Shaman to return and then he can have his turn."

"Maelon's location Naruto," said Mordin reminding him.

"Right right," agreed Naruto. "Wrex, there's a Salarian here who has been captured by the Blood Pack. Do you know where he might be?"

"My scouts told me about that," said Wrex. "The Blood Pack on Tuchanka is run by Clan Weyrloc a big adversary of Urdnot. Currently they're operating out of a nearby beat down old hospital. You can borrow one of our trucks just try not to damage it."

"Garrus, Kiba, and Mordin, you guys come with me. The rest of you just remain here and keep a watchful eye on Grunt, and makes sure that he doesn't destroy anything. If you need to, send a shuttle back up to the Normandy and get Ay down here too."

Everyone nodded their heads and began spreading out throughout the Urdnot camp. As he was headed towards the truck Naruto heard Wrex mutter to himself," did you die or reincarnate Shepard?"

**Weyrloc Facility**

The 30 minute trip was anything but joyful. The roads were bumpy, twice the Krogan driver ran over a Varren, and upon exiting the truck an ambush of 20 Vorcha attacked them. The Vorcha were all killed being no issue for the foursome, and then they entered the hospital.

"Re-purposed Krogan hospital," said Mordin holstering his gun. "Sturdy, built to withstand punishment."

"That's unfortunate," sighed Garrus. "Hospitals aren't fun to fight through."

"What is fun to fight through," asked Kiba.

"Gardens, electronic stores, antique shops but only if they're classy."

"Focus people," ordered Naruto suppressing a laugh. "And Mordin why wouldn't the Krogan try to keep nearby hospitals running? I mean from the way they fight it's not as though they don't need them."

"Krogan as a species normally avoid doctors and hospitals because of Genophage," he explained. "Males see hospitals as an unnecessary weakness, unsure of female viewpoint but sure it's different."

"How has the Genophage never been cured by now," asked Kiba stepping over a skeleton of a Varren. "You told us you modified it, but there hasn't been any Krogan scientist who could cure it?"

"Krogan never truly shown interest in science even after original Genophage was deployed. No way they would be able to cure modified strain."

As Kiba and Mordin continued chatting, a door malfunctioned and wouldn't open. With a little help from Garrus, Naruto slid it open and standing in an upper portion of the room were four Krogan.

"Weyrloc members Naruto," whispered Mordin.

"How do you know," he asked.

"Recognize symbol on armor."

Before Naruto could speak further the biggest of the four Krogan stepped forward. "I AM THE SPEAKER OF CLAN WEYRLOC OFF WORLDERS. WHY HAVE YOU INFILTRAITED OUR FACILITY?!"

"You all have a Salarian named Maelon here," cried Naruto. "We want him back."

"THE SALARIAN IS RIGHTING THE WRONG HIS PEOPLE AND THE TURIANS BESTOWED UPON THE KROGAN CENTURIES AGO! YOU WILL NOT INTERRUPT HIM! OUR PEOPLE HAVE WAITED CENTURIES FOR THIS CURE, AND WE WILL NOT BE DENIED ANY LONGER!"

"Look just give us Maelon and perhaps we can work something out?"

"YOU THINK I BELIEVE YOU? YOU THINK MUST THINK THOSE OF CLAN WEYRLOC ARE FOOLS! WHEN THE GENOPHAGE IS CURED, OUR CLAN SHALL RULE ALL KROGAN!"

"Urdnot Wrex would never stand for that," growled Garrus. "He wants to unite all Krogan, not have them be dominated by one clan."

"THAT ANCIENT FOGEY WILL BE THE DEATH OF THE KROGAN! HIS REFORMS WILL NEVER WORK. WEYRLOC GUILD WILL RULE ALL KROGAN AND WE WILL TAKE OUR REVENGE ON THE GALAXY THAT NEARLY DESTROYED US. THE KROGAN WILL HAVE AN EMPIRE!" Mordin finally having enough reached for his SMG and unleashed four shots. The speaker stepped back and drew his shotgun. "PATHETIC SALARIAN, YOU MISSED A TARGET THAT WEIGHS 900 LBS!"

But as Naruto stared closer at what the Krogan was stepping on, Mordin in fact hadn't missed. Mordin had shot a flammable pipeline that was beginning to smoke. He hit right on the money. Two seconds later the pipe exploded catch two of the Krogan on fire. It burned through their armor so fast they didn't even have a chance for their natural regeneration to kick in. They roared and fell to the ground in a dead heap. The other two, out numbered, turned and fled.

"Kiba," said Mordin.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You wanted to know why I modified Genophage." The Salarian looked at the Kiba. "Krogan like him were why." And without another word, Mordin continued on ahead of everyone else. Naruto, Kiba, and Garrus stared at one another shortly before following their comrade. Upon entering the door up the stairs, the group walked into the actual hospital part. There were several Krogan skeletons on the floor. But that wasn't what shocked Naruto. What shocked him the most were that there were several actual bodies on the floor. Several of them had been sliced open with some kind of omni laser. After comparing the dead bodies, Naruto realized that each of them was missing a certain organ, which another one had.

"Never seen so many Krogan females dead in one area," sighed Mordin.

"I've never seen a female Krogan," admitted Naruto. "Their a lot smaller."

"Scales also not as tough. Whoever made Maelon do this, forced him to use this kind of tactic. Would never have voluntarily done this to the females. Taught him better than that." Mordin walked into another room that was also filled with the bodies of dead females. Some were in body containers, but most weren't. He grabbed a chart and read outloud. "Dead Krogan. Female. Tumors indicate brutal experimentation. No restraint marks. Volunteer. Sterile Weyrloc female willing to risk procedures. Hoped for cure. Pointless… pointless waste of life."

"Well this is surprising," said Naruto.

"What?"

"I'm just shocked that a Salarian is disturbed by the sight of a dead Krogan."

"WHAT?!" For the first time since he had met Mordin, Naruto saw a look of pure hatred shot in his direction. "WHY? BECAUSE OF GENOPHAGE WORK?! NEVER EXPERIMENTED ON LIVE KROGAN! NEVER KILLED WITH MEDICINE! HER DEATH NOT MY WORK, ONLY REACTION TO IT!"

"The Genophage probably cut the Krogan population by at least ¾," growled Kiba.

"Goal was to stabilize population."

"You keep saying that though Mordin. You wanted to stabilize the Krogan population. Have you ever thought about how it would feel if someone stabilized the Salarian population? Only a small handful of you could breed every 40 years. Do you realize that if something like the Genophage was forced upon the Salarians that you guys would die out in 200 years?" After you modified the Genophage did you even have the balls to return to Tuchanka?"

"Yes," said Mordin sadly. "Yearly recon missions. Took water and tissues samples. Ensure that no mistakes made. Superiors offered to do it. Refused. Needed to see work in person. Needed to tell self it was necessary." Mordin got closer to the Krogan corpse and placed his hand on her brow. "Rest young mother… find your gods… find someplace better."

"You're a spiritual person," asked Garrus.

"Explored several religions once modification work complete. Different races. No answers. Many questions. Why was I allowed to live after creating something so deadly? Krogan think of Salarians like me as evil, Salarians think of me as hero. Hard to see self as a hero as Krogan body count continues to stack.

"How do you sleep at night Mordin," asked Naruto folding his arms. "You literally just rationalize all this away. How do you justify it man?"

Mordin sighed and took a deep breath before speaking. "Wheel of life," he replied with his eyes closed. "Popular Salarian concept. Similar to Human Hinduism in focus on reincarnation. Fix past mistakes in next life."

"I'm a Turian and sometimes I think the Genophage was wrong Mordin," said Garrus. "Surely this has to bother you."

"Without Genophage, the galaxy would've been at war. Turians and Humans would've destroyed Krogan utterly. Genophage was better than genocide. It saved lives."

"LOOK AT THE DEAD WOMEN ALL AROUND US ASSHOLE," roared Kiba. "IS THIS SAVING LIVES?!"

Mordin looked from the dead female on the operating table, to the bodies that covered the floor. He hung his head shamefully before turning around.

"Had to be me," whispered Mordin. "Someone else might've gotten it wrong."

Seeing how Mordin was upset at their unintentional ganging of him, Naruto decided it was time to put an end to this conversation.

"That's enough," he said before Kiba responded. "We've sidetracked ourselves long enough. If you two want to argue about this further later that's fine, but right now we're here to look for Maelon."

And with that everyone un-holstered their guns and exited the morgue like room. As soon as Naruto opened the door to the next area a Varren pounced onto him. Just before it bit his face, Garrus killed it with a well placed shot to the jaw. Springing up, Naruto took noticed the room had Varren, Vorcha, and Krogan in it. The foursome split up deciding to divide and conquer. Kiba charged the four Vorcha with his pistol. Every time he attempted to get close, the Vorcha used their Flamer omni-tool ability. Garrus and Mordin were trying to take the Krogan down in their own special ways. Mordin with his Incinerate and Neural shocks, while Garrus was switching between his assault rifle, and sniper rifle. Naruto using Kurama's chakra was running on all fours fighting with the Varren. He pounced one, and with his claw ripped out its throat. After that, Naruto opened fire on the rest of them. He could see Kiba positioning all the Vorcha in one area for a big jutsu. Finally getting them all where he wanted he flew in the air above them.

"_Doton,"_ he cried slapping his hands together. _"Yomi Numa!"_

As Naruto snapped a Varren's neck, he could hear the Vorcha shrieking as a dark swamp appeared under their feet. They tried everything to get free. Two sunk instantly, while one was holding onto a railing bar, and the final Vorcha holding onto his comrade. But the power of Kiba's swamp was too powerful and they both sank as well. Finally Mordin kept paralyzing the Krogan's nervous system allowing Garrus to finish them off with powerful Concussive Shots. Naruto took a deep breath and stopped moving, and one minute later he activated his Sage Mode. On the upper level of their current area there were numerous Varren, no Vorcha, but three Krogan. One of the Krogan's signatures was slightly different. The energy radiating from it was the largest Naruto had felt in weeks. Kiba soared into the air as the others took the stairs. He had to dodge several carnage attacks that were launched and took cover in the air behind a sturdy post.

"Krogan Battlemaster," cried Mordin pointing at the biggest of the Krogan. It was wearing a silver black colored armor with a helmet protector on. Strapped to its back was a giant hammer. "Highly dangerous!"

"How so," shouted Naruto firing at the Varren approaching.

Naruto got his answer a second later when the Battlemaster biotically lifted Garrus into the air and flung him into a wall. Naruto and Mordin both moved to help the Turian, but three Varren and one of the Krogan stepped into their paths. The second Krogan went after Garrus who was loading clips into his assault rifle.

"No you don't," snarled Kiba. Strapped to his leg was a shuriken pouch. Kiba reached in and pulled out a bone. Biting his thumb, he smeared his blood across the bone and flung it towards Garrus. _"Ninpo Kuchiyose: Akamaru!"_ There was a puff of white smoke, and Akamaru appeared out of it. He pounced onto the Krogan going for Garrus and went straight for his throat. The distraction of Akamaru got the second Krogan's attention along with the group of Varren. The air in the room got cold as Mordin used a wide spreading Cryo Blast. The Krogan and Varren were all frozen; that was all Naruto needed. He unleashed from his Geth assault rifle shattering every last one of them. The foursome turned to the Krogan Battlemaster who laughed at them.

"I'm not as weak as those idiots," he boasted. Taking the hammer off his back, he charged it biotically and smashed it onto the ground. Everyone was thrown back from the impact and smashed into the wall. "I will make you all suffer for doubting the power of Clan Weyrloc."

"_Doton: Kengan no Jutsu," _roared Kiba. The Battlemaster turned and the last thing he saw was Kiba's rock covered fist smashing into his skull. Stepping over the dead Krogan, Kiba blew on his fist and the rocks all crumbled off. "Everybody okay?"

"A little worse for wear but we'll live," said Garrus patting Akamaru on the head.

"Likely the last of the enemies," said Mordin. "Lab should be through there."

Everyone grabbed a few thermal clips that were littered over the floor and continued moving. They entered the lab area of the hospital and immediately turned left. This area much like the rest of the hospital had dead Krogan, some skeletons, others freshly dead. The search for Maelon finally ended when they found him in a large room with several beds working on a large vid screen.

"Maelon," said Mordin with a confused look on his face. "Alive… unharmed… don't understand."

"For such a smart man Professor you always were pretty dumb," sighed Maelon turning around. He was a young looking Salarian with a dark skin pigment.

"For someone supposed to be being tortured you look pretty safe," said Naruto.

"Weyrloc wouldn't torture him," explained Mordin. "Need Maelon at peak capacity. Must be using a different type of coercion."

"I don't think the Blood Pack took him Mordin," said Kiba. "I think he came here on his own."

"Impossible! Project necessary whole team agreed!"

"Do you know how stupid I would've looked arguing with the great Doctor Solus," asked Maelon. "I was your student! I looked up to you!"

"Experiments performed here. Live subjects! Prisoners! Torture and execution, your doing?!"

"The blood of millions of Krogan are already stained upon Salarians hands Professor. What's a few more to create an actual cure? And yes I admit my experiments may be a little sadistic, but only because I was taught by a monster."

"Never taught you any of this Maelon!"

"What makes you think the Krogan will be okay with this," asked Naruto.

"I told them what it might take," snarled Maelon. "Weyrloc agreed right away, but they were the only clan. Clans Jorgal and Nakamor shoot Salarians on sight. Some of the Urdnot Males and Females were willing, but Urdnot Wrex was too weak. He refused to give up his people. He'll regret that when the Genophage is cured."

"We're shutting this place down Maelon," said Naruto.

"Doing more than that," agreed Mordin. Maelon reached for a gun on the side, but Mordin shot him in the face faster than anyone could see. Maelon crumpled to the ground, with a glassy eyed look forever upon his face. "Apologies Naruto, misunderstood mission parameters. No kidnapping. My mistake."

"Are you okay Mordin," asked Garrus.

"Experiments show just how far Maelon had gone. Expected it from Krogan, but not from one of mine. Maelon's research is the only loose end. Should destroy it, worked for years on Modified Genophage. But don't know what to do; too many variables! Too many variables!"

"_The data is useful," said Kurama._

"_You think so," asked Naruto. "In my opinion it's tainted. A lot of Krogan died for his research. Mordin shouldn't want anything to do with it."_

"_Right now they died for nothing Naruto, but keep it and their deaths will mean something. Hell Maelon's work could even help to cure the Genophage someday but you'll never know if Mordin destroys it."_

"It's better to have it and not use as opposed to just deleting it," suggested Garrus.

Mordin took a deep breath with his eyes closed. "Point taken Garrus," he said. "Capturing data, wiping local hard drive." Four seconds later, all the screens that were in the air vanished off. "Done. Ready to go, ready to be off Tuchanka. Anywhere else. Maybe someplace sunny."

"With food," said Kiba rubbing his stomach. He hopped on to Akamaru's back. "I'm starving."

"Do all humans always think of stomach? Or just you?"

"Do all Salarians never speak in complete sentences or is it just you?"

"And here I thought they were going to be friends," sighed Garrus over the argument.

"Not in this lifetime," groaned Naruto.

_Doton: Kengan no Jutsu - Earth Style Rock Fist_

_Doton: Yomi Numa - Earth Style Dark Swamp_

_Ninpo Kuchiyose: Akamaru - Ninja Art Summoning Akamaru_


	12. The Rite

**A/N - Time for a date with a Thresher Maw**

"What's wrong with the Salarian," asked Ay walking into the Urdnot camp. For once he was in full body armor instead of his white long coat and pants. If they were going to help Grunt with anything, there was a good chance that armor was going to be required. "I passed him as I was heading onto the shuttle. He didn't seem like his usual Mordin self."

"He had to kill his student Maelon," explained Naruto. In a low whisper he said," I'll only say this one thing because of all the Krogan, but Maelon was working on a cure for the Genophage. Hundreds of Krogan died in his experiments. It was like Pragia all over again Ay, except it was dead Krogan adults instead of Human children."

"Unfortunate, but overcoming any great struggle such as the Genophage will always demand the sacrifice of many lives."

"Well Mordin kept the data Maelon created, so hopefully if the Genophage is ever cured it can be useful."

The former Kage nodded his head yes as Naruto led him to the area where Grunt and the others were. Grunt was standing near an old Krogan wearing some rags, with the crew behind him. The old Krogan must've been the Urdnot Shaman. Uvenk and some men wearing the same clan symbols were behind him. The Shaman was sniffing Grunt up and down with his head cocked to the side. He put his hand up to his chin and closed his eyes.

"Your motion is denied Gatatog Uvenk," he said with a hoarse voice. "I see nothing wrong with this young Krogan."

"Nothing wrong," roared Uvenk. "Lord Shaman, how can you allow this… this… filthy creature permission to take the Rite? He is not a true Krogan!"

"He looks Krogan, smells Krogan, and from the look in his eyes has powerful Krogan bloodlust for battle. He would make a fine addition to any Clan of his choosing. Not to mention any union between himself and a female would bring a new line of extremely powerful Krogan."

"Who are you to judge Grunt," growled Naruto. "Ignore him Lord Shaman and let's just get this over with."

"Don't interfere in Krogan matters human," snarled Uvenk. Without a thought Naruto rushed Uvenk and head butted him sending him back towards his men. The green Krogan had a look of absolute embarrassment mixed with shock glued to his face. "YOU DARE?!"

"Yes he does," remarked Garrus taking his sniper off his back. "You want to make something of it?" Samara started glowing blue, Neji flared his Byakugan, and everyone else drew their weapons. Uvenk not wanting to start a war with strangers took his followers and left but not before shoulder checking Naruto hard.

"You've got a quad human," said the Shaman.

"We use the term balls," corrected Naruto.

"Well whatever you have, just know you may have made things very bad for you. I've known Gatatog Uvenk for nearly 600 years. Only two individuals have ever insulted him as you've done and lived to tell about it. I'm one, and Urdnot Wrex is the other. See to it that you aren't added to that list of casualties."

"I want to begin the Rite," barked Grunt. "NOW!"

The Shaman turned with a grin etched upon his face. "Spoken like a true Krogan. The Rite is what separates the weak from the strong. Are you ready?"

"YES!"

The Shaman smiled and led them all to a group of trucks. Everyone clambered in and the ride began. It was a boring 2 ½ hour ride with the only noise in Naruto's truck being Ay's thunder snoring. They were dropped off in like a Coliseum like area. It had two levels with a few entrances in other places. All over the arena were the bodies of dead Krogan, a few thermal clips, and some old expired medi-gel packs. The Shaman informed them when they were ready for the Rite to begin, all they had to do was press the red Keystone in the area. But that was all they were told. Naruto had no idea what he was about to put his friends through.

"Are you sure you want to do this Grunt," he asked filling his Geth assault rifle with clips. The young Krogan acted as though he hadn't heard a word and walked straight up to the keystone and pressed it. The red button turned green and there was a loud thump that sounded almost as loud as thunder. "I guess you are sure."

"What the hell was that," asked Jacob.

"Whatever it was I didn't like the sound," said Miranda.

**"FIRST THE KROGAN CONQUERED TUCHANKA," cried an intercom… AND MASTERED A WORLD ONLY WE ARE FIT TO HOLD."**

As the voice there Naruto looked up. A giant construct was set up and in the middle there was a large stone that slowly rose, and once it reached the top it dropped making the thunderous noise again.

"This Rite is ridiculous," growled Ay. "Nothing is going on at all."

The old man of course spoke too soon. No sooner had he finished his sentence there was a loud howl. Everyone looked at Neji who had a look of evil upon his face.

"Varren," he said venomously while activating his Byakugan. Roaring the Hyuga male charged down the stairs, with the young Krogan hot on his heels. "THEY ALL DIE!"

"No Neji stay together," shouted Kiba who flying above everyone. "They're coming from everywhere."

And sure enough Kiba was right. The four legged beasts were coming from every location of the Coliseum. They were just climbing over everything. Naruto charged the first Varren he saw but no sooner did he have it on the ground another pounced him from his right side. Akamaru was there to instantly pull it off him. Naruto pulled out a shuriken and flung it after powering it with wind chakra. Two Varren were split in half, and one's head was decapitated. As he fended off the continuous waves of Varren, Naruto spotted his companions style of fighting them. Ay cloaked in his Lightning Armor would pop in front of one and bring his fist down like a gavel crushing the animals' skull. Occasionally he would fire from his Krogan shotgun as well. Miranda and Jacob, and, Thane and Samara fought in pairs back to back. Jacob was on his knees taking out the approaching Varren while Miranda used her biotic and tech skills to keep them back. The Asari Justicar and Drell Assassin both moved like running water as they destroyed the creatures. Thane would flip through the air, and with a series of what looked like random punches could end a Varren in seconds. His shots were perfect also; every one of them was a headshot. Samara was the most powerful Asari biotic Naruto had seen up until this point. Throws, pulls, warps, and biotic combinations. She couldn't have fired her Locusts SMG more than 10 times because she didn't need to. Whenever the Justicar was surrounded, she released a powerful wave of biotic energy sending all the Varren crashing into one another. Kiba was using Earth Jutsu from the air, while Garrus used his sniper rifle from the ground. But despite everyone's best efforts, none of them were killing like Grunt and Neji. Grunt was full of the Krogan blood rage, and Neji absolutely loathed Varren from his time being tortured. Grunt was laughing while charging into the Varren and shooting them the next second. He would fling the corpses towards Neji who would blast them with an 8 trigrams air blast.

"Neji behind you," said Garrus looking through his scope. "Two Varren Alphas!"

The Varren Alphas were both purplish yellow and indication that they were immune to poison attacks. They snarled at Neji and he roared back. He flung his M-5 Phalanx pistols to the ground, jumped into the air, and biotically charged one of the Alphas. He slammed it into a wall before unleashing an insane amount of palm thrusts into it. But it didn't die. The Alpha Varren clamped claws into Neji's chest, and its teeth into his shoulder. Because he was a biotic, Neji's barriers were relatively weak and the fangs pierced through him on the first bite. He yelled as hot blood spilled down his body and onto the sand. But then Neji did something even crazier. He glowed blue, and then biotically bit the Varren on the snout, spilling its black blood in his mouth. Try as it might, the creature couldn't pull away. Neji's palm glowed with chakra, and he hit the Varren right under the throat killing it. The second Varren Alpha slowly made its way towards him, but it didn't count on Grunt. The Krogan charged it, and once on the ground, Neji pounced on it with two kunai knives in his hands. It took only three stabs to vital areas for it to die, but Neji didn't stop until he was covered head to toe in Varren blood. Seeing the Alphas killed, the remaining Varren scurried away. At least the ones that Grunt and Neji didn't kill, after that there was nothing but silence except for the wind blowing.

"Holy fuck," gasped Jacob. His had a cut under his eye, and some of his uniform had been torn off. "I never imagined that many Varren could show up in one place at a time."

"Never underestimate a Varren," advised Neji coming up to the second floor again. "A pack this big is pretty normal."

"How do the Krogan live here," Miranda.

"Because they love a challenge," replied Ay wiping blood off his fist.

"How long is this Rite," asked Thane smearing medi-gel on Samara's wrist.

"The Shaman told me it was 3 levels," explained Grunt. "But he didn't explain what we would face." Grunt rushed up to the Keystone and pressed it again to everyone's horror. The thunderous clap happened again.

"GRUNT," bellowed Naruto.

"What?"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Because we need to continue the Rite."

"WE HAVEN'T CAUGHT OUR BREATH YET!"

**"THEN THE KROGAN WERE LIFTED TO THE STARS," said the intercom. "TO DESTROY THE FEARS OF A GALAXY, AN ENEMY ONLY WE COULD CHASE TO THEIR LAIR."**

"Alright," said Garrus reloading his Mantis. "What's coming now?"

"Pretty sure nothing easy to deal with," sighed Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement. Naruto looked the arena: it didn't look like anymore Varren were coming. He was trying to see into the sky, but Tuchanka's atmosphere was far too cloudy.

"Oh Goddess," cried Samara.

Everyone turned to see where she was pointing as a Harvester landed in the area screeching. Garrus, Miranda, and Jacob immediately headed towards it, but it screeched again and flew away.

"SON OF A BITCH," growled Ay. "NARUTO, WE'VE GOT CRAWLERS!"

Naruto turned around and saw an arachnophobics worst nightmare crawling towards them: a Klixen. A Klixen was basically a large spider, but it nearly twice the size of a bear. The outer shell was nearly as hard as armor. The spiders despite their size were extremely quick. The first one jumped on Jacob faster than any one could follow. Ay immediately came to his aid, but despite his strength he was having trouble lifting them off as well. As Naruto moved to intercept he got too close to one. The crawler opened its mouth and let loose an arc of fire that cut through his armor. Using the nine tails chakra, he jumped back and hopped to the top of a pillar in the middle of the top part to catch his breath and let his armor recharge. While Naruto was on the sidelines, Garrus and Miranda had come up with a small solution. Miranda hit the incoming Klixen with a chain Overload, while Garrus was using both sniper rifles he had brought: The Mantis and Incisor. The Mantis he would use on the enemies with the stronger armor, and the Incisor on the small ones. Thane and Kiba had teamed up this time around. Kiba's use of Earth Jutsu allowed Thane to literally be in the air almost constantly. The Drell would use his amazing acrobatic abilities to jump off the small earth pillars Kiba was creating. Thane knew how to kill anything cleanly even Klixen. Most shots hit the Klixen right in their mouths. Grunt, Neji, Akamaru, and Jacob were getting the job done in their own way, but this time around the team to beat was Samara and Ay. Samara was using a biotic ability called Reave. It allowed her to slowly drain the life-force of her enemies; and while draining them they couldn't move. The former Raikage had pushed his Lightning Armor to full power. As enemies were being Reaved, he would jump into the air and unleash his Guillotine Drop. Naruto roared and entered Version 2. He crawled off the pillar on all fours and immediately pounced a Klixen and tore off the sack on its back. As three approached him and spread fire, Naruto waved his palm hard and sent a powerful burst of wind their way. The Klixen were lifted off their feet towards Ay who unleashed a Lariat upon them. Finally, Grunt tackled the final Klixen into a pillar. Despite it blowing fire all over him, he ripped off two of its legs and shoved them through the creature's web sack and proceeded to stomp it long after it was dead. Naruto collapsed on the ground as the 2nd part of the Rite was now over.

"I hate this planet," grumbled Thane stretching his arm. "Too many things know how to fight back."

"Definitely an interesting place to train," admitted Ay. "If academy students or genin spent a year on this planet, they'd be prepared for any enemy."

"Yeah right," said Kiba. "I'd be shocked if academy students lasted a week in this place. No hell no, the sooner we get off this planet the better."

"Kiba's right," agreed Miranda turning to Naruto. "We should just say to hell with the remainder of the Rite, it's far too dangerous for us to stay in this place."

**"NOW ALL KROGAN BEAR THE GENOPHAGE," said the intercom. "OUR REWARD, OUR CURSE. IT IS A FIGHT WHERE THE ONLY GOAL IS SURVIVAL!"**

"GRUNT," yelled Naruto.

The Krogan was laughing having pressed the Keystone again while everyone recovered. The earth below everyone began to move as the thunderous noises constantly happened.

"Oh crap," growled Garrus holding onto to a pillar. "This is not good!"

"What's coming," asked Kiba floating in the air.

The answer was given not a second later. A giant worm like thing burst out of the ground roaring. It slightly larger than any of the Frog Boss Summons Naruto had, but not as big as he was when he fully transformed into the nine tails.

"THRESHER MAW," yelled Ay. The Thresher Maw spit out a blast of acid towards the group. Everyone ducked for cover, and Ay scooped up Miranda who would've been caught. "Don't let that shit touch you. It'll melt your fucking skin right off!"

"How do you know," asked Naruto holding Akamaru with a chakra arm.

"Been attacked by one before!"

The attack continued as the Maw shot forward into the area, destroying a portion of it. Everyone took cover where they could and started firing. The only thing that could be heard for miles was the sound of gunfire and a Thresher Maw shrieks. Naruto using wind Rasengans charged forward and smashed them but the Maw's skin was extremely tough. They barely put in a dent.

"Everybody get clear," shouted Kiba from the air. He slapped his hands together, and formed a diamond, and a conical shaped white beam began to charge with a high pitched noise. _"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"_ The particle jutsu shot and connected with the Maw piercing through. When it faded the Maw was still alive and barely even dented, pierced only slightly by Kiba's jutsu. Using one of the underground tendrils it swung the at the shocked Kiba connecting with him. He crashed hard onto the ground where Akamaru immediately rushed to aid him.

"Spread out," ordered Naruto. "We're too close to this thing!" Grabbing Garrus, and Grunt with his chakra arms, Naruto jumped back, while everyone else moved out of the range of the Maw. Despite being a 30 foot worm, the Maw was incredibly fast. It went for Thane but he flipped on top of it and ran along its body shooting whenever he could. Miranda and Neji were surprisingly working together during the battle. Miranda would blast certain parts of the Maw with warp, and Neji would cause a biotic explosion by using a shockwave.

Naruto bit his finger, made five seals, and cried,_" Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_ There was a large explosion of smoke and Naruto shot forward into the air. When the smoke faded Gamatatsu had appeared not a moment too late. The Maw attacked and Gamatatsu raised his shield to protect himself.

"Naruto," he sighed. "Duuuuude, been waiting for you to summon me since I heard from Gamakichi you were alive." Unlike his father and brother, Gamatatsu didn't smoke, but he did chew tobacco. He spit some towards the Thresher Maw connecting with it. The Maw spat more acid that plastered all over his shield. "Dude, I think I pissed it off." Four of the Maw's blue tendrils blasted through the ground and wrapped themselves around Gamatatsu before he could draw his scimitar. Garrus blasted one of, Neji pulled one off, and Ay used his Lariat on the remaining two.

"Gamatatsu are you okay," asked Naruto from atop his head.

The enormous yellow toad jumped backwards shouted," it frikken grabbed me man. Now I'm pissed." He placed his shield on his back and formed a seal. An powerful wave of water poured from the toad's mouth soaking the Thresher Maw.

"My turn," growled Ay. He let out a roar his Lightning Armor blasting every where. At his top speed he collided into the Maw with a hard punch sending numerous shocks into it. Seeing the Maw briefly paralyzed by the lightning, everyone unleashed a barrages of attacks. Bullets, tech attacks, and biotics attacks were all used against the Maw in large force.

"_Katon: Rasenshurikan,"_ cried Naruto. A Rasenshurikan covered in blue flames was swirling above him. He jumped off Gamatatsu's head and threw it. The flame shuriken collided into the Thresher Maw. Unlike the wind shuriken it didn't cut, and upon contact it just exploded. The blast radius was large than his other Rasenshurikan. The fire jutsu did its damage. The Thresher Maw slunk forward barely able to move, but still alive. Laughing like a mad beast, Grunt charged forward snatching up Ay's Krogan Claymore and along with his own fired from both guns. The Maw opened his mouth and Grunt dove in much to Naruto's dismay. A second later the beasts' head split open showering everyone with blood and guts.

"We killed that thing," said Garrus. "I can't believe it. Seriously I don't know if I need a shot, or to wake up from this nightmare. Maybe even both."

"Grunt," said Naruto not turning around. "If you touch that Keystone again, I promise I'll kill you." Grunt, whose hand had been an inch away from the Keystone, put it down not willing to call Naruto's bluff. "We finished the Rite, now let's get the hell out of here."

"Naruto," gasped Kiba. Samara had his arm around her shoulder as she aided him in walking. "We have company."

The blond looked up as two shuttles appeared and landed on top of the Thresher Maw's remains. The doors opened and out stepped Gatatog Uvenk and some of his soldiers. Naruto could hear the mutters of the impressed Krogan, but Uvenk strode forward as if nothing had happened.

"You live," he said approaching them. "And you brought down a Thresher Maw. No one has done that in at least three centuries. Urdnot Wrex was the last.

"My krantt gave me strength beyond my genes," growled Grunt. "And my genes are damn good."

"The best Krogan traits are distilled into Grunt," said Naruto. "He's designed to be perfect.

"And that's a reason to accept him," admitted Uvenk. "You're a mistake, but your potential could tip the current balance of the clans. You could be a part of Clan Gatatog with restrictions of course. You could not breed, nor serve on an alien ship, but you would have a clan."

Grunt replied to Uvenk's offer by shooting him in the face at point blank range. As their clan leader died the Krogan normally would've charged. But seeing as how they were about to fight a Krogan who had just defeated a Thresher Maw with a bunch of aliens, they just got in the shuttle and left.

"I'm so over this place," growled Miranda.

"Agree," said Jacob. "Far too much death."

"I love it here," said Grunt with a large smile on his face.

**Normandy**

Naruto was leaning against the elevator rail as the doors closed to Deck 3. Kiba had to be seen by Chakwas and Shizune. He had a small hairline fracture in his arm and according to both of them he needed about 2 weeks recovery and he would be fine. Miranda went in to check on him, but of course with his personality, Kiba ended up getting slapped in the face. But despite all the injuries it was official, Grunt was now a member of Clan Urdnot. Wrex had accepted him into the clan. Word spread fast on Tuchanka. Grunt had already received two request from different females to breed. Suprisingly other crew members including himself, Samara, Garrus, and Jacob had also been offered breeding request. Naruto exited the elevator, changed out of his armor, and was about to throw himself into his mattress when the terminal in his cabin began beeping.

"So close," he muttered. He walked over to it, sat down in the chair, and answered. "Liara T'Soni, can this wait this wait 8 hours please?"

"No Naruto it can't," she sighed. "Please I really need that data you received from the Illusive Man about the Shadow Broker. I have 100,000 credits I can give you, but despite my best efforts, Sakura refuses to apologize to you."

"To hell with Sakura and keep your credits." Naruto pressed a button on his terminal and the data transferred to Liara's omni-tool. "Let me know what you find in the morning, and if you require help with anything, my crew and I will assist."

Th-Thank you Naruto, and are you sure you don't-"

"I don't want your money Liara. I know we just met, but I consider you a friend. You helped me when I needed it and now I'm returning the favor. When you're ready to kill the Shadow Broker, you've got my number."

Liara nodded her head and Naruto ended the call. Naruto walked straight to his bed and dove in head first and was asleep in less than a minute.

**A/N - hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and edboy4926, sorry man but no Thresher Maw summons**


	13. A Mother's Pain

**A/N - Nothing like typing in near 100 degree weather**

"_Futon: Rasenrengan!"_

Naruto's double handed wind Rasengan crashed into the final two husks. They were hitting the Reaper inside the brown dwarf to obtain the Reaper IFF so they could travel to the Omega 4 Relay. But as soon as they arrived, the Collectors swarmed the hell out of them. Just a bunch of Scions, Collector Troopers and Captains every where, so a typical Thursday. Naruto's team of Shizune, Tali, Shikamaru, and Grunt were more than a match for them. But being attacked by the Collectors wasn't the strangest thing that could've happened that day. At one point, a Geth sniper appeared and instead of attacking Naruto, it saved him from some husks that were preparing to sneak attack him from behind. Then it vanished just as soon as it appeared. As they got to the Reaper's mass effect core to destroy it, they found the Geth again, but it had been beaten unconscious by a swarm of husks. Naruto and his team destroyed them and now all that they had to do was destroy the Reaper core. A quick Rasenshuriken shorted the core out, but unfortunately EDI warned them that once the core was destroyed, the Reaper would fall out of orbit.

"Naruto," cried Shizune as the Reaper began shaking. "That Geth is still intact. What should we do with it?"

"We leave it," yelled Tali. "You know what Geth can do; if it hack's the Normandy's computers we're going to have huge problems."

"Think of the stuff we could learn from it Tali," said Shikamaru. "It might have information on the Collectors."

"It's not worth the risk Shikamaru, just leave it here!"

A portion of the ceiling fell and Grunt just managed to dive away in time. "Whatever we're going to do we need to do it now," growled the Krogan. "This whole damn place is coming down!"

"Tali the Geth is coming with us," said Naruto. "We'll argue, but it's coming with us. Grunt grab it, and let's get out of here."

Naruto activated his Version 2 chakra state and wrapped an individual tail around each squad member. Everyone placed their air masks on, and then running on all fours they Naruto and company exited the Derelict Reaper and dove onto the Normandy just before the Reaper fell.

**Normandy**

**Deck 3**

Naruto was exited the elevator preparing to do the unthinkable. Against Tali, Hinata, and Jacob's suggestion, he was about to reactivate the Geth. All he knew from about the Geth was that they drove the Quarians off their home planet of Rannoch. But at the same time, all anybody knew was the Quarians side of the story. No one knew the Geth side. Naruto would've been willing to destroy the Geth except for the fact that after it killed the husk trying to kill him it spoke. The Geth called him Uzumaki-Naruto. If there was a possibility that he could get the Geth side of what happened during the war with the Quarians, he had to take it. And besides there was no way he was going to take Miranda's suggestion of turning it over to T.I.M. He would've permanently destroyed it first before giving an intact Geth to Cerberus. He cut through the medical station and walked into EDI's AI core where the Geth was stored. The soldier in the Core saluted him much to his dismay.

"At ease," said Naruto. "I'm going to reactivate the Geth so stand by." The soldier nodded and took his Avenger off his back. Naruto pressed a few buttons on his omni-tool and a protective energy field appeared around the Geth so it couldn't hack any of EDI's systems. The light in the center of the Geth lit up white and it slowly sat up and took in its surroundings. It looked like any other standard Geth except in the torso area. It had taken some major damage from what looked like a shotgun at point blank range. "Can you understand me?"

**"Yes."**

"Are you going to attack me if I drop the energy shield?"

**"No."**

"Why not? Every other Geth I've ever met has always tried to kill me."

**"We have never met."**

"I've seen Geth on the Citadel and on Haestrom that attacked me."

**"We are all Geth, and we have not met you. You are Uzumaki Naruto, ninja, son of the 4****th**** Hokage and previous Jinchuuriki. Aided Shepard Commander in battle of the Citadel against Nazara."**

"You know a lot about me."

**"Extranet data sources, insecure broadcasts. All organic data sent out is received by us. We watch you."**

"Back up real quick, but you said Nazara? I've never fought with someone called Nazara."

**"You may be more familiar with the term Reaper correct?" **He shook his head yes. **"We call those entities the Old Machines. The Old Machine that was fought during the battle of the Citadel was named Nazara. It was he and his followers the heretics who attempted to destroy the Citadel, not the Geth."**

"You've lost me entirely now."

**"Geth build their own future. Heretic Geth asked the Old Machines to give them the future. They are no longer part of us. We were studying the Old Machine's hardware to protect our future."**

"So would you fight the Reapers then?"

**"We oppose the heretics. We oppose the Old Machines. Uzumaki Naruto opposes the Old Machines. Uzumaki Naruto opposes the heretics. Cooperation furthers mutual goals."**

"Time out," said Naruto making the hand sign. "Are you actually offering your help to us?"

**"Yes."**

"Well… some of my crew members are going to have an issue with that. But they'll just have to get over it." Naruto dropped the energy field. "What do I call you?"

**"Geth."**

"You don't find that name a little racist?"

**"It is what we are."**

"But you need a name."

**"Why would we need a name? Geth is sufficient enough for us."**

"Well… I mean you… look… things just need names."

**"That is not an adequate argument for bestowing a name Uzumaki Naruto."**

"What is the individual in front of me called?"

**"There is no individual. We are all Geth. There are currently 1,183 active programs within this platform."**

EDI's hollow sphere appeared next to Naruto. **"My name is Legion for we are many," said EDI.**

"Legion," said Naruto with a quizzical look. "Works for me."

The head flaps upon the Geth moved, so Naruto took that as a sign of it being in deep thought. **"Christian Bible, the Gospel of Mark, chapter five, verse nine. We acknowledge this as an appropriate metaphor. We are Legion, a terminal of the Geth. We will integrate into Normandy." **Legion extended its arm which Naruto shook. **"We anticipate the exchange of data at a later time and period."**

Naruto nodded his head and left. Chakwas and Shizune both looked at him upon his exit. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking out of the Med Bay. He turned the corner and headed to the Starboard Observation. Yeoman Chambers had told him that Samara needed to speak with him about something important. He entered and found the Justicar on the floor meditating and channeling her biotics like always. Some days after a hard mission Naruto came in and meditated with her using his Sage Mode. There were times when he felt like he'd been sitting for five minutes and when he checked his clock nearly 4 hours had gone by.

"Samara," he said quietly. "Did you want to see me about something?"

"Yes," she said in a calm tone. She stood up and walked towards the window and stared out of it for a moment before speaking again. "I have to ask you something Naruto. A favor, and for me that is not easy."

"Just take your time, and if I can help you I'll be more than willing to."

"You are too kind." Samara exhaled really deeply. "Remember when you found me on Illium? I informed you that I was chasing a dangerous criminal; well I have located her. She is an Asari I have been chasing for almost 400 years. She has been going by the name of Morinth and I have finally tracked her to Omega."

"I take it your planning to kill her?"

"Yes, but it has to be with the utmost care. She is highly intelligent and if she even thinks I am near her, she will disappear for centuries. This may be my only chance Naruto; she is too dangerous to be allowed to get free again."

"Relax Samara we'll get her, but what is so dangerous about her?"

"On top of being an Asari with natural powerful biotics, Morinth suffers from a rare genetic condition. She is an Ardat Yakshi."

"I've never heard of an Ardat Yakshi."

"And like seeing a Krogan female, you wouldn't. Ardat Yakshi are the embarrassment of the Asari. The galaxy loves to see us as beautiful, intelligent, and promiscuous. But we have our defects. An Ardat Yakshi is a sterile Asari and when she attempts to meld her mind with her mates it doesn't happen gently. Instead she roughly overtakes them and hemorrhages their brain which will result in eventual death."

"Talk about doing away with someone after sex."

"It is no joking matter Naruto, Morinth must be stopped at all costs. Will you aid me?"

Naruto smiled and nodded his head exiting the room. Samara raised her hand as if to say something but when he stopped she just smiled and continued her meditations.

"_She is hiding something," said Kurama._

"_I know," agreed Naruto. "But she'll tell us when's she's ready and not before."_

**Omega**

**Afterlife**

"Well well," said Aria T'Loak. "By my tentacles, I don't know who or what I'm more shocked to see standing in Afterlife: Naruto Uzumaki, a Geth that's not trying to kill everyone or the Justicar Samara."

"Do you know Aria," Naruto asked his companion.

"I attempted to kill her once," said Samara. "She killed a worker who had betrayed her in front of me. Despite his betrayal, it was still unjust and my Code obligated me to attack her."

"I wouldn't advise you try to kill me now Samara," teased Aria looking at all her guards.

"If I weren't sworn to help Naruto, you would already be dead Aria."

"Alright ladies," said Sasuke before Aria responded. "We're here for something; take care of your issues another time."

"He's right," said Naruto. "Aria we need your help."

"And what good reason do you have that I should help Samara," she growled.

**"Justicar Samara requires information on the location of an Ardat Yakshi," said Legion.**

"Ardat Yakshi?" Aria gave a look of disgust; she even stuck her tongue out of her mouth. She looked at Samara and said," I had a feeling one was here. A lot of young people, Humans and Asari especially, have been turning up dead with no outside damage."

"Why is that a problem," asked Sasuke.

"This is Omega sweetie, not many people live to die from natural causes. The daily death toll is so high that it cannot even be calculated."

"Why haven't you taken steps to try to kill her," asked Samara angrily.

"Simple reason: she hasn't been stupid enough to attempt to seduce me. But I will tell you this Justicar, if this is the Asari I think it is she'll be in Afterlife's VIP room. The password to get in is Jaruut." Samara nodded her head and proceeded to leave Aria's area, Legion right behind her. "Naruto… tell the Justicar to give her daughter my regards."

"What are you talking about," said Sasuke.

"Her daughter," cried Naruto.

"Ahhh… she didn't tell you. Honestly I'm not surprised, that's just like Samara. You should go ask her, it'll be an invigorating conversation." Before Naruto could press the issue further Aria waved him away and her guards stepped in front him and Sasuke with their guns at them. "We are done here Naruto, you're boring me."

"_Should we decimate her security," asked Kurama._

"_Hmmm not today," said Naruto. _

He could tell Sasuke wanted to fight too, but he pointed his head towards the exit and the slowly and reluctantly left Afterlife. They caught up with Samara and Legion as they were going into the lower levels of Omega. Remembering the Engineers, Kenneth and Gabriela, needed FBA couplings he bought a set.

"Legion," said Naruto passing it the bag. "I need you to return to the Normandy and give these to Kenneth and Gabriela on Deck 4."

**"Understood," it said. "Will you require us to return to aid with Justicar Samara's family issue Uzumaki Naruto?"**

"If I do, I'll let you know."

**"Acknowledged."**

Legion turned and left with the couplings, as Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and Samara. Samara had an obvious look of embarrassment etched across her face, and she didn't try to hide it.

"When were you going to tell us," asked Sasuke angrily.

"It is not something I'm proud of," she sighed. "To be born an Ardat Yakshi is because a parent passed it on to you genetically. I have three daughters with three different Asari and my children are all Ardat Yakshi. I did this to them."

"I understand they're dangerous but why kill them," asked Naruto. "Isn't there someplace they could go?"

"Of course. Within the Asari home system there are several monasteries that house Ardat Yakshi. But Morinth refused to go. She went on the run at the age of 45. I know for a human that is midlife, but for Asari that is very young. And regardless for how I feel about my daughter, Morinth must be stopped before she hurts someone else. Are you still willing to help me or must I go in alone?"

"Relax Samara," said Naruto. "We aren't going to abandon you."

Sasuke looked skeptical about helping Samara now, but he still shook his head yes. They stopped at a kiosk and Samara bought them some fine clothing to get into Afterlife's VIP room. Naruto was wearing a sleeveless brown jacket vest with black wraps around his wrist some black cargo pants and boots. Sasuke had on a red jacket, with a V-neck T-shirt underneath and a silver chain. He was wearing blue skinny jeans and black shoes.

"Oh god," groaned Naruto looking at his omni-mirror.

"What's wrong," asked Samara. "Is the clothing not to your liking?"

"No it isn't the clothes Samara. It's just so hard looking this damn good; I mean look at these muscles." Naruto flexed his bigger than average sized biceps. "The other Humans in there aren't going to stand a chance once I walk inside."

"Don't flatter yourself Naruto," sighed Sasuke lifting his shirt exposing his 8-pac with a perfect tan line. "Hulking muscles don't always make the girls come crawling to you. Some women prefer washboard abs."

"Right Emo King, because your exactly what a girl wants: skinny, pale, and with a bad attitude. But look at those abs."

"And women want you the way you are right: loud, obnoxious, not to mention your atrocious table manners, but hey your boyfriend material because you have muscles."

"All women love a man with muscles Sasuke, the bigger the better."

"It's not the size of the muscle that matters Naruto, it's how effective you are at using it. You can just ask Karin or any of the other women I've slept with that."

"Well I can't argue with you on that point Sasuke. You must be pretty effective at using it if you managed to satisfy a whole bunch of women. But can you tell me something?"

"What?"

"Are all those women lesbians like Sakura now? Because if they are that would explain a lot about you."

"_Oooh low blow Naruto," laughed Kurama darkly. "I love it."_

"As interesting as this banter is," said Samara. "Can we have this discussion after Morinth has been killed?" Naruto and Sasuke both glared at one another but shook their heads. Regardless Naruto knew he had won this round of insults. "Now remember all that I've told you two about her. She is dangerous but if you can do the things she likes inside the club, she shall be attracted to you. Then she will attempt to seduce you, but you must be strong and resist at all costs or you will be in mortal peril."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads, entered the VIP room, and separated. Naruto immediately walked up to an Asari dancer being roughed up by a Turian and tried to dissolve the situation. The Turian tried to fight, and Naruto kicked his ass without breaking a sweat. He got a kiss from the dancer and turned to spot the competition. Sasuke Uchiha was on the dance floor with an Asari, and a Human female with red hair. Seeing as how it was retro night, they were playing music from the beginning of the millenium. An old Human song called "Donk" was playing in the background. To say that Sasuke and the Asari were dancing close was an understatement. Her hands were around her ankles, Sasuke had his pelvis basically glued to the lower half of her body with his hands around her waist, and they were grinding hard on the dance floor. The red head walked behind Sasuke put a hand under his white T-shirt and massaged his abdomen. With her free hand she pulled his head back, and stuck her entire tongue in his mouth and kissed him. When they finally stopped dancing, and the women walked away, Sasuke grabbed a beer from a passing waiter raised it towards Naruto toasting him.

"_I'm guessing that was payback for the lesbian comment," teased Kurama._

"_No shit," agreed Naruto walking to the bar. "I couldn't help but be jealous after seeing that just_ _dance." _Out loud Naruto said," son of a bitch."

"You talking to me Human?" Naruto looked to his right where a Krogan was sitting on a stool. "I can't believe they let anybody in here these days."

"You smell like shit and they let you in," growled Naruto.

The Krogan leaned forward. "YOU DARE?!"

Naruto head butted the Krogan and it fell of the stool. "I DARE!"

"Jeez, I'm just trying to have a drink here, damn humans." It walked away and with a smile Naruto took the Krogan's shot of Ryncol that had just arrived.

"I'll pick up that losers tab," said Naruto talking to the bartender. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it," replied the bartender. "That man right there just convinced me to give out some drinks on the house." The blond looked to see which man it was and of course it was Sasuke holding another beer with a smile. He got up and with a smile walked over to him.

"You're not bad competition," he said.

"Neither are you," said Sasuke with a smile. "You have to admit you wish you were in my place during that dance."

"A gay man would've wanted to be in your place during that dance."

"Ahem." They both turned around and Naruto was taken back for a second. Samara was standing in front of them wearing a black outfit with stripes going across it. "I've been watching you two."

"_That's not Samara," warned Kurama. "This Asari is a lot younger Naruto, this is Morinth."_

"_How can you be sure?"_

"_It's only natural that Samara's daughter would look just like her."_

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said getting close to her. "Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Is that your natural eye color," she asked slowly. "It's fascinating."

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Sasuke's regular Sharingan was activated. Upon making contact with Sasuke's eyes, Naruto was put into a genjutsu.

"_Hey," Sasuke yelled. "Focus! We're supposed to be helping Samara but you're standing there like an idiot not saying anything. There's a higher chance of us killing Morinth if we go back to her apartment together. But in order for that to work, we need to convince her to take us both. NOW WAKE UP!"_ Sasuke ended the genjutsu and Naruto immediately began speaking.

"Ignore him," he said gently placing a muscular arm around Morinth's lower back. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke's not the only one who can do tricks with his eyes." Naruto gazed into Morinth's eyes and turned his eyes red with black slits down them. "See?"

"Unbelievable," said Morinth. "I've never met two humans like you before, follow me and let's talk." Morinth led them to a booth with a bottle of Asari honey wine in the middle. She sat in the middle with Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the outside. "Some nights when I come here there's absolutely no one here to talk to. Some nights, there's just one person. But tonight surprisingly there's two of you. Tell me why that is."

"We know what we like," Sasuke said at once.

"Do you?"

"The music here… what do you think of it?"

"Ahhh the dark rhythms, violent pulses. It just stirs the primitive in me in places all over my body. What about you two?"

"You wouldn't have heard of anything we like," said Naruto.

"So my taste in music is shallow now?"

"Is my opinion that important to you?

"I'm talking to you am I? You're damn right it's important." She turned to Sasuke. "And what about your interest in music?"

"The music of your people has always seemed special for me," Sasuke lied. Naruto knew for a fact that he hated all Asari music.

"That is pathetically vague. 2500 years as a space fearing race remember?"

"If it's so pathetically vague, then maybe you should keep up with me. I'm talking about Asari club music."

"At least you can dance to that."

"But what I'm truly interested in is a band called Expel 10."

Morinth smiled and made an "mmmmm" noise. "Goddess," she moaned. "I love Expel 10. They get in my head and just tear it to pieces; there's a concert that'll be here on Omega soon maybe we should go. I've got a good way to lose myself in the music too."

"Hallex?"

"Indeed."

"I've outgrown them."

"And what else have you outgrown?"

"The question you should be asking me is what new interest have I developed."

"Why don't you tell me," she asked touching his face.

The Uchiha kissed her hand and said," you might find out soon enough."

"Drugs are a crutch," sighed Naruto.

"Oh," said Morinth angrily. "How can you be sure though? Or have you tried?"

"You give quite the sales pitch."

"I wouldn't want you to miss out on a life changing experience." Morinth put her hand in Naruto's lap. "I know how to give life changing experiences."

"I know a life changing experience when I feel one; and let me tell you right now this isn't life changing. You'll have to do a lot better than this."

"Alright then… how about we go back to my place."

"All three of us," asked Sasuke.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've had two Human males follow me home; but if you two aren't interested I'll understand."

"Hmph... you lead and we'll follow."

They all got out of the booth and Sasuke stayed close to Morinth and kept her out of Naruto's view. Naruto activated his tracker and sent his location to Samara now all she had to do was keep up with them. Morinth took them through a series of several twists and turns on Omega. Naruto was focusing all his chakra into his nose as Kiba had taught him to keep up with Samara's scent. But after so long her scent vanished. When they arrived at the small home, Morinth led them through the back door.

Inside were several nice looking pieces of art including a statue of a Krogan, a Revenant assault rifle, and on the coffee table was a container of Hallex. Naruto and Sasuke both sat on the couch and Morinth squeezed in-between them.

"I love clubs," she purred. "The people, movement, heat. I can still hear the bass, like the drums of a great hunt out for you blood." She looked at Naruto and suddenly he felt very paralyzed. Try as he might, he couldn't move. "But here, it's muted, and you're safe. Is that what you want Naruto?"

"Yes," he uttered against his will.

"_Relax," said Kurama. "I got you."_ The fox disrupted Naruto's chakra with his own and he was fine.

"I've never understood the fascination with safety," Morinth continued speaking to Sasuke. She climbed onto his lap and kissed him "Some of us choose differently; independence over submission. I think we share that you and I."

"Yes we do," said Sasuke in a monotone.

Morinth kissed him again and then she turned to look at Naruto. Her eyes were pure black and she was smiling. No wonder Samara said to be careful around her. They were seriously in trouble. "Look into my eyes," she said to them. "Tell me you want me… tell me you'd kill for me… anything I want."

"Don't count on it," said Naruto standing up.

"Anything you want," repeated Sasuke.

The door back door flew open and Samara entered the room. She immediately threw Morinth biotically into a window.

"Mother," Morinth growled.

"Do not call me that," roared Samara.

"I can't choose to stop being your daughter… mother."

"You made your choice long ago!"

Morinth exploded biotically sending energy all throughout the room. The couches overturned, several cabinets opened, and some glass broke. "WHAT CHOICE," she screamed. She lifted the couch and threw it at Samara with her biotics knocking her mother down. "MY ONLY CRIME WAS BEING BORN WITH THE GIFTS YOU GAVE ME!"

"ENOUGH MORINTH," cried Samara. She raised her hands and formed a biotic blast above her head. Morinth matched it with a blast of her own and they were equal. Naruto was about to grab Morinth's arm to give Samara the advantage, when he was spun around hard. Sasuke was looking him in the face. His eyes were as black as Morinth's. And then out of no where he punched Naruto sending him into the wall. With Sasuke's contact with his lip, Naruto felt it split open.

"What the fuck are you doing," snarled Naruto.

"Naruto," cried Samara trying to gain the upper hand. "All Ardat Yakshi have a biotic ability called Dominate. Sasuke's mind is not his own at the moment; he is being controlled by Morinth."

Sasuke unable to control himself rushed Naruto and tackled his mid-section knocking the wind out of him. He formed a quick Chidori in his left hand and impaled Naruto's chest. Naruto vanished turned into a lamp.

"Substitution," barked Sasuke turning around. He activated his Sharingan and Naruto sprung up from behind the counter and activated his 9 tails cloak. Shadow clones wouldn't work now, so it would have to be the real thing. Sasuke raised his hand and shot a lightning attack at Samara to Naruto's horror. It allowed Morinth to overwhelm her and knock her down with a Warp attack. Naruto rushed to help the Justicar, but Sasuke intercepted him. The clenched one another's arms and tried to throw the other off balance. Naruto took a deep breath and let out an intense blast of wind which knocked Morinth off of Samara. Sasuke's body started glowing purple and Naruto jumped back as he shrouded himself in Susanoo's ribcage. Sasuke made a hand sign and his sword appeared with a puff. He charged it with lightning and rushed. Naruto dodged all the attacks and took a kunai knife out of his pocket and blew his wind chakra on it forming a wind blade. With one cut he destroyed Sasuke's sword and tripped him. Doing a back flip Naruto kicked Morinth who was standing into the wall.

He raised his wind sword to stab her when Sasuke shouted "_Sen'eijashu". _Snakes instantly appeared around Naruto's wrist. He looked back and the snakes were coming out of Sasuke's jacket sleeve. With his arm pulled back, Morinth kicked Naruto right in the nuts bringing him to his knees. Before Morinth could further make it difficult for him to have children, Samara tackled her daughter and biotically threw her into the television shattering the screen. Naruto used a chakra arm and flung his wind sword backwards at Sasuke. Sasuke released the snakes around Naruto's wrist to dodge the attack, but it was all Naruto needed to create a quick shadow clone holding the weakest Rasengan he could create. The attack smashed into Sasuke knocking him into Morinth and Samara. Sasuke quickly stood and grabbed the stunned Samara flinging her against a wall. He crouched down, grabbed her face with one hand, and formed a Chidori. Naruto got behind him with a Wind Rasengan and pressed it up against his back.

"Snap out of it Sasuke," he cried. "If she dies, you die!"

Naruto felt his hair get snatched back and a piece of glass pressed to his throat. "Sorry," Morinth whispered into his ear. "Sasuke's the best mind slave I've ever had, you aren't going to kill him."

Naruto pressed a hand onto Sasuke's shoulder. "Yeah," he said. "And what makes you think I need Sasuke on my team? I only came here to help Samara, he's cannon fodder."

Before Morinth could respond, Samara re-awakened. She released a biotic shockwave that sent the three of them flying. Naruto landed in a couch chair, and Sasuke and Morinth collided into the wall.

"Give it up Morinth," she said standing. Her uniform was shredded everywhere and the tip of her tentacles were bleeding. "Even if you escape here today, you know someday I'll find you."

"It took you 400 years to find me last time Mother. I have another 400 years in my, but I doubt you have that many left in you." Morinth grabbed the Revenant assault rifle that had fallen on the floor and picked it up. "At least I know after tonight for sure you won't be following me… haha sorry." She kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "At least I know you won't be following us."

Sasuke formed a Chidori, and Naruto activated his 9 tails cloak; Morinth took aim with her gun and Samara got ready for a biotic attack.

"NOW," Naruto cried.

Sasuke disarmed Morinth, by breaking both her arms quickly, and then with full power ran his Chidori through her chest. Morinth didn't scream, but her eyes lit up like the Human holiday 4th of July.

"How," she whispered blood spilling from her mouth.

"Wouldn't you like to know," teased Sasuke. He ripped his hand from her chest and Morinth fell to the ground dead. Sasuke looked at Samara and Naruto with a grin. "Well that was fun wasn't it?"

"How did you break free," asked Samara in astonishment. "An Ardat Yakshi as powerful as Morinth could've held your mind captive for the rest of you life."

"Naruto freed me when he touched my shoulder. He disrupted Morinth's Dominate with his chakra allowing me to control my own mind again."

Naruto looked at Samara as she knelt by Morinth's body. He felt slightly at conflict about killing someone because of their genetic defect, but Morinth had proved she couldn't live in the world without killing. Samara quickly went to the bedroom, grabbed a sheet and placed it over Morinth's body.

"Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess my daughter," she said. Samara turned and exited the home with Sasuke and Naruto right behind her.

**A/N - Thought I'd change up Samara's loyalty mission up just a bit, hope you were okay with it.**

_Sen'eijashu - Striking Shadow Snake_


	14. Accused of Treason

Naruto was riding in a sky car on the Citadel with Garrus and Shikamaru. They stopped on the Citadel because he needed to help Thane, whose son Kolyat was preparing to follow in his father's footsteps and kill someone. They stopped the young Drell from killing the Turian diplomat Talid, but Zaeed ended up killing him anyway since there was a bounty on his head. As they were preparing to leave, Councilor Anderson called wanting an off the record meeting with him to see how the mission had been going. He could tell the old man really wanted to aid him, but as Humanity's Councilor, he couldn't publicly be seen aiding a rogue splinter cell of any kind. Seeing as how he thought the day was over, he headed back to the Normandy and was literally entering the airlock as Garrus and Shikamaru exited. The two of them had located Sidonis, the Turian who had betrayed them back on Omega. Despite wanting to stay out of their affairs, Garrus asked for his help to which Naruto reluctantly gave. The three of them destroyed a factory searching for a man named Harkin who Garrus beat the crap out of once they found. He pointed them in Sidonis' direction and as they were leaving Garrus shot him in the leg.

The sky car landed in a small clearing with a few people in the area. They all exited and Naruto looked around. "Do we even know if he's coming," he asked.

"Harkin told Sidonis his identity was compromised," Garrus reminded him. "People like Sidonis only think about protecting themselves, he'll be here."

"But are you certain about killing him," asked Shikamaru. "It won't bring them back Garrus."

"You're right Shikamaru it won't bring them back. But that doesn't mean Sidonis deserves to have his life, when they all lost theirs. Nothing you two say to me is going to convince me to change my mind." Both Humans sighed in defeat as the Turian turned around. "I need to set up. There's a good sniper position a couple 100 feet that way. Just get Sidonis over here Naruto so Shikamaru can immobilize him with his shadow and I'll handle the rest. Keep in radio contact." And before either of them could say another word, Garrus turned around and left.

"You really don't want to kill Sidonis do you," asked Naruto.

"Sidonis betrayed us yes," said Shikamaru. "But killing him isn't going to bring our squad back."

"You didn't apply that logic when Hidan killed Asuma."

"That was different and you know it. Asuma was almost like my second father on top of being my teacher. The guys back on Omega knew that they could die at anytime fighting those mercenary gangs. It was unfortunate that we were betrayed by one of our own, but despite that I don't want Sidonis dead."

Shikamaru turned around and headed back towards the sky car. "Hey where are you going," asked Naruto.

"If Garrus wants Sidonis dead, then he needs to do it alone. I don't want to be a part of this."

And without another word, Shikamaru turned around and walked back towards the car despite Naruto calling his name quietly.

"_Well," said Kurama. "This is an interesting turn of events."_

"_What should I do," asked Naruto. "Garrus is going to kill Sidonis."_

"_You're asking the wrong Kitsune on the value of life Naruto. I kind of like destruction and chaos. A body dropping dead in the middle of a crowd would most likely cause chaos. Besides this isn't your issue, just let Garrus kill him so we can leave."_

"You're the guy right?" Naruto turned around as a Turian approached him wearing a red, blue, and yellow outfit. Purple war paint was on his mandible and the top of his brow. In a lower voice he whispered," are you the guy from Harkin?"

"Uhhh yeah I am, are you Sidonis?"

"Don't ever say that name out loud!"

"_Naruto," said Garrus. "Where's Shikamaru? He should've stopped Sidonis from moving by now."_

"Shikamaru sends his regards to you," said Naruto to Sidonis. "But unfortunately he has a head cold and couldn't be here."

"_Bastard got cold feet then? Whatever I'll do this myself. Step to the side you're in my shot."_

Naruto wanted to save Sidonis, but deep down Kurama and Garrus's words were true. Kurama's in the sense that this wasn't his issue and Garrus's in the sense that Sidonis deserved to die for betraying men who were trying to make Omega safer. Naruto bent down to tie his shoe and a minute later Sidonis' corpse collapsed on the ground next to him.

"_Betrayal repaid Sidonis," growled Garrus._

People immediately rushed to what they thought was a passed out Turian. Upon the realization that Sidonis was dead, panic began every where. Naruto stepped away from the body slowly and just walked towards the car. Garrus was there when he arrived and they got inside and drove away. Shikamaru was already inside the backseat.

"I hope your happy Garrus," he muttered.

"I'm not happy about what I did," replied the Turian. "But it was better than chickening out."

"Bite me."

Naruto didn't chime in to stop them. He didn't try to take a side. He just drove the car back to the Normandy.

**Normandy**

**Naruto's Cabin**

"You should've seen them Shizune," he sighed holding a cup of tea. "There was so much animosity between them. I think if I hadn't been there, it might've come to blows."

"Turians are taught military standards from birth Naruto," she explained. "Nearly 85% of the Turians on Palaven join the army or apply to C-Sec. Order, honor, and putting the safety of the group before oneself is what all young Turians are trained to believe in, Garrus included."

"Perhaps, but now I've got two of my best people pissed at one another now."

"Give them time, this'll blow over soon." She patted his shoulder, grabbed her cup, and headed back towards the Med Bay. Naruto grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulled it, and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Why me," he groaned.

"_You do love to put yourself in these kinds of positions," said Kurama_

Naruto took off his shirt and pants and turned the AC on. He wasn't hot but he just needed to mediate and clear his thought. The door slid open and his eyes popped open.

"Tali," he said He looked at the clock; two hours had passed.

"Sorry," she said. "EDI told me you were in here and I didn't want to disturb you. It looks like you're busy, so I'll come back later."

"I'm not busy, what's the problem?"

"Well… I need to return to the Migrant Fleet."

"You don't want to help with the mission anymore?"

"No I do Naruto but I have to turn myself in."

"Did you do something illegal under Quarian standards?"

"For what I'm being charged with yes."

"So what have you been charged with?"

"The Admiralty Board has charged me with sending active Geth back to the fleet."

"The Geth from Haestrom?"

"Not just Haestrom, but other places before I joined up with you as well. I even sent some Geth stuff back to the fleet when I was traveling on the Normandy with Shepard. But I never sent anything that could reactivate on it's own."

"But the Admiralty Board disagrees?"

"I don't know what has happened, they just said I need to report to the Fleet within a solar day or they're going to exile me. My father is an Admiral so of course he's going to have to recuse him"

"EDI," said Naruto grabbing his pants. "Tell Joker we need to get to the Migrant Fleets location ASAP."

**At once Naruto."**

"I'm going to go and pack my things," said Tali. "And thank you again Naruto." The Quarian exited his quarters and Naruto got re-dressed.

"_Why you," asked Kurama._

"Yup," sighed Naruto. "Why me."

Naruto sat on the chair in his cabin and simply fooled around on the extranet on the 30 minute trip to the system the Migrant Fleet was. When he felt the ship go through the Mass Relay he left his cabin and went down to Deck 2. He walked to the cockpit where Tali and Hinata were both standing. Looking out of the window he could see thousands of Quarian ships all just floating. From the way Tali had described that some were for war, others were for growing dextro food, and some were actual ships for war.

"Joker open our communications," ordered Tali. The pilot did as commanded and Tali continued speaking. "This is Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya requesting permission to dock with the Rayya."

"_Our systems have you flagged as Cerberus," said a voice on the other channel. "Verify who you are."_

"After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I begin."

"_Your verification is accepted, welcome home Tali'Zorah."_

"Please have a quarantine team meet us; our ship isn't clean enough for Quarian standards."

Tali and Hinata turned and walked towards the airlock. Naruto shook Shikamaru awake hard and passed him a breather mask. The shadow user sighed, but got up and strapped it to his face. Naruto strapped a breather on himself, and placed two M-5 Phalanx pistols to his side. As they stepped into the airlock, Legion joined them just before it closed.

"Uh Legion," asked Naruto. "What are you doing?"

The air systems in the room siphoned out as the Normandy was connected to the Rayya. **"We shall accompany this group aboard the creator vessel," said the Geth. "We believe the saying Humans use is 'safety in numbers'."**

"Oh this isn't good," said Hinata.

"Legion we're going to a Quarian ship," said Shikamaru.

**We are aware you intend to board a creator vessel."**

"This is a bad idea Naruto," said Tali with panic in her voice. "The ships scanners will have already picked up that Legion is here. A Geth will cau-"

The doors opened and the foursome mainly Legion had guns all over them. A Quarian male with purple designs on his suit stepped forward carrying an Avenger assault rifle. "I am Captain Danna vas Rayya," he growled. "Get that thing the hell off my ship!"

"Legion is with us," said Shikamaru calmly. "It isn't a danger to anyone I promise."

Captain Danna poked Naruto hard in the chest shouting," I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK! GET THAT GETH OFF MY SHIP OR I'LL PERSONALLY DEACTIVATE IT!" All the soldiers raised their weapons.

"Don't threaten Legion Captain Danna," ordered Naruto. "It's not like the other Geth you've met. It's helping me with my mission and I'm not going to let any harm come to it."

"Please Captain," said Tali. "I'll keep Legion away from the more Geth hostile areas of the ship."

Danna looked from Naruto to Legion and sighed. "Very well," he barked. "Come aboard, but with the charges against you Tali'Zorah, I find your support for the Human to be idiotic."

The soldiers stepped aside and permitted Naruto's group to pass. The area they were in was pretty compacted and well guarded with soldiers and techs guarding the airlock. When the door opened to the next part of the Rayya that all changed. There were plants all over the place with many Quarians male and female every where. A female Quarian with a gray clothed suit walked up to them.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy," she said with a surprisingly deep voice. "I'm glad that you're finally here; I could only delay the other Admirals for so long. It's great to see you again to Hinata."

"And you as well Shala Raan," Hinata replied.

"Auntie Raan," cried Tali rushing to give her a hug. "Naruto vas Normandy, Shikamaru Nara, Legion, allow me to formerly introduce you to Admiral Shala Raan vas Tonbay. She's an old friend of my fat… wait; Raan why did you just call me vas Normandy?"

"I'm sorry Tali, but the Admiralty Board decided to try you under that name since you're departure of the Neema with Hinata."

"So since you're an Admiral, do you judge Tali too," asked Shikamaru.

"Unfortunately no. Because of my involvement with Tali and her father Rael, I've had to recuse myself. In this trial all I can do is make sure that all the rules are followed but I have no say in the final judgment."

"Being associated with a Human ship is a bad thing," asked Naruto.

"By stripping Tali's ship name they may as well have already exiled her," sighed Hinata.

"Come," said Raan. "We should get the trial is going to begin shortly."

"Who is Tali's defense council ma'am," asked Shikamaru.

"A Quarian accused of anything is always represented by their ships Captain. But seeing as how Tali'Zorah's rightful Captain isn't permitted to represent her, it must be you, Naruto."

"ME," asked a confused Naruto. "But… but Hinata knows Quarian customs a lot better than I do. Can't she represent Tali?"

"No, if it's not you then Tali cannot have a trial, and she'll have to be exiled."

"Please Naruto," begged Tali.

Damn it he thought. If he allowed Tali to be exiled, she couldn't return to the Migrant Fleet, and she would probably leave the Normandy as well. Her technical expertise was vital right now at this point. He needed to get her charges dropped.

"_So you're actually going to defend her," groaned Kurama._

"_Yes."_

"_Oh boy she's fucked."_

Naruto nodded his head yes to Tali, and they continued to follow Shala Raan on the ship. She led them to an area where a large number of Quarians were sitting. As Legion came into most of their view, some of them swore, others began shrieking with fright, one even started crying. Raan led Naruto to a podium and after she took her place upon a platform with two others Quarians: one female, and two males.

"This conclave is brought to order," Raan said. "Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustained us, and enable us to reach this season. Keelah se'lai."

"Keelah se'lai," the audience repeated.

"The accused Tali'Zorah vas Normandy has come with her Captain to defend herself against the charge of treason."

"Security," screamed the Admiral in red. "A Geth is present in the courtroom! Does Tali'Zorah think to affect this hearing with threats and intimidation?"

"No Admiral Zaal Koris I don't," shouted Tali.

"Captain Danna allowed the Geth aboard Koris," said Raan. "Do you intend to second guess the Rayya's Captain?" Koris remained silent putting a rest to his inquiry. "Naruto vas Normandy, your crew member Tali'Zorah stands accused of treason. How does she plead?"

"She pleads not guilty," cried Naruto at once. "It is also very unfortunate that Tali's actual Captain has been barred from defending her."

"No one has forbidden anything Human," roared Koris. "It is a simple-"

"Lie to them if you must Zaal Koris," shouted the male Admiral next to him. "But don't expect me to stay silent. The Human is right!"

"Admiral Koris, Admiral Gerrel please," said Raan. "Tali, you are accused of bringing active Geth to the Migrant Fleet. What say you?"

"Tali served on the Normandy with Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy when he chased the rogue spectre Saren," explained Naruto. "How could she have sent Geth to the Migrant Fleet?"

"Permission to speak Raan," said the woman standing next to Koris.

"Go ahead Admiral Daro'Xen," she replied.

"Thank you. To clarify Naruto, Tali'Zorah never sent back full units. But she did send parts that could reactivate themselves."

"But I didn't," argued Tali. "Everything was disabled and harmless!"

"Yes disabled and harmless," said Koris mocking her. "Then why don't you explain how Geth seize the lab ship where your father was working!"

"What? What are you talking about? What happened to my father?"

"As far as we can tell Tali," said Gerrel in a grim voice. "The Geth have killed everyone on the Alarei… Admiral Rael included. We've sent several strike teams in the past two days, but anyone who goes into that ship, doesn't come out." At those words, Tali began to sob. Hinata rushed to her side at once to comfort her.

"Oh man," whispered Shikamaru.

"Excuse my language," said Naruto. "But for you all to spring this on Tali'Zorah in the middle of a damn trial is pretty fucked up!"

"Naruto," said Tali. "Please, we have to try to retake the Alarei."

"Tali," Hinata said gently. "I know you don't want to hear this, but if Geth seized the lab ship where Rael was working, there's a really high chance that everyone is dead."

"_Ask for a recess in the trial," ordered Kurama._

"_What do you mean ask for a recess?"_

"_Ask for a recess so you all can try to retake the Alarei. If this trial is like any other, then judgment cannot be passed upon Tali during a recess unless she flees."_

"Admirals," said Naruto out loud. "We request a recess to attempt to retake the Alarei from the Geth. In doing so, hopefully we can prove Tali's loyalty to the fleet."

"Are you looking for an honorable death instead of exile," Koris sneered.

"WE'RE GOING TO LOOK FOR MY FATHER YOU BOSH'TET," screamed Tali.

"Do we have your permission to search Admirals," asked Naruto.

"Yes you do," said Raan quickly. "Tali'Zorah, you are hereby given leave of the Rayya to go to the Alarei and discover what has happened; we are in recess."

The audience stood up and chatter began throughout the conclave hall almost immediately. Naruto heard several people say "they're both guilty" and "I never trusted Tali'Zorah". Naruto was about to speak to Tali but saw her rushing towards Raan.

"What the hell Shala," she roared. "Geth seized the lab ship father was working on? He may be alive or dead? How come you didn't tell me?!"

"I'm sorry Tali," she said. "But I couldn't tell you. The other Admirals needed to hear the shock in your voice."

"I noticed a lot of Admiral Infighting up there," said Shikamaru.

"Yes, we have our moments. Admiral Han Gerrel wants to arm our fleets up and bring war upon the Geth and attempt to retake the homeworld. Admiral Koris wants to do just the opposite. He believes we were wrong to try and destroy them, and that we should just ask the Council for worlds to colonize on. Xen would be willing to back Han, but she doesn't want to destroy the Geth. She wants us to bring them back under our control."

**"The Geth do not wish to be controlled," said Legion. "What consensus have you reached about the Geth Creator Admiral Raan?"**

"While I want the homeworld back, I'm not willing to throw our lives away in a battle with the Geth unless I'm sure that we'll win."

"What do we know about the Alarei," asked Hinata.

"The Alarei is Father and Xen's little play toy," explained Tali. "Our best soldiers and scientists come up with strategies and weapons to use against the Geth in an effective manner. It's a pretty small ship, but if it's gone dark then we need to get in there."

"Agreed," said Naruto. "If you have no other advice Admiral, then we should leave."

"Be safe all of you," said Raan. "I shall stall them for as long as I can."

And after Tali gave Raan one more quick hug, they headed for the shuttle to the Alarei.

**Alarei**

Naruto looked around the Alarei once they stepped onto it. Being a lab ship, it was obvious the structure was a lot different than the Rayya. They strolled into the main hall where numerous operating tables could be seen all over the place. Strapped onto the tables were pieces of Geth platforms. Some tables had the arms, others the legs, one had a torso that was taken apart, and at least three had a full Geth unit strapped down and de-activated.

**"Uzumaki Naruto," said Legion. "We have a question."**

"Ask away," said Naruto looking at a Geth head light.

**"Is it right to experiment upon others?"**

"Of course not."

**"Then what the Creators have done to our people is immoral."**

"You took our home world," shouted Tali.

**"Your people attempted to destroy us Creator Tali'Zorah."**

"Legion and Tali," said Hinata. "This isn't the time or place for this."

"It sure isn't," shouted Shikamaru. "Geth incoming!"

Everyone turned to the doorway as Geth Troopers began filing in and firing from their assault rifles. They split up: Shikamaru and Tali, and Naruto, Hinata, and Legion. Legion activated a Geth ability and the light in the middle of it began to glow bright red with a flash. Then off its back, it took out the largest and deadliest looking sniper rifle Naruto had ever seen. With one shot from its gun, Legion fired through 4 of the 12 Troopers in the room.

"Nice shot," cried Shikamaru with a huge grin. He immobilized 3 Geth with his shadow and Tali destroyed them with up close headshots from her shotgun.

**"Deploying Combat Drone," said Legion.**

"Go Chatika," said Tali.

A greenish blue Drone shot out of Legion's omni-tool and a purple on from Tali's. Naruto took several shots from his pistols and watched as the Drones went to work. Chatika was extremely fast moving from spot to spot quickly shocking the enemies. Legion's Drone while slower was a lot more powerful. Apart from shooting powerful electric blasts if it was far enough from one of the enemy Geth it shot out an Incinerate attack.

"_RASENGAN,"_ Naruto smashing the last Geth in the torso. "Is everyone alright?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle," sighed Shikamaru.

Everyone holstered their guns and walked to the next area of the ship. That was when they began to find dead Quarians. Most of them had died from gunshot wounds and a few of their helmets were even shattered. As much as Naruto wanted to see what a Quarian really looked like, he knew that it would be extremely disrespectful especially with Tali's current emotional state.

"How could this have happened," asked Hinata. "I was with Tali when she sent some of these things back to the Fleet. Every last thing was deactivated and completely safe to run tests on."

**"Uzumaki Naruto, we have located an information terminal with important data."**

Tali walked over to the terminal Legion was speaking of and began typing quickly on it. She typed for about two minutes not saying a single word to anyone. When she stopped talking, Hinata walked behind her and looked over her shoulder. Finally the Hyuga female put a hand over her mouth.

"We're not mind readers," said Naruto. "What is it?"

"Father," said Tali in horror. "He was networking the Geth and bringing them back online to tests out new weapons."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Rael'Zorah broke the most important law that was created before the Migrant Fleet departed Rannoch," explained Hinata. "Bringing Geth that have been killed back online. The punishment for that is exile."

"Do you know why your father was doing this," asked Shikamaru.

"No," whispered Tali. "What was all this Father? You promised that you were going to build me a house on the home. Was this how you were going to do it?!"

"Maybe the Quarians should look for another planet to colonize," suggested Naruto. "It would probably be easier than living in suits and on ships for the rest of your lives."

"You have a planet to go back to! You also have Earth! My people don't have anything like that. At anytime, my home is one hull breach away from extinction!"

"What Naruto means is that you guys shouldn't throw everything away in a war with the Geth," said Shikamaru. "A war that both sides don't need."

"Don't need? Shikamaru if I don't wear this helmet, I die. A single kiss from someone could put me in the hospital. Every species in the galaxy can smell flowers or go into the oceans on a planet without worry of infection. Quarians can't do that. Even colonizing on a new world with our immune systems could take centuries. The only way I could watch a sunset without my mask would be on Rannoch."

Naruto was about to ask another question but he saw Hinata make a motion behind Tali's back. He understood it the meaning. No more questions for now. They proceeded throughout the ship with an occasional Geth straggler appearing out of no where only to be killed quickly. Without Legion's vision, they never would've spotted the Geth Hunters until it was too late. When they arrived at the main lab portion of the ship, they found 3 dead Geth surrounding a Quarian Male dressed in dark red.

"Father," cried Tali rushing to him. She began patting him on his stomach, and shaking him. "No no no, you always had a plan. Masked life signs, or, or an onboard medical stasis program. You wouldn't… you wouldn't just leave me to clean your mess! You wouldn't just die like this! WAKE UP PLEEEEEASE!"

Hinata gently pulled Tali away from Rael and pulled her into a hug. Legion walked over to the console that was near Rael's corpse and examined it. It pressed a few buttons on the console and turned around.

**"Uzumaki Naruto, Creator Tali'Zorah, this is the HUB responsible for networking the Geth. We have deactivated it. Any Geth programs that were connected to it have now shut down."**

"Good job Legion," said Naruto.

"Father would've left me a message," said Tali sniffing. She kneeled by Rael's body and activated his omni-tool.

"_Tali, if you are hearing this, then I am dead and I don't have much time. All the information I uncovered about the Geth is critical in our war against them. Make sure that you show the data to Han Gerrel and Daro'Xen. They'll know what-"_

And that's where the message ended.

"I'm sorry about your father Tali," said Shikamaru. "But at least with his data and everything we found here, we can clear your name."

"No," she replied. "We can't show them the data."

"**You wish to be exiled," asked Legion.**

"No I don't, but if I show them that data, everything Father has ever done for the Fleet will have been for nothing. He'll be branded a traitor and his name will be stripped from every ship he ever served on."

"Tali this may sound cold but your Father is dead," said Hinata. "He made those mistakes, not you. You shouldn't suffer for the bad decisions he made."

"My Father has done too much for the Migrant Fleet to be branded a traitor!"

"But his final acts were traitorous!"

"Let's just get back to the Rayya," said Naruto. "We're not going to make any decisions here."

"_Tali's not going to willingly reveal the data," said Kurama. _

"_I know," he replied._

"_So what do you do? Let her get exiled, or tell on her father?"_

"_Good question."_

**Rayya**

"Did you find anything on the Alarei that could clarify what happened there," asked Han Gerrel. The trial was back in session and Naruto had no idea what to do. Hinata and Tali had told him that as 'Tali's Captain' it was ultimately his choice to put the evidence forward or not.

"Naruto please," begged Tali when he stepped forward.

"_What's your plan," asked Kurama._

"_Gonna wing it."_

"_I remember when you winged it once as a child and jumped on a table to glare at Sasuke. 10 seconds later you ended up kissing him."_

"_You're a bastard."_

"_Just let me handle this."_

Naruto let Kurama switch with him, and he approached the Admiralty Board. He could sense how they all felt about the situation. Gerrel and Xen both wanted war, while Koris was a coward.

"Tali's achievements are the only evidence you should need," growled Kurama. "We don't need this shit! Come on Tali, we're leaving."

"What," cried Raan as the crowd began speaking loudly.

"This is a formal proceeding," screamed Koris.

"WRONG ADMIRAL! THIS WHOLE TRIAL IS GODDAMN SHAM! You're trying to build sympathy for the Geth to forestall the war effort!"

"How dare you!"

"And you Han Gerrel, you just want all the messy experiments covered up so you can throw the whole damn Fleet at the Geth." Han was in so much shock he couldn't speak. "What you do with the Migrant Fleet isn't any concern of mine, but you will leave my crew out of your political bullshit! We have no new evidence. You can accept Tali's word, or you can exile the woman who helped save the Citadel from the Geth."

If the Admirals had any shock upon their faces at all, Kurama of course couldn't tell. The three voting Admirals: Xen, Gerrel, and Koris all typed something on their omni-tools which in turn appeared on a screen in front Shala Raan.  
"Tali'Zorah," said Raan. "In light of your history of service, we do not find sufficient evidence to convict. You are cleared of all charges."

"_Not bad," said Naruto._

"_That's how you fucking yell at someone," said an amused Kurama._

"This hearing is concluded," said Raan. "Go in peace Tali'Zorah vas Normandy… Keelah se'lai."

"Keelah se'lai," the crowd repeated.

Tali gave Naruto a hug and whispered 'thank you' to him. He had to resist his laughter when Kurama yelling _'he didn't do shit'_ inside his mind. As they reached the shuttle that would take them back to the Normandy, Shala Raan and Han Gerrel caught up with them.

"Impressive Human," said Gerrel. "I didn't think that you could get her exonerated."

"Just doing my job Admiral," replied Naruto.

"Yes but I've been at war for years and I know a feint when I see one. What did you find on the Alarei that made you not want to present it?"

"I'm not going to give any names," said Tali. "But let's just say a certain someone on the Alarei four of us know well was networking the Geth and bringing them back online."

"Oh Rael," whispered Raan.

"Han, Shala, you can never tell anyone about this least of all Koris and Xen."

"You have our word," promised Gerrel. "And again son, thanks for helping Tali when we failed her. Is there anything we can do to repay you?

Naruto smiled as he instantly got an idea.

**Normandy**

**Deck 3 Gunnery Station**

"We're going to get Quarian level kinetic barriers," said Garrus.

"Yes we are," replied Naruto. "Those, along with a Turian Thanix Cannon, and Asari Silaris Armor plating should make this ship strong as hell when we eventually go through the Omega 4 Relay."

"I don't know what it is about you Humans, but you guys are damn impressive."

Naruto leaned off the wall he was against and walked towards the exit. The doors opened before he could get there and Shikamaru was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," said Garrus back.

"Look I've been thinking about what happened."

"So have I."

"Should we just get it over with?"

"Yeah, we should."

"Okay." Shikamaru walked away from the Gunnery station smiling which quickly turned into a yawn. "Well time for a nap."

"Wait what the hell," asked Naruto. "I'm confused; what just happened here?"

"We apologized," said Garrus typing.

"Nobody said I'm sorry."

"There are two ways to say I'm sorry Naruto. The female way in which you vocalize the words, cry, say we'll 'never talk about it again' and then six months later, it gets brought up at your Great-Uncle's dinner party. And when that happens in a Turian family someone is normally going to get shot. The way men apologize is to not address the issue and act like it never happened. Simple as that."

"_God you're such a woman," growled Kurama. "Even I knew that."_

Shikamaru rounded the corner to the elevator, the doors to the Gunnery Station closed, and Kurama stopped speaking to him leaving him just as confused.

"What the fuck," laughed Naruto.


	15. Dark Secrets Uncovered

**A/N - Finally getting to my Shadow Broker chp, spent most of yesterday on this.**

Naruto looked at the 5 cards in his hands. Himself, and various members of the crew were on Deck 3 playing Skyllian 5 Poker at the table. They'd just come back from a mission with Legion and in the end they destroyed thousands of heretic Geth. Once back aboard the Normandy, Engineer Kenneth suggested they play some poker to blow off some steam and Naruto couldn't help but agree. The way the game worked was that it went in a circle 3 times. When it was your turn to draw you picked a card, and if you wanted it, you kept the card, and at the same time you discarded one out of your hand. The way to win was to create the best combo attack to beat your opponents with. You had to combine things like an Asari Adept card with a warp card, to create a biotic blast. Or you could combine an Asari Adept and an Asari Vanguard with a warp, to create a biotic explosion and so on. Currently in his hand, Naruto was holding two Krogan, a Vorcha, a shotgun, and a Blood Pack symbol.

"Alright," said Garrus smiling and calling the current bet. "Everyone show them."

Naruto slapped his cards down with confidence. "Blood Pack Fury," he cried.

"Damn Human cards," groaned Kenneth folding his cards. "They can't beat any alien combination. Worst cards to get in the game... well I'm out."

"Same here," sighed Gabby. "What do you have Garrus?"

"Oh just a little something I like to call Turian Black Ops," he shouted. One by one Garrus put down the cards that would kick Naruto out of the lead. "Turian Soldier, Turian Sentinel, Turian Havoc, Turian Ghost, and Turian Cabal. Choke on it and pay up Naruto."

"Fuck me," snarled Naruto throwing in his remaining credits. He was just as bad as Tsunade when it came to gambling sometimes.

"I needed a Tactical Cloak to win it," groaned Kiba throwing his cards down. He had three Salarian Infiltrators and a sniper rifle. A tactical cloak card would've given him the Salarian Stealth Squad combo which would've defeated Garrus' strike team. "Got anything good Samara?"

"Not enough to beat Garrus," she admitted.

"Of course you don't," teased the Turian.

"But I can match you with what I have." Samara placed all five of her cards down. One Asari Matriarch with four biotic attacks cards: Throw, Warp, Reave, and an Annihilation Field. "Matriarchal Biotic Devastation, a favorite combination of Asari players. My apologies Garrus, but I believe we are tied."

"Actually," said Shizune. "You both lose." Shizune placed her cards down smiling happily. Geth Assault Rifle, Geth Trooper, Geth Engineer, Geth Colossus, and a blank card. There were four blank cards in a Skyllian 5 Deck and they were allowed to be any card in the deck. "My blank card, will of course be a Geth Prime, which makes my 5 card combo the unbeatable Geth Death Squad."

"Damn," groaned Garrus.

"Well played lassie," admitted Kenneth. "That combo is nearly impossible to draw."

"One more game guys," begged Naruto.

"No way," said Kiba standing up. "You've lost more than anybody today. Not to mention you're costing Cerberus some serious credits. I've never seen someone blow through 50,000 credits after 10 games of Skyllian 5."

Naruto was about to respond when he heard a gun go off. Everybody looked around to see who fired, but everyone had their weapons on their hips.

"EDI," asked Samara.

**"The gunshot came from Tali," she explained. "She is in the AI Core having a dispute with Legion."**

Naruto rushed through the Med Bay to the AI Core. The doors opened and Tali was standing in front Legion holding an M-3 Predator pistol right in its face. "Naruto," she barked. "I'm glad you're here. I came down here to coordinate with EDI and make sure everything was working right, and Legion scanned my omni-tool. It's going to send data about the Flotilla back to the Geth."

**"Creators performed weapons tests and were discussing plans to attack us," argued Legion. "We believed it necessary to warn our people."**

"We already weakened the Geth by destroying that heretic HUB that was in space. I won't allow Legion to endanger the Fleet."

**"Creator Tali'Zorah acts out of loyalty to her people. She was willing to be exiled to protect them. We must also protect our people from the Creator threat."**

"Quiet both of you," Naruto cried. "Tali, your father was running some brutal experiments. And you can trust me when I say that if any of those subjects had been Human, I'd damn well be telling the Alliance and the Council about it."

"I know Naruto," she sighed. "But if the Geth find out-"

"They'll attack the Quarians. And neither side will be ready when the Reapers eventually show up because they'll be too busy fighting one another. Is that what you want Legion?"

Legion's head flaps moved so Naruto knew it was in deep thought. **"We believed it was necessary to relay the information."**

"If you two want to help your respective sides in this war, then be a good example and do something no Geth or Quarian has done for nearly three centuries: work together and stop fighting."

Legion looked in Tali's direction.** "To facilitate unit cohesion, we will not transmit data regarding Creator plans."**

"Thank you Legion," said Tali putting her gun away. "And I can give you some non classified data to send if you would like it."

**"We would be grateful."**

Tali pressed some buttons on her omni-tool transferring it to Legion's and Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead. Another crisis between crewmates averted.

**"Naruto," said EDI. "You have received a message from Liara T'Soni."**

"_This should be good," said Kurama._

Naruto nodded and took the elevator to his cabin despite his want to continue playing Skyllian 5. He exited the elevator and rushed into his quarters where the message was waiting. He clicked it open.

_Naruto, I've made some serious progress on the Shadow Broker file but I'm still not close to cracking it. All Sakura and I have been able to figure out is that we need to locate a Salarian named Sekat. And just our luck he's here on Illium and I think I know where he is. If you could meet me at my apartment tonight, we can track him down together - Liara_

Finally, it was time to find the Shadow Broker!

**Illium**

**Liara and Sakura's apartment**

"Oh shit," whispered Ay.

Naruto stepped through the police 'do not enter' sign with Ay, Thane, and Mordin. Turian and Asari police officers were investigating the apartment which was one big crime scene. Liara and Sakura were no where to be seen. The walls had bullet holes all through them, there was broken glass on the floor. Ay ran his hand over a wall that had a rather large hole through it.

"I take it this is the work of Tsunade's apprentice," he asked.

"Wish we could've gotten look at crime scene first," said Mordin looking around. "Officers have likely contaminated most of it."

"Indeed," agreed Thane.

"Who are you?" The group turned around to see an Asari with blue armor approaching them. Her skin was dark blue, with bright purple tattoos around her eyes. "I asked you a question and I want an answer. Who are all of you?"

"Don't raise your voice at me," warned Naruto. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, this is Ay, Mordin Solus and Thane Krios. We're looking for our friends Liara T'Soni and Sakura Haruno."

"Then we're on the same team. Name's Tela Vasir, special tactics and recon."

"A spectre," asked Mordin.

"Only took me 500 years to get the title, but yes I'm a spectre. All spectres have been ordered by the Citadel Council to detain you if we find you."

"The Council failed to inform you on how stupid of an idea that would be," asked Naruto.

"You look as though you won't come easy and your associates, the big one especially, look very dangerous. Dangerous enough to kill me, and besides, we're here to look for T'Soni and the Human she's always with."

"Good, do you know what happened here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Do you know anything about what T'Soni was doing?"

"She was following a lead on the Shadow Broker."

"The Broker is a dangerous enemy to have."

"Can you tell us any facts about what happened here," asked Thane.

"Someone took a shot at Dr. T'Soni nearly half an hour ago." Vasir turned and pointed at the window that led towards the sky. Several well placed bullet holes had pierced the glass. Naruto spotted the wall they impacted on and for the first time he noticed a blood spatter. The blood was red; Asari blood was purple, which meant that Sakura had gotten hit. "T'Soni stayed for about 4 minutes and then left."

"Your facts aren't adding up," said Ay stroking his beard. "Why is there so much damage to the apartment then?"

"We found a dead body here next to that hole in the wall when we got here. It was some Krogan who came in. He died from blunt force trauma to the head if you can believe that."

"Sakura," explained Naruto. "Despite her size she's strong that makes sense. Do you know where Liara and Sakura are?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be sifting through their shit," barked Vasir. "Apart from the blood spatter which isn't T'Soni's, it looks like she got away. The bullet the forensics unit discovered has traces of biotic and kinetic barrier markings on it. Your friend must've known that someone was looking for her and kept her defenses up."

"Then let's look around," ordered Naruto. "Liara knew I was coming, I'm pretty sure she left me some kind of message."

Naruto and Vasir took downstairs, Ay took the kitchen, and Mordin and Thane took the bedroom. The apartment was filled statues of lost Prothean artifacts. In one of the drawers Naruto found Sakura's leaf village headband along with several exploding kunai and syringes full of a clear liquid which were most likely paralytics or poisons. The search went on for nearly 10 minutes in silence before Mordin and Thane came downstairs.

"Nothing of value upstairs," sighed the scientist.

"Let's rotate around," suggested Ay going upstairs. "Fresh eyes in a different spot may locate something the others missed."

Naruto nodded and followed him to the bedroom. The bed was a standard queen size Asari pillow top with lime green covers. On the bedside table belonging to Sakura there was a lamp and two pictures. The first picture was himself, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi after they officially became Team 7. The second picture was one of her and Liara both in dresses. Liara's side only had a picture of the original Normandy. Cerberus had definitely made enormous changes to the ship by making it a frigate. As he was setting the picture down, before his eyes it changed to a picture of something else.

"Mordin, Thane," Naruto said walking down the stairs. "Did this picture look like this when you two touched it?"

"No," answered the Drell. "When we saw it, a picture of the original Normandy was on the frame."

"Picture must be keyed to your ID Naruto," said Mordin. "But why would Liara make it a picture of Prothean dig site?"

"There are several Prothean artifacts here," said Vasir. "See what you can find."

Mostly everything that was framed in the apartment was Prothean. A lot of text and some old looking guns that had been dug up. Naruto ran his fingers on the glass of one, and a drawer popped open revealing a glowing red disc.

"Vasir," he cried grabbing the disc. "I got it."

The Asari turned around and replied," a backup disc? Well we might as well see what's on it. Might be something useful on it."

Walking over to a terminal he placed the disc inside it, and Mordin activated it. The screen shifted to a Salarian walking towards them with fright.

"_What have you got for me Sekat," asked Liara._

"_It was tricky but you paid for the best," he replied. "I can narrow it down to a cluster, maybe even a system."_

"_How soon can you have it?"_

"_It shouldn't take long at all. Come to my office; Baria Frontiers, in the Dracon Trade Center."_

"_Good I'll see you soon."_

"_T'Soni you're making me nervous. Is everything alright?"_

"_Relax Sekat; I'll see you in a few hours."_

"I know where those trade centers are," said Vasir. "Let's go my car is outside."

Naruto and company followed Vasir cramming into her small car. The ride was short but very mind taxing. All Naruto could think was that something may have happened to Sakura. Despite being an accomplished medical ninja, not many people besides Krogan could take a sniper rifle shot to the chest and live to talk about it.

"The Baria Frontiers Offices are located on the 3rd floor," explained Vasir. "That's where this Sekat is going to be."

Before Naruto could utter another word, the towers top floor exploding showering the ground with glass and debris. Several people were killed instantly when the bigger shards of glass made contact with their bodies, but most of the people were mainly injured.

"Motherfucker," said Ay looking up at the blazing building. "This is really bad."

"We have to get up there," said Vasir rushing back to the car. "I'll see off the building from the top to make sure nobody else can get in."

"Keep in radio contact," shouted Naruto as she took off. "Let's move people."

The foursome rushed through the front doors which had been destroyed by the explosion. He could already see the condition the dead were in. An Asari had taken some glass through the back of her skull; a Krogan fell out of the sky and crushed a Turian, and two Volus had gotten their suits blown open. Various others had broken bones but otherwise they should live.

"Do you think Sekat survived the explosion," asked Thane.

"Highly doubtful," said Mordin.

Ay pulled apart a set of doors closed shut through brute force and they walked into a plaza that was crawling with soldiers.

"Kill them," ordered the leader. One soldier threw a yellow tinged grenade that Ay caught without fear.

"Shield your eyes," ordered Thane as he took cover.

Naruto did as Thane said, but wasn't fast enough. He heard Ay shriek out in pain and he understood why. His vision was utterly fucked at the moment. At had caught a Flash bang grenade and it went off. Blinded, the Former Kage was pulled down by Mordin into cover as he waited for his vision to be restored.

"VASIR," shouted Naruto over radio. "Mercs! And they're heavily armed."

"_Say hello to the Broker's private army Naruto," she said with a hint of glee in her voice._

With Ay temporarily blind, their tank was out, so they had to result to different tactics. The Shadow Broker Squad consisted of about 13 soldiers, 5 techs, and 2 biotics. And they all had visors on to shield their eyes from the Flash bangs. But thankfully they couldn't account for his powers. Focusing, Naruto activated a red 9 tailed cloak and dove into the pile of soldiers with his pistols. His red cloak was slightly different from his gold cloak in the sense it was used for defense more than attack. He fired bullets from his Phalanx pistols while the shield of chakra protected him from damage and the mercenaries touching him. While he attacked the soldiers, Mordin used a tech overload to shock the enemies' neural system paralyzing them. Thane was in cover using an SMG as the Asari biotics tried to get him with every chance. Using a throw attack Thane sent one flying and flipped over cover. The Asari who ran up to him was a surprisingly good. She tripped Thane and activated her Annihilation Field which unfortunately for Thane had a barrier draining effect. The Drell was slowly getting weaker through the effect, but using his superior acrobatics he rolled her off him and dove back behind a pillar. As she readied a warp in her hand, Ay appeared in front hear and blasted her with his Claymore. The Asari's entire left side blew off from the gunshot. The giant activated his Lighting Armor and went to work with his superior speed, powerful punches, and deadly gunshots greatly evening the score. Naruto disarmed all the techs with a tail sweep and Mordin froze them with a ranged cryo blast. Naruto jumped in the air and blew a large gust of wind in the shape of an X towards the frozen enemies and they all shattered. As the remaining biotic aimed a warp at Ay's back, Thane snuck up behind her and snapped her neck leaving just the soldiers. And without the aid of techs or biotics, the soldiers were at the four warriors' mercy. Naruto's Rasengans, Ay's Lariat, Mordin's tech abilities, and Thane's flawless shots in the end took the soldiers out in a minute flat.

"They were a nice warm-up," said the assassin putting his sniper on his back.

"Always unfortunate to kill fools following another," sighed Mordin opening a door to a set of stairs.

"Damn Flash bang," grumbled Ay blinking rapidly. "I'm still seeing double."

"Perhaps that's a reminder you shouldn't be so reckless old man," chided Naruto. Remembering Sekat saying his office was on the third floor, they got off. The floor was nearly destroyed. Charred corpses were all over the floor, innocents and mercs. The Broker's soldiers were obviously expendable to him. "Vasir," he said. "What would be the purpose of blowing up this building?"

"_Your guess is as good as mine," she replied. "But it seems as though the Broker is gunning for T'Soni and her associate for some reason. What's your location?"_

"We're on the floor where Sekat's office is, where are you?"

"_Nearly there."_

Naruto and the others walked through several floors on the third floor only to keep finding the same thing. Dead bodies and destruction. That was when he heard a shotgun go off. They all ran guns drawn to where the rounds went off. Ay pulled the door off its hinges with one hand. Sekat was sliding down a wall with blood coming out his head, at the same time a merc died in front of them. Tela Vasir was the only one standing holding a pistol smoking from the tip.

"I got here a second too late," she sighed.

"Damn," barked Ay. "How do we find Liara's data now?"

"Perhaps return to apartment and search for other evidence," suggested Mordin.

"The trail will have gone cold if we do that," said Thane. "We'll lose whoever we're searching for."

"Did you all find T'Soni or the Human," asked Vasir.

"What do you mean," asked Naruto.

"Their bodies. I'm pretty sure they were in the building when it exploded."

The wall to the left of Sekat's office exploded sending dust everywhere. Sakura stepped through with her fist glowing with chakra and Liara after her holding a gun. They were both breathing hard. Sakura's left arm had bandages by her shoulder, but she was otherwise unharmed. Liara pointed her gun at Vasir.

"Whoa Liara," said Naruto coming in between them. "This is Vasir, she's a spectre. She's on our side."

"This is the bitch who tried to kill us Naruto," growled Sakura.

"You've been shot at Human," said Vasir backing up towards the window. "And because you've had a rough day, I'm going to let that slide. And you need to put that gun down T'Soni."

"We doubled back after you shot me, and I killed that Krogan. We watched you break into our apartment."

"You didn't know where Liara and Sakura went," said Naruto putting it together. "Because she hid the message. You needed me to find it for you." Naruto activated his 9 tails cloak, Ay activated his Lightning Armor, Thane took out his sniper, and Mordin raised his glowing omni-tool. "Gotta admit, you used me good."

"It was too easy," Vasir replied.

"Once she had our location she signaled the Broker's forces," explained Liara. "They bombed the building to try and kill us, and without Sakura's medical powers it might've worked. She got to Sekat first, took his data, and killed him. I'm pretty sure she still has it."

"Good guess T'Soni." The spectre lifted the data disc that was glowing red.

"Hand over the data Vasir, and I might let you live."

"Your threats are so empty YOU PURE BLOOD BITCH!"

Using her biotics Vasir destroyed the window behind her and sent the glass flying towards them. Using her own biotics, Liara erected a barrier large enough to protect everyone from the shards. Ay charged forward with his fastest punch but Vasir was ready. She biotically charged him moving faster than even him. The impact of the hit was so strong that he fell back and crashed into Sakura knocking them both to the ground. With to throws, she knocked Liara and Thane down. Mordin dove to the side as she tried to pull him towards her, and tried hitting her with an incinerate. She dodged and ran towards the window. Naruto tackled her around the mid-section and they fell. He and Vasir wrestled throughout the air, but ultimately her biotics were too strong and she pushed him against the building and he scraped down and crashed down hard on his side. He looked up to see Sakura jumping out the window her fist into a ball. Vasir moved as she landed and the pink haired woman destroyed some of the marble station they were standing on. Vasir rushed to her sky car and dove in and took off. Naruto looked up and saw Ay running down the building wall carrying Liara, Thane, and Mordin.

"Need transportation," cried Mordin when they were on the ground.

"There," shouted Thane pointing to two taxis. Naruto nodded and they split up: himself, Liara, and Sakura, in one, Mordin, Ay, and Thane in the other. The entire car ride they were on Vasir's tail. Once or twice Mordin who was driving the other car even managed to bump into her. Then she began dropping proximity mines. Twice unsuspecting cars ran into them and blew up.

"We're never going to catch her in a taxi," said Liara in an annoyed tone.

"_Yes we are," shouted Ay over the radio._ Naruto looked from his peripheral while driving and saw the sky car roof the other three were driving slide back. Using his chakra, Ay stood on the hood of the car with his white jacket and hair blowing behind him.

"What the hell is he doing," asked Sakura.

Ay made a few hand signs and cried, _"Raiton: Kangekiha!" _His hands sparked with lightning and thrust them forward and a bolt of lightning flew from them. The lightning strike hit Vasir's car and it spiraled all out of control She crashed landed near an Asari hotel called AZURE. They passed it, so they had to double back to get to her. It wasn't hard to follow Vasir. The crash must have cut her some where because there was a purple blood trail. She was in the middle of what looked like a party with multiple species. She grabbed a human waitress and pressed her gun to her head. All the people began screaming and fleeing until it was just Naruto and company and the spectre.

"Keep the lightning man back," warned Vasir. "He's fast, but I'm fast too and I'll spill her fucking brains every where before he can get to me!" Naruto looked at Ay who was growling but indicated for him to stay back. To the hostage Vasir said," what's your name sweetheart?"

"It's Marianna."

"Marianna, such a pretty name. Marianna, tell Naruto and his associates that you want to live."

"Please," said Marianna with tears streaming her face. "I have a son."

"A son, how sweet."

"I'm going to end you Vasir," snarled Liara.

"Calm down Liara," sighed Naruto. "Sakura and I have this, you'll know when to attack."

"I doubt that," teased Vasir. "Do you want Marianna's little boy to grow up without a mommy like you did Naruto? If you want her to live, then put your thermal clips on the ground and your hands where I can see them."

"So you're going to hide behind a hostage Vasir," asked Sakura. "You obviously don't have the stomach for a real fight… just like an Asari."

"Shut up and drop the thermal clips human."

"You girls should just stick to dancing," said Naruto with a smile. "That's about the only thing Asari are good at, giving Human males boners."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND DROP THE FUCKING THERMAL CLIPS!"

"Vasir, I'm going to kill your hostage. And then I'm going to shoot you, again and again and again until you look like something that even a Vorcha wouldn't eat."

"Last chance Naruto."

"Now Liara!"

Unbeknownst to Vasir, Liara was biotically lifting a table behind her. She flung the table at Vasir catching her in the side and she flew through the air. Ay charged his Lightning Armor to full power and while she was in the air jumped and caught her.

"_RAIGA BOMB,"_ he thundered. He smashed Vasir onto the ground blasting lightning everywhere. Vasir let out one final yell. Mordin and Thane helped Marianna, while everyone else walked to Vasir's corpse. Thankfully the data hadn't been destroyed from the lightning bomb.

"I have everything that I need," Liara said.

"Liara," asked Naruto. "Why do you want to kill the Shadow Broker?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern."

"I was thrown out of a fucking window for you today. It's officially my concern. And don't tell me it's because you want to save the Drell. There has to be more than that for you to kill the galaxy's most famous Broker and vice versa. What's the real reason?"

"The Broker wants to kill her because she gave Commander Shepard's body to Cerberus instead of to him," explained Sakura. "The Collectors were going to find him, but Feron found him first. But instead of giving Shepard's body to the Broker, he gave it to Liara, who gave Shepard to the Illusive Man."

"Do you have any more questions," Liara asked coldly.

"Yes," answered Naruto. "Can you lighten up? We're going to save your friend."

Liara sighed but nodded her head yes, and Naruto called Joker for a shuttle.

**Normandy**

**Deck 3**

"I see Cerberus made a lot of changes to the Normandy," said Liara. "But they're all for the better."

"We're ready to work on hacking Sekat's data when you are Liara," said Tali.

"Thank you for helping me with this Tali. where can we work?"

"Mordin's lab on Deck 2; Mordin, Legion, Miranda, and EDI are going to help us. Naruto's made finding the Shadow Broker our number one priority for the moment. Care to help Shizune?"

"Yes I'm right behind you," she said the older medical ninja. She had spent the last hour and a half lecturing Sakura about how worried she'd been the past two years. But now she was just happy to see her.

Naruto was sitting at the dinner table with Sakura holding the Skyllian 5 cards. He looked at her and she smiled. And then when Sasuke rounded the corner, she burst out laughing.

"Did I miss something," he asked sitting down.

"No," she replied. "Not at all."

"How long has it been since the three of us sat at a table without trying to kill each other," asked Naruto. He shuffled the cards and began to pass out them out.

"Before we graduated the academy I think," said Sasuke. He discarded two and drew from the deck. "Those were the days no? Trying to defeat Kakashi in the training exercise, stopping Zabuza and Haku, doing the Chuunin exams, stopping the village from being destroyed-"

"If you recall shortly after that you were put into a coma by your brother," teased Naruto.

"Well Itachi had to keep up the façade to make me hate him so he didn't have a choice."

"True," agreed Sakura discarding all her cards. "But then you left Sasuke, and we each got trained by a Sannin for the next few years."

"You know despite his weirdness," admitted Sasuke. "Orochimaru was surprisingly a very good teacher, I learned a lot from him. And I must say, learning to summon snakes was cool."

"Can you do the tongue thing like Orochimaru too?"

"I try not to do it, it's gross."

"Orochimaru was probably better overall for training; but no way was he better than Jiraiya in terms of fun," countered Naruto. "On top of learning new jutsu and traveling all over, being the student of the author of the Make-Out series paid off. I lost my virginity when I turned 14 because I showed a woman just one paragraph from the new book he was working on. And the amount of times we got smashed during each month, I used to lose count."

"You're both wrong," Sakura said. "Tsunade was easily the best Sannin to learn from. Not only did she teach me to heal people, but I got the power of super strength training with her. All boys want super strength simple as that. Show your cards." Sakura threw down Krogan Clan Attack, Naruto put down Turian Strike Team, and Sasuke used Asari Commando Unit. "There's a coincidence."

"Oh," said Sasuke.

"We each used a combo that describes our own fighting style. Take you for instance Sasuke, Asari use biotics and are considered the graceful creatures of the galaxy. They use attacks that draw everyone's attention much like your Chidori. Naruto fights like Turians in the form of they never give up and can always come up with a different strategy. Now I may have used to fight like a Salarian wanting to attack from the shadows, but after my training, I definitely fight like Krogan. Just charge in and attempt to bludgeon my enemies to death."

"And all of our cards cancel one another out," said Naruto.

"Maybe that's says something about us," added Sasuke.

The three former teammates just looked at one another and smiled and continued playing and discussing better times.

**Hagalaz**

"EDI what can you tell us about this planet," asked Naruto putting on his chest plate.

**"Hagalaz has a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere capable of supporting life though not many species reside here. Its rotational period is slower than earth's. One day on Hagalaz is 98 hours Earth time. Because of the planet's extreme weather conditions it is always extremely hot on one side, and extremely cold on the other. Also, whenever the sun sets a tropical storm occurs."**

"So it's the perfect location to hide a ship," said Sasuke putting on a breather mask.

"You're coming with Sasuke," asked Sakura.

"Of course."

"Just like old times," said Naruto. "Just the three of us and Liara will go down in the shuttle."

"You sure about that," asked Shikamaru from his chair.

"Yeah positive we got it. Joker fly the Normandy over the Broker's ship entrance, and then open the airlock."

"You three and Liara are going to jump out the airlock," asked the pilot.

"Ninja remember?" Naruto strapped on his breather mask. "We'll be just fine."

"Let's do it then," said Liara approaching the pilot deck. "Open the airlock Joker."

"You sure Liara," he asked. "I would hate to just get you back only to lose you to Naruto's idiocy.

Naruto growled and Liara said," I'll be fine Jeff."

Joker and Shikamaru both strapped on their seatbelts and pressing a few buttons, he opened the airlock. Air blasted into the Normandy. Naruto activated his 9 tails cloak and wrapped a tail around Sakura, Liara, and Sasuke and jumped off the ship. The wind immediately blew them but Sasuke was ready. He summoned a massive amount of snakes from his sleeves which wrapped themselves onto some metal poles sticking up on the ship. They climbed down them onto and were at the entrance to the ship.

"How do we get in," Naruto yelled over the wind.

"I'm have some omni-gel," suggested Liara. "It's illegal even on Illium. It can break any encryption."

"So can this," shouted Sakura clenching her fist. She rammed it into the door and it instantly came off. They rushed inside as the automated VI activated an energy shield to stop the wind from coming in. "Omni-gel when your girlfriend has the ability to punch through Asari Silaris Armor. I mean really T'Soni?"

"Just a suggestion Sakura."

"Well it was a bad one."

"Flirt later," barked Naruto. "EDI where is Feron?"

**"According to the schematics Dr. T'Soni gave me, Feron should be in a room under light guard around the corner." **

The group rounded the corner and true to EDI's words there were only two Asari guards. Quickly and quietly, Naruto and Sasuke crept up behind them and broke their necks. Liara hacked open the doors lock, and there was Feron strapped to a gurney. He wasn't Thane's color of green. His skin tone was a mixture of green and red.

"Feron," said Liara gently. "Feron are you alright?"

"Li… Liara," he moaned.

"Hold on," said Sasuke typing on the keyboard. "We're getting you out of here."

"No… no wait… don't touARRRRGHHHH!" Feron's entire body sparked with electricity for about 10 seconds. When it stopped he was left gasping. "The Broker… this device is… hooked to his nervous system."

"So when we kill him it'll go dark," asked Naruto.

"Yes."

Sakura took the Geth shotgun off her back and added clips to it. "What the hell are we waiting for," she growled. "Let's end this."

And without another word she ran out the room, Sasuke close on her heels holding a Carnifex. Liara took one final look at Feron and then with Naruto in front she left. The only words the could be used to watch Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura fight together would've been mind blowing. The Shadow Broker's troops tried to stop them, but all they were doing was throwing away their lives. Naruto's fighting style was unpredictable for the mercs. He would punch one, while a chakra tail would impale another. Death from Sakura was a painful feeling her victims took to the afterlife with them. One punch despite wearing a helmet or not was all it took to kill. The plasma shotgun did its work as well shorting out the shields of enemies allowing her finish them. Sasuke like always favored agility and finesse over brute strength. His Chidori katana cut through armor and shields and his pistols did the rest.

**"Naruto," said EDI. "My scanners indicate that the door up ahead is locked."**

"We got it EDI," he replied forming a Rasengan in his hand. "Now Sakura!" Sakura grabbed him by the back of his armor and at full speed and power flung him at the door.

"_OODAMA RASENGAN!" _

Naruto crashed through the door and into the Shadow Broker's office. The others filed in behind him and they all raise their guns. To say he was surprised at the Broker's appearance was an understatement. It was a species he'd never seen in the galaxy before. It had 8 eyes, and was slightly bigger than a Krogan in every way except height. It had a red face with an odd shaped triangle shaped mouth lined with plenty of sharp teeth. At the top of its head were two horns.

"Here for the Drell," it said in the deepest voice he'd ever heard. By the tone of its voice the Broker was obviously a he. "Trusting Dr. T'Soni was reckless, even for you Naruto."

"You're bombing on Illium wasn't subtle," Naruto replied.

"Extreme, but necessary."

"No it wasn't," screamed Liara. "Neither was caging Feron for two years!"

"Dr. T'Soni. Your interference caused all of this. Feron betrayed me when handed you Shepard's body. The Drell is simply paying the price."

"Someone would've eventually came after you for working with the Collectors," said Sasuke.

"It was a mutually beneficial partnership Mr. Uchiha; now all I have to do is kill you all and once the IFF is finished installing on the Normandy I'll have a ship to get me to the Collectors."

"Pretty sure we killed most of your crew," teased Sakura. "You don't look like you do much manual labor."

"They were all replaceable Ms. Haruno. Your arrival was just an interruption, but enough talk."

"You're quite confident for someone with no where left to hide," said Liara.

The Shadow Broker stared at the four and formed his face into what must've been considered a smile for his species. "You travel with fascinating companions' doctor," he said looking at the three Humans. "Thank you for bringing me the pupils of the Sannin, T'Soni. Their knowledge of their masters' abilities and secrets will be invaluable to me."

"You're not putting a hand on anyone!"

"It's pointless to challenge me Asari. I know your every secret and pretty much everyone's secret while you all fumble in the dark. I know everything from Naruto's multiple suicide attempts as a child, Sasuke's secret family, and Sakura's desperate search for her Master Tsunade that you've constantly hidden from her since the day you met her."

Naruto and his teammates all looked at one another their faces crimson red with embarrassment or in Sakura's case rage. Liara knew where Tsunade was? Sasuke had a family? And worst of all, they knew he had attempted to kill himself.

"So you can blab others secrets," said Liara. "But I doubt you'll like yours being blabbed. You're a Yahg, a pre-space flight species quarantined to their homeworld for massacring and eating the Council's first contact teams. This base is older than your planets discovery. Which probably means you killed the original Shadow Broker about 60 years ago and took over. I'm guessing you were taken from your world by a trophy hunter who wanted a pet… or slave. How am I doing?"

Slowly and very menacing like, the Shadow Broker stood up from the desk he was sitting at. He nearly 7 foot 5, and terrifying to look at.

"I think you just pissed it off Liara," said Sasuke.

It turned out the Uchiha was right. Smashing its fist down, the Broker split his desk in two and flung the pieces towards everyone. Sasuke dodged, Liara formed a biotic barrier around herself and Sakura, and Naruto's chakra tails blocked the attack for him. The Yahg pressed a few buttons on his omni-tool and a big orange shield appeared. He took a Revenant off his back, aimed, and began firing. Naruto jumped onto the ceiling, Sasuke took cover behind a small table, and Liara held up her barrier.

"_Katon: Hosenka Tsumabeni,"_ shouted Sasuke. Taking out a handful of shuriken he flung them, then shot a fireball on them shrouding them in flame. The Broker swung his omni-shield before getting hit and deflected them towards Liara and Sakura. They hit Liara's barrier and she fell to her knees. The Broker took aim and started shooting. Sakura scooped Liara in her arms and ran behind a pillar as the shots kept coming towards them. Naruto fell from the roof and latched himself onto the Yahg's neck.

"Sasuke," he cried. "I got him, just hit us both."

"I'm on it," he replied. The Uchiha gripped his left forearm with his right hand and until it was sparking with electricity. Charging, he thrust his hand forward into the Shadow Broker's chest. _"CHIDORI!"_ Naruto and the Broker both let their pain be heard. He hadn't felt the pain of Chidori in years, but it still packed a serious sting. The Yahg crashed onto the ground and Sakura came forward with her shotgun. The first shot took out the Broker's remaining shields. As she was reloading for a second shot, she got hit in the face with the omni-shield. The Broker grabbed Sasuke by his throat and swung him into both Liara and Sakura. Naruto sprung off the Broker and taking his pistols off his hips fired rapidly. The Broker turned and headed towards him unafraid. Naruto stood his ground and along with the pistol shots fired a continuous blast of wind from his mouth. The Broker roared towards the sky and was about to charge when black flames sprouted at his feet.

"_AMATERASU,"_ shouted Sasuke opening his left eye. The flames rose higher engulfing the Shadow Broker and all his bulk.

"Move Naruto," roared Liara glowing blue.

The blond ninja sprung off away from the Yahg that was now completely immobilized by Sasuke's Amaterasu. Above the Shadow Broker was an energy core. Liara threw biotic attack after attack at it. Finally with one good warp, it shattered and all the energy unleashed onto the Broker disintegrating him.

"We did," gasped Sasuke closing his eye that was bleeding. "He's dead."

"We just killed the Shadow Broker," said Naruto. "Unfuckingbelievable."

_-"Shadow Broker this is Operative Morat, we've had a lapse in connection can you confirm status?"_

_-Shadow Broker this is Rooma, are we still online?"_

"_-Shadow Broker I've lost our feed."_

_-"We're offline."_

_-"Broker we've lost all contact, confirm you are there."_

Naruto looked up at a holo-screen that popped up in the center of the room where the Broker was killed. One by one, a list of his contacts were coming up. He had them for probably every species in the galaxy. Liara who was staring at the screen took a deep breath before walking up to it. She pressed a button and began speaking.

"This is the Shadow Broker," she said. "The situation is under control. We experienced a power fluctuation while upgrading new hardware. It disrupted communications momentarily. However we are no back online. Resume standard procedures. I want a status report on all operations within the next solar day. Shadow Broker out."

"Goddess of Oceans," said Feron walking into the room holding gun. "You're the new Shadow Broker?!"

"Everyone who has ever seen him in person is dead," said Liara turning around. "And I couldn't just let all this go to waste. Information, trade secrets, and so much more. With his knowledge I can give…" But Liara was so overcome with emotion that she couldn't finish that sentence. She rushed to Sakura and gave her a kiss, which the Human broke apart instantly.

"You lied to me," whispered Sakura tears on her face. "You've known where Tsunade has been this whole time."

"Sakura please," begged Liara. "Please just give a chance t-"

"I should check on Feron and make sure he's okay." Sakura brushed past Liara and practically dragged Feron out of the area to somewhere alone. Naruto could understand how she felt. Liara knew where Tsunade was and had been hiding it from her.

"Sakura's just hurt Liara," Sasuke said comforting her.

"She has every right to be," replied the Asari. "At first I didn't tell her because Tsunade didn't want to be found. But then as I grew to care for her, I didn't tell her because I didn't want to lose her."

"You don't think that's slightly selfish," growled Naruto.

"I've known Tsunade for a very long time, she's not stupid. That woman would know in an instant if I told Sakura her location. She sent me a message after you died and said that she just needed to get away. After the deaths of her brother Nawaki, her lover Dan, and at the time you Naruto, she believed that everyone she ever cared for was going to die. She left not only to protect Sakura and Shizune, but the entire village."

"But you know where she is; you know how much she means to Shizune, Sakura and I and you still won't tell us."

"I can't betray her trust Naruto, and I understand that your upset-"

"Pissed, not upset, pissed. I just helped you kill the biggest information broker in the galaxy, got you more information and resources than you know what to do with, and now you can't, no sorry wrong word, now you wont help me find someone who's extremely important to me?! I'm pissed the fuck off Liara!"

"I understand you're pissed but Tsunade is important to me too. And I know you might be feeling slightly violated because the Broker told us you tried committing suicide as a child. I understand you did it because you were alone-"

"DON'T. FUCKING. DARE." The tone of Naruto's voice immediately silenced Liara. "You have no idea what it is like to grow up truly alone. Just because you became Shadow Broker 10 seconds ago doesn't mean you know anything about my life. Did I want to kill myself as a kid? Yes. Did I try to do it? Yes, several times, and each time I failed. No mother, no father, no 3rd Hokage, no Jiraiya, and now thanks to you, no Tsunade."

"Naruto," said Sasuke reaching out to him.

The blond put a hand up which was a clear "don't touch me warning" to Sasuke. He hated Liara T'Soni right now. He wanted to put his fist through her, and depending on how she answered this next question he just might.

"Does Tsunade know I'm alive?"

"Yes, I told her the day you arrived on Illium. She was so overjoyed she cried on the vid screen."

"I suppose that's some consolation."

"Naruto-"

"You know what… I… I can't be here right now. I need… to get back to my ship."

"Well I can help you with the Collectors. Anything you need just please send me a message and I'll be more than willing to help. It may take a while to sort through things but I'm here to help you against the Collectors and the Reapers."

"Yeah, thanks. Good luck… Shadow Broker."

Naruto turned around and left with his heart fluttering. As least the one person who he truly still cared for in the galaxy still knew that he was alive.

"Sasuke," said Liara. "Tsunade made sure that before she left they would be taken care of."

"She knew about them," Sasuke answered back with anxiety in his voice.

"Yes."

Naruto couldn't help but be curious about what he'd heard the former Broker say. "Sasuke's secret family"? Could it be possible that Sasuke was a father and a caring one at that? Maybe he had changed.

"Joker," said Naruto. "Send the shuttle for Sasuke and me, we're done here."

"_Is Liara alright," he asked._

"She's fine, send the shuttle, Naruto out."

**Normandy**

**Deck 1 Naruto's Cabin**

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed holding a sharpened kunai knife. Placing it on his wrist he ran it right across. His wrist opened up immediately and then five seconds later it closed just leaving blood to drip down. Same thing as it had been when he was a child. Every time he tried to kill himself, to get away from the pain, Kurama saved him.

"_Why didn't you let me die all those years ago," he asked._

"_Because back then it was to torture you," said Kurama. "Because of what the 4__th__ did, I hated you. I wanted you to suffer, to be alone, and to want to kill yourself everyday despite the fact that I would never let you. I didn't want you to have anything to live for."_

"_Then why save me now?"_

"_Because you're my friend and I want you to live."_

Naruto stopped talking to Kurama, and flung his kunai knife against the wall. He pinched the bridge of nose and leaned forward. The fates were never kind to him.

**A/N - well what did you think, a few more chps before we hit the Collector Base**

_Katon: Hosenka Tsumabeni - Fire Stye Phoenix Flower Jutsu_


	16. The Visit Home

"Why shouldn't I kill you," growled Naruto. He had Dr. Gavin Archer of Cerberus backed up against a wall. "You experimented on your brother and turned him into that!"

Naruto had received a message from T.I.M. asking him to check out a Cerberus project called Overlord. Once arrived, he discovered that Cerberus had been trying to discover ways to communicate with hostile Geth. Gavin's brother, David was autistic but a mathematical genius. He could pull the square root from virtually any number with a square root. Gavin attepting to further his own career, hooked David to a machine and for some time David could speak with the Geth. But David was begging his brother to make the 'noise' he was hearing stop. David ended up controlling the Geth and they killed nearly everyone except his brother whom Naruto had saved.

"The Illusive Man doesn't accept failure," explained Gavin.

"So turning your brother into a goddamn freak is your resolution?! HUH?!"

Naruto pulled a kunai knife out of his pocket and stabbed Gavin right in his jugular splattering his armor with blood. Miranda, Ay, and Jacob looked on but didn't say a word. Legion who had also come along tilted its head to the side. He walked over to David and using his 9 tails chakra tails slowly and gently took apart the device holding him. Ay took off his giant white trench coat and covered David's naked form with it.

"Jacob," said Naruto.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Call Grissom Academy, and let them know we have someone who's going to need their help urgently."

**"Uzumaki Naruto, do you require moral comfort?"**

More than you know Legion he thought.

**Normandy**

**Deck 1 Naruto's Cabin**

Naruto looked down at the scars that were across his body as he took a shower. Most of them he'd gotten over the years from enemies, training, and wild animals. But a number of them he had given himself when he was a child. He didn't just slit his wrists; he had tried stabbing himself a couple times also. But the flesh just closed back up around the blade until it was too painful to keep in. Liara T'Soni had also sent him several messages offering him resources that he for the Normandy, but currently he was still too pissed at her.

"EDI turn up the temperature," he ordered.

**"If the temperature rises any higher, you risk a 1****st**** degree burn Naruto."**

"Noted, now turn it up."

More steam filled the shower as the water got hotter. He leaned against the wall and let the water go down his back. He had to admit his skin was on fire, but he didn't even care. All he could think about these days was Tsunade, and the Collectors in that order. Joker and EDI, occasionally along with Miranda, Tali, and Mordin had nearly finished deciphering the Reaper IFF. But apparently it was complex stuff. But once that IFF was ready, they could take the fight to the Collectors.

"Okay EDI I'm good, shut the water off."

Naruto stepped out the shower and walked down the steps to his bed. He grabbed his boxers and turning around let out a shout. Shikamaru, Kiba, Ay, Shizune, Neji, Hinata, and Shizune were all in his room by the door.

"THE FUCK," he yelled lifting his boxers to cover his junk. "HAVE ANY OF YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!"

"Who the hell walks out of the shower with no towel on," growled Neji.

"SOMEONE WHO BELIEVES THEY'RE IN THEIR ROOM ALONE! I MEAN SHIT CAN'T I HAVE A MINUTE TO MYSELF?"

"You've been in here for nearly 2 hours," sighed Shizune. "I had to check with EDI to make sure you were still alive."

Naruto turned around, quickly put his underwear on and asked," what do you guys want?" The group of ninja all just stared at one another and remained silent. "Don't all speak at once!"

"We've all thought this," started Shikamaru. "And we feel as though you should agree with us too. We've put a lot of time and effort into this mission and-"

"Shikamaru stop beating around the bush and just say it."

"We want to go home," said Ay stepping up.

"We're almost ready to fight the Collectors and now you guys are backing out?"

"Of course not Naruto, but we want to visit our home. This mission we've all agreed to help you with is potentially a one way trip and many of us may die. We believe we at least deserve to let our families see us one last time, in case we die."

"And we think it will be a good trip for you too Naruto," finished Hinata.

"This should be good," he said angrily sitting on his bed. "Why would it be good for me Hinata?"

"Well Naruto, ever since you returned from that mission with Liara T'Soni and Sakura two weeks ago you've just been crabby. You blow up at everyone, you're more ruthless on missions, and we're all worried about you."

"I'm just fine Hinata."

"Are you," said Kiba. "Because I think that's a load of crap. A small trip home would do you some good as well. You could let the villagers and Kakashi all know that you're still alive."

"_Go home," ordered Kurama._

"_You agree with them," sighed Naruto._

"_I do, as much as I love the thought of you killing people, it's not in your nature. They have every right to be worried about you Naruto."_

"EDI how much longer do you think it'll take to get the IFF active," asked Naruto.

**"Mr. Moreau and I have nearly finished deciphering everything, but it should still take 1 more solar day."**

"You see Naruto," said Shizune. "24 hours, give us that much time home, and we'll be ready and focused to fight the Collectors 100%." Naruto exhaled deeply, put a hand to his forehead and shook his head yes. Deep down he knew they were all right. Maybe if he got away from the Normandy and mission, he could stop thinking about how the Yahg had spoken about his darkest secret. Shizune walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You won't regret it."

"Yeah."

They all left with Shikamaru saying he would tell Joker to get them home. Naruto got under his blankets, ordered EDI to turn off the lights, and stared into the darkness. For the first time in two years, he was going home.

**3 hours later**

The Normandy crossed into the planet Rimgar's atmosphere. Green trees and blue clear lakes were able to be seen from every window of the ship for miles. As they were flying near the Cloud Village, Ay jumped out of the airlock claiming he needed no shuttle, and that he would see them in a days time. A couple of the crew had decided for some mini-shore leave while here as well. Jacob had volunteered instantly to get off the ship, Grunt was coming because he wanted to see how strong Naruto's people were, and Garrus who had stocked up on plenty of dextro food during the last stop at the Citadel was coming along as well. All the ninja aboard had all their gear packed and were ready to leave, well Naruto wasn't. He had his clothes packed but ever since he was revived, the Normandy had basically been his home and to say he was loathing to part with it was an understatement.

"Now remember," he said giving Joker last minute instructions. "If you have to stop for fuel do not put the cheap shit in the Normandy. It makes it fly all clunky and I don't like the way it feels. And if you want Joker, you can sleep in my cabin, just stay out of my bottom drawer."

"What do you keep in there," asked Joker with a grin.

"Don't worry about it, just stay out of the drawer if you go in there. Everyone will be keeping their communicators on and-"

"Naruto, apart from Overseer Lawson in charge the minute you step off this ship, the Normandy is going to be just fine. EDI and I are going to get that IFF installed, and then we're going to go kick the Collectors ass."

"Okay and just remember-"

"No more remembering!" Grunt appeared out of no where and threw Naruto over his shoulders heading towards the elevator. "I'm ready to see the strong people."

"No Grunt let me go," cried Naruto.

But despite how much he struggled, he couldn't break from the Krogan's grip. Grunt held him all through the elevator ride and basically threw him into the shuttle with Garrus, Neji, and Jacob, then climbed in himself. The shuttle engines turned on, bottom to the Normandy opened up, and they flew off. The closer they got to the Leaf Village, the more anxious the blond became. He had died, and the village moved on without him. People had moved on without him, who was he to open up these old wounds? Just as he was about to chicken out and tell everyone he couldn't do it, Neji slapped him upside the head.

"I was dead too," he said as if reading his mind. "How do you think Hiashi's going to feel when he learns that I've come back, with a slightly more colorful personality? I've been going through everything in my head too. I have to somehow tell my Uncle that the level headed rational nephew he once had is fucking gone forever. He's been replaced by a dangerous badass with biotics who's committed numerous horrific murders, vicious rapes, a few arsons, and a carjacking."

"Just the carjacking," asked Jacob.

"It was that or kill the old woman, and for once I wasn't in a murderous mood."

"I'm always in a murderous mood," growled Grunt.

"_We're here," Shizune radioed over._

"_Big moment," said Kurama._

The shuttle door opened outside the giant gates to the village. It was literally just the way he remembered it before his death. 10 feet tall doors with guard towers. Nostalgia was kicking in big time. The gates swung open and out walked three ninja: 2 guys and one woman. He automatically recognized Genma and Kurenai Yuhi, but the third guy was someone new. He was wearing a standard leaf headband around his forehead, a dark green jacket vest, black pants, and black sandals. He had spiky black hair, and the guy was ripped with veins all over his arms.

"Shizune," said Genma extending his arms. "It's been far too long old woman."

"Who are you calling old," she said walking into the hug.

"I see you've brought the people who've made my life a living hell as of late."

"And how have we done that Genma," asked Kiba hugging his former teacher.

"Well for starters you all had to file for a leave of village absence so you wouldn't be branded missing nin. And all those papers have to be re-filed every two weeks. You all have been gone forever, and guess who's in charge of filing for the Hokage?"

"I take it it's you," replied Shikamaru.

"Yes it's me."

"That's all you good for now Genma filing paperwork," asked Neji stepping up. Genma's jaw dropped, Kurenai put a hand up to her mouth, and the new guy looked as though he had seen a ghost. "Miss me?"

"Neji?" Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes recognizing the voice of the new guy. The voice belonged to none other than Rock Lee. "Neji?"

"Lee," he replied with shock. "I must say I actually like the new look."

"Yeah, well Karin said that unless I changed my look sleeping with her was out."

"Sasuke's Karin lives in the village now," Naruto blurted out. For the second time, the three ninja had a look of shock on their faces. "Yes, I know, you're surprised that I'm alive. Now will someone take me to see Kakashi please?"

"Uh," stammered Genma.

"You know what that's okay, I know where the Hokage's Mansion is."

"Naruto," cried Grunt before he left.

"What?"

"Is he one of the strong ones?" Grunt was pointing at Lee.

"Oh yeah, he is."

"Well then can I?"

"Knock yourself out."

Grunt laughed, picked up Lee, and tackled him through a tree. Naruto smiled and rushed into the village immediately hopping on a rooftop. Everything was literally the same as it used to be before Pain's invasion with a few improvements. New buildings, a ton of faces old and new, the Hyuga Mansion was restored in its spot, and surprisingly the abandoned Uchiha estates were restored. The Ichiraku Ramen stand was still up, and smack dab in front of the Hokage Monument was the Mansion. He landed on top the Mansion's outside pillars and then sprung up to the face of his father. Everything was the same.

"_Feel better that you came," asked Kurama._

"_Of course," he replied. "Everyone was right, this was an incredible idea."_

Climbing down he walked into the office. Many of the Shinobi working by their clothing were Chunin so they couldn't have been much older than toddlers when he saved the village from Pain all those years ago. He walked to where he knew the Kage's office was and opened the door. Kakashi was sitting with his face behind a Make-Out Paradise book. Unlike Tsunade or the 3rd, he had a couch in his office. Even after all these years, he hadn't changed reading the same book as though there would be a different outcome. Naruto cleared his throat.

"I'm taking lunch," Kakashi said lazily. "Come back in about an hour."

"Reading porn is not taking lunch."

Kakashi snapped his book closed, and lifted his head band from over his Sharingan eye so that he could Naruto with both eyes.

"Oh my goodness," he said with a tear dropping. He hopped over his desk and before Naruto could stop him, Kakashi gave him a hug. One big giant "I can't believe you're not dead" hug. And once the hug was over he kneed Naruto in the nuts hard.

"OHHHHH FUCK," grunted Naruto out of breath.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Kakashi I can explain."

The Hokage kneed him in the balls again and growled," TWO WHOLE YEARS NARUTO! TWO WHOLE YEARS YOU VANISHED!"

Kakashi," said Naruto out of breath. "I can explain… and I would really… really appreciate if you didn't… ruin my chances of having children anymore today."

The teacher pushed his student onto the floor, walked to the door and shut it. He turned the lock and for good measure placed a chair underneath the knob. Kakashi plopped onto the couch and glared at Naruto.

"You are going to start talking now," he ordered. "And you are not going to stop until I know every detail of what you've been doing these past two years."

"So happy to see my teacher."

"SHUT UP AND START TALKING!"

And ignoring how contradictory Kakashi's last statement was, Naruto started talking. He spoke of the last things he remembered before he died, and then he spoke of how he awoke in the Cerberus station. Everything from T.I.M to him going to Freedom's Progress, the acquiring of the Normandy, a quick description of the entire crew alien or not, and of course his Shinobi friends joining. The only thing he left out was Sasuke because he wasn't sure on how Kakashi would feel about that statement. By the time he finished the Kage was running his hands through his weirdly cut hair.

"You've got a lot on your plate," he sighed. You trust Cerberus and the Illusive Man?"

"I trust Jacob for sure," he admitted. "Miranda can be iffy at times and as for the Illusive Bastard… I'd be safer trusting Orochimaru not to slit my throat with a flaming knife. He's up to something big; I just can't put my foot on it yet."

"And these Reapers, you believe that they're going to come back?"

"Yes I do. I saw the one on the Citadel, it was massive, and it took nearly all of the Alliance Fleets to stop them. Even though our skills are good, one could wipe out our village quicker than Pain did."

"That's a terrifying thought."

"No shit."

"So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I trust you Naruto. You would gain absolutely nothing by lying to me about the Reapers. I would make you Hokage now if you weren't already on this crazy task of stopping the Collectors. But because you're occupied, I need to know what to do? How can I protect the village from a Reaper invasion?"

"Start stocking up on everything. Shuriken, knives, guns, chakra pills, all that stuff. It's your choice on who to tell, but I would only let the higher ups in on this; specifically the Jonin, the Aburame, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara, and Yamanaka Clan Leaders, and Anbu Black Ops. No one else needs to know. I'll fund you some of the money because Cerberus has given me a ton of credits. And I'll ask Councilor Anderson if he can pull some strings and get Alliance soldiers down here too. You'll take care of informing the other villages?"

"Of course. The days of complete isolation are over, and while we keep to ourselves, we know that if we need to come together again, we will."

"I take it I've screwed you up for a couple of days?"

"A couple of years. Being Hokage was never part of the plan for me."

"Yeah well I'm not stranger to doing shit I don't want to do. We good?"

"I want to kick you in the nuts again, but I think I'll hold off. We're good." Kakashi walked over to his desk and opened a drawer and tossed him a small box. "It's your old apartment key."

"I still have my place?"

"Tsunade absolutely refused to vacate it, and when she left, so did I. Deep down I always hoped that you would come back."

"For the next 24 hours, wish granted. I should let you get back to work."

"Agreed, and Naruto, only visit the people you and places you really knew well. I don't need the village coming into an uproar over you."

"Me causing uproar in the village? See you Kakashi." Naruto smiled, formed a tiger seal and vanished in a puff of smoke leaving behind the key. Kakashi slumped his head forward and covered his Sharingan eye.

"Bastard sent me a shadow clone and I didn't realize it," he growled. "I'm getting old."

* * *

Receiving the information from his dispersed shadow minus the key, Naruto smiled. At least Kakashi believed him in all of this. He was currently having a tea at the Inuzuka compound with Kiba, his mother Tsume, and his sister Hannah. Akamaru was running around with Hannah's three dogs, and Kuromaru was napping at Tsume's feet.

"Sounds to me you've been through a lot," said Tsume after he finished explaining. She poured some tea his cup. "Whatever you've been through Naruto, I'm glad your back. But I want you to be careful with Cerberus. They give all Humanity a bad name, and even though my son is working with you and them, I still don't trust them. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," he said fearfully. Even though Kiba's mom was slightly older, he knew that she would kick his ass like she used to if he did something stupid.

"NUNKY KIBAAAAA!" Naruto looked to his left as Kiba's niece Rose came rushing into the area her black puppy Shadow right at her heels. She had the typical Inuzuka markings on her face, and her brown hair was in a ponytail "Nunky Kiba can we go flying please," she begged. "Grammy said you would take me when you got home."

"I wish Grammy hadn't promised you that," moaned Kiba glaring at his mom. "Rosie, I'm tired and I just got home. Can we go flying tomorrow?"

"I WANT TO GO FLYING TODAY!"

"Sis, do you think she's old enough to fly on her own yet?"

"No," answered Hannah at once. "She's only four; she's not flying around the compound without you." The four Inuzuka members and the dogs turned their heads towards the house as the shrieks of a child began. "Sounds like Fenris is up from his nap, it was nice seeing you Naruto." Getting up from the table, a very pregnant Hannah rushed inside.

"If she keeps popping them out the whole damn compound is going to be overrun soon," growled Tsume. "I better go and help her because she never knows what the hell she's doing. Baby's need a Grandma's touch. Don't leave without a goodbye Naruto or I'm going to kick your ass. Kuromaru, come!"

The one eyed dog followed right at her heels, as Rose kept screaming for Kiba to take her flying. "Go ahead dog breath," he teased. "Tea is fine, but it doesn't hit the spot like Ichiraku's Ramen. I'll see you later, and keep your communicator on."

"Alright," Kiba groaned touching Rose on the head, and Shadow on his body. A second later she quickly soared into the sky laughing with her dog behind her yipping. Kiba flew into the air after them yelling. "Rosie, slow down or we're getting back on the ground! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I SAID SLOW DOWN!"

"NO WAY YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!"

Patting the remaining dogs on the head, Naruto hopped over the fence compound and onto one of the village main roads. He saw the Ramen stand and his heart nearly popped out when he saw there was no line. Four people were in the five seats. Shikamaru and his son Asuma, Ino and Sai's son Inoichi named after her father, and Choji's son Choren.

"Oh my god he is alive," said Asuma upon seeing Naruto.

"Momma he's here," shouted Choren to the back as Naruto sat down. Choren's mother Ayame walked out the back with a glare that softened at once at seeing Naruto. She grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her eyes. She gently touched Naruto's face and then with all her might slapped him.

"_I have a feeling that you're going to be getting hit a lot today," chuckled Kurama._

"Don't you ever die like that again," she snarled.

"I didn't die on purpose," he said rubbing his face. "Can I please get some ramen without getting slapped? The galaxy is a vast place but no one makes ramen like you guys."

Ayame wiped her teary face and smiled. "Of course you can." She turned around and started cooking.

"So," said Naruto looking at the teenage boys. "Ino-Asu-Cho, how's life treating you three?"

The boys all glared at Shikamaru. "I couldn't think of anything to go with Shika," growled the older Nara. "And your mother wasn't any help either."

"Well why not just name me after grandpa Shikaku," asked Asuma angrily.

"No hell no. Inoichi was born a month before you, and if I would've named you after my father, Ino would've said that I had no originality. And I was not going to put up with that for the rest of my life."

"If I wasted my time caring about what my mom said for everything I would go crazy," said Inoichi. "Thank goodness I have my dad to mellow her out."

Ayame placed his ramen in front of him and Naruto dug in. It was just as he remembered an absolute fucking mouthgasm. He couldn't help but be in amazement but how much each boy looked like their parents. Asuma had Shikamaru's facial structure and hair color but had Temari's drive for perfection and was probably just as smart as both of them. Inoichi had Ino's eyes and long hair, along with the Yamanaka facial structure. But unlike his mother and grandfather had Sai's jet black hair and skills at painting on top of being a telepath. Choren like all Akimichi's was slightly pudgy but being a teenager he'd thinned out some. He had shoulder length spiky brown hair and was probably on his 9th bowl of ramen. After finishing his food, Naruto got up explaining that he had more of the village to see. And traveling from the rooftops that's just what he did.

"Jacob," he said touching his comm. "How are things going?"

"_Just fine," he replied. "Grunt attacked that guy Lee as soon as you left and surprisingly he beat Grunts' ass. Grunt been demanding a rematch all day, but Lee said once he checks in with his girl that they can spar again."_

"Okay." Switching frequencies he said," EDI, I need a favor."

**"What do you require Naruto?"**

"When Sasuke secretly leaves the Normandy tonight, let me know."

**"What evidence do you have that he's going to leave?"**

"Trust me, I know Sasuke. He didn't come down with us because he wants to come down separately; just let me know when he leaves the Normandy okay."

**"I will alert you at once Naruto."**

Smiling, Naruto jumped from a rooftop onto a main street. Because there were ninja all over the village nobody was every really shocked when someone appeared from the air. As he was walking a man in a black cloak covering half his face walked up to him.

"Excuse me," he said. "Normally I don't ask these kinds of questions but who is your father? You look like an old comrade of mine who died some time back."

Naruto knew only one person would ask a question so ominous. "Shino," he said touching his shoulders. "It's me."

"Naruto?"

"Naruto."

"How do I know it's you?"

"Because for the longest time you held a grudge against me for not bringing you on the Sasuke mission even though you were on another mission with your father at the time."

"Because as one of your friends you should've brought me."

"Oh my god Shino it's been years and you're still holding a grudge?!"

"Had you brought me along the mission to save Sasuke would've succeeded."

"You weren't in the village!"

"Daddy!" Shino turned around as a young girl of about 7 or 8 walked up to him. She was wearing black shades like him, had shoulder length hair, a sleeveless shirt with the Aburame symbol, and blue pants and sandals. "Daddy are you annoying this man," she asked.

"Is this Iona," Naruto said to Shino. "She's gotten so big."

"Iona you remember Naruto yes," asked Shino.

"Naruto," she said her face lighting up. He grinned at Iona and she ran over to him and jumped into his arms laughing. Of all his friends' children, Iona was definitely his favorite. She was the opposite of Shino in every way despite being his daughter. Loud, brash, and obnoxious or the exact same way he used to be as a child. "Daddy told me you died in a big fire."

"Well I kind of did Bug," he said using his pet name for her. "But I'm back now."

"How long are you going to be in the village?"

"For two days and then I have to leave again. Right now, I'm in the middle of a really really… really big mission that I may not come back from."

"So you could die again?"

"I'm not going to lie to you because you're a big girl, but yes I could die… again. But let's not think about that right now." Naruto reached into his pocket and passed her some money. "Here Bug, go buy yourself some ice cream inside that store and let me talk to your daddy."

Iona sped off after a quick thank and Shino sighed. "Between you and father I don't know who spoils her more," he said.

"Shibi spoils her because that's his first grandchild, and I don't have children of my own but if I did I would want them to be just like her."

"So when are you going to have a child?"

"When all sanity has left me."

"Fair enough, so what's this mission you were talking about?"

"Short-version: me and a team are going to kill the Collectors. I've got Cerberus agents, a Salarian that used to be in STG, a Drell Assassin, and an Asari Justicar, not to mention some of our people. And actually, I really could use your help Shino."

"I'll help you-"

"But I don't want to take you away from your daughter. It would be selfish on my part to ask you to come. And if you died, I would never forgive myself. And Iona would never forgive you for dying and me for letting you come along."

"So I'm just supposed to be okay with being left out again?"

"No, but Kakashi's going to be speaking to all the Jonin soon. Once he finishes explaining you'll know why you're needed here." He looked at the setting sun and decided it was time to get moving. He had one last stop today. "I hate to run like this Shino, but I need to be some where. Can you apologize to Bug for me?"

"Sure and Naruto, when the fighting gets real bad, make sure that you come and get me?"

The blond nodded his head and headed up the road. He walked for about ten minutes with no one stopping him. A few people did point and stare rudely but they didn't have the guts to come up to him and speak. He did see Neji walking down the street with Hiashi and two boys that looked like Gaara with white eyes and even unrulier red hair. For the first time in weeks he saw the hard-assed Hyuga smile. He walked to the last place he knew he should go alone: his old apartment. Even though Kakashi had the key, he reached up above the door. And to just his luck, the spare key he had made years ago was still there. He opened the door and stepped in. It was cold and dark, but the house was spotless. He was pretty sure that Kakashi ordered the house to be cleaned at least twice a week if not everyday. Naruto opened the fridge and for obvious reasons it had been cleaned, but there was some waters inside meaning someone had been visiting. Probably just to look at the apartment to feel nostalgic. He walked into his bedroom where he knew he shouldn't. On the made bed, was the stuffed frog he'd won at a carnival when he was traveling with Jiraiya. He picked up the frog and placed it on the floor. Afterwards, he tore all his blankets and sheets off the bed and stared at his mattress. There were dried blood stains all over it from his numerous suicide attempts. Small spatter was for a slightly bad day like when the villagers would just stare or call him names. Medium sized was when everyone's parents would come to pick them up from the academy and Iruka was too busy to walk him home or take him out. And large spatter was when people died or his accomplishments were ignored. When Sakura thanked Sasuke for protecting her against Gaara when it was really him, when the 3rd Hokage died and especially when Jiraiya died. The night he was told his awesome white haired pervert of a Master was dead he spent all night crying and attempting to kill himself and in the end passed out from blood loss.

"_You shouldn't have come back here," said Kurama sadly._

"_Every species suffers from inner demons Kurama," he explained. "Some literally more than others."_

"_Touché."_

"_The point I'm trying to make is that you can't overcome those demons if you don't confront them. I met you head to head and defeated you. And for a time your hate for me grew even stronger than your hate for my father. But eventually we became friends."_

"_You have nothing to prove to anyone by coming here Naruto."_

"_No, but I still needed to come here."_

Naruto climbed onto the bed and layed down on his back. He crossed his legs and put his hands on his stomach and activated his omni-tool's voice recorder.

"Hey Liara, it's me. The first thing I want to say to you is I'm sorry for blowing up at you about Tsunade. I had absolutely no right to ask you to compromise your integrity A. as an information broker, and B. as a friend to Tsunade. I can't imagine how hard it for you to hide this information from me especially because we've been working so closely these last few weeks. But since you're the Big Bad Broker now, I'm sure you'll find some way to make it up to me. Sakura, this part of the message is for you. Don't hold a grudge against Liara or even be angry at her. If you do, you'll lose the one person in the galaxy who truly cares about you, and she may just send a squad of mercenaries after you for breaking up with her. Don't hold onto the past guys, because all it's going to do is make you miserable." Naruto ended the recording and touched his comm. "EDI, I'm sending you a voice recording, could you pass it on to Liara T'Soni and Sakura Haruno ASAP?"

**"I will, and Naruto you should know, Sasuke Uchiha is boarding a shuttle currently as we speak."**

"Transmit me his coordinates when he lands."

So he waited on the bed for at least five painful minutes before his omni-tool glowed. Sasuke was about an eight hour run away from the village. Naruto rushed out of his apartment and to the village exit. Seeing that it was night time of course the gates were closed but that didn't stop him. He scaled them and began running through the trees.

"_I don't believe Sasuke is going to appreciate you violating his privacy," warned Kurama._

"_He knows I used to try to kill myself," retorted Naruto._

"_Only because the Yahg told him."_

"_I'm not changing my mind on this."_

And ignoring the fox's advice activated his 9 tails cloak and sped up. In his chakra mode it didn't take longer than an hour to reach his destination which was a small village in the middle of a valley. Nothing too big, but there was a gentle river that ran through it.

"_Unbelievable," said Kurama._

"_What," asked Naruto._

"_This is how Sasuke survived."_

"_How? I don't get it."_

"_The water that comes from upstream, is the same from the waterfall he fell into. It must've carried him to this place and someone saved him."_

He found the Normandy shuttle hidden by some branches and moss. He got rid of his chakra cloak because it made it far too easy to see him from afar.

"EDI, is Sasuke some where in the village below?"

**"Yes, although I cannot pinpoint his exact location. He is jamming my signal."**

He had to give Sasuke some credit for covering his tracks and trying to protect his privacy. Naruto could've gone down and knocked door to door asking for him, but it was night time, and all that would do is piss people off. Sooner or later, Sasuke was going to have to come out. He made himself comfortable on the ground against an oak tree, and fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

Naruto slowly woke as the sun was halfway into the sky. Maybe it was being back on his home planet, but that was one of the best sleeps since he'd been back alive despite sleeping outside. He stood up and brushed himself off and looked around. Someone had been in the area since he fell asleep; there were several tripwire traps all around him, and homemade caltrops on his immediate right in case he had rolled over while asleep. Naruto stood up slowly and looked around with a grin. Whoever had set all this up wasn't Sasuke. Sasuke confident in his abilities would've just attacked him; the person responsible for setting all this up obviously didn't know how dangerous Naruto was and wanted to see if he could bring it. Purposely tripping one of the wires, a bunch of sharpened wooden stakes came flying at him. He dodged all but one catching it.

Naruto turned around as the grass began to ruffle. A teen of about 14 began walking towards him with a glare. He had short hair and black eyes, and his facial structure screamed Uchiha. The kid had to be his son.

"Not bad," the boy growled. "Why are you here?"

"I'm not here to cause trouble," answered Naruto with a smile. "My name's Naruto and I'm just here to speak with someone."

"You can speak with me."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I didn't ask what you wanted to do."

"Well here's the thing, I don't want to talk to you, and so I'm not. I'm going to wait for that person and then I'm going to leave."

"You can talk to me Naruto, or you can get away from my village."

"So a brat like you is in charge of a village that small? I'm having a hard time believing that." The boy sighed and got into a fighting stance. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "Uh what the hell are you doing?"

"Making you leave."

"You think you're going to beat me?"

"I've beaten men your age at fighting before, you'll be no different."

"Kid, I didn't want to spend my morning dealing with you, but if you insist on fighting I'll oblige you. But I wouldn't dare need to use a fourth of my power on you."

"_Are you about to do what I think you're about to do," asked Kurama with a hint of excitement in his voice. _Naruto didn't answer, he just raised one finger at the boy. _"Oh you're actually going to do it. Tsunade would be so proud of you."_

"This one finger should be all I need to beat you," teased Naruto.

He remembered how much it pissed him off when Tsunade did that to him when he first met her. It obviously had the same effect on the boy because he charged in blindly swinging his fists. Naruto ran blocked each punch and several kicks with his index finger. He managed to get the teen off balance and much like Tsunade did to him, he flicked him across the forehead. Naruto wasn't physically as strong as her or Sakura, but he still sent him back about two feet.

"If this is your best you better quit now," laughed Naruto.

The boy made a few quick hands signs ending with a tiger sign. _"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"_ A medium sized fireball shot out of his mouth which Naruto avoided by doing the splits. The blond could tell the teen was getting angrier by the second. He closed his eyes, for a second and then re-opened his Sharingan blaring. But it wasn't true Sharingan, or at least it wasn't fully evolved. He only had two tomoe in each eye.

"Nice eyes," said Naruto. "I had a friend with eyes like that once." Naruto took a step forward and he stepped into a black hole. He looked around him and he was in a fire pit with a ton of dead bodies around him.

"_Genjutsu," he told Kurama. "Impressive for his age with no hand signs."_

_"What do you expect from a Sharingan user," snorted the fox._

Kurama disrupted Naruto's chakra and he simply stood still as the boy walked towards him. The attacker slapped Naruto in the face several times and was about to punch him when the blond decided enough was enough. He grabbed lifted the boy off the ground by his throat and slammed him into a tree.

"Fights over I win," said Naruto. "What's your name?"

"Fuck you!"

Naruto squeezed his throat harder. "What's… your… name?"

"Ko… Koic… Koichi Uchiha!"

"Pleasure to meet you Koichi."

"How did you escape my Genjutsu?"

"Please kid, I was being put into Genjutsu's long before your father shot you out of his nutsack into your mother; now put your baby Sharingan away before you piss me off." Koichi glared at him, and his eyes returned to their normal state which was black. "Now tell me where your father is."

"I'm right here Naruto." Turning to the left he saw Sasuke coming into the clearing dragging a deer doe behind him. "Why are you choking my son?"

"He attacked me first," Naruto answered.

"You're being very mature about this."

"This guy is easily Chunin level Sasuke, he could hurt me if I let him."

"Can I get down now," sputtered Koichi.

"Shut up Koichi," said Sasuke calmly. "If he's choking you, you probably did something to deserve it. And Naruto despite how much my teenage son annoys me, do you think you could let him go please?"

"For you, yes." He dropped Koichi who immediately began to massage his throat. "Care to talk?"

"Not like I have a choice you fucking snoop," sighed Sasuke. "Koichi take this doe home and skin it so we can have it for dinner later tonight."

"But it's Osha's turn," he protested.

"TAKE THE DOE HOME AND SKIN IT!" Koichi rolled his eye and grabbing the doe, headed towards the village.

"The wonderful life of having children," asked Naruto.

"The wonderful life of having a bastard for a son." He indicated for Naruto to follow him. "So how did you find me? I'm currently blocking EDI's signal."

"You didn't block her signal before you landed."

"Damn AI."

"So am I going to get any details about your 'secret family'?"

"Damn Yahg." Sasuke brushed his hair out of his face. "So once I fell from that waterfall after our battle was over, I ended up here. The village elder's wife, Marissa, fished me out and I was allowed to stay with them while I recovered. Their daughter Circe was the one who took care of me most of the time."

"Is this one of those strange guy falls for elder's daughter stories?"

"Pretty much. One day about 4 months after I arrived, these bandits showed. The village elder Godric had made a deal with them. So long as Godric's people provided a reasonable winter harvest for them, the bandits would leave his people alone. But after all the village had done for me I wasn't about to let that shit happen anymore. I killed the bandit leader and warned his followers if they ever showed up again, I'd kill them all."

"That made Circe fall for you?"

"What girl doesn't love a hero? I managed to convince her father to allow us to marry immediately. Good thing too, because six months later Koichi arrived."

Naruto grinned slyly as they approached Sasuke's home. They entered to the sound of noise and a lot of it. He followed Sasuke into the kitchen and cried," HOLY SHIT!" There were five pairs of eyes Uchiha faces staring at him.

"Naruto," he said. "These are my kids: you've already met my oldest Koichi, he's 13, my only daughter Osha is 11, Godric and Itachi are twins they're 7, and Toran just made 4."

"So you and your wife just avoid all forms of contraceptives then huh?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen. His kids all began to flood him with questions and Naruto got dizzy just listening. Sasuke put a hand up and answered all their questions at the same time.

"Osha yes, Koichi no you're still on punishment, Godric you need to share, Itachi I know you'll just get dirty again but you still need to take a bath this morning, and Toran finish your breakfast and then Koichi can take you to visit Grandpa Godric."

And despite their complaining, Sasuke walked to another part of the house without another word. Naruto followed in utter amazement. Sasuke Uchiha had five damn kids. He couldn't believe it. Sasuke entered his bedroom where his wife Circe was lying on the bed reading a book.

"How you feeling," he asked her after a quick kiss.

"Oh just fine," was the sarcastic reply. "Morning sickness is kicking my ass, but I'm just fine."

"You guys are having another kid?!"

"Who's Blondie?"

"Circe Uchiha," said Sasuke. "Meet Naruto Uzumaki."

"This is the Naruto who sent you over the waterfall then? Well it's an honor to have you in our house."

"_That was unexpected," said Kurama._

"I tried to kill your husband and you're thanking me," asked a confused Naruto.

"Well if you hadn't thrown him over the waterfall I never would've met him," explained Circe. "And I wouldn't have my soon to be six children, so I can overlook it."

"Fair enough, though are you guys planning on stopping at 6 or are you just gonna keep having them until you drop?"

"Six is the limit," they said together.

"So you told her who you really were and everything?"

"Yes I did," he said. "Sasuke Uchiha, international criminal and wanted by all 5 nations. Not many men can say that."

"So when Liara said 'Tsunade made sure they would be taken care of' what did she mean?"

"Kakashi knows about them. While I was on the Normandy, he would come once a month just to make sure everything was okay. He's even been teaching Koichi and Osha how to use their Sharingan."

"If you wanted to back out of the mission man I'd understand, you have a family and a life here. You shouldn't be risking that to help me."

"Once I heard about the colonies vanishing, I knew there was a chance our planet could be next. The quicker I helped the Captain of the new Normandy destroy them, the safer it would be for my family."

"It would be safe if you just moved them to the village. Kakashi take would back you, especially since Danzo is dead."

"The reason I haven't moved my family to the village is because I fear what would happen if the Uchiha returned to civil life. When I was just a boy my family plotted to take over the village. The elders eventually voted to destroy them and Itachi was the one who complied with the orders."

"You say all this because you fear for you children Sasuke. You'd be a piss poor father if you didn't, but you can't be here forever. You've done a damn good job training your boy and Koichi is strong for his age but you gotta face facts. There's no way that he could beat any true Jonin. He'd just get himself killed and you would blame yourself for not being here to protect him."

"Look Naruto, I'll think about it alright? I'm not going to send them to the village unless I'm sure there wont ever be a repeat of the Uchiha Massacre. Fair?"

"Fair."

"Great," said Circe clapping her hands together. "Living some where else would be fabulous because this place is beginning to get just a little bit cramped."

"I used to pass by the estates everyday growing up," explained Naruto. "To say those houses are big, is a frikken understatement."

"Not that big," yawned Sasuke.

"Bullshit, bigger than this place. And a lot more space that on the Normandy."

"Well we all don't get to have our own cabin on the Normandy."

"Don't make it about you."

"I have a question for you Naruto," said Circe.

"Fire away my darling."

"Did Sasuke use tongue the first time he kissed you?" Both men's face turned bright red with embarrassment. "I'll take that as a yes."

Before Naruto could make a response to Circe, his comm. buzzed. "What is it Joker," he asked.

"_Naruto," he panted._

"Joker you okay?"

_"The crew… gone."_

"Jeff what happened?"

**"The Collectors boarded the Normandy and they abducted the crew Naruto," said EDI.**

"WHAT?! ABDUCTED THE CREW, BUT HOW?!"

**"A virus was present within the Reaper IFF that both Jeff and I missed. It was transmitting our ships signature and location to the Collectors. While Operative Lawson and the remaining crewmates were on a mission, the Collectors attacked. Fortunately Jeff evaded capture by removing my hardware protocols. The Normandy is free of the Collectors, and I am constantly checking the IFF to make sure we aren't transmitting a signal anymore."**

"EDI," said Naruto rushing towards the front door. "Inform the crew on the planet to return to their shuttles and get back on the Normandy at once."

"What happened," asked Sasuke following him.

"Collectors got on the Normandy and the crews been kidnapped."

"No fucking way!"

"Unfortunately, we need to go."

They both looked back at Circe who smiled at them. "Well go save the galaxy," she sighed. "We'll talk about moving to the village… if you come back."

Sasuke kissed her on the lips and wiped away the tear that spilled from here eye. "We'll talk about moving to the village _when_ I come back. Tell the kids I said bye?"

"Of course."

Sasuke kissed her one last time and he and Naruto rushed to the shuttle, fired it up, called Ay on the way to the Cloud Village, picked him up, and headed into outer space.

**Normandy **

**Deck 2 Briefing Room**

"Joker are you okay," Naruto said entering the room.

"I'm fine," moaned the pilot. "Nothing too serious, nothing's broken."

The doors opened and Miranda stormed in a look of rage on her face. "Everyone," she screamed. "You lost everyone, and damn near lost the ship too?!"

"It's not his fault Miranda," growled Jacob. "None of us who worked on the IFF caught the bug that was in it."

**"Mr. Taylor is correct," said EDI. "The harmful data in the Collector drive was even more sophisticated in the 'black box' Reaper viruses I was given."**

"Joker are you sure you're okay," asked Shizune.

"I'll live Shizune," he grunted. "I just never noticed how many empty chairs are on this ship."

**"We did everything that we could Jeff."**

"Thanks Mom."

"This won't happen again right," asked Tali.

"No it wont. EDI and I purged the systems and the Reaper IFF is officially online. We can go through the Omega 4 Relay whenever you're ready to Naruto."

"Don't even get me started on unshackling a damned AI," snarled Miranda.

"If Joker didn't unshackle EDI he'd be with the rest of the crew said Neji angrily. "And in no fucking position to help us princess."

"Neji for once in your life shut your fucking mouth!"

"There really is no cure to being a cunt huh Miranda?"

"Shut up both of you," shouted Naruto. "EDI could've went rogue after Joker unshackled her but she didn't. She's also had ample opportunity to kill but she hasn't. I trust her, so back off Miranda."

**"Thank you for your kind words Naruto."**

"We've got all we need to stop the Collectors yes," asked Zaeed.

"Then it's time to take the fight to them," barked Garrus.

"Joker back up to the bridge," ordered Naruto. "Everyone else get to your positions and start preparing all of our supplies. Get everything: thermal clips, medi-gel, guns, and everything you'll need for a suicide mission. It's time to end them once and for all."


	17. Taking It To The Collectors

**A/N - It is that time people: Collector Base time.**

"Jacob," Naruto radioed over from his cabin. "What's the status of the armor?"

"_The armor is outfitted on the entire Normandy," he answered. "Apart from a nuclear blast nothing should penetrate it."_

"Tali, how's the kinetic barriers?"

"_Admiral Raan's team that was installing them finished while you were visiting your home," she replied. _

"Garrus how's the Thanix Cannon?"

"_Calibrating it as we speak," said the Turian._

"Garrus, we're on the way to kill the Collectors right now!"

"_You can never calibrate enough Naruto, but the guns will be ready when we get to the Collector Base."_

Naruto looked over at his armor that he had modded with a shield device that would increase his shields strength and the re-charge time. All of his pistols had incendiary ammo rounds on them to burn through enemy armor. He was going to be wearing a leaf village vest over his combat armor with chakra pills, exploding tags, and numerous ninja gear. With all that, on top of his natural skills and 9 tails chakra, he was going to be armed to the teeth when they got to the Collector Base.

**"Naruto a package has arrived from Liara T'Soni," said EDI. "It is a crate with numerous thermal clips, different types of grenades, and a heavy weapon called an M-920 Cain."**

"What does the Cain do," he asked.

**"Extranet resources say that it is a one-shot heavy weapon that does incalculable amounts of damage to its target regardless if they have shields, barriers, or armor. On the weapon Liara attached a note that says 'use from far away'."**

"Thanks EDI, and are you sure that there isn't anything me or the others could help you with?"

**"The offer is kind Naruto, but no. Thanks to the removal of my hardware protocols I am in full control of the Normandy. In addition to running the stations of the crew members, I am coordinating the Normandy's armor, weapons, and shields with Operative Taylor, Garrus, and Tali. And even that shouldn't take much longer than 10 minutes before they are no longer needed. Jeff has said it will take an hour more to reach the Omega 4 Relay. I suggest you rest and gain your strength for the battle to come."**

So in other words, the AI wanted him not to worry as if that were possible. Naruto put on his armor, his vest, and his headband and took the elevator to Deck 2. Deciding to let Jacob work, he walked into the science lab and found Mordin moving at a record speed.

"Greetings Naruto," he said. "Just checking all seeker swarm counters, upgrading medi-gel and preparing weapons for Collector Base. Kiba was down here earlier, had fascinating questions about Quarian physiology."

"What kinds of questions was he asking about," asked Naruto.

"Questions were of… a more personal matter and covered under doctor-patient confidentiality. Can't speak about it without compromise of ethics, you understand."

"_You really don't understand why Kiba would want to talk of Quarian physiology," grumbled Kurama._

"_No."_

"_Moron."_

"Do you think we'll win Mordin?"

"Hard to say Naruto, Collectors have far better tech, and larger in number."

"We're pretty skilled group of people though. Mercenaries, an assassin, ninjas, a Krogan, and not to mention a Salarian scientist who used to be in STG."

"All irrelevant considering vast numbers of Collectors we will be fighting. Hope seeker swarm counter measures will hold up. If not, mission will quickly become problematic."

"Don't worry Mordin you know what you're doing. We couldn't be in safer hands."

Patting the old Salarian's shoulder, he exited the lab and walked towards the bridge. The ship was just too quiet without the crew. He had become so accustomed to seeing Kelly Chambers smile everyday, and without her it didn't even seem right. On the bridge Shikamaru was for once awake, dressed in his combat armor, and in his thinking position while Joker flew.

"Something on your mind," asked Naruto.

"Apart from Asuma telling me to come home because he doesn't want to be an orphan," said Shikamaru. "I'm thinking of effective ways to kill those Scions and Praetorians."

"Any luck?"

"It all involves explosions, gunfire, or jutsu." Shikamaru groaned and sat in his seat and began to load a shotgun with thermal clips. "How do I let you talk me into these things Naruto? Suicide mission?! I must be out of my damn mind."

"It's all for a greater good."

"Excuse me for being a realist, but I think you're greater good is going to get at least half of us killed."

"Sounds like you're being a pessimist to me."

"There's no difference between the two just different names, but promise me something Naruto. If I die, you'll look out for my kid?"

"You don't even have to ask. I'll look out for that dude like he was my own."

After that statement, Naruto decided to be quiet to allow Shikamaru to continue coming up with strategies against the Collectors. For the remainder of the hour Naruto just stood on the bridge and stared through the ship's window taking in the beauty of darkness and stars while the Normandy flew tranquilly. After what seemed like an eternity of nothing, Joker turned around and looked at him.

"You ready," he asked.

"Yes," he answered back.

"Alright." Joker touched a button on the helm and patched himself in to the speaker system. "ETA to the Omega 4 Relay is 5 minutes. Everybody get to your stations and await further instructions."

**"Naruto you have a call from the Illusive Man," said EDI.**

Giving Jacob a thumbs up, he cut through the armory, and into the briefing room. The table vanished into the ship and Naruto stepped onto the gray circle to connect with The Illusive Man. He was gazing at the planet behind him. Normally the planet behind him was a bright shade of orange but for some reason today it was different. Today that planet was half light blue, and half dark red.

"Naruto," he said turning around. "I wish I could give you more information; I don't like you going into that Relay blind, but we don't have much choice."

"I can agree with you there," sighed Naruto. "But at least I'm not going in alone. I've got some of the deadliest people in the galaxy working with me."

"I knew I brought you back for a good reason. Commander Shepard couldn't have done any better."

"Let's face it, Shepard would've done a lot better, in probably a quicker amount of time."

"Don't be so quick to discredit yourself. Either way, hopefully you will be the first human to take a ship through the Omega 4 Relay and survive. I just wanted you to know, even after everything we've been through, I appreciate the risk you and your friends are taking. Despite your opinion for Cerberus, for me, you are a valuable asset to all of humanity. Be careful Naruto."

T.I.M. sat in his chair and cut the connection. Naruto turned and headed towards the bridge. When the outside view came into picture, he could see a Mass Relay. But it wasn't like your standard Relay which was blue, it was red.

"Let's make it happen guys," he ordered.

Joker and Shikamaru began to press buttons at their stations. The Normandy picked up speed and began to rush towards the Relay.

**"Activating Reaper IFF, signal acknowledged."**

"_Naruto," said Jacob. "The drive core just lit up like a Christmas Tree."_

**"Drive core electrical charge at critical levels!"**

"REROUTING," yelled Joker smashing his palm onto the helm. The ship dove, engaged the Omega 4 Relay and shot forward. Naruto held onto the back of Joker's chair so he didn't lose his balance. The travel at FTL speed for about 10 seconds.

**"Brace for deceleration," commanded EDI.**

The Normandy appeared in the Relay and just their luck was about to crash into a debris field. Thankfully with Joker at the helm they avoided taking any damage at all.

"Nice flying Joker," commended Shikamaru.

The helmsman tipped his hat at them as Naruto examined the Relay they were in. Unlike other Relays this one didn't move them to more outer space. They sky was red and orange instead of black. Destroyed cruisers, frigates, and even a few dreadnoughts littered the skies of the Relay. It was true what they said: no ship ever returned from this place except a Collector ship.

"How are things," asked Miranda walking up. Today she was outfitted in a bluish black outfit, instead of her standard black and white one.

"Nobody has died yet so still good," replied Naruto.

**"I have detected an energy signature at the edge of the accretion disk."**

"Must be the base. Take us in slow Joker, nice and easy."

The Normandy flew straight forward going right through a destroyed Turian dreadnought that looked 100 years old. Naruto was looking to spot the base but there was no hope. Far too many destroyed ships were blocking his view.

**"Jeff, we have company."**

Joker pulled a screen down and behind they could all see that they were being attacked by some sort of large flying robotic. Joker began swaying the Normandy from side to side avoiding the blasts. The machines were surrounding the Normandy firing on it, but thankfully they couldn't get through the Silaris armor.

"I got em," said Shikamaru pressing a button.

The Normandy's javelin disrupters blasted the small ships that were in its path out of the way, but still they were pursued.

**"Alert, there has been a hull breach in Engineering." **A quick holo scan of the Normandy appeared with a red dot pinpointing where. **"It's in the cargo hold."**

"I've got it," said Naruto. He rushed to the elevator. He signaled Zaeed, Neji, and Grunt on the way down. Arriving in Engineering, he shattered the window that took them into the cargo hold. In front of them was a silver sphere like object that had a red lens It fired towards them but everyone took cover.

"What the fuck is that," yelled Neji drawing his shotgun.

"I think it's an Oculus," said Zaeed.

"Who cares what it is," roared Grunt with a smile. "Finally, SOME ACTION!"

The Krogan charged in weaving from side to side fast avoiding the laser and shooting from his assault rifle. Naruto formed a wind Rasengan and smashed it onto the Oculus crushing it to the ground. He barely put a scratch on it, as it rolled around until he was standing on the iris. The blue laser fired catching Naruto and blasting him into the air. He crashed onto some Cargo bins.

"We need heavy weapons to take this bitch out," shouted Zaeed.

Naruto had several homemade heavy weapons mainly the Rasenshurikan, and the Tailed Beast Bomb, but the blast radius for each one was too big to use inside the Normandy. But the outer shell of the Oculus was mainly armor, and armor was weakened by piercing mods, and fire.

**"Kinetic Barriers are at 30% and rising."**

Naruto looked at the hole the Oculus made and could see they were passing through a large debris field. Neji was using warp attacks and flinging some of the cargo with his biotics, while Zaeed used inferno grenades, and Grunt used his carnage attack. Naruto jumped back on the Oculus and in both hands formed two coated in fire.

"_Katon: Rasenrengan!"_

There was a small fiery explosion as the Oculus formed visual cracks in it. Naruto jumped straight into the air and activated his 9 tails chakra and smashed both his fist into the machine splitting it in half.

"Better not be anymore of those sons of bitches coming," said Zaeed wiping his face.

"_Naruto," said Miranda from the bridge. "We're about to clear the debris field."_

"Okay," he replied. Turning to the other three he said," you guys secure everything down here, and if another Oculus attacks call for some back-up."

They nodded their heads and Naruto turned and took the elevator back to Deck 2.

"Oh my god," whispered Miranda. "There it is… the Collector Base."

The Collector Base was an enormous construct simply floating in the middle of space. As he was looking for a spot to land, Naruto saw a Collector ship flying out. It flew towards them pretty fast for a dreadnought and fired a large golden beam. Joker swayed the Normandy out of the way until they were in firing range.

"Fire the main gun," growled Naruto.

Shikamaru pressed a button on his screen and from the Normandy shot out a large blue energy beam. When it hit the Collector ship, explosions began to happen.

"That was for Shepard you sons of bitches," laughed Joker.

"Nice shooting, now get in close and finish those bastards off."

"You got it; EVERYBODY HOLD ON GONNA BE A WILD RIDE!"

Even though the Collector ship suffered massive amounts of damage from the Thanix Cannon it still shot another beam at the Normandy. Joker's excellent piloting skills kept them out of harms way, and Shikamaru's tactical mastery of when to attack always paid off. He aimed the gun right at where the ship had taken damage before and fired again. The Collector ship was blown apart and the Normandy flew right through it. The explosive wave caused by the ship knocked the Normandy off balance while they were still in the air.

"Mass Effect shield generators are offline," said Joker. "EDI, give me something!"

**"Generators are unresponsive. All hands brace for impact."**

"_Oh fuck," moaned Kurama._

Naruto secured himself with his chakra as the ship spiraled through the air. He grabbed Miranda when she lifted off the ground and caught her in his arms. The ship crashed hard and scraped against the ground before finally being still.

"Everybody breathing," asked Shikamaru. "Joker you okay?"

"I think I broke a rib," he sighed. "Or all of them."

**"Multiple core systems overloaded during the crash. Restoring operation will take time."**

"We all knew this was likely a one way trip," admitted Miranda getting down.

"We're going to stop the Collectors," said Naruto. "And I plan to live to tell about it."

"Thank god you're in charge," said Joker. "What's next?"

"You and EDI get this ship operational, and EDI alert everyone to meet in the briefing room. We need a plan."

**"At once."**

Miranda left the bridge closely followed by Shikamaru who put his Leaf Village vest over his armor. Naruto took one last look at Joker to make sure he was going to be okay and then followed them. It took about 5 minutes for the entire squad to come down because of the one elevator, but once they did the planning began. They were all doing last minute things. Making sure the guns wouldn't lock, checking pockets for thermal clips, making sure biotic amps were right and so forth. Some had dressed for the special occasion as well. Grunt had substituted his silver plates for orange and black, Samara was wearing a jet black outfit, and Neji had on a tight white shirt he was hulking out of, along with blue pants and sandals.

"So," said Naruto at the head of the table. "We didn't plan things this way, and we can't worry about if the Normandy can get us home. We came to stop the Collectors, so we need a plan to destroy this station. EDI can we get a layout of the base please?"

In the middle of the briefing table a hologram of the Collector Base appeared. **"You should be able to overload their critical systems if you get to the main control center here." **The top portion of the base highlighted blue.

"So we have to go through the whole station," explained Shikamaru. "We'll have to pass through this chamber that's emitting this massive energy signature."

"Must be central chamber," concluded Mordin. "If crew, or colonists, or any humans alive will be in there."

"I see two main routes," said Jacob. "It might be a good idea to go in with two teams to keep the Collectors off balance. We can regroup in the central chamber."

"No good," said Miranda killing that idea. "Both routes the teams would take are blocked on each side by a set of doors."

"So I can use a Rasenshurikan to knock them down," said Naruto.

"We don't want to alert the entire base of our location Naruto," said Ay. "Besides you would need to use two Rasenshurikans, one for each door. And that would be nothing but a huge waste of chakra especially because we don't know how many Scions or Praetorians are in here."

"There is a ventilation shaft though," said Thane. "If we send someone through there they can get the doors open on both sides."

"I volunteer," said Jacob.

"I appreciate the thought Jacob but you couldn't shut the systems down in time," sighed Miranda. "We need to send in a tech expert."

Naruto looked around the room at all the techs: Mordin, Legion, Tali, Miranda, and Shikamaru. He already knew that he needed Shikamaru on the battlefield. Mordin was more of a battle tech, than your overall science tech. Miranda was good at hacking, but no where near Tali and Legions level. So who did he need less at this point?

"Legion you can hack through anything," Naruto said adamantly. "I'm sending you into the shaft."

**"Acknowledged," It said.**

"The rest of us will break into two teams and fight down each passage. If we can keep them off Legion, then it can hack us through those doors that much quicker."

"I'll lead the second fire team Naruto," said Miranda. "We'll meet up with you on the other side of those doors."

"Oh hell no," snarled Neji. "I'm not taking orders from the cheerleader."

"This isn't a popularity contest, lives are at stake!"

"Ask me if I give a fuck because I don't!"

"Surprisingly I agree with Neji," said Garrus. "Half of us don't trust Cerberus."

Small arguments began to break out as Naruto looked through the room over who could lead the team. Right now he needed someone who could command loyalty through experience. Neji, and Shikamaru had led various missions in the village, but Neji was too unstable now to lead a party this big. Garrus had led his squad back on Omega, and Miranda was a leader with a strong will. Each was a good choice, but he had the best one.

"If it's all right with him," said Naruto shouting over them and ending the discussions. "I think I'll have the former Raikage lead you guys into battle."

Ay was looked as big as Urdnot Wrex in the black battle armor he was wearing. He looked around at the group and scowled exposing his canine teeth. "Any objections," the old man asked daring someone to say no. Nobody uttered a single sound. "Good."

"At least he knows what he's doing," admitted Miranda.

Naruto looked around the briefing room and took a deep breath. It was officially time to move out. "I don't know what we're going to find in there guys," he explained. "It's not going to be easy. We've lost good people, and we many lose more. We don't know how many have been taken by the Collectors: thousands, hundreds of thousands, but all that isn't important. What matters is this… not one more. That's what we can do here today, show them that they're fucking with the wrong people. Now let's bring our people back!"

Grunt did that scary laugh of his, Neji flared his biotics and Byakugan, and Shizune smiled at him, and finally everyone nodded their heads yes. They all exited the Normandy's airlock but not before Naruto pointed at Miranda, Garrus, Samara, Sasuke, and Hinata to come with him, everyone else reported to Ay's side. Legion separated from everyone and entered the ventilation shaft visible only until he took a right and vanished. Ay's team took the left path, while Naruto's took the right.

"Let's move it," Naruto ordered and everyone moving quickly ever on alert for enemies. "Legion is everything okay in there?"

_**"Confirmed, we are in position****. Exterior temperature slightly elevated. No obstructions detected."**_

"Second team how's it looking?"

"_Looking bad," growled Ay. Naruto could already hear gunfire. "Those winged assholes know that we're here!"_

Naruto looked up and could see Collectors falling out of the sky firing from their particle beams. Hinata took a shot with her Incisor splattering one's head, and then with her biotics Samara flung it into two incoming Collectors. Naruto and Sasuke took point each charging with a pistol in one hand, and in the other a Chidori sword and wind kunai. Each man was a whirlwind of destruction, but fighting back to back they killed large numbers of Collectors. Samara biotically jumped ahead of them and sent them flying into the air for Garrus to blast with the Widow he was currently holding for Legion. The Turian sharp shooter shot nothing but head and body shots. Being a Sentinel, Miranda was firing incinerates and then warps to create fire explosions.

_**"Uzumaki Naruto alert," said Legion. "There is an obstruction in the tunnel. We are unable to proceed without assistance."**_

"Naruto that green valve," said Garrus shooting a concussive round at a Captain. "That should allow Legion to keep moving."

Naruto could see more Collectors coming for his position. Sasuke turned and his hands through the air sending a Chidori Stream their way. He looked up and could see Legion standing. He pressed the button and the tunnel opened for it.

_**"****Acknowledging assistance," said the Geth. "We estimate there will be further obstructions in the near future."**_

"Well let me know when you find one."

_**"****Transmission received."**_

Using a biotic shockwave from her body, Samara killed the remaining Collectors and they continued forward into an area that had a cliff to the right.

**"ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL!"**

"Oh fuck me," groaned Naruto looking up. He could see the glowing Collector Captain that was being controlled by Harbinger. It shot a golden singularity for all of them, but Samara detonated it with a warp. Sasuke pulled out four shuriken, charged them with lightning and flung them taking out all the Collector surrounding the Captain so Harbinger could possess them.  
**  
"YOUR ATTEMPTS ARE FUTILE! NOTHING STANDS AGAINST US!"**

"Naruto," cried Hinata. "More incoming from the sky!"

**_"Uzumaki Naruto, our path is obstructed once again."_**

"Plan B Samara," Naruto ordered.

The Asari levitated him with her biotics and in the air he activated his red 9 tails cloak. Samara shot him forward and Naruto collided into the Captain knocking them both to the ground. Pulling out his pistol, he shot the Captain in the face and it dissolved into this orange liquid. With his chakra tails, he impaled the 6 Collectors surrounding him. Hinata rushed forward and pressed the button to allow Legion to continue forward. A Collector landed in front of her, but she created a lion head with her chakra and with one slash destroyed it. Two more rounded the corner and Sasuke pinned them to the wall with Chidori spears. Naruto and Garrus took the lead unleashing a one shot hell on the Collectors. Garrus was blasting from the wind, while Naruto was constantly throwing wind infused objects whether they were kunai, or shuriken. He could see the doors they needed to get to just up ahead. As Naruto was reaching for another kunai to throw, his chakra cloak was shredded in half. He looked up and saw a damn Scion. He and the others quickly rushed into cover but it did them no good. The Scion shot an arc of grenades towards them. Sasuke activated his Chidori and sent a stream of senbon into the grenades which all exploded in the air.

"I need a minute," said Naruto going into Sage Mode.

"You got it," replied Sasuke jumping up. Miranda and Samara followed him as Garrus and Hinata began shooting at the Scion. He managed to blast one of the sacs off and she shot the Scion in the face causing it staggered. Miranda and Samara took cover and fired biotic attacks at the Collectors, Sasuke ran towards the Scion dodging all of the energy attacks. He smashed into it with a Chidori and the shocks paralyzed it momentarily.

_**"******__Uzumaki Naruto,_ we are at the final valve and temperatures are rising increasingly. We need your assistance once again."

"SASUKE," yelled Naruto. The Uchiha understood at once, and rushed to the valve. Naruto jumped into the air out of cover holding his wind Rasenshuriken and flung it. It crashed into the Scion with an explosion taking out several Collectors with it but more were flying towards them out the sky. Hinata rushed to the enormous doors and tried to open them to no avail.

"Legion's on the other side," she said using her Byakugan. "Ay's team is filing in now."

"Is everyone safe," asked Samara.

"Jacob is supporting Mordin, but I think he'll be just fine."

"WE NEED THESE DOORS OPEN NOW," bellowed Naruto snapping a Captain's neck.

_**"****The door**** has malfunctioned Uzumaki Naruto."**_

Sasuke pinned a Collector up against the door with his forearm and held it there. Garrus knocked it out with the butt of his gun, and finally the doors opened. Samara ran through followed by Hinata and finally Garrus, Sasuke, and Naruto. Ay ran up to Legion and shielded him with his Lightning Armor.

"Suppressing fire," ordered the former Kage. "Don't let a damn thing get through these doors!"

Thane, Grunt, Tali, Shizune, Jacob, Kiba, and Neji all ran forward holding guns firing from them annihilating any Collectors getting in their paths. Finally after about 10 seconds, Legion got the doors to close. Naruto sank to one knee to catch his breath.

"Good job Legion," gasped Naruto. "I knew I could count on you."

Ay extended a giant hand to help him up which Naruto gratefully took.

**"Our scanners indicate there are large thermal signatures in this direction," said Legion.**

Everyone applied a quick amount of medi-gel, reloaded their guns with thermal clips, and continued in the central chamber following Legion. When they rounded the corner all they saw was pods a large group of pods. Naruto walked forward and saw some of the colonists from Horizon but more importantly he saw the crew members. Kelly Chambers, Kenneth, Gabby, Doctor Chakwas, the cook, and the rest of them, they were all alive. That was when Shizune screamed. Everyone drew their guns and pointed in their direction. The medical ninja was pulling frantically at a pod and when Naruto rushed over he saw why. Inside the pod was the Leaf Village's 5th Hokage Tsunade.

"Oh shit," he whispered. He was paralyzed with confused, but that ended quickly because the pods began to smoke. One woman from Horizon was literally liquefied into paste before his eyes. Kiba fell down to his knees and threw up.

"GET THESE FUCKERS OPEN," barked Neji biotically pulling out Kelly Chambers. Naruto activated his 9 tails chakra and split the container holding Tsunade in half. Ay was moving from pod to pod smashing them open with his Lightning Armor. They managed to free Tsunade, all of the crew, and most of the colony of Horizon.

"Naruto," cried Doctor Chakwas. "You came for us?"

"You're my friends," he answered. "And friends don't leave friends to die."

"Thank god you got here in time," said Kelly rubbing her arms with terror. "A few more seconds and… I don't even want to think about it."

"We saw some of the colonists get processed," Gabby uttered. "Their bodies were melted into a gray liquid and pumped into tubes."

"Oh lovely," said Kiba wiping his mouth.

"Don't think about it Gabby," Kenneth said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Lady Tsunade," said Shizune gently rubbing her face. She was using her medical ninjutsu on her.

Tsunade's eyes fluttered open and she slowly pushed herself up and clenched her head. "Shizune," she said when her eyes focused. Looking around the room she said," Naruto you're here? Kiba, Shikamaru? Ay? What the hell is going on?"

"Long story Grandma," Naruto said happily calling her that. "Don't have time to go into it. Joker, can you get a fix on our position?"

"_Roger that. All those tubes leading to the main control room above you. The route is blocked by a security door, but there is another chamber that runs parallel to it."_

**"I cannot recommend that," countered EDI. "Thermal emissions suggest the chamber is overrun with seeker swarms. Mordin's countermeasures cannot protect so many at once."**

"What about biotics," asked Sasuke. "Could any of you guys create a field to protect us in that chamber?"

"I believe so," said Samara. "I wouldn't be able to hold the field indefinitely without tiring, but I can probably get a small team of us through if they remain close."

"In theory any biotic could do it," agreed Miranda. "Who do you want Naruto?"

"Neji and I will take a small team through the seeker swarms," said Naruto.

"NEJI," Tsunade yelled in shock. She stood up, turned around and the white eyed Hyuga male simply looked at her. "What is going on?"

"Later my lady," said Shizune.

"The rest of you provide a diversion by going through the main passage," continued Naruto. "We'll open the security doors this time."

"Who's leading," asked Thane.

"Garrus is."

"Alright," said the Turian. "We'll keep the defenders busy, and we'll slip around the back."

"Joker how's things looking with the Normandy? Do you guys have enough power to do a pick up for the crew?"

"_Just enough."_

"Mordin, Shizune, escort the crew and Tsunade back to the Normandy and wait for us."

"As you wish," the Salarian said.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell has happened," Tsunade growled.

Ay silently walked behind Tsunade and quickly chopped her in the neck and she collapsed forward. He lifted her up and threw her body over his shoulder. "I'll carry Tsunade back to the Normandy with Mordin and Shizune and meet back up with you Garrus."

Shizune bit her finger and said," that's not necessary Lord Ay. _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_ A medium sized version of Katsuyu appeared immediately it moved towards Raikage.

"You found Lady Tsunade," the slug asked. "She severed her contract with me so I could no longer sense her position. Is she alive?"

"Yes, Katsuyu she's only knocked out. Listen I need you to carry on your back Tsunade to our ship. And give Naruto five clones so he can keep in contact with me, and so that I can heal them if someone gets seriously hurt."

The slug summon didn't say anything, it just did as it was asked. Ay placed Tsunade on the large clone as small clones split from the main body. One of course attached onto Naruto, another onto Ay, one for Samara, another for Garrus, and much to her dismay one for Tali.

"Ugh," moaned the Quarian. "I don't like bugs."

"I apologize for the inconvenience young Quarian," said the clone politely. "I will try to move as little as possible so you aren't uncomfortable."

"Uh thank you and my name is Tali'Zorah."

"Nice to meet you acquaintance Lady Tali'Zorah."

"You can just call me Tali uh-"

"Katsuyu is my name."

"Right Katsuyu, just call me Tali." Tali looked up for a second then put her head down shaking it. "Keelah, I'm talking to a slug."

Neji, Thane, Shikamaru, and Grunt all followed Naruto as they crew headed back towards the entrance and Garrus' team went the other way. As the approached the chamber, Naruto could hear massive amounts of seeker swarms. Neji's body began to glow blue and he raised a hand. A biotic bubble about the size of his cabin on the Normandy surrounded them and they walked forward into the swarm chamber. Naruto had doubts about the whole bubble thing at first, but it was keeping the seeker swarms out. He tried to speak with Garrus to check on them but the swarms were interfering with all radio transmissions. He couldn't even speak to Legion and Geth used a separate channel from organics entirely.

"Alright guys," growled Neji. "We're moving, so keep your asses close to me if you want to live."

It was a slow walk because Neji needed to put all his focus into maintaining the barrier. The cavern was rather large and it seemed like every seeker swarm ever created was in this place.

**"I WILL DIRECT THIS PERSONALLY!"**

"Damn I hate that voice," groaned Shikamaru taking out a shotgun. They looked and saw husks, abominations, seekers swarms, along with Collector Troopers coming towards them. One Trooper grabbed its head and began to glow indicating it was now a Harbinger Trooper.

**"PRESERVE NARUTO'S BODY! THE 9 TAILS MUST BE EXTRACTED AND BROUGHT INTO OUR FOLD!"**

_"BULLSHIT," snarled Kurama._

Shikamaru ran to the front of the bubble and yelled, _"Kagemane no Jutsu."_ His shadow shot from underneath him and possessed one of the troopers. He stood up and started swinging his arms wildly. Collector Troopers had sharp blades on their wrists and so the shadow possessed Collector was killing its own. Any of the husks or abominations that got into the barrier were dealt with by Grunt and Naruto. The Harbinger possessed Trooper was forming a singularity in its hand when Thane detonated it with a warp blowing it up on their side.

"Gone for now," said Neji wiping his sweaty forehead with his bicep. "Come on."

They moved into the chamber more going down a long tunnel. Like with most of the ship, they could see pods every where but these were filled with that paste the crew members had spoken of.

"What could they be building that they need all this," asked Thane.

"Does it matter," said Shikamaru rubbing his neck.

"No one does something of this caliber for no reason."

"SCION," roared Grunt.

Everyone except Neji hit the deck to avoid the shield destroying shot. Neji took cover behind a small pillar to focus. Naruto took out an exploding kunai and threw it at the head hitting home. It blew a portion of the Scions face off but it kept shooting. Thane took the Viper off his back and blasted open three of the sacs and Shikamaru used his Shadow Sewing and then he clapped his hands together and his shadow engulfed the Scion. Naruto looked and could see Collectors filing into the hallway with a Praetorian floating behind them.

_"Katon,"_ said Naruto with a huge breath. _"GOUKA MEKKAKYU!"_

He exhaled and a wide arc of blue flame exploded from his mouth and immediately spread wide. The Scion and the Collectors were incinerated to dust while the Praetorians barriers kept it from dying. It prepared to fire the blue lasers from its eyes, but Thane and Grunt fired a warp carnage combo at it. The Praetorian crumbled over and dissolved into a white light.

"Nice fire attack," admitted Shikamaru.

"Courtesy of our old friend Madara," Naruto reminded him. "It took me forever before I was able to build the chakra to use it more than once a day. Neji are you okay?"

"I'm fine," grunted the Hyuga male. He was sweating from nearly every where and breathing really hard. It was a big struggle for him to stand up from crouching. "We need to get to the exit soon though because I can't keep holding this thing up."

"Exit's just up there," said Naruto hoping over a small obstruction. "Let's move."

With help from Thane, Neji was able to step over the pillar and keep moving. Another Praetorian moved in front of them, but Naruto used a fire Rasenshurikan reducing it to ashes.

"Collectors behind us," roared Shikamaru throwing an explosive kunai. It hit a wall and blew apart taking two Collectors down.

"We've got to move Naruto," said Grunt shooting from his assault rifle.

"Hold on we're almost there," the blond said firing too.

"Hurry guys," snapped Neji walking into the doorway. He turned around and once every one was through the door, Neji flared his Byakugan, and spun on his heel. _"KAITEN!"_

The biotic bubble exploded towards the Collectors along with his Rotation for a double attack. Neji sunk to his knees and Grunt placed him under his arm hurrying away. Thane and Naruto provided cover fire, while Shikamaru closed the door.

"Wake up," ordered Grunt slapping Neji on his head.

"Bastard," growled Neji slowly standing. Naruto and Shikamaru both passed him a chakra pill and took one themselves. "That was fucking exhausting."

_"Naruto," said Garrus. "Come on Naruto where are you? We need these doors open!"_

Shikamaru rushed to the console, pressed a few buttons, and then doors slid open. The team burst through with a Praetorian and some Troopers close behind them. Garrus took a gunshot and fell down against a wall. The Praetorian entered as Shikamaru closed the door. Naruto stood in front Garrus protectively and was about to enter a Version 2 tailed state when Ay jumped on it. He fully powered his Lightning Armor to the max and ran his fist into its skull. He pulled his fist out covered in black ooze and the giant bug fell dead. Turning around, Naruto looked at Garrus, and thankfully the scarred Turian was alive.

"Did the team arrive Katsuyu," he asked.

"Everyone is safe aboard the ship Naruto," she said.

"Perfect," replied Miranda. "EDI, what's the next step?"

**"There should be some nearby platforms that will take you to the main control center. From there you can overload the system and destroy the base."**

"We got company outside the door," said Kiba sniffing it. "A lot of them too."

Naruto jumped on nearby platform so that everyone was looking up at him. "I'm going to take a small team to overload the base," he explained. "The rest of you stay here and keep them from getting to us."

"Who will you take," asked Samara.

"Kiba, Ay, and Legion are all I need."

"Damn," grunted Garrus passing Legion the Widow.

The team he wanted all stepped onto the platform behind him.

-"Let's kick ass Naruto."

-"I'll show these Collectors the true meaning of fear."

-**"We are ready."**

"Any last words," asked Miranda.

"Just one important thing," he said with a smile. "When we all make it through this bullshit alive, there will be one last mission… and that's a party on the Normandy."

"Now you're speaking my language," said Neji with a smile.

"Don't forget this," said Shikamaru passing him the M-90 Cain. "Remember, Liara said to fire it from VERY FAR away."

Naruto nodded and they divided the Katsuyu clones, 2 for Naruto's group, and the remaining three with the squad. He connected EDI into the ship's platform and the AI moved it. Just before the squad got out of sight, the Collectors broke through. He saw Sasuke take the lead and use a Chidori on one before his sight of vision was blocked by a wall.

"One more stop," said Naruto leaning against the rail. "EDI, what can you tell about this last spot? What are they doing?"

**"The tubes are feeding into some kind of superstructure. It is giving off both organic and non-organic energy signatures. Giving the readings it must be massive. Naruto… if my calculations are correct it must be a Reaper."**

"Son of a bitch," muttered Ay. "Naruto, look up."

Hearing one time fear in Ay's voice, Naruto looked up at once. The Reaper that was hanging from the Base's ceiling had a skull with teeth and eyes; and it all was shaped just like a Human beings. The Collectors had been building a Human Reaper from the millions of Humans that had been killed. The platform the were on connected to one large platform and they all stepped off.

"They're building a Human Reaper EDI," he said.

**"Precisely. It appears in building this, the Collectors have processed tens of thousands of Humans. Significantly more will be required to complete it."**

"This thing makes my skin crawl," said Kiba angrily. "How do we kill it EDI?"

**"The tubes near it are the Reaper's support system. Destroying them will cause the supports to collapse and the Reaper to fall."**

**"ASSUMING CONTROL OF THIS FORM!"**

Ay turned around just in time to be tackled by a group of Collectors flying down from the air. Kiba went to help him but was kicked in the head by a dropping Captain. Naruto and Legion were on guard from all attacks. Legion summoned a Combat Drone and a Defense Drone to keep itself safe. Naruto activated his Version 2 state and got on all fours. A Praetorian dropped down from the sky fast shooting lasers. He placed Legion on his back and ran across the platforms with it. He quickly turned around and opened his mouth towards the sky gathering chakra.

"_Biju Dama," _he roared. He shot the small ball at the Praetorian obliterating it. He looked over at Kiba and Ay. They were both back to back, Ay with max Lightning Armor flared, and Kiba floating off the ground. They were surrounded by Collectors and Scions. Every time one came forward, the two ninjas either shot it or killed it with some Taijutsu. But their numbers didn't seem to be dwindling.

Kiba slapped his hands to the ground and yelled,"_ DOTON: CHOUKAJUGAN NO JUTSU!"_

Kiba's jutsu increased the weight of the platform by about 2000 lbs. It plummeted to the ground taking Kiba and Ay with it. Naruto couldn't even process what had just happened especially because he didn't see Kiba and Ay floating back up.

"Katsuyu are they still alive," he asked.

"I can't tell," she answered back. "The clone on Ay's shoulder was destroyed from the pressure of the fall."

**"Uzumaki Naruto, we must destroy the injection tubes."**

Anger and rage overtaking him, Naruto turned and fired 3 consecutive Tailed Beast Bombs one for each tube. Legion destroyed the final one with a shot from his sniper rifle. The Reaper let out a high pitched noise and slowly collapsed out of the sky. Legion walked over to the console in the middle of the platform and started typing. Soon after a contraption rose out of the middle of the platform.

"Ground team give me a report," ordered Naruto.

_"Neji here, motherfuckers keep coming but we're holding them back. I can do this all day, but I would prefer an exit sooner rather than later."_

"You all get outta here and get to the Normandy, I'm about to blow this place the hell up."

_"Naruto," said Joker. "You have a call from the Illusive Man. EDI's patching it through"_

Legion pressed a few buttons on its omni-tool and the Illusive Man appeared with a happy look on his face. Naruto got on one knee as started preparing the bomb _"Naruto, you've done the impossible."_

"Yeah well two people died for me to do the impossible."

_"Their sacrifice won't be forgotten. You did what you had to do and took down the Collector Base. I'm looking at the schematics EDI uploaded. A timed radiation pulse would kill the remaining Collectors, but leave the machinery intact. They were building a Reaper, and with that knowledge we can protect ourselves against them."_

"ARE YOU OUT YOUR GODDAMN MIND," Naruto bellowed turning around. "THEY LIQUEFIED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE AND YOU WANT ME TO SAVE THIS PLACE?! THIS PLACE NEEDS TO BE DESTROYED!"

_"For once in your life stop being short sighted, our best chance against the Reapers is to turn their own tech resources against them."_

**"Uzumaki Naruto, this facility is data. It has no inherent ethical value. Destroying it will not return those lost. Keeping it may save others."**

_"Exactly my point. This Base is a gift Naruto, don't squander it away."_

"You've been right about a lot of things Illusive Man," said Naruto. "But you aren't about this. This Base and every Collector on it is going to die. I'm not about to let fear compromise what I am. Legion cut him off, that's an order!"

_"Naruto no! We can u-"_

T.I.M. didn't get another word out since Legion cut his connection. Naruto placed the bomb inside of the platform and primed it. He and Legion had 10 minutes to get to the Normandy before it blew. He took a deep breath when the platform he was standing on shook. Again, and again, and again.

"Legion what's going on?"

**"Scanning area… the Old Machine below us it. It is rising."**

The whole base began to tremble from the Reaper and then it rose. Only the top half had been completed but it was still enormous. Against an enemy this big he would go into his true 9 tailed state, but the platforms weren't big enough for him to stand on. As the Reaper charged an attack, Legion went left and he went right. They both took cover as it fired red energy blasts from its mouth. Naruto and Legion were in a real bind at the moment. Legion was out of thermal clips for his widow, and Naruto was out of chakra. No way he could form a decent sized Rasengan or even use a powerful fire jutsu in his current state.

"_Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"_

The head of the Reaper was engulfed in a large cylinder shaped particle jutsu. There was a bright light and another high pitched cry and a portion of the face disappeared. Kiba was flying from the ground with Ay under his arms. Ay's cybernetic left arm had been destroyed with a portion of his armor. He and Kiba were both bloodied but thankfully no real damage had been done to them.

"Naruto," shouted Kiba dodging the Reaper's hand swipes. "Naruto, use the gun Liara gave you!"

He had completely forgotten about the M-920 Cain. He took it off his back and it expanded. He took aim at the remaining portion of the face. The weapon began to charge and Naruto could see the percent level it was at. The weapons warning label said to charge only to 100% but he had a feeling that wouldn't be enough to kill this Reaper. Naruto charged the weapon to 175% and released the trigger. It fired a green looking rocket out and upon impact with the Reaper did nearly Tailed Beast Ball damage. The second half of the Reaper's face was destroyed along with a portion of its body. It collapsed towards the platform causing Naruto and Legion to avoid getting crushed. Kiba flew down to try to make them but with Ay in his arms, he couldn't make it in time. Naruto and Legion plummeted to the ground.

"_Give me all the chakra you have left," he ordered Kurama._

The fox agreed and Naruto got a small slight boost but not much at all. He activated his 9 tails cloak and snatched Legion up with a tail and tucked and crashed into a wall. They both landed on the ground with a hard _SPLAT._ Naruto heard the crunch in his arm and he knew that it was broken. But there was too much adrenaline was running for him to complain. He got up and lifted a pillar off of Legion and looked up to see Ay and Kiba come down.

"Out of chakra," said Kiba landing. "I mean completely drained."

"Swarms," moaned Ay sparking with Lightning.

"No," yelled Naruto pulling him back. "It's time to go! JOKER, WE'RE ON OUR WAY!"

_"HURRY YOU'RE ALMOST OUT OF TIME!"_

Seeing more swarms appear, the foursome turned and ran for their lives. There were no more clips, no more chakra, shields and armor were at an all time low, and the Base was about to explode. They had to go or they would have to be left behind to die.

**"HUMAN… YOU'VE CHANGED NOTHING! YOUR SPECIES HAS THE ATTENTION OF THOSE INFINANTLY YOUR GREATER. THAT WHICH YOU KNOW AS REAPERS ARE YOUR SALVATION THROUGH DESTRUCTION!" **

Ignoring Harbinger, Naruto and company rushed in bad shape back to the ship as fast as they could. They weren't firing back at the Collectors, they were just doing everything they could to get to the Normandy. One shot Kiba in his leg, and Ay picked with his remaining hand and carried him. Just as Naruto was about to signal Joker again, the Normandy rose into view preparing to take off. The Normandy's airlock door opened to show Joker, and Shikamaru both firing at the Collectors from Avenger rifles. Being the fastest Ay got there first and jumped across the platform holding Kiba tightly. Legion was next, and finally Naruto. Since the Normandy was rising, Naruto didn't get on all the way. He was barely managing to hold on with his unbroken arm. Shikamaru and Legion pulled him in just as he was about to fall and the airlock closed. Everyone was on Deck 2 awaiting to see if they would make it out alive.

**"Detonation in 10, 9, 8,-"**

"I get the gist of it EDI," yelled Joker hobbling to his seat. He plopped down and his hands sped over buttons. Naruto slowly rose off the bridge floor as the Normandy quickly sped off soaring out of the Collector Base as it began to explode. He looked out the window and saw the Base was suffering from massive malfunctions because of the overload of the station.

**"YOU HAVE FAILED," he heard Harbinger say to the Collectors. "WE WILL FIND ANOTHER WAY! RELEASING CONTROL."**

"Gonna be close Jeff," said Shikamaru at the co-station.

"NOT HELPING AT ALL," Joker snapped back.

Naruto pulled down a screen with the Normandy's back cameras to get a view for everyone. The Collector Base was engulfed in flames and finally it exploded from the bomb. He wanted to piss himself because those enormous flames were heading straight for the ship. Anything the Normandy passed was incinerated nearly one second later with a small explosion. Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes not wanting see death by flame again if that's what was about to happen.

**"Engaging Mass Effect Core."**

He lost his balance and fell down as the Normandy flew forward. Ten seconds later, they were in the darkness of space with stars as their only view for miles.

"We made it," croaked Naruto. "We're alive."

"Say that again," asked Jacob.

"We're… alive."

"Say it once more to be certain," begged Tali.

"We're... alive."

"HELL YEAH," roared Garrus. Everybody began to cheer out loud. The Cerberus crew, the ninjas, and the aliens, everyone was just happy to be alive. Grunt hugged Mordin, Ay and Zaeed both shook hands, Kiba hugged both Tali and Hinata, Thane and Samara both looked relieved, Sasuke took a deep breath with his head against a wall, and then to everyone's shock Miranda pushed Neji against a wall and kissed him.

Amidst the celebrating Naruto tapped Joker's shoulder and said," that was damn good flying you did just now. I thought I was going to burn again."

"It was mostly EDI," he replied.

**"That is untrue Jeff; all I did was engage the Mass Effect Core when we were ready for FTL travel. You flew us away from the Collector Base and kept us from being destroyed."**

"Then let's say I did 77% of the work and you did 23%."

**"That is fair, and Naruto, the Illusive Man wishes to speak with you."**

Naruto crept his way quietly from the celebrating group. A portion of the briefing room had been destroyed so he stepped over it onto the gray circle. The planet behind the Illusive Man had turned completely light blue. He was sitting in his chair putting out a cigarette, and he looked pissed.

"Naruto," he grumbled. "You're making a huge habit of costing me more than time and money."

"Oh fuck you," said Naruto angrily. "Fuck you! People died in that place and you wanted to save it. So forgive me if I don't care that you're a little pissed off right now."

"And what about the rest of Humanity? You're ideals have cost us more than you could know. The technology in that Base could've secured Humanities dominance in the galaxy, against the Reapers and beyond."

"Human dominance or Cerberus?"

"Strength for Cerberus is strength for every Human! Cerberus is Humanity! I should've known you choke on the hard decisions. Commander Shepard would've done the right thing and saved the Base to protect the galaxy."

"Then maybe you should've worked harder to revive him instead of me. I did what I did with no regrets and I'm not looking for your approval. Harbinger is coming and you can bet that he won't be alone. Humanity needs a leader who's looking out for them. I'm going to do this my way from now on whether you like it or not."

"Don't turn your back on me Naruto! I made you, I brought you back from the dead."

Naruto snorted and walked out of the circle with a smile. He walked back onto the Deck to see that the crew members had already broken out all the booze. The Normandy was in shambles, everyone was injured, and the Reapers would be here soon. But for now, getting drunk and celebrating his life with the crew would just have to suffice.

**A/N - There's the Collector Base! And for anyone who saw that Naruto episode that aired Thurs. WTF, not trying to spoil but how can someone just be that damn strong. I literally lost all hope when that second meteor was dropped. And also, I have plans to write an ME3 story for this universe but I just want to know should I start a new story entirely or indicate when I'm switching from 2 to 3 in this one?**

_Kagemane no Jutsu - Shadow Posession Jutsu_

_Katon Gouka Mekkyaku - Fire Style: Great Annihilation Jutsu_

_Doton ChouKajugan no Jutsu - Earth Style: Supe Heavy Weighted Boulder Jutsu_

_Jinton Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu - Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu_

_Kaiten - Rotation_


	18. Epilogue

**A/N - Just a small epilogue, I'm uploading this and the new story at the same time. The new story will be under the Cross over section as Naruto Style Mass Effect Pt 2**

_"I did warn you that this was a bad idea," chuckled Kurama._

Naruto was currently over the toilet in his cabin throwing up. That's what he had done half of the night. The entire Normandy had partied like no tomorrow since escaping the Omega 4 Relay alive. Naruto had been stupid or drunk enough at one point to take a dare from Garrus to drink Turian Brandy. One cup later, and he spent the rest of his night on the bathroom floor waking only to throw up. The door to his cabin opened, and a second later the door to the bathroom opened. Tsunade was staring at him with a look of disappointment mixed with anger.

"You idiot," she said raising her palms. The both began to glow green with chakra; she placed one onto his forehead and the other onto his stomach and began to rub them both. The pain alleviated almost instantly and when she removed them, it was gone.

"Thank you," he sighed standing. Before he could take a step forward she flicked him in his chest and he crashed into the wall and slid down. "What was that for?"

"For drinking Turian Brandy." She smiled at him and then sat at the desk chair. "Shizune told me everything last night while you and the crew were engaging yourselves."

"If you know about the shit we've been through, then you know we had every right to party last night."

"You assembled a squad with multiple talents and then you traveled to the Omega 4 Relay to which no one has ever returned, and you blew up the Collector Base. In all the years I've known you, Naruto, you still never fail to impress me."

"How did you get captured?"

"I never stayed in any place for longer than two months once I left the village. I knew that Sakura was in a relationship with Liara T'Soni and that if I remained idle she would locate me. It just so happened one colony I was on, got attacked by the Collectors. I protected as many people as I could but eventually they hit me with a stasis field. I'm not going to lie, I thought my luck had finally run out."

"You have luck?"

"When it comes to my life I do." It was quiet for a second. So what's next? The Reapers are coming right?"

"Yes they are and right now no species is ready for them. If they were to appear tomorrow then the Turians, Salarians, Asari, Krogan, Quarians, Us… we would all just cease to exist like the Protheans."

"When you speak of battling enemies as massive in scope as the Reapers, I know that we got off easy fighting White Zetsu clones and Madara in the 4th War."

"They were just a warm-up."

"A warm-up that cost thousands of people their lives, but yes a warm-up nonetheless. So what's our next move?"

"One of the Legendary Sannin of the Leaf Village is asking me what's next?"

"My time in the spotlight of power is over Naruto. It seems like yesterday that you and your friends were just bratty Genin. But now you guys are in the power spotlight."

"True but it doesn't mean that we stop needing to look to our elders for guidance. Well my plan first and foremost... we have to evacuate our planet now."

"Something as small as that, is your plan?"

"Your sarcasm aside, hear me out. Our planet is too far away from Council space because our homeworld is in one of the Batarian Systems. The only reason we can actually live there is because we have better skills than the Batarians when it comes to fighting. We don't even need a fully organized military as they do because speaking from experience, one Jinchuuriki is enough to wipe out a battalion. We've been stopping their slavers from taking our people since the 2nd Hokage's time. But the Reapers are a totally different force. We don't have the supplies to combat them for long periods of time."

"But where would we re-locate an entire planet full of Humans? We aren't the most loved species in the galaxy. And Earth and the other colonies are already over-populated."

"I spoke with Councilor Anderson last night before I got wasted and told him about how we stopped the Collectors, and I also told him about my idea. According to him, the Citadel recently has built a ton of homes for Humans much to the dismay of the alien species that reside there. Our planet's population is barely one million. He said there will be plenty of room for all of us."

"It's that simple?"

"Unfortunately no. He got Admiral Hackett, Head of the Alliance Navy on the line to consult with him. I told Hackett of our people's abilities and those who would be willing to help during the coming invasion, and he said the Alliance could benefit from them."

"So they did agreed?"

"Yes they agreed; but only after I swore to them that I would turn the Normandy back over to the Alliance. And trust me that was not an easy decision to make."

"And you think the 5 Kage will agree to this?"

"When I show them all the evidence that the Reapers are returning, yes. They won't have a choice and they aren't as stupid as the Council. Their main priority is the safety of the people who live within their villages. If that means moving them to an entirely different planet to avoid death, they'll do it."

"You have a lot of work ahead of you."

"I know."

"When are you turning over the Normandy to Hackett?"

"By the end of an Earth week, so four days. I have to inform the crew, but none of them are going back to Cerberus after the Illusive Man wanted to keep the base that would've killed them all. And for now everyone will go their separate ways until the war forces us back together."

Tsunade walked up to him and helped him off the bathroom floor where he was still sitting. She kissed his forehead and patted his chest as she had done so many years ago. "Whatever is going to happen Naruto," she said. "You'll get it done."

"Thanks."

"Care to join me for a hangover breakfast?"

"No I'm just going to lay down for a while."

Tsunade nodded her head and exited the room. He climbed onto his bed and shut his eyes and attempted to block out everything he knew was inevitable. Civilizations were going to be destroyed, men, women, and children were going to die, and there wasn't a damn thing he was going to be able to do about it.

"EDI?"

**"Yes Naruto?"**

"Lock my door from the outside and don't let anybody in. I'm going to take a long nap."

**"Of course."**

Naruto pulled a pillow up to him and placed his head upon it. The Reapers were coming, the Collectors were dead, and he needed to move an entire planet full of people. But none of that was important at the moment. Right now, Naruto just needed a long and peaceful sleep. He had sure as hell earned it.


End file.
